


The Prisoner

by toggledog



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canonical Character Death, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Doctor Strange (2016) Spoilers, Gang Rape, Hand Jobs, Loki Angst, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Medical Trauma, Oral Sex, Poor Loki, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Protective Thor, Rape Recovery, Sexual Assault, Suicide, Thor: The Dark World Spoilers, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Victim Blaming, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 118,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toggledog/pseuds/toggledog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As punishment for his impersonation of Odin, Loki is, once again, placed in his dungeon cell, with orders for no one to visit him. Fandral, however, feels that this is not punishment enough, so visits his cell and violently rapes him, before encouraging the guards to join in. Following the events of “Civil War”, Thor then secrets a Tony Stark to the dungeon area, to keep him safe from those who wish him ill, on earth. When Fandral later comes into Loki's cell, taunting him about the initial gang rape,Tony intervenes. He has no idea about how Asgardian justice works, but he decides to help Loki, to obtain justice for the sexual assault. After all, he may be a genocidal maniac with terrible taste in helmet attire but, in Tony's view, no one deserves what they did to him.</p><p>Warning for major Captain America Civil War Spoilers. I have decided to rework this to include mention of the events of the film (which was absolutely excellent).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this first chapter, in particular contains a very violent, explicit, humiliating gang rape. Though the pairing is Loki/Tony Stark, the focus will be more on Loki's recovery from his attack and his attempts at justice, despite either not being believed or being blamed, for his own rape. I guess you could call this a mediation on how rape is often viewed in modern society.

Within three days of returning to his prison cell, Loki had processed his feelings of anger, and betrayal, as well as relief that he had not been punished further, to arrive at pure boredom. As punishment for impersonating Odin, he had been stripped of his magical powers, while in the cell and disallowed many of his finer items. Thor had seen fit to only supply him with a handful of his books. In his old room, one entire wall had been filled, from floor to ceiling, with various tomes, of every genre available. He had even purloined a dozen obscure texts from the midguard realm.

He now sat at the base of his bed, throwing the book that he had been reading across the room, in a petulant rage. No one was there to see it. He was the sole occupant of the dungeons and the guards had obviously been told, by Thor, to not even look at him. So far, they had kept to that order. Bar one, that was. Every so often, this younger Asgardian would cast a timid look in his direction. When this occurred, Loki would deliberately smile back. This one would be very easily influenced. However, there was no rush. The hunt was always far more thrilling than the actual capture.

A loud bang caught his attention, as the outer door, leading to the dungeons, opened. He stood up and smoothed his hands on his leggings, a mischievous grin gracing his lips.

“And what joyous countenance greets me this morning? Ah... Captain Grimace,” he said, to the curly-haired, always sour faced guard that came into view. “And Sleipnir Face,” he nodded at the second guard, walking, straight-backed, just behind the first. He was about to address the third, younger guard, when a familiar face came into view.

“Tie his hands,” the warrior ordered the guards.

As the defensive shield was lowered, and they came into the cell, Loki lengthened his spine, placing his hands before himself. He admitted to enough intrigue as to why this particular Asgardian was there, to play along with his demands... for now.

“And what brings you into my less-than lovely abode, Fandral?” He asked, feeling the chains, that were being locked around his wrists, already start to chafe.

Fandral nodded at the three guards. The defensive shield momentarily went down, then came up again, as the three departed, to stand just outside the cell.

“You impress me, Loki,” Fandral said. “You have committed a heinous crime, and yet you don't suffer punishment, not even from the very one you committed the crime against. Must be very fortunate, indeed, being Odin's so-called son.”

“It has its advantages. And yes, I agree. I am very impressive.”

“You were willing to continue with your little charade, weren’t you? Right up until Thor finally put a stop to you, you weren't going to stop?”

“Is there a particular reason why you are here? As _scintillating_ as it always is to talk to someone of your... intellect.”

“This is what I don't understand. Why someone of your... standing would think yourself as superior than the rest of us.”

Something in his tone made Loki bristle.

“I was king!”

“And yet the royal blood doesn't run in your veins,” he paused. “I know who your true father is.”

Loki felt all of the blood drain from his face.

“It means nothing! I was brought up to be king. I am more deserving than that dolt Thor ever was! And you...” He laughed. “Even if I wasn't of royal lineage, I would still be superior to your pathetic, useless excuse for a warrior. I recall the time you made an ill-advised attempt to kiss me. And I recall the cute little frog that I turned you into. Such _lovely_ croaks.”

Now it was Fandral's face that changed colour, to deepest red. “You honestly believe that you... the _Frost Giant_...are not the lowest form of life, in the nine realms?”

Fandral suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him down, onto the bed behind him, clambering on top of him.

“Get off me!” Loki said. “You pathetic warrior! How dare you even deign to _touch_ me with those grubby hands of yours.”

“You are nothing, Loki,” Fandral suddenly grabbed the long tunic that Loki was wearing and pulled, tearing the fabric open.

“You are not worthy to _look_ at me!” Loki struggled to throw the stronger, heavier warrior off himself. “I said get off me! Guards!”

Oh, they won't come,” Fandral said, tearing more of Loki's shirt, the flesh of his chest now fully exposed. “No one will come, Loki. No one cares for a Frost giant who has betrayed the kingdom.”

“Get off me, you pathetic fool!” Loki shouted again, pushing at Fandral's chest, with his cuffed hands It was as though he was hitting the might of Thor's hammer, itself. Fandral didn't even flinch. He pulled his hand back and smacked Loki hard across the mouth, then again, before grabbing Loki's hands and using one hand to hold them over his head, while the other grabbed his leggings and undergarments, pulling them off his body in one sharp movement and throwing them aside.

“You deserve to be punished. And I know a way that will be certain to cease that ridiculous pride of yours.”

Loki felt ice encase his innards, as Fandral roughly tore at his flaccid penis, fingernails digging into the soft flesh.

After his fall, from the Bifrost Bridge, before he was rescued, he encountered many a horrific scenario. He was subject to complex tortures of the mind that would have a weaker being lose any thread of sanity they had to them. However, in all of these horrors, not once had he been subject to the simplicity of what Fandral clearly had planned.

Simple, but surprisingly effective, in terms of utterly destroying one's soul.

Loki screamed, more in anger than fear, and bucked up, momentarily dislodging Fandral. He jumped off the bed, hearing laughter, as he ran to the other side of the cell

“Where are you going?” Fandral appeared amused, standing up from the bed.

Loki knew there was nowhere to run, in the cell, but didn’t care. The longer he could hold off Fandral, the better chance he had, to stop the assault from happening.

“Please, Fandral. If the fact of the esteem you once held me in does not deter you, then the fact that I am Thor's brother should. Do not sully him with this wrong.”

“You dare to use the one that you have betrayed, in attempt to bargain with me!”

Loki told himself to redirect his attempts to cease the inevitable.

“You know the extent of my magic. I can fulfil your utmost desires.”

“Considering that Odin has stripped you of your magic, in this cell, this is hardly a tempting proposition,” Fandral laughed, then suddenly charged, reaching for him. Loki darted to the side, and began to run back to the other side of the room. Loki usually preferred to use his cunning, to resolve situations, only using physical strength as a last resort. At this point, without his magic, he knew he was no match, physically for the stronger warrior. More laughter sounded from the guards outside. He felt Fandral's arm hook him around the waist and both fell to the ground, landing so hard that Loki momentarily felt his breath whoosh out of himself.

“Fandral, no. Stop. I do not want this!” He said, as Fandral tore the rest of his tunic off his body and flung it aside. This was followed by the feeling of weight, on his back. The guards now started to cheer and clap.

Pathetic vermin! Loki thought, bucking up and down, in an attempt to throw Fandral off.

“Such a lovely behind, Loki,” Fandral said, stroking his right buttock. “Tell me, who else has taken claim of you?”

“No! Stop this insanity, Fandral!”

Fandral simply laughed, used his weight and strength to forcefully hold Loki down, then entered him in a sharp, brutal thrust. Loki cried out, just once, in utter shock and disgust.

_No no this cannot be.. not to me... not to me!_

“That's it, Loki scream for me. Let me hear how good it is!”

As Fandral started to brutally thrust inside of him, Loki slumped to the floor, refusing to give him the satisfaction of hearing him scream, or react to the degradation of his body in any way. Every hard movement felt as though a knife was being shoved into him. Loki told himself that he could handle the pain. After all, pain was ephemeral. Just as he could focus on ignoring the groans of his attacker, the sharp dig of teeth into his shoulders, the frenzied laughter and cheers from the guards.

But the thought that this was actually happening to him, that this inferior being had overpowered him in such a way, was almost too much to endure. This he could not ignore.

So, his mind went elsewhere. His mind was with his now dearly departed Frigga; simply sitting in her old book room, enjoying the late Asgard sun warm his flesh.

“Do it! Take him! Take the whore!” Captain Grimace shouted.

Frigga poured him tea. The tinkle of cups.

“Oh yeah, he's tight!” Fandral groaned, shifting positions to move even deeper within him.

Her smile. It always felt as though it was only for him. The love in her eyes, even despite the worst of what he'd done. Often times, they wouldn't even talk together. They would simply sit, blissful in each other's company.

Fandral's scream of completion brought him back to the present. He grimaced in horror, as he felt himself filled with his rapist's seed.

“Now...” Fandral pulled out harshly, earning another gasp of pain, from his victim. “You are good and bred by me, filled with the proof of my exertions today,” he squeezed Loki's buttocks.

Loki was aware that the full horror of what had occurred would come to him. For now, he simply felt an odd, detached numbness.

“Is that it? Pathetic!” He asked, forcing himself to look up and spit on the face of the man now kneeling beside him.

For a moment, as he wiped the saliva off his face, Fandral did not speak. “I guess having one Asgardian isn't enough for the fake prince. Fine, then. Guards!”

“No, no!” Upon realising what he intended, Loki struggled to rise, thrashing about on the ground. Fandral knelt his knee into his back, holding him down.

“You're ready?” He asked one of the guards.

“I'm ready,” he heard Captain Grimace's voice. The knee departed, only to be replaced by another body on his own, another warrior forcing entry. This time, as the process repeated, the knife-like pain, the unwanted hands, lips and teeth on his flesh, the moans, merely inches from his ear, the louder sounds of the laughter and encouragement from those around him, Loki was faster to retreat into his own mind.

He was very little, perhaps only three or four, and walking the Asgardian grounds, with Frigga, admiring the fresh bloom of multicoloured flowers. He picked one and gave it to his mother, who placed it in her hair, then picked one for himself, using his magic to make it larger, then start to loop around, in the air, in front of them.

Frigga lifted her hand and the flower exploded, to become two, then three, then four. Loki laughed, watching the flowers loop and sway all around them, in a blur of colour, their sweet scent filling the air.

Sharp pain in his neck, as Captain Grimace's teeth dug deep, drawing blood, drew him back to the present. As he felt the warmth of the guard's release inside of him, he cringed with disgust.

Sleipnir Face came forward. “I want him on his back. I want to look into his eyes, as I take him.”

Fandral grabbed Loki and roughly turned him around, so he was in the demanded position. Sleipnir Face grabbed his legs and flung them over his shoulders.

“You ready, quim?”

The other guards laughed.

This time, as he was forced, Loki could not help but cry out in pain.

“That’s it! Dumb quim!” A sharp blow of an open palm painfully slammed his head to the side. “Take it! Take it!”

Loki closed his eyes and concentrated on focusing through the pain. There was no going into his mind, with this one. With every deep thrust of the man's massive appendage, he felt pain so sharp, that he was certain that his innards were being torn.

“You deserve this, Loki,” Fandral said. “You know this is true.”

Sleipnir Face this time used a fist, to bloody Loki's mouth.

_Please, make him finish soon. Make him finish._

His wish was granted, and the guard screamed. Loki felt actual relief, as he felt the man fill him with his release. At least it was over.

Sleipnir Face pulled out, then moved up to sit on Loki's chest. Momentary confusion turned to horror, when he realised what the guard meant for him to do.

“No,” he turned his head to the side. Rough hands grabbed him by the hair, forcing his head forward.

“No teeth, or there will be consequences.”

Loki started to gag, bile rising, as he felt the man enter his mouth, moving to the back of his throat. He could taste his own blood and faeces, as well as his attackers' seed.

“Didn't think of that one!” Fandral said, laughing at Loki's new humiliation.

As the man thrust into his mouth, with the ferocity as he'd thrust into his body, Loki started to feel panic rise, as he gagged around the unwanted object cutting off his breathing. He was so focused on attempting to breathe, that he was barely aware of his legs being lifted, his body being breached, once more. Hot tears fell down his face, as he succumbed to the humiliation of being used by two Asgardians at once, the man in his throat now fully erect. The sight of the other Asgardian forcefully taking him from the other end was clearly too much for the one in his mouth. Loki heard the man groan, before a torrent of his seed filled his throat. Loki started to cough. Even as the man pulled out of his mouth, Loki still attempted to cough his taste out of him, feeling the bile rise up in his stomach,as he was forced to swallow some of his rapist's seed.

“You love it, whore. Scream for me. Show me how much you want this!”

He vaguely looked down, to see Fandral thrusting into him, once more, his legs held up against his chest.

No, he wouldn't react. He refused to give Fandral that satisfaction.

“Odor, the mouth's free, if you want a turn there,” Sleipnir Face said to the younger guard.

“I do not know...”

“Fine, I shall go then,” Captain Grimace said then wasted no time in kneeling onto Loki's chest and raping his mouth. This time wasn't as bad. At least he was keeping his thrusts shallow, so he could actually breath. Loki allowed his mind to deliberately depart from the situation. He could hear the groans of the men, the slap slap of the frenzied action, the poisonous words from those forcing his body. But he wasn't there. He was back on midguard, surrounded by those who he seeked to rule over. He would be fair, didn't they know that? He would be just, as he had been as ruler of Asgard. He recalled the pathetic soldier, attempting to fight him. The man in the Iron Suit. That one he could almost respect. His mind went to the man's attempt to bargain with him, in his own tower. Amusing, really. Pretty little thing. Big brown eyes. It would have been fun to toy with him a little more before being sent away.

He felt the two men reach their peak at almost the same time, filling him from both ends. He started coughing and retching, as Captain Grimace pulled away. Fandral pulled out and allowed him to turn over onto his side, to dry-retch freely.

“Odor, You are up.”

A light hand ran down his buttocks.

“He's bleeding.”

“Not our fault he's tight,” Sleipnir Face said.

The feel of softness against the flesh of his legs; his torn tunic, wiping the blood and other substances off his inner thighs. He was gently rolled back onto his back. The younger one knelt before him.

“Please... I am hurt...” He said, certain that he could get through to this one, the younger one, the one who had at least consented to look at him, while in the cell. “Please...”

“It's ok,” Odor was actually trembling,as he lay his body on top of Loki's. “I'll be gentle,” he whispered in his ear.

“Please, I do not want this,” he said, feeling tears slip down his cheeks.

“You are beautiful,” Odor whispered. Loki jumped as he felt him touch his entrance.

“Please do not do this. I do not want this.”

He felt something shatter inside him, as the younger guard entered him, slowly thrusting inside of him.

“Oh Loki...” he said, kissing his neck.

This was somehow worse than the other three. At least, with them, the violation was clear. But this one...

“I have wanted you for so long...”

A sob was ripped from his lips. He had always envisioned lovemaking to be like this, with whispered endearments and soft kisses and gentle thrusts. The others were silent, perhaps noticing the difference in the scene before them. Only, this wasn't lovemaking at all. This was still brutality as horrific as enacted by the three men previously.

“Is it good? I know you desire me more than the others,” the voice whispered in his ear. He felt a hand jerk at his flaccid cock, face close to his,tongue demanding entry into his mouth. Loki turned his head to the side, feeling the guard instead kiss his cheek, his jaw, his neck.

The only positive, with the final violation, was that was relatively quick. Odor gave a strangled cry, and Loki felt his seed inside of him. Violated. Violated repeatedly by four Asgardians. Loki felt a shudder run through his body, as the guard collapsed on top of him, panting, running his hands through his hair.

“Thank you,” Odor said. Loki flinched, as he felt his lips press his cheek.

“Alright, you may leave,” Fandral said, to the guards, then reached over and uncuffed Loki.

Loki simply lay where he was, feeling to fatigued,too broken to fight any more.

“Well, look at you. Filled repeatedly by multiple Asgardians. As in _real_ Asgardians. You turned out to be quite the whore.” Fandral grabbed his jaw and forced it open, shoving his tongue into his mouth. Defeated, Loki submitted to this final humiliation.

“I can taste us, on you,” Fandral said,reaching down to stroke his inner thigh. I'll leave you to rest. After all, you were so good, I'll have to come back later for round two.”

Loki barely heard them leave, the door leading to the dungeons slamming shut. His usually brilliant mind felt utterly shattered, unable to focus on any one thought. He wasn't sure how long he lay there, curled up in a ball, his body trembling, his mind unable to concentrate on any one topic, before he decided that he had to take action. Loki thought of himself as a practical being. Yes, he had just been hideously violated, and he would suffer mighty repercussions, of that, he was sure. But, for now, he had to work out what his most pressing issue was. Slowly sitting up, he deliberately steeled himself, then looked down his body. A myriad of cuts, bruises and teeth marks dotted the pale flesh. The worst damage, however, appeared to be in his inner thighs, where the flesh was purple with bruises, clotting blood, intermixed with the seed of his attackers, flowing down. He closed his eyes, and reached down to tenderly touch his damaged opening, hissing from the sharp pain. So, it was true. He was injured. How severely, he did not know.

He looked around for his torn tunic and started to wipe down his body. A long, scolding shower would have been preferable. However, this would mean calling the guards, to take him to the shower rooms. No, no that was not an option.

As he reached his thighs, he noticed that, no matter how much he wiped, he could not cease the flow of blood and seed down the bruised and bloodied flesh.

Frowning, he placed the shirt aside, trying to think logically. He could call the guards back and ask them to get Thor. They would have no choice but to respond. Or would they? Perhaps they would simply laugh at him,as they had during the attack. Or what if...Loki suddenly felt himself go cold, all over.

What if Thor did come but did not care for his injuries? What if he felt he deserved the attack?

Loki thought about other options. He could ask for the healer to be sent to his cell, directly. Only, he felt a deep flush come over his face, the healer would surely ask questions. He did not think that he was in a state to answer.

Trembling, Loki forced himself to stand and walk over to his chest-of-drawers, pulling out a new set of clothes and throwing the torn tunic underneath the sturdy wooden furniture. He shrugged another tunic over his shoulders, then stared down at the undergarments. He was certain to bleed through them. Loki then went back to the bed and grabbed the corner of the top sheet, tearing off a sizeable portion. He pulled up his undergarments, then wedged the square of sheet in the back, hissing with pain, as it pressed up against his injured opening. Pushing down his revulsion, he then carefully examined his undergarments. No red was seeping through. For now. He then located his leggings, from where Fandral had thrown them.

No. He couldn’t bear to wear these clothes again. They went likewise under the chest, and he pulled up a far baggier pair, before coming over to sit down on the bed, pain shooting through him. He hissed through his teeth, turning over onto his side.

He lay there for a long moment. Not moving. Disparate thoughts flowing in and out of his mind. Nausea started to twist his stomach. He turned his head and just made it in time for the vomit to hit the floor. Seeing the tell-tale fluid of his attackers, he felt his stomach clench, more of the liquid hitting the floor.

_No. Nononononono._

He lay back on the bed, trembling so mightily now, that the bed creaked.

The door, leading to outside opened once more. Loki turned, pulling the blanket over his head, his trembling even more pronounced.

“Come, this way,” Thor's voice.

“So, where's Reindeer Games cell?”

Loki's mind was so uncharacteristically muddled that it took a moment for him to recognise the second voice.

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thanks to all who have responded, read, sent kudos, commented. To be honest, given the brutality of the first chapter, I was a little nervous putting this up.
> 
> This one is from Tony's pov.
> 
> Warning for major Civil War Spoilers in this one :)

When Tony realised that he was actually _in_ the fabled world of Asgard, a blaze of pure, pioneer excitement filled his body. He would be only the second human, after Jane Foster, to walk the hallowed halls. He told himself that he would, of course, look upon this land of demi-gods with professional scientific detachment. However, due to the glee and excitement he was unable to hold in, he knew this would not be possible.

His giddiness was slowly smothered, however, as he was taken, by Thor, down the most barren of tunnels, that were tragically comparable to earth. In truth, the most desolate tunnels of earth would certainly be given more of an A Travel rating then these non-ending dark, cave like corridors. As Thor explained, he did not want many in Asgard to know that Tony was there, so was deliberately taking him through the bowels of the world. Bowels being Tony's word, of course.

“We will be reaching the dungeons, soon, which will be your residence, for the next few months, until the... circumstances on earth have died down. I should warn you, Loki is there, as well. However, as you will be free to walk around, he is imprisoned and cannot leave his cell. He has also been stripped of his magic, so will be no threat to you.”

“Reindeer Games is here?” _Interesting..._

“I will instruct him to ignore you and suggest you do the same.”

“Oh but we have such fun times, the last time we met... and tried to murder each other.”

“Be wary of him. He is a master liesmith. There is no end to the level that he will stoop to, in order to gain your trust.”

They reached a set of heavy looking doors, bearing intricate carvings of Norse symbols.

“Thor...” Tony paused, suddenly feeling rather awkward. “Thank you for saving me. I could have died.”

“You _did_ die,” Thor explained. “However, Jane managed to find a way to make contact with me and I was ordered to take you here, to my best healer, to bring you back from whatever version of Valhalla you humans go to. Certainly, it is not safe for you to return to earth, for the moment. They think you dead. I managed, at some cost, to convince Odin that, given the number of enemies you have at the moment, it would be safer for you to stay here, for now.”

Tony momentarily felt the stab of his last few weeks on earth. The cost had, indeed, been great. Relationships torn apart, the many dead, from all of the Avenger's battles. His own demise came after the proverbial dust had settled, in a rather anticlimactic way. The brother of a civilian killed in the battle of New York, managed to break past the security, at a press conference in Wakanda and shoot him, at point blank range, in the chest. The last thought he had, before complete darkness enveloped him, was that this was a rather ironic, yet somehow fitting way to die, particularly considering all that had happened.

Even so, he still believed that he was right. The bloody civil war between superheroes, had confirmed to him, that his cause was righteous,that superheroes needed to be held accountable for their actions.

“However, you do not need to thank me. It was not my idea to bring you here, to Asgard, to heal you.”

Tony had not seen any version of an afterlife. No angels on clouds, or demons with pitchforks for him. There was a void, nothingness, then he had momentarily awoken, to find himself in a rather suffocating coffin-like glass chamber, that sloshed liquid around his body. Two beings, dressed in white, stood on either side of him. Even when Thor had then entered the stark white room, bearing no furnishings, but for that in which he lay, it had taken some convincing, to prove to him that this wasn't his afterlife.

When he awoke again, he was lying on the ground of the darkened tunnels, leading to the dungeons.

“Whose idea was it?” Tony asked, now.

“I was told, by Jane, that after you were shot, the King of Wakanda, T'Challa  had rushed you to his own medical facilities. When it became clear that you were close to death, James Buchanan... yes, he was also there, being monitored, insisted on doing everything he could to save you. He said he didn't want anyone else to die, if he could prevent it. Not even his enemy. T'Challa then used the resources of the Wakanda Kingdom to find you the help you needed. When he made contact, he told us that he was doing this as much for James Buchanan's sake, as yours."

Tony wasn't easily stunned. However, this information momentarily ceased his always working brain.

“The _Winter Soldier_  was that desperate to save me?” The very one he'd fought so hard against. The reason for the civil war to begin with. _Bucky_  had not wanted him to die.

It was enough to make his head spin.

“Shall we go in?”

Tony nodded, still feeling light headed.

Thor opened the doors, to a light, airy corridor, with a series of what appeared to be glassed-in cells, on either side. Though very simple, he admitted that it was at least preferable to the dark, gritty corridor of a few minutes before.

“This way,” Thor said.

“So where's Reindeer Games' cell?”

“Here will be your lodgings,” Thor said, ignoring his question. “We have attempted to have it as close to earth standards, as possible.”

Tony looked in and felt disappointment jolt his stomach. The room consisted of a queen sized bed, with an intricately carved headboard bearing Norse writing, a chest of drawers, a mirror, a wardrobe, a desk and chair and an armchair, with what appeared to be a reading lamp beside it, behind which a bookcase, devoid of books sat. Bar the skill of the carpenters detailing the smooth lines and delicate carvings that added to the stark aesthetics of the furniture, it was almost identical to any room one would see on earth.

“We will, certainly fill the room with... items we think will be enjoyable for you to use, in the next few days. Feel free, however to walk freely amongst the dungeons. The shower room and other bathroom amenities are to the back. If you need me, go to the main door and knock three times. I will be alerted. I will come visit, or send someone a few times a day, to give you food and other provisions that you may need.”

Tony stepped up to the cell opposite his, peering in, with some curiosity. Loki's cell was more sparse, consisting of a bed, above which sat a shelf, containing half a dozen or so books. A chest-of-drawers sat on the other side of the cell, with a lumpy looking chair diagonally beside it. The demi-god, himself, lay on the bed. Tony could just see a hint of dark hair peeking out from under the gold covers. Tony suddenly realised that he rarely saw Thor sleep, while on earth.

“Loki!” Thor ordered. “Face me. I wish to speak.”

“I do not wish to speak to you. Leave me be,” Loki all but whispered.

“Loki, please...”

At that, the sheets were thrown off, the body turned. Upon seeing his face, Tony started to wonder what shenanigans they got up to, here on Asgard. His neck was covered in clear love bites. This was of interest to note. His face, however, was a different story. His low lip was split and bleeding and a purple bruise graced both his left cheek as well as his right temple.

“Loki, who has beaten you?” Thor asked, sounding aggrieved.

A humourless smile lifted the thin lips. “The guards and.. the guards...”

“Well, despite your indiscretions, I do not condone these actions. They will not guard you again, Loki I will make sure of that.”

For a moment, an odd light came into the pale eyes, before swiftly disappearing. Tony could not help but look at the red marks on his neck. He expected Thor to ask more questions but that seemed to be the end of his interest in Loki's injuries.

“Tony Stark will stay in these dungeons for a time. You are forbidden to talk to him. You will not ask why he is here. You will simply act as though he isn't. Understand?”

For a moment, the eyes went to Tony, openly appraising.

“Understood.”

Tony instantly knew that Loki had no desire to fulfil that promise.

“I will be back later,” Thor turned back to Tony. “For now, I leave you to become accustomed to your lodgings. Remember, if you need me, go to the door leading out and knock three times. The guards have been ordered not to come in but they will know it is a signal for me to return.”

Tony watched him leave, the doors slamming behind him, before turning back to Loki, who suddenly seemed uninterested in him and was now lying back down on the bed, troubled expression marring his bruised face.

“Well, Reindeer Games. I have no desire to abide by that promise, do you?”

“Leave me be,” Loki said.

“Oh come on, Loki. We had such fun together, before. Remember the time I brought you a Guinness? Or the time you attempted to murder me by throwing me out of my own tower? Oh those _fond_ memories.”

Loki responded by rolling over and facing away from him.

Well, this is going to be a fun time, Tony thought, sarcastically.

An hour or so later, Thor had brought down a few books for him to read, as well as some rather interesting looking technological devices for him to tinker with. He was examining a rather cute device, that appeared to be a toy, of sorts, that replicated body movements, when he felt eyes upon him. He looked up, to see Loki standing in his cell, watching him.

“What did happen on midguard, between you, the soldier, and the soldier's lover?”

“You really want to know?”

“I really want to know.”

_Why not? It's not like I have anyone else to talk to, about it. Thor didn't exactly seem keen to even ask the question._

Tony sighed, grabbed the chair from inside his cell and pulled it out in the middle of the corridor, sitting down.

_Where to even begin?_

"I guess you could say it started with the Scarlett Witch. Steve had been tracking Crossbones, a Hydra member gone rogue..."

When he started to talk about the events of the civil war between super heroes, Loki did not interrupt. He simply stood, green eyes affixed on Tony. It initially occurred to Tony, that Loki was looking for the chance to manipulate him, in some way, as he had attempted with Natasha, while in the helicarrier. However, as he continued to talk, and Loki still did not say a word, instead obviously listening intently, he concluded that Loki was, indeed, interested in hearing the story.

He had thought it would be difficult to talk about, such was the anguish, that had occurred, from both sides. However, as he continued, it started to becoming easier, even satisfying, in a way; the long drawn out sucking of poison, from a wound.

When he finished, Loki was silent a moment. Tony could see, behind the pale irises, his mind working.

“For what it's worth, I believe that you are right,” Loki said. “One cannot trust that a human, even a super-powered one, will not use those powers for ill. Humans are their own worst enemies. They need to be subjugated, even if it is against their will, for their own good.”

“A megalomaniac demi-god with designs to take over the world agrees with me. That makes me feel so much better,” Tony murmured.

“We are not much different, you and I,” Loki said. “We both believe that force is sometimes needed, for the greater good. Look at the countless slaughter that you humans engage in daily. There is no equality, in human society. Nor will there ever be. Human nature, in its pure selfishness, deems this so. My intention was to appeal to humans' base realisation- that they ultimately lack the reasoning to deserve the freedom that is so readily available to them. Would you not argue that your weapons fulfil the same purpose?”

“I don't create weapons of war any more.”

“What are your suits then? Like me, you believe that humans cannot truly be free, unless they have a benevolent dictator, who will show force, when necessary. Humans have proved that they are unable and unwilling to build a peaceful, equal society on their own.”

Tony looked to Loki, attempting to see the trick here. There appeared no guile, in his eyes. Tony rubbed his temples, feeling pain start to throb. No, he wasn't ready for Loki's reasoning.

“I need to lie down.”

"I am sorry to hear about your mother. My own father was also a disappointment, but I know the pain of losing one who was truly loved."

Tony said the words he never thought he'd say, to Loki, feeling strangely touched. "Thank you, Loki."

*

Tony's headache eventually lowered to a dull ache. Hearing movement before him, he climbed out of bed, to see Loki pacing his cell, up and down, clearly agitated.

“I must tell you something,” Loki said. “I must tell you how to enter this cell. The magic permeating it, of course, ceases me from exiting, even when the barrier is down. However, you may enter and exit. To do so, you must place the palm of your hand on the palm print on the wall beside the cell. To exit, do the same on the palm print on the wall inside the cell.”

Tony simply stared at him a moment, baffled as to why Loki would tell him this. Was this Loki's way of coming onto him?

“Alright, I get it. Don't get me wrong, I'm not entirely averse to the idea. Without your oversized helmet that looks like you've made using items from a junk yard sale, and slight insane look of all genocidal despots... sure, you're pretty striking looking.”

At this, Loki's eyes widened slightly.

“I don't tend to go for the blond surfer macho-man looks of your brother. A surfer is a person who stands on a board, and goes through a wave- doesn't matter. But you, sure I'd give you a go. The fact that you're crazy-dangerous just adds to the-”

“If you come near me I will kill you! You understand, mortal?” He noticed that Loki was visibly trembling.

“Alright, alright!” Tony put his hands up, in a gesture of surrender. “I figured, seeing as you were telling me how to get into your cell, that you wanted me in there. On earth, when someone invites another person into their bedroom, it's for a reason. Usually, a very sexy one.”

“I just wish for you to know, in case another comes in here, without my permission.”

Tony felt a sudden tightening of his stomach. He found himself again drawn to the marks on Loki's neck.

“Has that happened before? Another came into your cell without your permission? What happened to you? You told Thor the guards attacked you-”

“I do not wish to talk about that,” Loki said, quickly, turning away from Tony.

“Alright well... I guess I'll just return to my absolutely scintillating cell, then.”

*

Tony's dream involved a giant animated mushroom cloud stomping on the people running through the streets of New York, like ants. The mushroom man opened its mouth and started to talk.

“If you touch again, I will kill you, this time!” The mushroom man had Loki's cultured voice.

Another voice sounded. “But, we had such merriment together, last time.”

“Merriment? You hurt me... violated me...”

Only the voice was not coming from the mushroom man. As the dream started to fade, Tony realised that the voice was coming from reality.

“Looked like you were enjoying yourself to me! Let's face it, Loki, you didn't exactly fight it, when four of us held you down and took it in turns filling both ends of your body with our seed.”

By now, Tony was fully awake.

_What the hell?_

He jumped out of bed and looked across, to a most peculiar sight. A rather muscular blond Asgardian stood on one side of Loki's cell. Loki stood on the other, arms folded. Clearly, the demi-god had been so intent on Loki, as he came in, that he hadn't even noticed Tony, lying in the bed, in the cell opposite.

“You deserved it. You know this. You deserved to be ravished over and over, until we'd had our fill of you.”

Tony suddenly felt as though one of his own suits had plunged its metallic hand deep into his stomach and was now twisting. The reason for Loki's injuries was now abominably clear.

_Wow! Aren't you one sick mother fucker!_

“Oh but you were an excellent lay, Loki. Even after you'd taken on me plus two of the guards, you were still wonderfully tight.”

Tony was already rushing forward, out of his cell, placing his palm against the palm print, outside Loki's.

As he then stepped into the cell, the demi-god turned to face him, mouth open in surprise, .

“Who are you?”

“Leave. Now,” Tony said. _Because I don't want to get into trouble, from Thor, for ripping the balls off one of his fellow Asgardians and shoving them up their ass!_

“Who are you to give me orders?”

“I'm the one asking you to leave.”

“This doesn't concern you,” the demi-god said. “Leave it be.”

“Doesn't it? Perhaps I should get Thor and Odin down here. They can decide how much this concerns me.”

The blond demi-god shot him a sullen glare. He opened his mouth, as though to say something, then hit his hand on the palm on the wall.

“And don't come back!” Tony shouted to the retreating figure.

Loki stepped across the room, past Tony, and sat down on the bed, covering his face with his hands.

“Please do not tell Thor,” Loki whispered.

Tony felt something he never thought he could feel, for the one before him- pity.

“If that's what you want.”

Loki withdrew his hands from his face, but continued to face down, towards the ground.

“Who was that walking asshole?”

“His name is Fandral. He's a friend of Thor.”

“Thor's friend?! Oh boy... I thought Thor had far better taste...”

“He told me I deserved to be punished for my actions here.”

“Your actions? What did you do, anyway? Thor conveniently failed to mention it.”

“I tricked Thor into believing I was dead, then imprisoned Odin in a bottle and ruled, in his visage. When Thor eventually discovered what I'd done- to be honest, given Thor's... intellect... I'm amazed that he did- he fought me, overpowered me then demanded that I undo the magic. Odin sent me here, as punishment.”

“I'll admit that's quite impressive. A tad evil, but still impressive. So you finally got what you wanted. Was it everything you dreamed it would be?”

“Well, it certainly involved a lot more listening to the ludicrous problems of the local population than I would have liked. A usual day would involve listening to the woes of some farmer annoyed that another farmer's crop was encroaching into their land. Honestly!”

Tony could not help but smile a little, at Loki's grimace but then felt his humour swiftly depart, as he recalled why he was in the cell, to begin with. He strode across the room and lifted the chair, by the book case, moving it further forward, closer to the bed upon which Loki now sat, before sitting astride it.

_Alright, genius man. Think._

“Fandral, he... attacked you...” It wasn't a question. “When did it happen?”

“Not long before you arrived.”

“He said 'we'. How many were there?”

“Three guards. Plus Fandral. Fandral went first. Then he... invited the guards...”

After spending time with Thor, on earth, it was apparent to Tony that demi-gods generally shared the same anatomy of humans. From what he gathered, they were simply stronger, healed faster. Even so, Tony was still unsure if they were truly dealing with what he thought they were dealing with.

_Don't be an idiot, Tony! That Fandral Fuck said they'd 'filled both entrances of Loki's body with their seed'. What do you think it means?_

“They raped you.”

Loki sighed. “Raped, violated. They held me down and forcibly sodomised me. Is this what you wish to hear? They took it in turns, sometimes two at once, in my mouth... in my... what's that colourful term I heard your Hawkeye once use? Ass. In the Ass.” The words sounded so strange, coming from such a cultured mouth. Tony winced.

“Are you injured?”

“No, I'm absolutely fine. I've just had a part of my body be repeatedly brutalised, a part of my body which has never been used that way, not even in a gentle fashion. Yes, it's absolutely marvellous, knowing that the usual technique for male Asgardians to make love with each other, involves a lot of gentle preparation. But for me, I just had their penises be forced in, not caring whether I bled or was torn. Oh but they seemed to enjoy themselves. I'm glad my virgin body provided them with such pleasure,” Loki spat.

Tony was surprised, given Loki's looks, charm and stature, that he had been a virgin, with men, before the assault. However, he was kind enough to hide it.

“I'm sorry, Loki. It's terrible for your first time with a man to be so brutal.”

“I was a virgin by choice. I had no care for the silly meanderings of those lug-heads around me. As far as I'm concerned, that hasn't changed. To me, a loss of virginity involves choosing to be intimate with another, not being forced.”

Tony wasn't sure how to respond. This was far beyond what he was culpable of dealing with. Then the words of Thor, before entering the cell area, suddenly came back to him.

He sighed. “If I'm wrong about this, then I will come across as the biggest asshole imaginable... which would be quite the feat, considering how much of an A-grade asshole I currently am already perceived as being... But, before I came in here, Thor warned me that you might lie to gain my trust.”

He expected to see anger in the pale green eyes. Instead, there was resignation. Loki slowly took off his tunic, then started tugging down his pants.

“Hey, what are you-?” Then he saw the flesh of Loki's thighs, the clotted blood, the purple bruises, the tell-tale whitish liquid.

“You need medical attention, Loki.”

“It will heal,” Loki said. “I will be fine.”

“I'm serious.”

“No medical attention,” he said, pulling the pants up and shrugging the tunic back on.

“I think you should tell Thor.”

“No Thor.”

Frustrated, Tony stood up, walked over to the palm print on the wall and pressed it, then continued out of the cell.

“So you're leaving me? Just wanted to obtain the salacious story?”

“Just... give me a moment...” He moved over to the door and knocked, three times.

From the torrent that came out of Loki's mouth, Tony was certain that he was abusing him, with a bunch of Asgardian swearwords. Some of them sounded to be rather inventive.

“Calm down! I'm not going to tell him what happened, alright? I'm just going to ask him to-”

The door started to open.

_That was fast! What, did he teleport here?_

Thor stepped in. “Everything alright?”

“I was thinking...” Tony began. “So, you brought me back from the dead. Here's the thing. What if I get injured, while here? Surely you Asgardians have medical products?”

“Of course we do!” Thor looked utterly affronted. “What is it that you desire?”

“Well, I figure say if I cut myself, then something to cease the bleeding. Plus anything for pain. The chances are against me injuring myself but you can't say definitively...”

“Actually, that is a very good idea,” Thor said. “Very well, I will give you what you need. Anything else? Are you hungry?”

“Not quite yet,” Tony smiled.

Thor then turned to Loki's cell, looking troubled, as though he was resisting the urge to talk to him. He then wordlessly left.

“Damn, now I realise I _am_ actually pretty hungry!” Tony said.

“You should not have done that. I'm fine!” Loki said.

“What makes you think they would be for you?”

A few minutes later, Thor arrived back with a bunch of pills, creams and what looked to be various leaves and flowers. He took the time to explain to Tony what each of the items were for. In his mind, Tony started to sort out the ones that were urgent, to give to Loki.

“Is there anything else that you desire?” Thor asked.

“No, that's fine. Actually, some food would be good. Something sweet.”

“I will organise it straight away.” Thor then turned and looked at Loki, once more, before hurrying out of the dungeon area.

“Alright, so which ones do you need?” Tony asked, pressing his hand print into the wall and stepping back into Loki's cell.

“The Palputian Leaves,” Loki said, so quickly that Tony suddenly had a flash of understanding. He had been manipulated into obtaining the medicine for Loki. “And... actually, just the Palputian Leaves. They will stop the pain. But I do not wish to clear the injuries. If I do, any proof of what has occurred here today will vanish.”

Tony handed him the purple and pink striped leaves, that he had gestured to.

“You should tell Thor,” he said.

“I think I should not,” Loki said, placing the leaves into his mouth and chewing.

In that instant, the door leading to the dungeons slammed open once more and the familiar blond warrior reappeared before Loki's cell. Tony noted, with some disgruntlement, that he was sans food. Also, Thor did not appear shocked to see Tony in the cell with Loki.

“If you could return to your own lodgings,” he said to Tony. “I need to speak to Loki.”

“Stay!” Loki said, flatly.

“Look, I'm Switzerland here... you two have no idea what I'm talking about, do you? What I mean is, I'm neutral, when it comes to Asgardian half-brother demigod discussions. I'd rather stay out of it.”

“There will be no discussion,” Loki said, as Thor entered the cell. “Thor is leaving.”

“We need to talk,” Thor insisted. “Fine! Stay if you wish!” He said to Tony.

“Well, I’d rather not-”

“Stay, I insist!” Loki said.

“Look, this really isn't...” Tony said, only to have Loki's hand suddenly clamp down, on his shoulder.

“Stay, please...” He said, his tone barely above a whisper, vulnerable. Tony realised he was being manipulated again.

_What the hell? It's not like I have anywhere to go!_

“The Loki I know would not allow a simple beating, even as hideous as from those placed to protect him, defeat him. If anything, you would use such an event as fuel, for vengeance. No, something else has occurred here. Tell me, Loki what did they do to you?”

A cold smile twisted Loki's lips. “If you wish to know the answer to that, ask your friend Fandral.”

“Fandral?” A look of pure bewilderment crossed Thor's face.

“Fandral paid me a visit, earlier today.”

Thor looked to Tony, as though for help.

“From the usual look of dumbfoundment on your face, you will be surprised to learn that your friend Fandral is a rapist.”

Something changed in the expression then, a dull red started to rise on Thor's cheeks.

“He came into my cell and forced himself onto me, then had the guards likewise brutalise me.”

“What is this?” Thor said quietly. “What manipulation is this now, Loki?”

“No manipulation,” Loki said. “He told me I needed to be punished further, so tore my clothes off, forced me to the ground and violated me. Then, when he was finished, the guards came in and took it in turns, forcing their pleasure from my body.”

The red on Thor's cheeks had now risen to be the colour of the bruises on Loki's face. He clenched his large fists.

“It should surprise you not, Loki, to hear that I find it hard to trust you, considering every act of treason you have performed against me in the recent past. I do not know what you gain to seek, with this little fable-”

“I am not lying, Thor! I am... bleeding-” Loki's face had gone deathly white.

“Always the brilliant actor, Loki,” Thor said, grimacing.

“Thor, he's telling the truth-” Tony cut in.

“No, Tony, do not trust him! I warned you, before you came in, did I not?”

“He showed me his injuries!”

“I would not put it past Loki to _invite_ the guards to purposefully have rough relations with him, in order to fulfil whatever scheme he has in mind, here. As for Fandral, it is true, he has always borne an attraction for Loki. It would not be difficult to manipulate him, too.”

Tony was not often at a loss for words. He had expected Thor to be utterly compassionate, upon hearing of Loki's attack, to offer help, healing, justice. Instead, this red-faced man was so different from the Thor that he had fought with, jested with, respected, that it was as though he had been replaced by a far more insidious doppelganger.

“It is clear that you believe him. I say this as a friend. Do not,” Thor said to Tony.

“Thor, this is messed up. This is truly messed up. Loki was raped! Fandral- is that his name? Well, Fuckface came into the cell just a few minutes ago to taunt him about it! If you really don't believe it, then maybe just go ask him. Clearly, he's quite happy to admit it.”

“It is all a part of Loki's manipulation of you!” Thor said.

“Show him your injuries, Loki. I really can't see anyone with such injuries saying they just had 'rough relations'.”

“No,” Loki shook his head. “Just leave me be.” He took his hand off Tony’s shoulder and slowly ambled over to his bed, to lie down.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Tony now shouted at Thor. “This is your brother! Adopted brother. Whatever. Sure, he's a genocidal lunatic, but you still grew up with him, didn't you?”

“You are not on your earth any more, Tony.”

“You and Odin were the ones to decide Loki's punishment, weren't you? From what I gather, this didn't include sexual torture!”

“There was no sexual torture! Loki is lying!”

From behind him, Tony heard a distinct sob.

“Wow... just... wow...”

“Why do you care for Loki's well-being, Tony? He cared for none of yours, or any other human, while on earth.”

“Maybe because I like that old chestnut 'two wrongs do not make a right'. I just did quite a few crappy things, before I died. My relationship with Steve is utterly destroyed. I screwed over a lot of people...Look, none of this matters, anyway. The fact is, I don't care what Loki did, in the past. He didn't deserve to be gang raped. No one does!”

A warmth came into the blue eyes. “I know of what they did to James Barnes. How they used him. Are you sure that this is not-?”

“I'm sure that hearing that another mass murderer- who _also_ happened to be my enemy- was also gang raped, has even more convinced me that _no one_ deserves for that to happen to them. Not even my worst enemy!”

Thor suddenly appeared very fatigued. He looked to Loki, then back to Tony again.

“I do not trust Loki. But, I trust you. I will look into this further.”

“Do not bother!” Loki suddenly rose up from his bed. “Do not talk to me ever again! I despise you more than I have ever despised you in the past! If I were not magically imprisoned, I would flay you alive! You sicken me! Go! Go to your friend the rapist! Or, better still-” He suddenly grabbed his leggings and pulled them down, thrusting his tunic up, before turning around and bending over the bed. Upon finally seeing his injuries, Thor gasped. “Ravish me yourself.”

“Loki...” Thor's face suddenly became blanched of all colour. “No... this cannot be...”

He turned and rushed out of the room,before either could respond. The door, leading outside the cells slammed shut behind him.

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all who are reading!

“Well, that was... wow...” Tony said.

Loki pulled his leggings and undergarments back up, then turned around and sat on the edge of the bed. Knowing Thor as well as he did, he couldn't say he was entirely surprised by his reaction. It didn't however make it any less harrowing to hear. Not that he cared, he told himself. He had given up on Thor, had he not, the instant that Thor was told that he could wield the hammer. Yes, he did not care for Thor... he told himself over and over again, as the pain of his step-brother's disbelief of his attack stabbed deep into his gut.

However, his brilliant mind seemed determined to taunt him. Little moments of harmony came back to him; him and Thor walking the landscape of the Dark Elves' world, making playful jabs at each other. It had felt almost pleasant, reminiscent of their childhood, before everything seemed to disintegrate around them. Thor had said that he had given up on him, but other words showed otherwise, in particular, him telling Loki that he truly did want to trust him.

_Why have you abandoned me now, Thor?_

Perhaps this was too much for Thor. Perhaps he truly had given up on his step-brother.

“The winter soldier was also ravished?” He asked Tony, if only to take his conflicted mind off Thor's betrayal.

Tony sighed. “I heard it from Baron Zemo. I went to talk to him, after everything that happened. _Charming_ fellow. Some of the files that he had managed to decrypt from Hydra were pretty explicit.  Bucky was programmed not only to carry out assassinations but to provide... party favours, for whoever wanted them. Zemo told me that in Baron Von Strucker's house, he found videos, showing the Winter Soldier being gang raped. It's all pretty sick. One of the few good things I can say about that son-of-a-bitch is that he told me he destroyed all of the videos.”

“I would watch, from time to time, just glimpses of what was occurring, on earth. The Winter Soldier, he was a capable fighter. They trained him well,” he paused. “I should tell you that when I had others under my thrall, on earth, such as your Hawkeye, I never... It didn't even occur to me to force them in such a fashion.”

“You threatened Natasha,” Tony said bluntly. “Or have you forgotten that? You told her you would force Clint to kill her 'intimately in every way that she fears.' Sounded a bit... rapey to me.”

“Merely a threat. She was attempting to bargain with me. I was merely saying I had no desire to bargain. You humans truly lack imagination, if you believe I was talking about forcing him to violate her! There are a myriad of different ways to torture another. Being flayed alive would be one. Having her bones broken, one by one. Having pieces hacked off her, bit by bit. Being psychologically tortured. Driven insane. Are you saying that as an ex assassin spy, she fears that her good friend will rape her to death? Where is the logic there?”

“Well, what did you have in mind, then?”

“Well, considering I never had the intention of carrying out the threat... Let me consider this...As an Avenger, surely, her greatest fear would be to be unable, physically be part of the team. Or to be helpful in any capacity.” He paused a moment to consider. “I would have forced him to cripple her, bone by bone, ligament by ligament. It would have been slow, excruciating. Then, I would have forced him to crack open her skull, and cut out parts of her brain, bit by bit, until she was simply a drooling imbecile. This is all theoretical, of course.”

“Well that's... disturbing...”

“Well, you did ask me.”

“Got me there,” Tony murmured.

“That is what _irritates_ me the most! That they would use such a grotesquely _amateur_ way to punish me! Rape is simply so juvenile. How can one do such a thing and think oneself strong, powerful? It is a tool of the weak!”

“That I agree with. Although, to be honest, I'm still kinda reeling over the fact that Thor didn't believe you!”

“Why do _you_?”

“I can't see why on earth you would lie about this. I'm just not seeing the end game, here.”

_The end game. Fandral, what was his?_

“Fandral always desired me, it is true what Thor said,” Loki said, thinking out loud.

_Surely it was not as simple as that; him fulfilling his unrequited lust._

“See the thing is, to me, it's kinda illogical to force yourself onto the one you have the hots for and rape them. The weird thing is, that if you have the hots-”

“Hots? I don't understand...Is it a reference to body temperature?”

“It means desire, to desire someone. Anyway, when you... desire someone...the general idea is that you want the other person to reciprocate.”

Loki looked up, to where Tony was now standing over him. His eyes looked very large and dark.

“Not long before Thor's coronation, he attempted to forcibly kiss me. In return, I briefly turned him into a frog. No, he was not going to stop until he'd fulfilled his lusts. He did not care for my screams, and begs for him to stop.”

“I really hope this guy comes into the dungeon area again because I will really kick his ass this time!”

Loki didn't know how to take Tony's rather severe reaction. A part of him wondered if he was somehow being mocked.

“I mean, what the hell is wrong with this guy? What makes someone decide 'Hey, I'm bored. I know what I'll do, I'll go down to where my fellow Asgardian is being held prisoner, and get the guards to help gang rape him.'”

“It actually used to be common practice, to ravish captured warriors, as a form of ultimate humiliation. Long before Odin was king. Though, neither Odin, nor myself, were keen to reintroduce that form of punishment,” he scowled.

“Well, it's just-”

The door leading outside suddenly swung open and once more, Thor entered the cell area. His face was still very pale.

“I spoke to Fandral... demanded to know what he did to you. He told me that he did, indeed, go down to the dungeons and admitted the intimacy. But he stated that you instigated it.”

As Tony swore, Loki said nothing.

“He said you ordered him and the guards to violently bed you. Fandral is nowhere the liar that you are, Loki.” He paused. “Words cannot express my absolute devastation, as well as remorse, upon hearing such horror. I now do believe that Fandral did force himself upon you and ordered the guards to then likewise violate you.”

“How splendid for you,” Loki said.

“It took all of my resolve not to use my hammer on him, then and there. But that is not my right. It is up to you, Loki to decide upon the justice for this travesty.”

“Leave me. I have no need to hear such words.”

“Loki...” Thor stepped into the cell. Loki could see that his hands shook. “I was wrong. I will admit fault. I just couldn't believe that one whom I had called friend...Please forgive my earlier vulgar words.”

“Tell me more about alcoholic beverages, Tony,” Loki began. “The Guinness that you gave me-”

“Loki-”

Thor reached to touch his shoulder. Loki let out a startled roar, pushing Thor so hard that he was sent stumbling back across the cell.

“Do not touch me!” Loki shouted. “I said leave me be!”

“Please, Loki. You are the one that betrayed the kingdom-”

“So I deserved to be held down and taken against my will?” Loki asked.

“No-” Thor's expression was of pure devastation.

“I pleaded for him to not hurt me. And he simply laughed!”

“No, you misunderstand me! I hope, given your vast betrayal of me, that you would at least consider forgiveness of my earlier denial of you assault.”

Loki folded his arms, glaring at Thor in an oddly human gesture.

“Please, Loki. Tell me what to do.”

“Leave me be.”

Thor once more looked at Tony, who read the pain in the pale blue eyes.

“I will take my leave,” he said.

Tony waited until he heard the outdoor cell door close, before opening his mouth to speak.

“Do not!” Loki said.

“I really think that Thor does feel bad about-”

“Back on earth, what happened to the woman?”

Tony walked over and collapsed in the chair, in the cell, once more. “Let's just say Pepper deserved more than me. And she found it.”

“Perhaps you deserve one as damaged as you are.”

“Good idea. Although there aren't many that would fill that rather heady criteria.”

“As far as humans go, you are not... entirely despicable.”

“Is this your way of asking me out on a date?” Tony asked.

“Out where? On what date? Is there a particular time period that is significant to humans?”

“It's just an expression, Loki. It means... forget it. Anyway, you were saying that I'm not entirely despicable. Go on.”

“You are the only Avenger that I, in any way, feel is worthy enough to have meaningful conversation with. And that includes my brother.”

“See what this is? This is called bonding,” Tony said, smiling.

The sound of a door opening, again, clearly was irritating Tony, from his sudden change of expression.

“And who is it, this time?”

The figure moved swiftly towards his cell.

_No._

At the sight of the young Asgardian now standing before the cell, Loki felt a chill, greater than the very apex of the Frost Giant world, pass through his battered body.

“And who the hell is this?” Tony asked.

“Loki, I know Thor ordered us away. But I had to see you.”

As Odor then entered his cell, Loki could hear his heart, hammering in his chest. He felt frozen in his current position, seated on the bed.

“Thank you,” this one had said, after forcing his entrance into him, spilling his seed within him, while Loki cringed, overcome with disgust. He could still feel his lips on his flesh, the lingering strokes of his body, the agony, where he was breached, reopening the wounds caused by the other, rougher Asgardians.

_Why is he doing this?_

“I know that first intimacy between us was not exactly-” Odor at least stood a few feet away from him.

“'This is a joke, right?” Tony said, sounding utterly bewildered.

“Who are you?” Odor briefly turned his attention to Tony, then looked back to Loki, his face as pale as Thor's had been merely moments earlier. “No, no, please, Loki. Please do not... You do not need this one. I love you. We can be together!”

“You forced yourself onto me, into me,” Loki said, mystification overcoming any anger or disgust that he should have felt.

“You desired me, Loki. I felt it, more than the others. You have taken your deserved punishment. But now, we can be together. This time, I will be certain to make you enjoy it. Please, Loki. Allow me to take you in my mouth. Allow me to reciprocate the-”

Loki was evidentially more stunned with absolute bewilderment, than Tony was. Odor was suddenly grabbed and thrown back.

“You sick freak!” Tony said, his fist slamming into Odor's face. Loki brought his hand up to his own bruised face.

“Tony cease this!”

Instantly, Tony stopped what he was doing, though his expression told a different story.

“This is... I understand. You need more time. I will be back,” Odor said. Loki felt the soothing waters of relief engulf him, as the man exited the area, but then another emotion rose up, overwhelming the others. Tony had saved him, again. He had not protected himself.

_What is wrong with me? I am usually a cunning, strong warrior, am I not?_

“Now that was so nutty, he should open up a factory of squirrels! I mean, really, what the fuck? This is terrible, Loki. You need to do something. Make sure that fruit loop doesn't come back. I mean, isn't there any form of justice system, here on Asgard. After you disguised yourself as Odin-good work, by the way- what happened after you were found out?”

“I was sent before the Council of Elders. It is their job to hear the stories of ill-justice within Asgard, then to decide, for themselves, the punishment involved.”

“Ok, then can't you go before them? Tell them what those sickos did to you?”

“It is not so simple,” Loki said, moving his legs up to fold them beneath his chin. “They will hear both sides, then make a decision. Fandral, will no doubt keep to his story. That I welcomed the assault.”

“Tell me more about this council,” Tony implored.

“It is, from what I gather, not too dissimilar from your systems of court, on earth. Both sides tell their story as to what happened, to the Council. Evidence is given. One can even be a mediator, for either side. A mediator functions similar to a lawyer, on earth. After one side has given their story the mediator can then question the story, give evidence.”

“They shouldn't get away with what they did to you.”

“How can you say that, when you do not know, yourself?”

Tony slumped back down into the chair, in the cell. Loki thought about how Tony had told him about the civil war, between super heroes, on earth. The dark eyes had brimmed with pain, suffering and, yes, even humour, love and sacrifice, at times, as he told the story.

Loki wanted to tell him of his own anguish but felt sudden uncertainty lance through him.

_He already believes you, without hearing the whole story. You at least owe him that much._

His mind then went to Thor, the one who, it seemed, finally deigned to believe him.

“I have a request. Retrieve Thor. I wish for him to hear my story.”

“I thought you didn't want him to know,” Tony said.

“He already knows. I would rather he heard the absolute truth from me, over a version from others.”

“Alright, alright. I'll just... be back.”

Loki watched him depart the cell, then heard him knock on the door leading out, before returning and sitting back down.

“Why did you beat Odor?” Loki asked.

“Let's just say it doesn't exactly thrill me to hear a rapist talk to their victim as though they are now boyfriends. It just... set off my temper. Maybe I should talk to Bruce Banner-”

“Do not mention that man!” Loki said, suddenly, remembering the Hulk's humiliating defeat of him.

A slight smirk uplifted Tony's mouth, increasing Loki's annoyance.

In that instant, the door leading out of the dungeons swung open and Thor came back in. He still appeared rather pale.

“I was on my way back. Fandral and the three guards have gone into hiding. I have dispatched warriors to find them. They will. Do not worry, Loki I have not said why,” he said, as he came into the cell. “Do you want me to tell Odin what has occurred here?”

“How could you when you don't know the entire story? Sit down,” Loki said. “I have decided that it is time for story hour.”

When they were children, Odin would often sit them down, and give them 'story hour' in which he would recount the myths of their land, stories of great sacrifice and hardship, as well as love and courage. Odin would always tell these stories with great humour.

Thor looked to Tony, who shrugged. Loki could see him looking around for a chair. As Tony was seated on the only one in the cell, he then started to move towards the bed. Loki was tempted to tell him to find another chair, or sit on the floor. Instead, he scooted up, until he was seated up one end of the bed. Thor sat down on the other.

“Loki, what is this?” Thor asked, pointing down to the ground, where Loki's vomit sat, congealing, at the side of the bed.

“I can't believe I never noticed that before!” Tony said, sounding irritated with himself.

“Why it is vomit, Thor! A bit of stew, from last night's rather tough dinner, some nettled wine, but mainly seed, from the two who forced themselves into my mouth.”

“Wow... oh boy...” Tony said.

Thor said nothing, simply stared at the vomit, with a concerned expression.

“I would like to bring the healer up-”

Loki laughed. “Now, you act concerned for my well-being!”

“What do you want me to say, Loki? How can I pay penance? I acted a fool, before. Now, I am truly concerned for the travesty that you have endured!”

Loki could see, from his expression, that he meant it. Thor did not have the cunning, to lie.

“If you would shut up, for once, I will tell you what they did. I would rather you hear it from me- and yes, it will be the truth, over Fandral's lies.”

Thor straightened up, appearing to prepare himself.

Loki closed his eyes. Now that he was about to tell of his degradation, he wasn't sure if he could. He could hear his heart, hammering in its chest, feel his mouth dry of saliva.

_Just make it quick. They should know the truth._

“When Fandral came into the cell, I admit to some query as to why he was there. He ordered the guards to bind my hands,” he lifted his arms, rolling back the sleeves of his tunic, to show the bruises around his wrists. “He stared talking about the 'heinous crimes' that I have committed, against the kingdom, appeared annoyed that my punishment wasn't enough... in his eyes. I told him that it meant nothing... that _he_ meant nothing, in the scheme of things. He did not... take that well...”

He decided to not speak of Fandral's acknowledgement of his true origins. This was barely something that he would admit, to himself.

“He pushed me back onto the bed. Even then, I was not fearful of him, rather, I felt irritated, that he would deem to even touch me! He grabbed my tunic and started tearing it from my body. I struggled and called for the guards. He told me they would not listen, as he tore off the rest of my clothes. At this point, I guessed his true intention. I managed to push him off me, and ran to the other side of the cell, hoping to gain some time, to use my powers of persuasion to cease him from assaulting me. He... threw me to the ground... I fought him, begged him, told him I did not want this! But he laughed. He used all of his weight and strength to hold me down... and when he entered me... it hurt...I just retreated in my mind, away from the pain and the disgust and the horror of what he was doing to me...”

His mind went to Frigga, the comfort his mind had sought, while the most hideous trespass was happening to his body. Only Frigga could not physically comfort him, could not give him words of comfort. She was now too far away and was not coming back, felled by an elf's sword, while Loki was trapped in the cell he currently occupied.

He felt hot tears prick at his eyes.

_I have been hideously violated and Frigga cannot comfort me. Mother, I need you..._

The tears ran down his face.

“Loki...” Thor said, sounding distraught.

“He was laughing, as he thrust into me, with a ferocity to make me bleed, biting my flesh, while the others laughed, taunted me, told me I was a whore, I wanted it. Then, I felt him release his seed into me and he.. .he told me that I was good and bred by him. I spat in his face, asked him if that was enough for him? I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me broken. Then he called the guards in. I struggled... but they held me down. The big one, I called him Captain Grimace, he went first. I just...went away in my mind again...”

More tears ran down his face.

“He... finished in me and the next one, I called Sleipnir Face, he said 'I want to look into his eyes', so they forced me onto my back, and he just hoisted my legs up...This one hurt most of all,” he pulled his legs up, hugging his arms around them, feeling more tears run down his face. “I fear he may have... damaged something...”

He could hear Thor's sharp intake of breath.

“When he was finished, I could feel myself bleeding rather copiously now. He climbed on my chest...forced himself into my mouth...” He started to sob now, unable to stop himself. “I couldn't breathe... While he was... then I felt Fandral lift my legs, felt him enter me again...” He stopped, unable to continue, the sobs constant now, his face a mess of tears and snot. He started to wipe it, only for the salty water to continue to run down his cheeks.

“Loki...” Thor said again, sounding helpless.

_You need to finish._

“So Sleipnir, he forced his seed down my throat. Then they ordered the younger guard to me, but he was hesitant. Captain Grimace did not hesitate at all. He simply continued where Sleipnir Face left off, ravishing my mouth. After him and Fandral were both... sated, then they ordered the younger guard, Odor... to me...You ordered them not to even look at me. But Odor, he'd disobeyed that order. I did not think that he would go through with forcing me. I begged him not to. I honestly believed that he respected me enough not to. He... he was, actually, trembling with anticipation, when he lay on top of me. He... forced himself into me....After he was finished, then it was over. Fandral... labelled me a whore, finally forced the kiss that he'd attempted to get, before.”

Loki stood up and walked over to the chest-of-drawers. “I used my torn up tunic, to wipe what I could of them off my body....”

He reached under and pulled it out, holding it tentatively, by the edge of the arm cuff, then walked over to the bed and dropped it on top of Thor, who hastily chucked it aside, as though it was one of the poisonous noldberry vines that grew in the Asgardian Gardens.

“I will make them pay for what they did to you, Loki. I will make them suffer,” Thor said, his voice breaking. Tears ran down his face.

“No, if vengeance is sought, then it may backfire and further turn the population against me,” Loki said. He looked at Tony, who stared back. Though his eyes were dry, Loki could read anger and compassion in the dark pupils.

“I wish for the healer to look at me, to take evidence of my injuries.”

“Loki, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,” Thor said.

“I know, I believe you,” Loki said, seeing relief sweep through the blue eyes. Perhaps he didn't deserve it, Loki wasn't sure. He felt too fatigued to consider such things.

“I will go ask for the healer,” Thor said.

Tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the loooong delay in posting. I did want to go back to this one. I just got a bit distracted by another fandom. Hopefully, after watching Civil War, I'll be even more ready to keep posting in this :).
> 
> Warnings in this one for more sexual assault, humiliation, victim blaming and just all-round nastiness. Poor Loki :( )

In the few minutes between Tony and Thor leaving, and the head healer coming into the cell, with her assistant, Loki had paced up and down, attempting to calm down the turbulent see-sawing of his stomach juices. However, upon seeing the pleasant faced Asgardian, his apprehension somewhat lessened. She had been a good friend of Frigga. Her assistant however, he knew lesser of.

“Thor says you wished to see us.”

Loki swallowed. “I need to be medically assessed.”

“Alright what specifically is ailing you? Can you tell us what symptoms you have?” She prompted, at Loki's hesitancy.

“No, it's not....I have been... there has been forced sexual contact.”

“I see.” The healer did not display any emotion to this news. The assistant, however, regarded him with clear curiosity. “I want to be very clear here. When you say 'forced sexual contact', you mean that an Asgardian or Asgardians have forced sexual relations with you.”

 Loki nodded, inwardly cringing.

“Was it just the one Asgardian?”

Loki shook his head. “There were four of them.”

“How long ago did this happen?”

“About four hours ago.”

“Have you washed yourself or performed any self-healing?”

Loki shook his head.

“Alright, there are two types of assessment that I can do for you. One is an assessment of the injuries you have received, followed by a healing plan. The second is an assessment of the proof of forced sexual contact. This would be a more thorough assessment and can be used as evidence, if you decide to go before the Council of Elders.”

Loki had already decided his answer.

“I would like for you to perform both assessments on me.”

“Alright. We'll start with the second assessment. Come, sit on the bed.”

Loki did as she bid.

 "Now what's going to happen is I'm going to start with your head then go down your body documenting the assault. It will be a map, if you like, of what you say was done to you. I'll start with your hair."

 He felt an odd, prickling sensation on his scalp, as moved her hand a few inches above it, circling over the entire area.

“No evidence determined,” she said to her assistant, who scribbled into a notepad, he had, in hand.

“Point four-five inch by point six contusion above right eyebrow, point-three by point-five-five inch contusion on left cheek, left of eye. Point two-five laceration to left lower lip with associated contusion,” the head healer said to her assistant. She ran her hand over Loki's face. “Two saliva specimens detected on the left ear, two on the right,” she indicated to her assistant and Loki felt him run a light cloth over first his right ear, then his left.

_Saliva... from two specimens? How...?_

A memory suddenly jolted him. Fandral's breath against his ear, lips clasped over the top lobe.

“It's alright,” the head healer said, breaking her professionalism, as Loki started to tremble.

The second rapist, Captain Grimace... hearing the disturbing grunts, feeling soft lips against his ear, on his cheek.

Loki felt tears now run down his face, as the head healer ran her hand over it.

“Detect three samples of saliva across the right side of his face. One on his left.”

As the assistant wiped the evidence off his face, Loki dully realised why, as the memories ravished his mind. He had been on his stomach, when Captain Grimace and Fandral had taken him, with his head turned to the left. Both had... Loki flinched. “Ok.. ok...” The head healer said gently, breaking professionalism once more. Both had placed their mouth, or tongue against his cheek, as an added humiliation to the assault. With Odor, he had been on his back, giving the guard free range to both sides of his face, to which his mouth had taken full advantage.

“One type of foreign saliva on his lips.”

Fandral was the only one, who, in his weakened state, he had resigned to kiss him on the mouth.

“I need you to open your mouth now, alright?”

Feeling as though he simply wanted to crawl into the ground and hide, Loki opened his mouth. The head healer ran her hand over it.

“Two types of seminal fluid detected, traces of faecal matter and blood. Traces of third seminal fluid.” She actively grimaced.

_Third? But Fandral didn't rape my mouth..._

The reason then came to him.

_She said traces of a third. Both Captain Grimace and Sleipnir Face raped my mouth after they...and Fandral was the first to..._

_“You are good and bred by me, filled with the proof of my exertions today,” Fandral had said._

_I'm going to be sick._

The healer signalled to the assistant, who produced a small tube, which he then placed in Loki's mouth, on his bottom teeth. He heard a hum and felt suction.  More tears sprung down his cheeks. He simply wanted the assistant to take the device out of his mouth. It felt intrusive, violating.

When she arrived at his neck, she ordered him to take off his shirt. Feeling small under their gaze, he did as she bid. He knew that his neck and shoulders detailed the worst injuries, other than... other than what he didn't even wish to think of. All four of his attackers had used that particular area of his body, as though they were midgard's vampires sprang from mythology and into life. It seemed to take a long time, to categorise the thirteen (thirteen! He thought grimly) bite marks on both sides of his neck and across both shoulders.

As she examined down his torso, he discovered little nuggets, which only added to his anguish. Sleipnir Face had, evidentially, bitten into his left nipple, hard enough to draw blood. He had been so overwhelmed by the pain of the excruciating penetration that he had not even realised that one. There were multiple bruises, in the shape of finger marks, on his hips, as well as fingernail scratches across his stomach and chest, from more than one assailant.

“Alright, I also need to examine your back,” the healer said. “I need you to lie on your stomach for me.”

Loki did as she bid, feeling a tremble move through his entire body. More proof of the hideousness of his attack. A bite mark just below his sixth rib, as well as evidence of saliva from all four attackers.

“Alright, you can roll onto your front. I need you to take off your pants.”

Feeling as though his entire face was aflame, Loki pulled down his pants, in a swift motion, simply wishing for it to be over, quickly.

“These are not the clothes you were wearing?” If the healer was shocked by what she saw, she gave no sign of it.

“No, they're under my chest-of-drawers. My shirt is there.” He indicated the part of the floor, where Thor had dropped the item.

“Alright...”

Loki closed his eyes, grimacing, just wishing to be somewhere else, as the healer started to examine his penis, before moving down the front of his legs.

_Mum... please, I need you..._

“We're almost done, Loki, almost there,” she said. “Now, I need you to roll onto your stomach.”

Loki hesitated. No, he wasn't sure if he could do this.

“Take your time. It's alright.”

Loki took a couple of breaths. Damn them! He suddenly thought. He was a King. He was Royalty. Beholden to the throne. And for four men to think they could simply humiliate him in such a way...

Loki rolled over onto his stomach.

_I am invincible. I can do this._

Even so, he shuddered, as he felt her hand move over the most affected area. He blocked his mind, from the technical medical terminology, detailing his injuries; the torn brutalised flesh, the copious bleeding.

“Evidence of multiple forced penetration. Four types of seminal fluid detected. One extraneous pubic hair. Alright...” The healer knelt by him. “We're going to use a suction tube, now, to collect the seminal fluid evidence. It's not going to be pleasant.”

Loki nodded, steeling himself. However, nothing he could have done could have prepared him, for the feeling over utter invasion, as a tube was lodged inside his already torn opening.

He cried out in disgust and despair.

“Almost there, almost there...”

Again with the feeling of suction.

Loki placed his head on his folded arms and wept.

“Almost...”

_Please just make it end. Please..._

The tube was slowly pulled out.

“There we go, all done. You can sit up, now.”

Choking back sobs, Loki slowly rose to a sitting position. He felt as though his dignity was shattered.

“Alright, I'm going to process this evidence and the information that I’ve gathered today and my assistant here, will heal your injuries.”

“You're not going to... stay?” Loki asked.

The healer smiled, apologetically. “Unfortunately, it's been a rather busy afternoon for me. Six Asgardians are expecting today. Despite your psychological trauma, which would, certainly, be considerable, the physical trauma is easily fixed.”

Loki watched her leave the cell, stomach twisting with anxiety. When he looked back to the assistant, he was going through his medical bag, and taking out various bottles. He picked up one and shook it, then opened it and scooped up some of the mixture onto his fingers.

“Alright, face first,” he said, before starting to apply a green paste to his flesh. As soon as the soothing mixture went over the bruises on his cheek and forehead, he felt them start to dissolve. The assistant then started methodically working down his body, soothing his bruises, with the paste.

Once complete, he then placed the bottle back in the medical bag and took out another bottle, shook it again, then took a spatula out and started to apply it to the cut on Loki's mouth. Loki hissed, feeling it sizzle, as it knitted the cut flesh back together again.

“Three forced your mouth?” The assistant asked.

Loki did not reply, feeling that it was a rather inappropriate question.

As the assistant applied the cream to the bite marks on his neck, he spoke again.

“Were you forced to swallow their ejaculate?”

“I really don't think that's relevant!”

“I'm just getting a more accurate account, for the assessment. I feel like my superior rushed it, a bit. If you don't wish to answer, fine.”

“Yes,” Loki relented.

The assistant then moved further down, to his shoulders.

“All three forced you to swallow?”

“No, just one.”

“But the others did ejaculate in your mouth?”

“You have the evidence there!” Loki snapped.

The assistant was quiet, as he applied the paste to the other cuts and bite marks on his body. Loki felt blessed relief, as the flesh started to stitch itself together, healing the wounds.

“Alright, lie on your stomach.”

Loki closed his eyes, telling himself that it was almost finished. The tearing from the brutality of his assault would be healed.

He closed his eyes, jumping as the assistant placed a hand on his buttock.

“Calm down...”

The hand started stroking the flesh.

“Don't...” Loki whispered.

“Do you want to be healed, or not?”

Loki moaned, as the hand touch the torn flesh of where he'd been violated. A finger moved further inside him, stinging. He cried out a little louder.

“Is that how you sounded when they had you?”

Loki felt his entire body freeze, in bewilderment.

“Dumb quim took too many cocks and is complaining about it now.”

Later, the fury would come, at this mistreatment. But at that point, he found he could not fathom any emotion but pure numbness, his body locked in position.

“Oh but they must have had a good time, with you. You have always been rather knowledgeable, or so I've heard, so you would know that the amount of ejaculate excreted, for a male Asguardian, corresponds to the power of his orgasm. Judging from the amount I suctioned out of you, you really gave them a good time.”

Loki could not help the small moan that escaped his lips.

“They filled you up so much that most of it was leaking out down your thighs, did you know? We're almost done here.”

_Please, stop. Please just stop._

He cried out, as the assistant pressed his fingers further into the torn flesh. Even though he could feel it mending, healing, it was still burning, pain pulsating through his body...

_I just want it to end._

“You'll be all tight again, ready for another round. Yeah, you loved it, I can see that. I bet you'd take on every Asgardian in here, you pathetic fool.”

Loki heard a rustling sound behind himself.

“There we go,” He thankfully removed his fingers, whacking Loki on his buttocks. “Should be competency healed within the hour,” the man sounded strangely out of breath, as he spoke. He could hear an odd sound behind himself, slapping. No, no he didn't want to know what it meant.

“So you can go back to what you clearly love the most. Taking cock.”

The slapping sound suddenly became more frenzied and the assistant moaned. Loki jumped, startled, as he felt something wet hit his buttocks.

“Something to remember me by, slut!”

Loki didn't want to accept what had just happened, that the person that he had gone to, to help him, would degrade him, in such a way.

_No, no..._

He flinched, as a cloth was wiped on his buttocks, removing the proof of the assistant’s degradation of him.

“Alright, you may sit up, while I go through a healing plan with you.”

Unable to control his trembles, Loki slowly rolled onto his side and then into a sitting position. The healer had done his job correctly. The pain was greatly diminished. Even so, Loki found that he couldn't look him in the eye.

“You will take 3 teaspoons of aruandela a day, after food, to prevent possible infection and eat 2 peakinberries per day, morning and night, to prevent any new tearing. Keep up with these two medications for a week. The evidence will be processed within two days.”

Loki heard the slam of something hitting his chest-of-drawers and risked glancing over, to see the assistant place the required medicines on top of the glossy surface. The man then suddenly turned to look at him. Loki forced himself to look the man in the eyes.

“Will that include evidence of your degradation of me?”

The man smirked. “Do you even know what the word means? For someone supposedly so smart I truly wonder if you are the genius everyone makes you out to be.” He stepped closer. “See, I see straight through you. I know this is a deception of yours, to try and bring down honest, good men. I know you deliberately set this up... this so-called 'forced sexual contact'.”

Loki flinched.

“You like men owning you, don't you? Taking you as rough as they can. You know you deserve to be punished.”

“I think you should leave. You've done everything you need to.”

“Yes, I think I have.”

Loki barely heard the assistant pack up his belongings and leave the cell. He lay back down on his bed and pulled the covers up over himself, not bothering to move, when he heard Thor and Tony arrive back in the cell block.

Tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. Got a little distracted by another fic. That is now done so I can focus on this more!  
> Thanks to all who are reading.  
> This chapter is a little lighter. Tony and Loki get to know each other a bit better. :)

Initially, Loki relished his solitary cell. No dolt brothers or stubborn fathers, to infuriate him with their very presence. His clever mind disallowed any boredom. He could spend hours, sitting on his bed, developing, and then discarding, cunning plans as to how to regain Odin’s throne, once more.

Now, he had taken to pacing the cell’s floor. Time, usually the most immutable of factors, had slowed down, a microsecond stretching out, to eons. The thought occurred that Thor and Tony weren’t returning. Perhaps they had come to the conclusion that Loki simply wasn’t worth the hassle.

_Ridiculous musings._

Loki stomped back to his bed and sat down, heavily.

_They must return, if only because Tony has nowhere else to go._

As though perceptive to his very thoughts, the door leading outside the cellblock opened and he heard Tony’s all-too familiar loud voice.

“… just a few months Thor. Just think of the benefit that it would provide earth! Come on, you _love_ our little blue planet. Think about the platypus. Don’t you want to benefit the weirdest creature in all of the universe?”

“I shall think about it.”

In other words, no, Loki thought.

“In other words, no,” Tony said. Loki could veritably hear his pouting. "Come on, Thor. You taught me how to read in your Asgardian language. At least give me a few books on the subject."

"No, you taught yourself, if I recall."

"Yes, and remember at the time I didn't even have a reason to learn it? Now I do!"

Inwardly tittering, Loki stood up and came to the front of his cell.

“Loki!” Thor stepped up before him.

Upon seeing his expression, Loki clenched his fists, bemusement instantly exiting his body. If Thor decided to come into the cell, he would not be able to resist throwing his fists into his brother’s clearly pitying face.

“I hear the healer took evidence, and I see that your injuries are healed. How are you feeling?” Thor asked as Tony came and stood beside him. Tony, at least, didn’t have a look of pity on his face. On the other hand, he wasn’t showing his usual cheerful façade, either.

Loki forced laughter. “I feel _glorious_! Why, thank you for asking!”

“Forgive me for my lack of tact. I am truly concerned for your well-being, brother.”

“Oh don’t worry, my well-being is fine, _brother_ ,” Loki said, staring into Thor’s ocean blue eyes. To his credit, Thor looked away first.

“We have still not located the offenders,” Thor said. “But we will, you have my word on that." He paused. "Loki, when do you wish to tell Odin?”

It was forefront in his mind to simply say ‘never’ but realised that would be counterproductive. If he was to move forward, with his complaint, then Odin must know.

“I will wait until the evidence has been processed.”

“Alright but we must tell him soon, before the populous starts to hear about this disgrace. Odin must know before they do, Loki.”

“And he will! Just not tonight, Thor!”

For a moment, Thor continued to stare at him, with a much aggrieved expression.

“Alright, I will send down food. For now, I have a feast to attend.”

“Of course you do,” Loki could not even bring himself to feel disappointed, by Thor’s seeming lack of tact.

“I would deny the invite but they are important dignitaries from Jotunheimr. Odin is insisting that I attend.”

Loki waved him away, moving back over to sit down on the bed, once more.

“Loki…”

“Leave me.”

“Loki, you must tell Odin what they did to you! You are more important to me than this ridiculous feast! If you truly wish for me to stay-”

For a moment, Thor and Tony caught eyes.

“Please, Thor just go. I wish to be alone. Please. Go.”

 “Thor, I think you should stay,” Tony said.

“No, I want him to leave!” Loki sulked.

Thor turned once more to Loki, with clear distress on his handsome features.

 “If Loki wishes for me to leave, then I will leave. I will organise a guard to return, with food for you both.”

He turned and walked out of the cell block.

“Loki-“ Tony began.

“I do not wish to discuss my brother. If he wishes to indulge in a feast, then let him.”

“He feels _terrible_ about what happened to you. He blames himself.”

“And so he should!”

He could see, from Tony’s expression, his internally debate as to whether to continue the conversation. Finally, it appeared, he came to the right conclusion to drop it.

“So where did you two go, while I was being…?” He stopped, shuddered.

_While I was being humiliated, once more._

“I can’t imagine it being the party of the century, being examined after a sexual assault,” Tony said.

Loki looked into his wide brown eyes and debated telling him about the assistant’s unwanted attentions, towards himself.

“What’s wrong?”

Why was the assumption, by both the rapists and the assistant that he wanted the horrific attentions? Considering, particularly that he had not been with a man, in a carnal fashion, before the assault?

_No, Tony must not know what the assistant did to me. It is shameful enough that he knows about the other assault._

“Where did you two go, while I was being examined?”

 “The Bifrost Bridge. On earth, we know it as a theoretical Einstein Rosen bridge,” Tony said. “Of course, I couldn’t stay for very long. Just a peek. That’s what I was arguing to Thor about, on the way here. I would love to take a couple of months to study it, in detail.”

Loki could not help but be drawn in a little, to his enthusiasm.

“You are interested in astrophysics?”

“I’m interested in a lot of things. Kind of goes with being a genius.”

“Come in the cell, I wish to show you something.”

“Hm… Now I’m intrigued…This isn’t a set up? You aren’t going to attack me or anything? Alright, if that’s the plan just please not this incredibly gorgeous face.”

“If I was planning to, do you think I would tell you?”

“Well yes good point.”

Tony pressed his hand on the handprint by the outside wall, and stepped into the cell, as Loki stood up, turned around and took a book out, from the shelf above his bed.

“I overheard you telling Thor that you can read our texts. This is one of my favourite books,” Loki said, sitting back down on the bed, and patting the space next to himself.

"Hm...one of _your_ favourites? That is intriguing."

“This book details the creation of the nine planets.” Loki said, sifting through the pages, as Tony sat next to him, giving a fair amount of space between them. Loki stopped at page three-hundred. “This page, in particular, shows the building of the Bifost Bridge.”

“Creation of the nine planets?” Tony looked sceptical, as he took the book from Loki’s hands. “Hold on, this isn’t some man in the clouds with a fluffy white beard waving his arms around.”

“Is that what you humans believe?” Loki asked, scowling.

Both were silent a moment, as Tony’s dark eyes flicked down the pages.

“So your scientists haven’t come up with a unified field theory either?”

“Well, they are getting close with combining flux compactification and warped geometry. Now I know these are usually seen as singular, bear with me here,” Loki gestured to the book and took it out of Tony’s hands, flicking through it, to a page showing the donut shaped layout of the universe, before handing it back to Tony. “So now we have N Theory, which is still not without its flaws. But I feel that we are getting closer to an outcome.”

“N theory is only just a very basic concept, on earth.” Tony said. Loki could see his eyes moving back and forth along and down the page.

“Wow. This is fantastic!” Tony closed the book and pinioned Loki in his eager gaze. “Loki, can I borrow this book? I promise to take good care of it.”

Loki felt his stomach tighten, as he weighed up his love of the book against his sudden, irrational need for Tony to like him.

_Why should I care about this human?_

Tony smiled, clearly reading Loki’s expression. “I’m sure it won’t go missing in the five feet across the hall.”

“Ok, just take good care of it,” Loki frowned.

The door to the cellblock opened and a female guard walked in, carrying a tray laden with rich food. Loki felt his heart start to hammer, and he shrank away from the one now entering the cell.

“I shall return soon with yours, Mr. Stark,” she placed the tray on Loki’s chest-of-drawers and then departed the room.

“So what do you eat, here in Asgard?” Tony stood up and walked across the room, to examine the tray’s contents.

“You may have it. I am not hungry,” Loki said.

“What is it?”

“It is a rich array of meats and vegetables in spices. Our food is far more appetising than on earth. Just try one and you’ll see.”

Tony turned around, a bright purple arabella bud in his hand. He placed it in his mouth, his brown eyes widening larger. Loki could not help but smirk in amusement.

“Try another.”

“If you insist.” Tony picked up a clolaliea fig and placed it in his mouth, chewed and swallowed.

“Mm a bit spicy but also a bit buttery. Interesting.”

He then picked up the tray and came towards Loki.

“No, I do not want-"

“Let me choose,” Tony sat down beside him on the bed. Loki noticed that, once more, he had placed a good amount of space between them. He suspected this was in deference to his recent assault. In his other dealings with Tony, the human had not given much allowance, towards the personal space of those around him. “Alright, what’s this?”

“Hilderbeast hide.”

“Now that sounds delicious,” there was no doubting Tony’s sarcasm, now.

“Actually, we add a lot of herbs and spices, tenderise it for five days. It is rather succulent.”

Tony dug the fork in and then handed the cutlery, with the meat attached to the prongs, to Loki.

“I am not hungry.”

“You can taste test it.”

“Taste test my own food?”

“Well, I’m eating it and I don’t want to get poisoned,” Tony said, his lips twitching with clear mischief.

Loki sighed, took the fork off Tony and brought the meat to his mouth.

The door to the cells slammed open and the guard reappeared, with another tray in hand. Tony placed Loki’s tray of food on the bed and stood up.

“Just bring it in here.”

If the guard showed any sign of curiosity as to why Tony was still in Loki’s cell, she showed no sign of it. She placed Tony’s tray once more on the chest-of-drawers, and then departed.

*

Some time later, the two trays lay empty, at the foot of Loki’s bed.

“Alright, so if we look at your earth,” Loki placed his hand up and concentrated his powers, to create an image of three-dimensional earth, revolving around them.

“Of course, because evidentially you can do that,” Tony remarked, then took another bite of the bascialato leaf, that was the last of his meal.

Loki inwardly smiled. He was somewhat hoping that Tony would complement him on his powers. Tony had not disappointed him.

“It is only a little over 4.5 billion years old. That is but a fraction of Asgard. And humans have only lived a fraction of that time.”

“If you’re trying to make me feel insignificant, it’s impossible. I know how amazing I am. I look at it this way, yes, humans have been in existence for such a minor fraction of time that we might as well be obsolete. But in that time that humans have been in existence _, I_ was born. So that made it all worth it.”

Loki glanced at Tony, unsure whether he was really that arrogant, or was being supercilious.

“I’m simply saying that it would be ridiculous to think that humans could discover the unified theory in the short time that they’ve been in existence, when much older races are still trying.”

“It only takes one genius. Who knows maybe _I’ll_ solve it,” Tony said. “By the way, I must say I love the David Blaine shtick.”

“Unlike earth, I can do real magic,” Loki gestured to his left, so that Tony was now looking at a direct duplicate of himself, standing beside him.

“I am even more handsome than I even realised!” Tony said.

Loki waved his hand and the duplicate disappeared.

“Although I prefer that look most of all,” Tony said, grinning and pointing at Loki.

Loki felt a sour taste enter his mouth.

“You do not need to condescend to me. Thor is the handsome one, I know it.”

Tony shrugged. “I told you, not my type. I’m not appealing to your vanity by telling you how striking you are.”

“You really think so? You find me pleasing?” Loki’s heart started to inexplicably pound, in his chest.

“See now I’m intrigued as to why you’re asking me this? Just mere curiosity?”

Loki suddenly found that he couldn’t meet Tony’s eyes. What was he doing? This conversation was utterly uncalled for.

“How long have we been here, anyway? I’d say at least a couple of hours talking physics? I’d better go back to my own cell or Thor may get suspicious. My own cell. I can’t believe Thor put me in a _prison_ cell. Wonderful Asgardian hospitality!”

“Does not surprise me, in the least, when it comes to my _dearest_ brother!”

Tony stood up and stretched, yawning. As he moved his arms up, the top of his long-sleeved shirt lifted up, exposing the flesh of his taut abdomen. Loki felt the stirring, that had been nestling in his stomach since Tony returned to the cell block, increase at the sight.

No, no. no. What was wrong with him? He’d just been forced by four Asgardians and now wanted a human?

_Control yourself!_

Tony focused his attention back on him. “What’s wrong? I didn’t think it was possible but you’ve now gone even paler.”

Tony’s irises were a slightly darker shade of brown towards the pupil. Loki had not noticed this on anyone, human or Asgardian, before.

“May I ask you a personal question?”

“You can ask but that doesn’t mean I’ll necessarily answer.”

“When have you ever been with another man before? As in a carnal way?”

He could see Tony internally deciding whether to answer.

“Loki, what happened to you wasn’t… had nothing to do with consensual fun sex.”

“So you have.”

“Well, I swing.”

There he was again, making an earth statement that was incomprehensible to Loki.

“I’m bisexual. I’m attracted to both genders.”

“So you have labelled your own sexuality? What a ridiculous planet that you live on! Here on Asgard, it is accepted that sexuality is fluid. We are attracted to what we are attracted to. If the other is consenting, then there is no judgment. There is no labelling. That is preposterous.”

“On earth… well yes we are rather judgmental.”

“When you were carnal with these other men it was…pleasurable?”

“Well, yes it was fun,” Tony shrugged.

“And you allowed yourself to be the vulnerable one? They did not pain you?”

“It was my decision. Loki, with what happened to you, they wanted to hurt you. That was their whole reason for doing what they did.”

“Was it… it wasn’t my brother, was it?” Loki asked, his stomach muscles tightening at the thought.

“Thor? No, as I keep telling you, he’s not my type. I don’t go for surfer type blonds, when it comes to men.”

“So not Captain America?”

“I think that sex with Steve Rogers would be excruciating, as in he would be trying too hard, through out, you understand? I think he’d be a little too earnest.”

“You’ve thought about this.”

“If you want to know the truth, it was just some random guys I picked up, over the years. Anyway, talking about sex is actually rather dull. Believe me, it’s more fun to be _doing_ it. Answer me this. How were you able to bring up that image of the earth? I thought Thor took away your ability to do magic?”

“He did. Well the majority of it. I can create images but that’s all. Also, they cannot be used to create a negative emotion in another.”

“I thought your Iceland was perhaps the best feature, of that world. Great glaciers.”

“What do you think of this?” Loki said concentrating and moving his hands apart, to allow nine planets to rotate around Tony. “Here are the nine worlds of our galaxy.”

 Loki focused his attentions on Tony’s suddenly enraptured face, his large eyes following the planets.

“Yggdrasil, the ash tree.”

“Correct,” Loki smiled.

“The land of the giants,” Tony said, now trailing the lower roots, “Here is Asgard and the land of the dead. Yes, I know my Norse myth- I have studied this.”

He looked back at Loki, who could not help but grin back.

*

“So my _dear_ father and his comrades burnt Thiazi’s feathers and he fell to the ground,” Loki’s voice rose a little, with enthusiasm, as he continued with the tale. Tony, now seated in the armchair opposite, had closed his eyes, telling him that this was so he could visualize the tale better. “Then him and his friends beat him to death. _Charming_ are they not?”

As much as he loathed to talk about Odin, being allowed, by Tony, to narrate a story of Asgard’s past, filled him with a sense of pleasant calm that he had not felt in days, weeks even.

“Are they not, Tony?”

Tony didn’t respond.  Loki stood up and stepped over, kneeling before him.

“Tony?” He reached out and poked his nose. Tony did not stir.

_Fool! I could do anything to him now! How could he allow himself to so openly be vulnerable to attack?_

Loki leant forward, staring at Tony’s face, looking over the fine bone structure. What was it about this face that pleased him so? He reached out and placed a hand on his neck, feeling the steady strong rhythm of his heart, before pulling away.

“Tony?”

Tony’s eyelids fluttered. He opened his eyes and screamed.

“Sorry, I just…I did not expect you to be sitting right there in front of me.”

“You shouldn’t have fallen asleep in the cell with me. It is not safe.”

“I can’t believe I fell asleep! You’re right. Hang on, what are you saying? Do you plan to do something to me? See I thought we were getting to be rather budsky tonight. What changed? It was when I told you Asgard will always be inferior to earth because it doesn’t have anything approximating wombats, isn’t it?”

“No not me, the others! If they see you in here, with me they may wish to harm you. You are a human. You are unequal to them physically. You recall how easily I defeated you, in our first encounter?”

“Someone wanting to harm me? Yep, good to know my life is starting to approximate normal again. I was getting worried.”

“You will be safe in your own cell, if you wish to sleep.”

“Alright,” Tony stood up and stretched again. Once more, his shirt rode up, to reveal the flesh of his abdomen. “Please don’t take my falling asleep as any indication of boredom on my side. I was truly enjoying the story.”

“As a child listening to their parent’s bedside story.”

“Well that’s where you’re one up one me. My dad never read me a bedside story.”

“Well if you ever want another. Come to my cell. I shall be happy to oblige.”

For a moment, Tony simply looked at him, a curious, warm look in his eyes.

“I’m going to be just across the way. Yell out if you need anything.”

He walked up and pressed onto the handprint, then stepped out of the cell.

“Tony?”

Tony turned back to face him.

“You forgot the book.”

“Oh yes, thanks for that.” He then stepped back into the cell. Loki picked up the book and handed it to him. Tony again regarded him with the curious look.

“No I’m not the monster that Thor makes me out to be. What is the worst of my crimes? Trying to rule earth? I have killed yes, in my so called transgressions. But then so have your Avengers.”

“I’m not going to argue with that.”

“My apologies,” Loki said. “You have done nothing tonight to warrant such ill-chosen words. I have had a pleasant evening.”

“I never thought I’d say this but me too.”

Loki stepped closer. “Your eyes have different shades within the same iris. I have never seen such a phenomenon”

“Heterochromia,” Tony said, staring back at him, his pupils dilating.

For a moment, both simply looked at each other. Loki could hear his heart thumping hard in his chest, his stomach spiking with unknown, extremely pleasant sensation.

“Enjoy the book.”

“I’m sure I will.”

Loki watched him walk out of his cell. As he crossed to his own, he turned back and lifted the book, mouth tilting up in a half-crooked grin. Loki felt his own stomach lurch again, at the sight.

*

As soon as Tony left and Loki returned to his bed, he felt a chill enter his body. Certainly, that night had been a distraction, from the horror of his life, of late. He had managed, for a few hours, at least, to not think of the men who had hurt him, of the one who had humiliated him, earlier that day.

But now, he could feel the shame returning, sludging through his veins, replacing the light, pleasant buzz that had surrounded his body, when he had been with Tony, talking about the universe, sharing in his intense knowledge. It was a blessing to finally have someone to converse with who was equal with him, in terms of intellect.

Although his body had now been healed and cleaned of their mark on him, he could still feel them, inside him, on him, their flesh against his, their saliva, their fluids, the frenzied laughter.

No, he refused to consider this.

His mind went back to Tony, re-experiencing, in detail, the encounter that they had shared that night.

Only, gradually, the fear started to seep inside him once more. He glanced across, to Tony’s cell, where he could just make out his form, under the covers of his cot, and thought about those brown eyes… heterochromia, he told himself, continuing to watch his sleeping cellblock companion.

*

Loki had attempted to read the same page about six times. It had been a slog, working through a book he should have finished a few hours before. However, his mind was determined to start to retreat towards the darker aspects of his current life. Every time it did, he would force it back, to concentrate on what he was doing. Sensing movement, he looked up, to see Tony rising from his bed. He pulled the blankets down and walked out of the cell, pausing in front of Loki’s.

“Rest well?” Loki asked.

“Not bad. Mattress was a bit hard. I’m just going to-“ he gestured to the shower amenities down the hall. “I’ll be back.”

Loki watched him until he went out of sight and then attempted to read the book, once more.

Hearing footsteps, he placed the book down as Tony walked up to his cell again. His hair was sticking up at different angles, yet somehow, it attributed to his look. As Loki watched, he yawned, absently running his hands through his hair. For a moment, Loki inexplicably thought about running his own fingers through the thick dark locks.

 “So here in Asgard, I don't have an an ensuite. What do _you_ do when you need to pee?” Tony asked, looking into his room.

“I have my own around the corner of the cell. I tend to hide it with my magic. It is most unseemly.”

Tony smiled back at him. Loki felt his heart beating faster in his chest, his stomach twisting. He smiled back, automatically.

“Would you like to peruse more of my books? I have a fair few I think you would find most gratifying.”

“If I find a copy of ’50 Shades of Grey’ I’ll take back any respect that I’ve built for you, from last night,” Tony said, as he pressed his hand on the palm print and re-entered the cell.

“I do not know that one.”

“I’m sorry I even brought it up then, just forget I said anything.”

Tony walked over to the shelf of books and Loki smirked, changing the titles of every one of the books. Tony gave the reaction that Loki wanted; he laughed.

“Let’s see here; 50 Shades of Purple, 50 Shades of Pink, 50 Shades of Black. No 50 Shades of Grey though,” Tony turned back and grinned at him.

At that instance, the door leading into the cells slammed open. Loki recognised Thor’s heavy tread.

“Loki…” He said, reaching the cell. He placed his hand on the palm print outside and then came in. “Tony,” he nodded. “I have some news. Odin has departed these lands. Heimdall tells me he left not long after the feast last night. He said that Odin wished to travel to distant lands, to meditate on what has occurred, of late. I have spent all night trying to find him but he has vanished.”

Loki considered how he felt about this. At this point, he simply felt numb.

“That is all?” He asked.

“I have located your four attackers. Or rather, Sif located them. I did not tell her why she was looking for them, only to find them and bring them in. They are currently being held in the medical bay.”

Loki suddenly felt as though his stomach had been jam packed with ice. Medical bay. Where the assistant worked, the one who had molested him.

“Now if you wish to go forward with this, which I hope you will, Loki.”

“I have an idea, about that,” Tony said. “Can you give me every book on this process? With my genius, I should be able to learn everything about this council within about six hours.”

“Actually, I think that is wise. I will organise that for you.”

“I would be more than happy to help.”

“I wish to proceed. I want everyone to know what they did to me. How they hurt me.”

“Tony, please leave the cell, for a moment. I wish to speak to Loki.”

“Stay, Tony.”

“Not this again! I’m not going to be-“

“Stay then! Loki I…” Thor came and knelt before him. “You have suffered greatly. I will do everything I can, to make sure you achieve justice, for the travesty that was done to you. You are my brother and, despite all that has occurred between us, I love and care for you.”

Loki stared back, feeling hot tears prick at his eyelids. He could only nod back. Thor stood up then nodded at Tony.

“I will give you all that you require.”

Tbc…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. :)

As he walked out of Loki’s cell, Thor nodded at Tony.

“I will return as soon as I am able.”

Tony returned the nod and then looked to the far left of the cell. Loki remained seated on the cot, his head bent, hands folded in his lap, dark hair a shroud around his troubled countenance.

“Why are you so insistent on helping me?” Loki’s voice was barely above a whisper.

_I’m starting to ask myself the same question._

“Well, it’s something to do.  What else am I going to do, while I’m here?” Tony shrugged, hearing the loud tread of Thor’s footsteps, followed by the slam of the outside door closing.

“I did not want it. I begged them to stop. I screamed no, no! You must believe this. There would be no benefit for me, to come up with such a plan.”

“I believe you,” Tony said.

Loki looked up to him, with an expression of such open vulnerability that Tony felt his heart break a little, for him. It was difficult, in that moment, to recall the harm that he had caused others.

“Although that doesn’t mean you’re off the hook for what you did on earth. That whole trying to take over and rule thing you were trying to accomplish.”

A new light came into the pale green irises, overshadowing the earlier fragility; Tony could read a hint of impishness, along with a stronger emotion that he could not discern.

“You were smaller than I had imagined. Of course, all humans are. But, given your stature in your society, I was expecting someone of taller stature,” Loki said, eyes now traveling up and down Tony’s body.

“Ok I’m trying to figure out what just happened here. Did I just ask to be criticized?”

“Everything else was as I had predicted. But for your eyes. I could not have predicted their beauty,” a sudden pink flush discoloured his cheeks.

A dim thought suddenly occurred to Tony, that Loki was smitten with him. He instantly dismissed it. Loki had tried to kill him, was clearly uninterested in humans. Furthermore, Loki had just been violently attacked. Tony told himself to not allow his usual preoccupation with himself, to start placing errant thoughts into his mind.

“Thank you,” Tony said.

Loki stared at him a moment longer, and then flicked his hand. This time, rather than the earth, Saturn now revolved before himself.

 “Our scientists seem to find the planets outside earth to be of little interest. But I do find Saturn to be fascinating,” Loki said.

Tony felt his lips quirk .

_Saturn, huh?_

“I like all the planets but yes, Saturn is… is a very _fine_ planet indeed.”

Loki smiled and folded his arms, a beaming smile of pure self-pride lighting up his face.

*

“The maths is wrong,” Tony said, taking the sheet of paper off Loki and reworking his equation. For the past twenty minutes, the conversation had moved from Saturn to complex astronomical maths theorem. Tony handed the paper back to Loki, who appeared to scan his workings, before glancing back to Tony and scowling.

“Sorry,” Tony again shrugged, grinning. “You’re just not the genius that I am.”

Loki took the pen off him and started to go through the calculations, himself, as Tony leant back a little, where he sat next to him, on the bed. It was a far more comfortable mattress than his own. Considering that he had been duped, when it came to refined bedding, in Asgard, he wondered what else he was missing out on.

“You are right! I do not make mistakes! But I have! How can this be?”

Tony could visualize himself, in Loki’s place, saying the exact same words.

“They were only minor but I don’t blame you for being annoyed. I hate making even the tiniest of mistakes. So _irritating_ , wouldn’t you say?”

“I’m sorry I threw you out of a window, that one time,” Loki suddenly said. “It would have been better if you had just succumbed to being my slave.”

“Actually, I think it worked out better, then, that you threw me out of a window.”

“Your death at that time would have been of no consequence to me.”

“Now that is honesty. For the record, I wouldn’t have exactly wept over your Asgardian pyre if you’d died at that point, either.”

Loki grinned back at him and Tony was suddenly aware of how close they were sitting next to each other, on the bed; their thighs almost touched. When he had sat down, he had deliberately placed some space between himself and Loki, in acknowledgment of his recent sexual assault. Loki had, in turn scooted up, to sit closer to him.

_Such pretty eyes… alright, Tony where did that crazy thought just come from?_

The door, leading to the cells slammed open and Tony jumped. Loki laughed.

“Only my brother, Tony.”

“Not just Thor,” Tony said, as a second set of footsteps sounded, behind the heavy first set. The guard, who had given both Loki and Thor the food from earlier, appeared before them, a bunch of Asgardian texts in her hands. Thor then came into view

“Please place these books in this cell,” Thor signalled to Tony’s cell. The guard nodded and did as Thor directed, as Thor turned to look into Loki’s cell. Feeling a little abashed at being caught out sitting so close to his brother, Tony stood up.

_Nothing amiss here, Thor. Nope nothing at all._

“Tony, I wish to speak to my brother, alone. We have many differences to reconcile. Perhaps we shall never but I would like to try.”

Thor looked to Loki, who appeared contemplative. After a period of concentration, he looked back at Tony and nodded.

“Alright, I’ll be just across the hall.”

*

Thor must have placed some sort of shield up, to filter out sound. In the past few hours or so, Tony had not heard any noise coming from the cell opposite. He had, however, looked across, every so often, to see the two brothers deep in conversation. At one point, Thor stood, his arms flailing about, as his hair crackled with electricity. At another, Loki sat, weeping into his hands, as Thor sat on the floor opposite him. Although Tony could only see his profile, there was no denying his distraught look.

The procedure, in regards to the Council of Elders, seemed simple enough. From what Tony read from the books, it was not dissimilar to a court system, on earth, only more simplified. The punishment for proved rape was banishment from Asgard. However, all four elders had to be in agreement that the crime not only did occur but was not ‘necessary’. This part of Asgardian law had already been mentioned by Loki. It was still lawful for a captured warrior to be raped, in order to demasculinize and punish him, if his crimes were deemed ‘worthy’ enough for such a punishment. Tony, upon reading this, had to close the book and strongly resisted the urge to throw it across his cell. So, just like earth, Asgard also was a messed up place. He supposed he shouldn’t be too surprised.

In his short experience as a conscious being, the universe was a messed up place.

Tony suddenly realised that he could hear the door to Loki’s cell opening. He looked up, to see Thor stepping out. Tony likewise stood, placed the book down, opened his own cell door and came out.

“All good with the deep and meaningful?” Tony asked.

Thor turned to face him and Tony noticed the slight hue of his cheeks, the glow of his eyes.

“Our conversation was meaningful, yes, I would agree. Deep as in profound? Yes, I would agree to that, also.”

“That’s good,” Tony looked to Loki, who stood up and walked over to stand at the front of his cell, head slightly cocked, clearly listening. “I’ve been studying the books you gave me on the Council of Elders.”

“Loki wishes to tell them of his ravishment. I will inform the Council, who will then inform his attackers. They will have one day to decide to present their story to the council.”

“From what I read, they could go one of two ways. They could keep to their story that Loki was somehow the mastermind of his own gang rape. Or they could go with the _delightful_ law that states rape can be a justified punishment, in some circumstances,” Tony said.

“When I was on the throne, I was working to repeal that law, among others,” Loki said.

“Rape has not been used as a ‘punishment’ for many a century. It’s seen a grotesque and outdated law,” Thor said.

“It hasn’t been changed, through,” Tony said.

“We need a way of knowing what they plan to say, to justify what they did to me, so that we are prepared,” Loki said.

“I agree,” Tony said.

“That is unethical,” Thor frowned.

“Funny enough, I think gang raping someone is a little _more_ unethical,” Tony said.

“I have a notion, to put forward,” Loki said. “Thor, allow me the magic to change the appearance of another. Let Tony visit the men, disguised as a guard. He would be charismatic enough to curry favour with them. They would reveal their plan.”

“You want me to talk to the ones who raped you?” Tony asked, frowning.

“I do not think that is a wise idea,” Thor said.

“Why not?” Tony asked. “I’d be happy to help out, in any way possible.”

Thor looked to Loki, clearly torn between his loyalty to his own morals, and his brother.

“I shall think about it. For now, I shall go to the Council of Elders, to tell them of this travesty, as well as the healer, for proof of the ravishment.”

He slightly tilted his head, to nod at Tony, before looking towards Loki.

“We will talk again soon, brother.”

He then once more left the cell block, a loud clang signalling the door slamming behind himself.

“You guys were talking for a long time. Did you sort out a few of your issues?” Tony asked Loki.

“Thor is trying, that is obvious. However, I do not think one afternoon of conversation will sooth the years of angst between us.”

“I don’t know; _we_ seem alright with each other.”

“ _We_ don’t have the past that Thor and I share.”

“True, true.”

“I never had the chance to say goodbye to her. That is what pains me the most,” Loki’s eyes suddenly became unfocused. “When they were…shaming me, she came to me, in my mind. Took me away from the degradation, to more jubilant times.”

“I just wish I could see my own mom, one more time,” Tony said. “She walked out the front door and I never thought…” Feeling tears sting his eyes, he swiftly looked away.

“I spoke of you, to Thor. He is grateful that you have been so kind to me, at this time.  Particularly as my past behaviour does not warrant it.”

Tony shrugged, feeling a little uncomfortable under Loki’s praise.

“With your precious Phil Coulson, it was self-defence. He was aiming a weapon at me.”

“Yes, because you wouldn’t have killed him anyway, just for the fun of it,” Tony said, making clear his sarcasm.

“You will admit it drew you Avengers together. I needed that. You were becoming all too predictable, in your dimwittedness.”

“So you did deliberately kill Coulson!”

“He was trying to kill _me_. But yes, I also took advantage of the chance to unite you all. I did not mind failing, you understand. To fail would mean to return to the protection of Asgard. I knew Thor would not allow me to come to any true harm.”

“See there’s the sociopathy that was missing before,” Tony sighed.

“I was merely explaining my actions. I had no choice. The chitauri threatened to kill me if I did not comply with their demands.”

“So what are you goals now, that you are no longer ruler of Asgard? Try to take over earth again?”

“Right now, my only goal is for justice against those who violated me.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-“

“It was a fair enough question. That is my true answer.” Loki paused. “I would much prefer to not have to talk to you out in the corridor. Please, come into my cell. I promise not to harm you.”

“Alright,” Tony shrugged, pressed his hand against the handprint and walked into the cell.

“I have been considering your Iron Men,” Loki said. A three-dimensional vision of one of his creations now swirled before Tony.

“Oh really?” Tony glanced at Loki.

“How is the jet propulsion system? I have an idea as to how to streamline it.”

“You’re a trickster god. Your idea will end up sending me into a building, won’t it?” Tony did not like being told what to do, particularly with his own creations. “My Iron Men are fine. I don’t need any help.”

“As you wish,” Loki said, his green eyes flashing and lips downturning.

“Maybe I can make something for you,” Tony said.

“I have everything that I need.”

“Are you sure? I’m sure I can find something-“

“I have everything I need. My magic is usually more than sufficient.”

“I notice that Thor doesn’t seem to display the magic that you have.”

“My mother taught me, when I was very little.”

The Iron Man suddenly morphed into a toy sized version of the Stark Tower.

“Cute,” Tony said.

Tony then heard the loud bang of the outside cellblock door opening. He was about to comment on Thor returning, when he realised that the footsteps were too light, for the demigod. Frowning, he walked to the front of Loki’s cell, to a blond, rather wide-eyed Asgardian coming into view, wearing all white robes.

“What are you doing here?” Loki asked.

“I have been instructed, by the head healer, to check on your well-being.”

“I am fine. Please leave.”

“Who are _you_?” The man asked Tony.

“Who _he_ is, is none of your concern. Please leave.”

“I must ask you to leave the cell,” the Asgardian said to Tony. “I am the assistant to the head healer. And I must check Loki’s injuries.”

“No, Tony, please-“

Loud footsteps sounded down the hall and Thor, once again, appeared.

“Ah, you are here!”

“I must check Loki’s injuries.”

“But of course. Tony, if you would leave the cell.”

“Tony please do not leave me!” Loki said.

Tony looked to Thor, feeling his stomach jolt at Loki’s distress.

“Maybe I should stay.”

“I admire your protectiveness but honestly, Tony, Edwing here is a very proficient healer. He will not harm Loki.”

“Thor, you know better than to bring a human to these halls. Do not worry, I will keep your secret,” Edwing said. “Your human is very handsome indeed.”

“Tony leave,” Loki suddenly said, his tone commanding. “Leave this cell now.”

“Ah... ok then. I’ll be back soon, alright?” He nodded at Edwing as he stepped out.

“I must give us privacy,” Edwing said, waving his hands. Suddenly, a red velvet screen covered the cell, disguising them from view.

“Can we trust that Edwing guy?”

Thor waved him off, in the universal ‘forget him’ gesture.

“I have told the Elders and they are to receive the ‘proof’ soon. Now we have until two sunrises, to decide how we are going to tell what has happened, to them. We will start and then the others will tell their story.”

“Well, at least we’re then able to question their story. Unfortunately, their Perry Mason will be able to tear Loki apart, as well. Perry Mason was a lawyer, in a television series on earth- forget it. I just can’t keep making these references, with you guys, can I? I’m assuming Loki will have to be one the one to talk about what happened to him?” Tony asked.

“Only the one accusing must talk, that is true. The others will choose one to be the spokesperson for them.”

The dark shield over Loki’s cell was suddenly torn apart by a bright white light. A giant Iron Man flew out of the cell towards them. Tony momentarily ducked. Thor drew back his hammer and then growled, placing it down, once more. The assistant healer exited the cell, a very obvious frown on his face.

“I do not appreciate Loki’s theatrics.”

“My brother enjoys his pranks. Did you obtain what you needed?” Thor asked.

“Yes, I will bid you farewell, for now.” Edwing then looked back into Loki’s cell, with an impenetrable expression, before departing.

“Loki,” Thor shook his head. Loki now sat down on the bed, his legs crossed.

“You know how I cannot resist teasing,” Loki said. Tony frowned. Loki’s entire demeanour had changed, his body clearly more relaxed, eyes sparkling with mischief. “Alas, I feel very fatigued. I wish to rest a while.”

“No doubt conjuring your magic to fly out of the cell would have been very fatiguing,” a slight grin appeared on Thor’s face.

He’s lying. Something is not right, Tony thought.

“Thor, can you organise some food for me?” Tony asked. “When you come back maybe we can discuss some more what we’re doing. I really need to get a blood sugar high though, before that.”

“Of course, I shall return then, shortly.”

With Thor departing, Tony turned back to Loki.

“Do you mind if I enter the cell?”

Loki nodded. As Tony pressed his hand on the palm print and entered, Loki’s face fell, as though hooks lifting it up were being pulled out, one by one, the sparkle in his eyes retreating, to a cold emptiness.

“Do not trust that assistant,” Loki said. “He asked more of you. I told him you were nothing, furthermore had several venereal diseases.”

“Woh! I am utterly clean! Why would you say that to a stranger? Make up those lies about me?”

“Because I was fearful that he may turn his attentions towards you!”

“Attentions?” Tony felt his stomach ice over. “What’s going on here?”

“The assistant does not believe that I was gang raped. He is convinced that I allowed it to happen, that I am open to multiple sexual congress, at any time.”

_That does not sound good._

“Did he do something to you?”

_I allowed this Edwing sick douchetastic to be alone with him!_

Loki placed his head in his hands and started to sob.

_Oh that bastard! Honestly, what is wrong with this world?_

“You will think that I am weak. Please do not make me say it.”

“Alright alright, but you should at least tell Thor.”

“No! Not Thor! He cannot know.”

“If that man touched you-“

“He did his job. He was to collect evidence, heal my injuries. He did that. It is simply that he clearly believed it was a waste of time, that I encouraged the acts upon me.”

“Fuck! I’m so sorry Loki,” Tony collapsed into the chair opposite Loki’s bed. “You told me not to leave him alone with you.”

“You did not know the truth. Tony…”

Tony looked up, from where he had been staring at his hands.

Loki was staring back at him, face stoic, awash with tears.

“He…spilt his seed on me.”

_Woah!_

_That's just_

_pretty damned disgusting._

“I did not ask him to!”

“Just then?”

“No, before. After he healed me, I did not know what was happening. He was behind me, healing, the worst of the damage… I was not sure what he was doing, at first.”

“This Edwing, who was meant to be helping you sexually assaulted you? What is wrong with this place?” Tony was too shocked to truly feel anger, for now. “What about just then? What happened?”

“He asked about you. Had you fornicated with me? Said… you do not wish to know…”

“What did he say?”

Loki shook his head.

“Loki, what did he say?”

“He said that you look like you would take it as well as I did.”

“Charming.” Tony inwardly shuddered, feeling as though his blood had been replaced with murky sludge.

_Well, it’s not like you haven’t been accused of worse, in the past._

“He then forced me to reveal my flesh so he could see that I had healed. Then he… started touching me, stroking my flesh… said he wanted what the others had taken by force. The Iron Man just came out of me. At least it made him stop.”

“I’m just…” Tony shook his head. “Alright what do you want to do with that just splendid sexually harassing Asgardian? Bring him up against the council also?”

“I am still trying to work out what punishment he should receive,” Loki said.

“Just place him in a room with me in my Iron Man suit. It would be my pleasure. Damn, Loki that creepoid is the medical assistant! He could be destroying the evidence!”

“No, he would not do that. No, I suspect not. He does not consider what he found to be ‘evidence’ of a horrendous assault, only of great pleasure, from their side,” Loki then actively shuddered. Tony allowed his repulsion to show, on his face.

“I am sorry, Tony.”

“Why are _you_ apologizing?”

“I am sorry that I disgust you. I was weak-”

“Hey,” Tony stepped closer to him. “I’m disgusted at _them_ , alright? You weren’t weak! It was four against one and they very much held the upper-hand. I saw you in action on earth, remember? You were a jerk of the most supreme portions, sure, but you weren’t weak!”

Something flashed in Loki’s eyes, as he looked at him. His hand raised, as though he was about to reach out and touch Tony, before it dropped.

“Perhaps you could bring some of the books in here. I am certain I would have already read them but I would like to see them.”

Tony shrugged. He couldn’t see any harm in Loki also looking at the books Thor had given to him. He quickly moved from Loki’s to his own cell, scooped up a couple of the books from his desk and returned to Loki’s cell. Loki sat down on his bed and patted the space beside himself. For a moment, the green eyes looked Tony up and down. Tony decided not to fool himself any longer. It was clear that Loki was keen on him.

Not that he was in the least surprised.

He came and sat beside Loki, handing him one of the books.

“Ah this is one that I have read.”

“Almost as entertaining as your dad’s bedside stories, huh?” Tony asked.

Loki giggled a little.

“Yes, the droll texts-“ Loki leant forward, hand accidentally brushing Tony’s hip.

_Yep, there it is._

 Loki caught his eyes. Tony could see his chest heaving. Loki’s hand reached down and tentatively rested on his thigh, his clearly anxious eyes looking back at him. Tony took a moment to consider how he felt about this. Upon reflection, he decided that he felt absolutely fine. He reached out and placed a hand on top of Loki’s. A satisfied smirk momentarily quirked Loki’s lips.

“I will reward you beyond measure for your kindness in these horrendous and shameful times for me.”

“I can see how grateful you are,” Tony smirked back.

“You cannot hurt me. Even here in this prison. I am safe here with you.”

The doors leading outside the cell slammed open and Thor’s heavy tread sounded. Loki and Tony both jumped and sprang apart from each other.

Tbc…

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

“So what’s this one?” Tony asked, picking up a bright orange, bell shaped, squishy piece of food.

“It is a tamaranda. Very sweet fruit,” Thor said.

Tony popped the fruit into his mouth, bit down and then grimaced. He could veritably feel the plaque forming on his teeth, as what tasted like mega-sugar exploded in his mouth.

“Not to your taste?” Thor grinned.

Tony forced himself to swallow and then picked up a bright red, pear-looking piece of fruit and took a bite. This one turned out to be conjointly salty and bitter.

Feeling eyes on him, he glanced at Loki, sitting on his bed and watching him, with a contemplative expression. With his empty left hand, he picked up another tamaranda from the silver tray, on the bed next to Loki, and placed it in his hand. In response, Loki returned it to the tray.

Tony swallowed the second piece of Asgardian fruit and said. “Don’t like them?”

“I prefer watching _you_ eat them,” Loki said.

_Oh really?_

Tony picked up the discarded tamaranda from the tray, took a bite and then handed the rest back to him. Loki smirked and ever-so-slowly licked the juice, from the pulp that Tony had just bitten into. Watching this deliberate tease, Tony felt a zap circulate his body, originating from the area that had been functionless, in terms of pleasure, since Pepper had left him.

_Woah there! You crafty fruit-licking tease._

“Actually, I quite like tamarandas,” Loki said, now biting into the fruit.

“Should you just take up permanent residency in here?” Thor stepped back, from where he had been standing, beside Tony, and gestured around Loki’s cell. “I jest. In this tumultuous time for Loki, it is a relief that he has _you_ , Tony to comfort him.”

“The words ‘Tony’ and ‘comfort’ have never been used in a sentence, before. Unless a negative word was also added, like ‘Don’t’ or, to be more precise, ‘please don’t’.”

“Have you considered our proposal?” Loki asked Thor.

“Proposal?” Thor stepped closer to his brother.

“Allow Tony to infiltrate my attackers, discover what, if any, plans that they may have.”

“Loki, I do not think that is wise.”

Loki sighed, curling his legs up and placing his head on his knees. Thor’s blue gaze now switched to Tony.

“Sure, why not?” Tony shrugged.

The pale irises continued to scrutinize him a long moment, before moving back to Loki. “What exactly is the proposal, of which you speak?”

Loki looked up, his eyebrows rising.

“You are serious?”

“I am serious.”

“Allow me enough magic to change Tony’s appearance. He will attend to where they are being held, disguised as an aide to them. Tony, you will converse with them, have them believe that you are complicit with their views on me.”

“You would do this, Tony?” Thor asked.

“If it will get them to talk… although I’m not exactly thrilled at the thought of having a good chuckle with rapists. Megalomaniac would-be rulers of earth, fine. But, you know, you have to draw the line somewhere.”

For a moment, as Loki caught his gaze, a hint of impishness came over the demi-god’s face, in the slight up-curve of his lip, before it disappeared.

“Why Tony?” Thor asked Loki.

“Because he knows I’ll be able to do it. I’m that much of a jerk.”

“Because you have that level of charisma. You are the only one who can.”

“Well, yes. I am pretty damned special, aren’t I?”

Thor’s blue eyes appeared to be drilling into Loki.

“I hope to not regret this.”

He then reached out and clenched Loki’s right bicep. Loki’s slender frame jolted. He closed his eyes and then opened them, before standing, reaching forward and placing his hand on Tony’s shoulder. Tony felt the combined sensual and uncomfortable sensation of almost ticklish tingling move over his face, from his hairline, down to his chin, as though Loki was running a light feather over his flesh. Catching his hair, in the corner of his eyes, he lifted up long blond strands, as Loki withdrew his hand.

“I’m _blond_ now? Am I an Adonis, like him?” He gestured to Thor.

“You look like the other Asgardians now,” Loki scowled.

Tony reached his hand up, to touch his face. He evidentially still bore the same facial hair, although his jaw was clearly much bigger, as was his nose.

“Brown eyes?”

“No heterochromia, unfortunately. Blue eyes.”

Tony looked down at his hands. Even they appeared broader, his arms now ropey muscles.

“Instant ‘no steroid or gym’ muscles. Thanks Loki! If you could somehow distil this power into a powder and sell it on earth, you would be even richer than me. Actually, _never_ distil this power into a powder and sell it on earth, or we really _will_ then become mortal enemies.”

“I apologize, Tony. You have lost your good looks. I shall be more than happy when you return and I can give you your old countenance back,” Loki said.

“Oh I don’t need a mirror, to know that I’ve lost my good looks now,” Tony grinned. “So, when do we do this?”

“Now, I would presume,” Thor said, looking from Tony to Loki, with sudden obvious curiosity.

“Alrighty then. Oh and while we’re out playing dressups, may I suggest that no one should enter this cellblock? Not any guards, not any medical personnel. No one,” Tony said.

“Do you truly wish for this, Loki?” Thor asked.

Loki nodded.

Tony bit his upper lip. “Thor, do you mind if I speak to Loki alone, for a moment?”

“I will stand by the inner cellblock door,” Thor consented.

Tony watched him move away, out of the cell and then around the corner, out of view, before turning back to Loki.

“What if that creepoid comes back?”

“Even if you were here, it would not deter him. Worse, as I have already said, he may turn his attentions on you.”

“Tell. Thor.”

“No,” Loki moved away.

“Loki-“ Tony grabbed his arm.  Loki gasped and sharply pulled away.

“I’m sorry sorry!” Tony placed his arms up, in the proverbial ‘white flag’ gesture.

“You must remember that you do not look like you. Please, do this. I will be fine here.  Please Tony. I do not wish for you to treat me as someone who… what is that earth saying? Mollycoddled? It is most vital to me, now, for us to obtain the information we need, to obtain justice for me.”

“I’ll be as quick as I can, then,” Tony relented.

“Back to my lonesome cell then. Wait!” Loki reached up and touched his face. Tony felt tingling, as his face momentarily returned to its normal visage. “Heterochromia.”  

He let Tony go and Tony once more felt long blond hair brush against his shoulders.

“You will return, soon, I know.”

For a moment, both stood, watching each other. Tony had never truly appreciated the messy locks of Loki’s hair. He watched one clump twist and kink down, from behind Loki’s ear, his stomach pleasantly flip-flopping. Suddenly, Steve’s voice sounded, in his head.

_You’re about to talk to the men who raped the powerful demi-god and all you can think is how nice it would be to consensually have sexual relations him. Don’t ever change, Tony._

“Bye bye then.”

Tony departed the cell, and then walked swiftly out of the cell block, thinking that Steve-in-his-Head was being ridiculous. He was not thinking about sex with Loki… well, now he was because Steve-in-his-Head had placed the idea in his mind.

Frowning, he strolled around the corner of the cellblock, to where Thor stood.

“All is well?”

_I don’t want to play hide the sausage with your brother, alright?_

Tony forced his lips up into a smile.

“Lead on, Point Break.”

 Thor shook his head, unlocking the heavy looking doors and opening them, to reveal a small courtyard. Tony stepped out, feeling instantly enthralled, by the otherworldly visuals surrounding him. Hanging vines baring bright purple flowers crept down the curved, inscription laden tall walls. Long tendrils of ropey roots sprouted from the reddish coloured stone ground, from gigantic trees beyond, their trunks easily as wide, and possibly as tall, as his tower. A stone fountain sat in the left corner, an impeccably sculptured maiden pouring water, from a jug into a large bowl, the light refracting the liquid into rainbow colours. A large bench, that could easily sit all of the Avengers, sat along the left wall.

“We must go,” Thor moved across the courtyard, to a circular door, opposite. Tony walked across with him and indulged himself in reading the beautifully rendered handwriting, that crested the top of the dark wood, running down, in an intricate pattern, to the bottom.

_No. Mustn’t be distracted._

“Thor, I need to tell you something. It’s important,” Tony forced himself from the dazzle of the alien world around him, to focus on Thor’s handsome face.

“Tony, is this really the time-?”

“Don’t let that medical assistant anywhere near Loki.”

“Edwing?”

“Just, trust me.”

“But why would I not-?” Thor’s pupils suddenly blew wide open. “What has he done?”

“Loki didn’t think you’d believe him. Edwing doesn’t believe that Loki was raped. Thinks he consented, that he likes that kind of thing.”

Thor glanced back, in the direction of the cell block. “Did he touch my brother?”

Tony paused. “He told me not to tell you.  Just… don’t trust that Edwing guy.”

“Right.” Thor strode past Tony, back towards the doors leading to the cellblock.

“Thor, hey why don’t we try being calm and-“

Thor tore open the doors once more and stormed through.

_So, that went well. I’ll give myself a ‘distinction’._

Tony rushed after the blond warrior, back through the courtyard and into the cell block, catching up with him, just as he reached Loki’s cell. Inside, Loki sat on his bed, placing the book that he had evidentially been reading, on the bed covers.

“That was fast,” Loki’s grin faltered, at the look on Thor’s face, as he approached him.

“Tony refuses to tell me, but I know that Edwing did a great hurt to you.”

Loki’s irises darkened and he shot Tony an indecipherable look. Tony felt his innards twist.

_Sorry, Loki. But I had to tell him._

“Did he touch you, Loki? What did he do to you?”

“Why does it matter?”

“You are my brother, Loki. Please, allow me to help you.”

“Tony, come into the cell, please. Allow me to see you as you are.”

Tony glanced at Thor, whose attention was utterly fixated on his brother. He stepped into the cell and Loki stood and placed his hand on his shoulder.

“You should tell him, Loki,” Tony said, as he felt the jolt, of his true appearance returning.

“What did he do to you?” Thor had now entered the cell. “Please, Loki.”

Tony felt Loki’s hand suddenly reach down and grip his own arm, so hard that his fingernails dug painfully into his flesh. Thor’s eyes flicked down to the contact and then up again, to reach Loki’s.

“I just wanted the evidence of what they did to me,” Loki said, his voice shaking. “But the other healer left.”

“Loki please…” Thor said. “I want to help you but you need to allow me to. Please allow me to be your brother.”

“He told me that I liked it, I wanted it. He…I cannot say it. Tony, tell him. I cannot.”

“He… well he… I’m just going to be blunt. He masturbated and came on his body.” Tony could see from Thor’s widened eyes, that he knew what that meant. “Later today, he molested Loki again. That’s why the vision of the Iron Man came out of the cell.”

All of the blood suddenly went to the surface of Thor’s face, his eyes blazing.

“He desecrated you, Loki, with his seed? Very well then,” Thor turned heel and stormed out of the cell.

“Thor, where are you going?” Tony asked, following him.

“Stay here! I shall deal with this!” Thor ordered.

“Thor, I really don’t think you should-“ Tony had to jog now, to keep up with him, as he turned the corner.

“Stay there, Tony!” Thor reached the doors leading out, unlocking and opening them, with a fastness that would have impressed Houdini, before striding out, the doors slamming shut, barely millimetres from Tony’s face.

“You almost took my damned head off!” Tony shouted, reaching forward and attempting to pull the doors open. So, it seemed Thor was not irrational enough to not lock the doors after himself. Defeated, Tony slumped his shoulders and walked back to the main cellblock. Reaching the handprint on the wall outside Loki’s cell, he pressed his palm against it and then entered inside.

“Thor has always been rather hot tempered. In your time on earth with him, I thought you would have noticed that,” Loki lay on his cot, twirling his fingers around. A miniature Iron Man flew around the air above him.

“Where is he going?”

 “No doubt to collect Edwing and deal some form of punishment.”

A sudden realisation occurred to Tony.

“You knew that I was going to tell Thor and that he was going to react this way.”

“Thor is _irritatingly_ predictable. I suspected that once I admitted what Edwing did to me, you would hint to Thor that he is not to be trusted.”

“Why do I get the impression that I’m going to enjoy what’s going to happen in the next five minutes, when Thor returns?”

Loki shrugged, continuing with his concentration on the revolving Iron Man. Tony decided against telling him that it was the wrong shade of red.

“Did you know, Tony, what happened when I arrived back in Asgard, in chains, after meeting you, on earth? My father, _beloved_ as he is, informed me that it was only because of my mother that I wasn’t sentenced to death.”

If Loki had said this to him merely a few months before, Tony would have offered to send Odin some congratulatory flowers. However, now, he inwardly winced. Even with all of Loki’s crimes, he could not fathom the cruelty of a father sentencing his own son to death.

“Yes, my own adopted father not only did not care, but actively sought out the death penalty for me. As king, it ultimately was his responsibility. Then he told me that, as punishment, I was to be alone, in these cells, with not even my own mother to visit. Happily, for me, she was able to circumvent such harsh punishment.”

Tony placed Loki’s plan, in wishing to take over earth, in conjunction with what he now knew of him. He had said that he wanted to be a ‘benevolent leader’. Merely a few years later, Tony had created Ultron, with the hope of ‘protecting’ earth from a being such as Loki. Tony had, he realised now, been just as foolish and arrogant as Loki, in creating Ultron, deciding, for the people of earth, what was ‘best’ for them.

_You are nothing like Loki. He didn’t care how many people he killed._

_And all of that ‘collateral damage’ in New York? In Sokovia, by the being that you created?_

He realised now that Loki would say that all of the people who died, when he came to earth, in an attempt to rule it, died for a ‘greater purpose’, as Tony had once rationalised, with the ones who had died, in his endeavours.

 “My father reminded me of my birth. I am Frost Giant so therefore not a real Asgardian.”

“Hold on, what?” Tony asked.

The twirling Iron Man suddenly disappeared and Loki sat up, to face him.

“Did Thor not think it important enough to mention, while you were frolicking together? I was born of the Jotunheim world. Odin, as he _constantly_ reminds me, found me, outcast as a baby. He brought me here and raised me, with the thought to elope me, in the future and secure a union between our worlds. He reminded me again when I came to him, after my visit to earth. If it was not for him, I would have died, as a baby. I did not learn of this, until Thor was on earth the first time. His favouritism towards Thor becomes more clear, at least.”

Loki’s desire to rule, while not justifiable, in Tony’s mind, now made a lot more sense, to him.

_And I thought my father was a terrible father. Which he was, but still. At least he never wanted to see me dead. At least not openly._

 “I don’t like to speak ill of other’s parents but Loki, Odin sounds like the Leonardo Da Vinci of amazingly asshole fathers.”

Loki visibly straightened his spine.

“In front of everyone, he reminded me that I am actually born of the enemy. If my rapists were to say I am an enemy prisoner, they would be correct. They could easily give the defence that I deserved what they did to me. And, now that I consider it, why not? Odin has let it be known throughout the kingdom that I am worthy of nothing. Fandral, himself, reminded me that I am nothing, not Asgardian, not even a proper Frost Giant. Runt of the litter. Outcast to die. Why would they not want to despoil someone they see as no more than a plaything?”

For the first time that he could recall, Tony was not sure how to respond to such a vehement outpouring of emotion.

“And Thor?” He finally asked.

“Thor did not argue against my death. And he did not visit me, in the cells, until he was desperate for my help.”

Tony looked at his unguarded face and considered, briefly, if he was being manipulated. Perhaps, in a way, he was, but he saw no lie, in Loki’s eyes. That Thor could be so cruel, was utterly unfathomable, and simply did not correspond to the man that he knew. But then he recalled Thor’s complete disbelief of Loki’s violation, despite the proof that he was telling the truth.

“My dad…actually, I can’t compare. My dad never wanted to kill me. He just wanted nothing to do with me. Wasn’t the least bothered. Oh and he talked about Steve Rogers all the time. Honestly, it was just so… utterly… dull.”

“Steve Rogers is not that great of a man. Your father had no reason to hero worship him.”

Tony laughed. “I’ll say one thing. For a so-called trickster, you tend to say exactly what you think. In a way, it’s refreshing.”

Loki’s lips upturned, in a rather demure smile.

“So what other books do you have here?” Tony came up to his shelf of books and picked one at random. “Ah… fairy tales?”

“From when I was a child. Mother would read them to me.”

“Alrighty then,” Tony sat down on the bed next to him. “What do we have here?”

Feeling Loki’s eyes on him, he flicked to a random page, which showed a beautifully illustrated picture of a warrior, clad in metal armour, standing on the top of a flower laden cliff, his sword raised up, to a lightening filled sky. “Alright, so He Man here… actually, please tell me Skeletor is on the next page-“

“Tony.”

Tony felt a finger softly trace a line along his jaw. He turned his head, to green irises, staring into his own brown.

“I would very much like to kiss you, now.”

Tony blinked, mind suddenly feeling as though it had been placed in a mixer and spun around for a few cycles. Surely, not even Steve Rogers would ask permission, before kissing a person.

“Ah… sure, ok…”

Loki leant forward, pressing his lips against Tony’s. Tony gasped and opened his mouth, allowing Loki’s tongue to tenderly move inside. Loki suddenly gasped and pulled back, panting.

“Are you-?”

“It is alright. Just let me-“ Loki closed his eyes, appearing to centre himself, before moving forward once more. This time, the kiss was more successful, Loki’s tongue was slightly cool and tasted of the fruit that he’d been eating earlier. Tony felt Loki’s hands go to his hair, gently stroking. Although he could feel the kiss send fissions of passion down his body, he kept utterly still, but for his own tongue, gently exploring, determined not to disquiet Loki with any sudden movements.

Loki pulled away.

“Thank you, Tony.”

Loki then grabbed the book and took it off him, while Tony sat, stunned. This was certainly not what he had been expecting. It occurred to him that he simply could not predict what Loki was going to do, or how he was going to behave, in any given moment. If anything, he would have expected Loki to be forthright and demanding, rather than tender and a little reticent, in kissing him. He certainly did not expect Loki to ask permission.

“Did you enjoy that?” Tony asked. “What am I saying? Of course you did! It was with me!”

Loki looked back at him, flashing a smile that Tony felt to the very core of his being. Perhaps because of the whole ‘enemies who wanted to kill each other’ scenario, he had considered Loki to be ‘scorching, in that I will bang him senseless and risk dying, but it would be worth it’ but had never actually considered him to be achingly beautiful, until that moment.

“Much better than Fandral’s unwanted kiss.”

Tony wondered if the reason for the kiss, was for Loki to regain a little control back. If so, he had no problem whatsoever, with Loki experimenting with him, in such a fashion. He felt a little irrational, for kissing the one who had originally tried to throw him out of a window in his own tower, only for Loki to then be viciously gang raped, years later. But then, he told himself that he couldn’t feel too surprised. If anything, this kind of schizophrenic, possibly dangerous and immoral behaviour, was proof that he would never change.

“Tony, as much as I enjoy the beauty of your visage,” Loki placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Oh really? You find me ‘beautiful’?” Feeling tingling down his face, Tony sighed. “I look like He Man again, don’t I?”

“Thor will return soon, with Edwing. He will attempt to get Edwing to admit to his abuse of me. He will not.”

“Yes, I suspect not.”

“I shall distract Thor. In this guise…” Loki frowned, stood up and replaced the book on the shelf, picking up another book and handing it to Tony. “You shall pretend to be a guard ordered to give this book to me. Pretend to walk Edwing out. Tell him you believe that I am a slut, a whore, I deserved what they-“

“Loki, I’m not sure-“ Tony frowned.

“My brother is a fool! Edwing will not admit to any wrongdoing. You will see. But if he believes that you are of similar mindset to him, he may speak to what he knows of the others. They have spoken to him. Of that, I have no doubt.”

“So you knew that if you told me about Edwing, then Thor would react the way he did and then drag him back into here, so you could enact more of some crazy plan? How much of that plan do you have worked out? Was that kiss a part of the plan?”

A dull pink suddenly rose to the surface of Loki’s cheeks.

“I do not really have a plan. I was hoping that you would tell Thor. From there, I knew how Thor would react.”

“And the kiss?”

The pink blushing Loki’s cheeks darkened to a virulent red.

“I wanted to try kiss someone who I do find genuinely beguiling. That is now one thing that they no longer have stolen from me.”

“Alright, we’ll do this then. Maybe later you can continue to reacquire your kisses, using me.”

 “Thank you, Tony.” Loki’s lips quirked. “It would be best if you depart the cell, now.”

Tony had only just stepped out, when the door leading into the cellblock opened. Glancing at Loki, he quickly moved into his own cell, as Thor’s footsteps sounded, followed by a second, lighter set. Thor appeared in the corridor, between the cells, gripping Edwing by his upper arm. They reached the front of Loki’s cell and Thor roughly shoved the other Asgardian to his knees.

“Thor, please, I do not know what-“ Edwing shouted, sounding genuinely distressed.

“You will admit to your guilt right now!”

“Thor, please I honestly do not-“

“Tell me what you did to Loki!”

“Thor you have gone mad!”

_This is the Meryl Streep of Asgardians! Give this guy an award, already!_

“Admit to your crime!”

“What crime? Please Thor. I honestly do not understand-“

Tony shook his head. Loki was right. This Asgardian would never admit to sexually abusing and harassing Loki.

_So, no different from any rapist on earth then._

“Stop lying and admit how you shamed him!”

“Leave him be, Thor. He will not admit it,” Loki said.

Tony slipped out of his cell, as Thor turned to face him.

_Alright try pretend you’re Sherlock Holmes._

“I have the book for Loki,” he nodded, frowned, then bowed at Thor, hoping this was the right procedure, when it came to addressing one of royal lineage. His attempted Asgardian accent wasn’t perfect but was clearly acceptable enough. Thor’s blue eyes widened a little and then blinked, before he glanced at Loki.

“Thor, I do not wish to see him,” Loki said. “Please, just take the book off the guard here and allow him to see Edwing back to his medical bay. Please Thor, I cannot see him.”

Thor grabbed Edwing by his shoulders and hoisted him up, glancing once more at Tony, with a somewhat bewildered expression.

“Please, Thor,” Loki repeated.

“Fine then…” Thor sounded a little off-kilter. “See Edwing here, outside the cellblock.” He took the book off Tony.

“As you wish. Come,” Tony started to walk, with Edwing, towards the back of the cell block and then around the corner. “It is a shame…” He deliberately lowered his voice.

“What is a shame?” Edwing asked.

_Here goes nothing._

“It is a shame that Loki will not admit that he enjoyed the affections of Fandral and the guards. There was no gang rape. He is simply a whore,” Tony said, swallowing a bitter taste, in his mouth.

_So sorry, Loki._

A slight, twisted smile uplifted the Asgardian’s thin lips.

“That frost-runt whore loved every moment of his so-called attack.”

Tony curled his suddenly shaking hands into fists, clenching his teeth together.

_What a pleasant chap. I should invite him to the tower for drinks!_

“He takes on four men and now cries foul?” They now reached the double-doors leading out. “He would take us all on, if we asked.” Edwing stopped walking and turned, to directly face Tony. “The work that they made of him. Yes, he clearly knows how to give another great pleasure.”

“Has he ever given _you_ pleasure?”

Edwing glanced back to the end of the corridor, which curved to the left, to the cells.

“They marked every part his body with their proof of their absolute ravishment of him. I was the one to collect the so called ‘evidence’ of the copious amounts of seed that they left to run down his thighs. Frost runt whore. Well, I had to add to it,” he winked.

Tony felt his breath start to exert, his chest heaving up and down. His fingernails dug painfully into the flesh of his palms.

_Alright calm calm. Don’t attempt to discover if it really is possible for someone’s face to relocate on the back of their head, if enough force is applied._

“Sounds… fun…” Tony said, blandly, barely able to sound convincing, any more. Edwing did not seem to notice.

“After I spilt my seed all over his flesh, you should have seen the look on the fake prince’s face!” He chuckled. “This case before the council will come to nothing, you will see. They are all in agreement that he wanted it. He knew he had to be punished. Well, all but for Lorchan.”

“Lorchan?”

“Always _one_. He sits in his cell, despondent, weeping for what he now sees as ill-treatment of the whore.”

Tony suddenly felt an uprise, in the twang of his heart.

“He is stating that Loki was wronged?”

“He is a fool. Loki was not wronged. He will see that, in time.”

“I must return to the cell block. Thor is in need of me.”

“Always something, from the prince, huh?”

Tony resisted the urge to smack the smirk off Edwing’s face.

“Till we meet again,” Edwing nodded.

Tony didn’t wait for him to open the door leading out. He simply walked away, practically running, determined to put as much distance between himself and the Asgardian, as quickly as he could. He reached Loki’s cell and placed his hand on the palm print outside, before coming inside. Loki, who had been sitting at the edge of his bed, instantly stood and placed his hand on Tony’s shoulder, returning him back to his normal Tony look.

“So Loki assures me that you would attain more information than I would,” Thor, who had been sitting in the chair, now moved, to stand beside Loki.

“Right now, I can’t decide whether I want to throw up, or take a very long shower, preferably with a brillowpad, to scrub the sleaze off me.”

“So what did he say?”

“He said…Well, he admitted to what he did to Loki. Even gloated about it.”

A dull red once more crept onto Thor’s cheeks. Loki simply looked at him, with a slight frown on his face.

“He also said that the others are keeping to their story that Loki ‘wanted it’ as in ‘to be punished.’ Oh except for ‘Lachlan?’ no-“

“Lorchan,” Thor said.

“Lorchan? As in Captain Grimace?” Loki asked.

“Apparently, he’s feeling some remorse for what he did. Well, according to that dipstick, anyway. Lies in his cell, weeping.”

Loki looked as though he’d been punched in the gut. “It is not as though he had to be talked into it. He was more than eager to have me. In fact, he was the second one, after Fandral. He was as eager as the others to laugh and taunt me, while the others had their fill. He forced himself into my mouth. This… does not make any sense.”

Tony shrugged. “I don’t think he was lying.”

“This is good. We can use this,” Loki still looked rather pale. “Perhaps use him to turn against the others. Thank you, Tony. You have done admirably well.”

“Well, considering I had to use all of my willpower to not go Chuck Norris on Mr. Smug Douchebag Would-Be Rapist. Sure, I think I did alright.”

“We should go right now!” Thor said.

“No, not now,” Loki said.

“Loki, we only have until tomorrow's sunset! It is fast approaching sunset, already.”

“You and Tony go tomorrow. It will be seen as too much of a coincidence, if you all go to the medical bay now and start questioning the ones there. Tony, go tomorrow. And be as inconspicuous as you can.”

“No we must act!” Thor raged.

“Be calm, brother. What Tony has discovered is valuable information. But we must be clever in how we use it.”

“But Loki-!”

“But _Thor_ shush! Just accede that my plan will be cleverer than any dullard-“

“As we have _discussed_ ,” Thor began, his voice rising. “I would appreciate you not referring to me as a dullard!”

“Well maybe if you stopped acting like one I would stop!”

“Loki you are being unfair!”

“Thor-“ Loki began and then burst out laughing. For a moment Thor stared at him, before he loudly guffawed, along with his brother. “Oh Loki I did miss you. Truly.”

Loki suddenly looked to his brother with such vulnerable hope in his eyes that Tony felt his heart jolt.

“As for tonight, I shall stay,” Thor sat down on Loki’s cot, so hard that the corresponding ripple through the floor almost knocked Tony off his feet. “What shall we do, brother?”

“I would rather you did not,” Loki said, flatly.

“Nonsense, brother.”

Tony caught Loki’s flinch, as Thor slapped him on the back.

“How about a vat of ail? I shall-“

“As you would drink with Fandral? Tell me, Thor how often did you carouse with him? Speak ill of me?”

“Loki, I truly did not know-“

“Ah but you did! Even before you knew me as the Frost Giant Outcast, you treated me as practically non-existent, while you openly laughed and jested with your rapist friend!”

“Loki this is blatantly untrue! You were always the closest-“

“It was only Frigga who pleaded to spare me from death. You did not care to know-“

“I mourned you, when I thought you dead. Twice!”

“You left my corpse to rot, while you went to earth with a woman you knew less than three days.”

“I went to earth to save it!” Thor now stood, to counter him. “To save the universe! And I came back, if you would recall, for your funeral? I wept for you!”

“Yes, I saw your fake tears, your lies.”

“No, not lies, Loki. We have already gone through this. We are going in circles, you and I!”

“Your friend _raped_ me. More than once. And you cared not! But then what does it matter to you?” Loki stepped closer to him. “Frost giant. Enemy to you. The _whore_ who deserved what he got. In fact, why should I care to go in front of the committee? Nothing will change the fact that they did this to me, that they forced themselves inside me.”

“Loki-“ Thor’s skin now acquired the same pale hue as his brother’s.

“The traitor locked away in the dungeons, with no one to care for him. Why should it matter that he was forcibly ravished with such ferocity that he bled? That he feared they had caused irreparable damage? Forget it. Leave me be. Forget all about the committee. You do not care. So why should I?”

“Loki, you are not thinking straight! Please, forget our past for a moment. I shall be with you-“

“I said leave me be!” Loki shouted, shoving Thor backwards.

Thor loudly exhaled. “I shall return tomorrow.”

He glanced at Tony and then started to walk out of the cell. Tony hesitated a moment, and then followed.

“He will calm down, it is fine,” Thor said. “I am used to his histrionics.”

“Thor, he’s been through quite an ideal. I’d lay off him a bit.”

“I am not _on_ him, Tony. What queer idioms you humans speak in. But I understand. I will return. Leave him some time to calm down.” Thor paused. “I am glad that you are there, at least. It is clear that he is rather fond of you.”

Thor then turned and walked towards the doors leading out. Tony stepped back towards Loki’s cell, thinking about how easily Loki succumbed to drama.

Remind you of anyone? He taunted himself.

“You are fortunate to not have siblings,” Loki said, as Tony once more stepped up to his cell.

“Actually, I was incredibly lonely, as a child,” Tony admitted.

“I did not mean for _you_ to leave me be. If you wish, you may enter the cell.”

Tony pressed his palm on the print on the edge of the cell and entered.

“Well, that was… absolutely disgusting, having to listen to him talk about what they did to you.”

“Thank you, Tony.” Loki stood up, cupped his jaw and pecked him on the lips, before placing his arms around him. Tony responded in kind, feeling the knobs of Loki’s scapulae, under his thin shoulders. Loki pulled apart, staring back at Tony with convoluted emotion in his green eyes.

“Heterochromia,” he whispered. “I should like to kiss you again.”

“You know, you really don’t need to ask.”

Loki leant forward and brushed lips with Tony’s once more, tongues gently tangling together. Tony again reminded himself that, for a genius, he was not indulging in a particularly smart action, at the moment, particularly considering who he was kissing and what had happened to him; also considering how many different colours of bruises that Thor would leave on his body, if he discovered them. Loki moaned, pulling Tony closer to him, the kiss deepening. Tony found himself responding, in a very physical way. Loki suddenly gasped and let go of him, scuttling backwards.

“I am sorry, Tony I just-“

“No I’m sorry for my… er reaction.”

“It was, as I know of humanoid biology, normal. I am the abnormal one, to panic after such intimacy.”

“I really shouldn’t have done that,” Tony groaned.

“I instigated, did I not? We both enact many an act that we should not, do we not?” Loki smirked and then leant forward and pecked Tony on his lips, before looking down at the erection, outlined in Tony’s pants. “The first time, that Fandral tried to kiss me, he held me up against the wall, ground into me. I could feel his… poking into me. He called me pretty.” Loki’s laughter didn’t reach his eyes. “Thor kept asking where his friend had gone, not realising that the frog at his feet, was Fandral.”

With his usual graceful motion, Loki stepped away from Tony and sat down on the bed, patting the space next to him.

“What is happening between us, here?” Tony asked, moving to sit beside him.

“Do you think that I am pretty? Ah yes, you already told me you consider me to be desirable. I would presume that kiss was not out of pity.”

“This is…you’re, well you’re seen as this crazed megalomaniac-“

“Hm sounds familiar-“

“With terrible hat sense. Plus, you’ve been sexually assaulted. You’re a demigod, who can turn people into frogs. And your brother can conduct lightening. Furthermore, would slaughter me if he found out I’d laid a finger on you.”

“All the better a challenge, from what I know of Tony stark.”

Tony laughed.

“Do you really think that Thor would be angry at you, if he found out about us?”

“Ah… _yes_. Very much so.”

“Hm… no I do not believe it.”

“Well I really don’t want to test it.”

“Would you like to kiss me again?”

“It’s kind of adorable that you keep asking. But honestly, you don’t need to-“

Loki leant forward and engulfed Tony’s mouth with his once more, tongue now hot and passionate, hands rough through Tony’s hair. They pulled apart, panting.

“Would you like to make love to me?” Loki asked, reaching down, towards Tony’s erection.

_Ah… do giraffes have long necks? Is Led Zeppellin indisputably the best band on earth?_

Tony gently grabbed his hand and pulled it away, from his body, as Steve’s voice once more entered his mind.

_This would be wrong of you to do, and you know it._

“I’m a serious asshole, I know. But I’m not that much of an asshole.”

Loki again looked at him, with his always emotive eyes. Tony suddenly realised that he’d passed a test, of some sort.

“If you had said yes I would have tried.”

“That’s not really what having fun with sex is meant to be about.”

“Well then perhaps later, when I am ready, you may show me. It would be preferable to be with someone that I enjoy being with, with my consent.”

“Well, in that case, in the future, when you’re ready, I could be your sexual tutor.”

Loki laughed. “You are a very handsome human. Very handsome indeed.” He pecked Tony on the lips, once more. “Would you like to see some of the books that I brought back with me, from earth? One is called ‘A Brief History of Time’. I am unsure if you would have heard of it.”

“I’ve heard of it,” Tony laughed. “Come on, let’s look at it and see how it compares to Asgardian astrophysics.”

Loki stood up and plucked the book off the shelf, before settling down next to Tony, looking back and grinning at him. Feeling his heart stutter, Tony was again struck at how utterly striking Loki was, when he was at ease and not considering the angst, that was his current life.

Tbc..         

 

 

 

 

 

                                   

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have sent kudos, commented and read so far.  
> I've fixed up a few mistakes and added a bit more, explaining Loki's sudden powers. :)

Loki’s middle finger lightly circled Tony’s palm, tingling the flesh, in a deliciously satiating fashion. They sat next to each other on Loki’s bed, their previous conversation moving through astrophysics and the great writers of both earth and Asgard (Tony was not too surprised to learn that Loki knew a fair amount, in regards to William Shakespeare; that he appeared to know equally as much about Chaucer was more of a delight), to arrive at Loki wishing to see if he could test the bounds of the magic that he was allowed, in the cell.

Tony gazed at the pale, unblemished flesh of Loki’s hand, before moving his vision up the equally flawless skin of his face.

“This is distinctly unfair,” Tony mock scowled. “How old are you? A thousand years old? I eat well, I drink plenty of fluids. I get enough sleep. I think I look pretty good, for a man in his mid-forties. But _you_ , why don’t you look like the crypt keeper’s great grandfather?”

Pale green eyes darted up to meet his, Loki’s lips curling up, in a bemused grin. “We age slower, us Asgardians, than those of you on earth. Though over a thousand years old, I am still very young, in Asgardian terms.”

“Well you are one _alluring_ geriatric, then,” Tony smirked, raising his eyebrows.

For a moment, Loki smirked back at him, his contentment clear in his pale irises, before focusing back on Tony’s hand, once more.

“Do you feel heat?” Loki asked, as he slowly rose his arm up, away from Tony’s. Tony suddenly realised that he could, indeed, feel a pulsation of kinetic energy, between them. If it weren’t for his knowledge of Loki’s magic, he would have simply presumed the sensation to be psychosomatic.

“Yes, I do feel heat… between us,” He risked leaning forward and placing his other hand on Loki’s upper thigh.

“I meant from your hand, you varmint,” from the beaming smile that graced his face, Loki appeared pleased.

“I don’t think anyone has ever called me that. Plenty of other names but never ‘varmint’. Thank you for a first, Loki.”

“I have plenty of other names in my rather extended vocabulary that I could call you,” Loki stroked his fingers down Tony’s arm, sending little sparks of gratification throughout his body.

“Gorgeous? Sexy? Irresistible?”

Loki leant forward until their lips were barely a hair-width apart. The eyes staring into Tony’s were very large, the pupils blown wide, almost covering the green irises.

“All of those, and more.” He then pulled back.

“So, not only are you _deliciously_ sexy, you also happen to have fantastic taste in human men… which adds even _more_ to your sexiness,” Tony flirted.

“I do not know that word ‘sexy’ but I can presume you are being complimentary,” the wide smile had not budged from Loki’s face.

For a moment, both continued to focus on each other. Loki had a hint of blue, in his eyes. Perhaps he had a bit of heterochromia, himself.

“Now, use your right hand to punch into your left, as hard as you can.”

“You sure?”

Loki nodded.

“Alright, then,” Tony flexed and then extended his right arm, dramatically moving his hand sharply towards his left hand. As soon as it was within centimetres of hitting, however, he felt it rebound back, as though touching the edge of an invisible shield. Impressed, he tried again. Again, his right hand rebounded away from his left.

“It is a forcefield, of sorts, keeping that part of the body from being harmed,” Loki said. “I cannot sustain it for long, and only on that small amount of body part. In fact, it is using most of my energy and focus sustaining just that small amount, while in the cell. And I cannot use it on myself. If I could then maybe…” He swiftly looked away.

“Still, impressive,” Tony said. Loki’s eyes skittered back to his. The demi-god’s vulnerable expression reassured Tony what he had been suspecting, that Loki wanted to impress him. He reached forward, with his left hand and touched Loki's face. "I can touch you!"

"You can touch me, slap me, punch me. I would feel it but I would not be able to retaliate back."

"Why would I do that? That's not exactly fair!"

A loud crack suddenly sounded out of the window. The entire room brightened, as though it was daylight.

“Is Thor being a naughty king with his lightning?” Tony asked.

“We have many an electrical storm, here in Asgard. I merely hope they managed to get the horses in, on time. Last year five perished, in the flooding," Loki said, waving his hand over Tony’s left. Tony felt the added warmth disappear, as the forcefield vanished.

“You care about animals dying but not he humans you killed, while on earth?” Tony asked.

“You are being unjustly cruel,” Loki said, scowling. “I did not have the benefit of a grieving mother handing me a photo of her child.”

“Would it have a made a difference if you had?”

For a moment, Loki simply stared at him, his face set in sudden venomous expression, eyes glittering.

“Do you know how the nine planets regard Midgard? They see you as bloodthirsty, uncivilized. And why not? You constantly war, the few have too much power over the many. There is famine, unending hardship and pain. And those in power? They do nothing to cease it! It was unfortunate that some died, in my quest to rule. But that is all that you humans understand! When I was ruler here, I was benevolent, as I would have been on earth. It was a time of peace, of fruitfulness for Asgard. In those few years that I was in power, Asgard advanced. You humans only understand war, so I brought it to you. You I thought would understand this, given your background.”

“You should look up Martin Luther King. Ghandi. They brought about great change through peace,” Tony shot back. He wasn’t even sure why he was arguing Loki on this. It wasn’t as though, while on earth, he never particularly cared for anything else, other than himself, and his loved ones. As an Avenger, he told himself that he was working for the good of the planet. However, he never actually believed himself.

Loki laughed. “Yes because your earth is now a completely equal, benevolent place. Regardless of what you said to me, in your tower, it was never my intent to destroy the earth. What would be the point of ruling a wasteland?” Loki continued to stare at him, eyes overly bright. “I am imprisoned here. I have been raped. What penance do I need to pay, for you to forgive me for my actions on earth? Yes, it was unfortunate that humans died. At the time, I did not consider their qualities. I was brash and blind. My anger overcame my reason.”

Tony realised that he was being unfair, in bringing up Loki’s past. His very reason for being in the cells was as recompense for what he did. However, a part of him wanted to be assured of Loki’s remorse; not spurred by being in his cell or his gang rape but because what he did was wrong.

_And what about you, Tony? You only felt remorse when the photo, that showed the brutal result of your actions, was physically placed in your hands._

“You have already admitted that you would have gladly seen me dead, at the time. What makes you so very different from me?” Loki asked.

Tony’s mind went to what he had said to Bruce, before creating Ultron. He was a bad guy. Why was he always fighting it?

All of the emotion suddenly left Loki’s eyes, his face as still as the stone maiden, pouring water, in the courtyard outside the cellblock.

“If you wish to abandon me, like the others, that is fine. I will not-“

“Who said I was going to abandon you? If anything I’m doing the opposite! I’m trying to get you to look at yourself. Because…” Tony inwardly sighed. “Then I don’t have to look at _me_ , and my own messed up actions. This is turning into therapy 101.  Maybe I should be lying down.”

_Well, you never denied that you weren’t rather a troubled individual._

Another powerful thunder crack boomed through the air, followed by a lightning strike, that again lit up the entire room. The relief on Loki’s momentarily very visible face, was obvious.

“When I was little, and Thor would be out, in the thunder and rain, I would get under the covers,” Loki grabbed the blanket and pulled it over both his and Tony’s heads, scuttling sideways, and resting his head on Tony’s shoulder. “You are so warm, Tony. And I am always so cold. I would get under the covers with Frigga and she would tell me silly stories, nothing too amazing. Simply humorous anecdotes from when she was younger, to make me laugh.”

“Alright, let me see if I can think up a humorous story…” Tony said, pulling the cover off both of their heads and covering their bodies, before placing his arm around Loki’s bony shoulders.

_Needs a bit more of that great Asgardian food, this one._

 Loki pulled apart a little to look at him, his grin broad. “I would like to kiss you now.”

“Yes, I think that’s a very good idea.”

They mashed mouths together, Loki’s tongue tasting slightly sour, this day, but, as ever; electric.

“Better?” Tony asked, as they pulled apart.

“Much better.”

“Now what was I saying? Story…”

_Something from when I was younger._

Tony could not, at that point, think of any humorous anecdote from his childhood.

“This isn’t humorous, more interesting…I was a very lonely child. I used to have an imaginary friend, a little boy named Triangle. Anyway, one day mom lost an earring. She was pretty upset because her dad gave her the jewellery, as a wedding gift. So, Triangle told me that the earring was picked up by the neighbour’s dog, while going on a walk, and then buried in the backyard. Triangle and I went digging and there it was. We found the earring.”

“Spirit child. I do not think his name would have really been Triangle, though.”

“I don’t believe in ghosts,” Tony said, firmly.

“Why would you not believe in something that exists? You humans can be very silly, at times.”

“You’re saying spirits exist?”

“I am a demi-god. I create magic. You’re asking me about spirits?”

“Hm… fair enough.”

Another thunderbolt shook the windows.

“You know, you should feel blessed. I usually don’t like cuddling,” Tony said. “I really should go back to my cell, soon.”

“Okay then,” Loki gently tugged him to lie down, on his side, on the bed, snuggling up behind him and wrapping his arm around his waist.

“Mm… if someone comes in now…” Tony said.

“Go back to your cell, then.”

Tony went to move up, only to be grabbed back, by Loki and flung back down. Tony laughed, cupped his chin and kissed him on his lips.

“I should go.” He went to move up, once more, only for Loki to pull him back down again. “Alright, maybe I could stay a little longer. But I’m not going to fall asleep.”

*

For a moment, Tony was unsure of where he was. Cognition slowly returned and he looked around himself. He was alone in Loki’s bed. The demi-god had pulled the armchair close to the bed, and was sitting in it, scribbling in a notepad.

“Loki! I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I fell asleep!”

“I have decided to write down what happened to me,” Loki said. “The more focused it is, in my memory, the better for our outcome. If you wish to urinate…” Loki pointed his finger, to the side of the cell, where a door with a brass knob suddenly appeared. “The fact that it his hidden is not of my magic.”

Tony stood up, feeling the cold room goosepimple his flesh. He quickly walked to the door and opened it. The ‘toilet’ consisted of a gold rimmed hole, in the ground, with a fountain sink to the side, a bar of soap on the round, porcelain looking rim.

“Charming.”

He pulled down his pants and urinated, before washing and soaping his hands, and then returned to the room, the bathroom dissipating behind him.

“You snore,” Loki said.

“Yes, I’ve been told.”

For a moment, both grinned at each other.

“You were not actually asleep for very long. And do not be concerned. I did not molest you.”

“Ok, see you saying that makes me think that maybe you did. Actually, now I’m kind of _hoping_ that you did,” Tony jested.

Loki’s face darkened. “I did not touch you! The moment that I realised you had fallen asleep, I climbed out of the bed and allowed you your privacy. I have just been gang raped. Why would I now inflict any unwanted touches on another?”

“It was a joke, Loki. Well, not entirely. You can touch me anywhere you want. Admittedly it’s better if I’m awake, particularly if you’re thinking of specifying touching the frontal area between my thighs.”

Loki did not look impressed by Tony’s joke. Fair enough, it was a little crude for delicate Asgardian ears.

“You humans seem to focus a lot on that one body part. You build great monuments to commemorate it. The Stark Tower? It’s such a dreadfully _dull_ aspect of humanity.”

 “Actually, I find the _brain_ to be the best body part of the human body,” Tony admitted. “And yours and mine are more advanced than most others of our species, wouldn’t you say?”

Loki nodded. “I agree.”

“I should go back to my own cell. Asgardians will talk.”

“You go then.”

As Tony walked past, the demi-god reached out and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him down to sit on top of him.

“Can you kiss me, first? I have been without kisses since you have been asleep,” Loki pouted so delightfully.

 “Alright, first I kiss you, then I go,” Tony said, leaning forward, to peck his lips. “Alright, another one.” He pecked his lips again. Loki laughed, the sound like the tinkling of a piano. Tony couldn’t help himself. He truly was enjoying himself. It was utterly ridiculous, he knew, but he was having too much fun, to stop.

“You go, sleep!” Loki said. “I know you humans need your beauty rest. Not that _you_ need it. Handsome human.”

“Alright, I’ll go,” Tony said, moving up from him. He half expected Loki to take his hand, once more and pull him back into the chair.

Tony walked over and pressed the handprint on the wall to go out of the cell, before crossing the corridor to his own, and turning back to look at Loki’s cell. Loki had settled back into his chair, with his notepad in hand. Climbing under the covers, Tony was quite certain that he would find it difficult to sleep, that night. However, within seconds the heavy pall of slumber took over his consciousness.

*

As soon as Tony stepped into Loki’s cell, Loki leapt up, from where he’d been sitting and reading on his bed, placing his arms around Tony’s waist and grinning, in a somewhat mesmerized fashion, at him.

_Well, can’t blame the demi-god. I am pretty damn fantastic._

“I take it you’re pleased to see me, today,” Tony said.

“You were snoring again. If I had my magic, I could cure you of the sleep apnoea that is causing it. Keep you breathing. Give you wonderful dreams.”

“See, I’m still trying to figure out how your magic works, in a scientific way.”

“Magic and science are interrelated. They co-exist,” Loki said.

“I’m not sure that’s what Einstein meant, when he said ‘God does not play dice with the universe’.”

“Ah, your precious Einstein of your earth.”

“Hey, don’t you be putting down one of our most kickass scientists of our planet.”

“Maybe _you_ are the most kickass scientist of your planet.”

Clearly, Loki was deliberately flattering him.

“Well, yes I am pretty good.”

“Can I kiss you now?” Loki asked.

“No,” Tony teased.

“Oh, well certainly that is your choice to say no-“

Tony grabbed his chin, leaned forward and indulged his mouth. Loki eagerly responded.

“Oh, and while you were asleep, breakfast came. I told the servant to place yours in my cell.”

“People are _really_ going to talk,” Tony said, suddenly realising that in his race to get to Loki upon waking, he had completely missed the tray, seated on the bedside table. He moved over and sat down on the bed, looking at the incredible array of different coloured and shaped foods.

“I have added some of mine, in the knowledge of your great love of food,” Loki said.

Tony picked up a long purple vegetable looking piece of food and placed it in his mouth, relishing its rather savory taste. He then felt Loki move onto the bed, followed by the warmth of Loki against his back, his legs, hooking up on either side of his waist, his arm going around his chest. Loki’s chin then rested on his shoulder.

“So warm, Tony,” Loki said. Tony puzzled momentarily over why Loki seemed fine with touching him, despite being brutally sexually abused merely days before. He could only fathom that Loki did not see him as a threat. But then, the more he considered it, it made sense. He was human. Loki was faster, stronger, more powerful than him, particularly without his Iron Man suits.

With his Iron Man suits, he told himself, it would be a different story. But then, he didn’t particularly wish Loki to see him as a threat. He was more and more starting to wonder if Loki would continue to see him as a romantic prospect.

Not that he was overly concerned, he told himself. But it was a thought that popped into his mind, every so often …actually, in increasing frequency, of late.

*

Tony was about three-quarters of his way through his breakfast, managing to convince the “I’m not hungry” Loki to at least eat some of the food. He suspected that his lack of appetite was a by-product of his attack. Tony assumed that if he was forced to give oral sex, he would probably find putting anything else in his mouth to be disgusting.

Of course, Loki seemed fine in Tony’s tongue being in his mouth but then, given the pride with which Tony saw himself, that was to be expected.

“Tastes exactly like fish,” Tony said, chewing on a piece of food that Loki assured him was a ‘baranda’.

“No, it doesn’t. I’ve tried your earth fish. This is a lot more succulent.”

“I like fish!”

The outside door suddenly slammed open and Loki quickly moved off the bed, away from Tony.

“Luckily my brother has the stride of a bunch of stampeding sleipnirs,” Loki said. “I am uncomfortable with him realising the truth of our… interactions… for now. I know he will not take it well.”

“Oh, I’m sure his hammer and my head will collide. Well, it was a fun life.”

“No, he would not kill you, would he?” Loki appeared shocked.

Said demi-god suddenly appeared, before the cell.

“Ah! Thor! What delights did you indulge in, last night? A merry feast? A party?” Loki asked.

Tony picked up another piece of Asgardian fruit from the tray.

“Do you really want to know, Loki?” The tone of Thor’s voice instantly snapped Tony’s head up. Thor’s face was deepest plum in colour, electricity crackling around his blonde hair, lips curled back in a snarl. He was carrying what appeared to be a book, in his right hand. “I was upset about my so-called brother, determined to do everything that I could to help him. I went and talked to the elders, hopefully for anything that may bring us closer to a satisfying conclusion. They told me some interesting news.”

“Thor, I do not know what-“ Loki began but was cut off, by his brother.

“They told me that when you were in the guise of Odin, you perused old laws, looking to repeal some of what you saw as the outdated ones.”

“Yes but we already know-“

“The one involving the rape of a captive, yes,” Thor said, voice moving up a good ten octaves. “They informed you of another law, adjacent to that one, one that is not very well known. Not in any of the books that I gave you, Tony. But it is in this one,” Thor said, tapping on the black cover of a thick tome. “Do you recognise it, Loki?”

‘Yes, it is one of the many books that I read-“ Loki said, as Thor started to rifle through the pages.

“Here it is. The law states that rape is such a horrendous crime, that it overrides any others. ‘Should a captive be found to have been raped, then it shall be seen as punishment enough, for any crime of the captive. The captive will be set free.’” Thor then closed the book. “Interesting, would you say, Loki?”

“Oh come on, Thor, you’re not saying that Loki-?” Tony began, only to be cut off, again by Thor.

“It all fits. Loki was aware of this very law.”

“There are many laws that I read of,” Loki said. “I cannot be expected to remember all of them!”

“What pains me the most is that I believed you!” Thor said, electricity now crackling around all of his body, tears running down his face, as he stamped his feet about the corridor, in pure fury. “I truly believed that you had been ravished. But, I have, yet again been duped by the master conman!”

“You have not been duped! I truly was raped. I do not care what that consarned law states!”

“Oh so I’m to believe that it is a coincidence that the master of lies, was reading about this very law, just before he was imprisoned?”

“No! Do not say this, Thor! I was raped. I was raped,” Loki suddenly screamed, tearing at his hair. Tony could only stare, in astonishment, as the drawers of Loki’s dresser suddenly flew open by themselves, his clothes flinging out and swirling around the room.

“Stop this Loki!” Thor screamed.

“I was raped!” Loki screamed. The drawers themselves now flung completely out of the chest, slamming into the cell wall with enough force that they buckled, broken off pieces of wood now joining the circling apparel.

“Woh, Loki!” Tony placed up a hand, to shield himself, from the chaos currently reigning inside the cell.

Loki started screaming; primal, agonised. Tony felt all of the hairs his arms stand up on end, from the sound. The books, from the bookshelf, flew off the shelf, and started to join the swirling clothes.

Then, as quickly as it started, Loki’s tantrum ceased, the clothes, books, and other debris dropping to the ground. Now moaning, his face red, wet and snotty, Loki suddenly came over to Tony and placed his arms around him, burying his face in his chest, as he started to hoarsely sob. Tony tentatively placed his arms around Loki’s shoulders, looking outside the cell. Thor was staring back, the electricity had gone from his being, his face very pale and stricken.

“I do not care for that stupid law! I did not ask for what they did to me,” Loki said, between sobs. “Do not set me free, even if they are found guilty. I do not care. Nothing will take back what they did, whether I am out of this cell or not.”

Feeling his entire body shake with rage, Tony glared at Thor.

“I do not know what to believe,” Thor said. “You do not understand, Tony. Loki has been lying to me his entire life. Everything to him is a prank. I want to believe him, I do.” Despite the tears running down Thor’s face, Tony felt little sympathy for him.

“I am not lying. I am not lying. They hurt me, Tony. Please believe me,” Loki begged.

Tony found it hard to believe that merely minutes before, Loki had been jesting with him.

“I believe you,” Tony said, continuing to glare at Thor.

“I want to believe you, Loki,” Thor repeated. “I truly do.”

“What’s it going to take, to make you believe him?” Tony snapped. “For them to all come in and give a step by step demonstration of what they did to him?”

“I…I do not understand why they would enact such a reprehensible act towards him, to begin with.”

“Why don’t you go ask _them_ why they’re a bunch of sick assholes?” Tony asked.

Thor pressed the handprint outside the cell.

“No, don’t-“ Tony began.

Too late, Thor came into the cell.

“Loki, I want to be your brother. I want us to be as close as we once were.”

“Well, you’re doing an incredible job of it,” Tony let his sarcasm be very clear. “Honestly, you should win an award, for the Best Brother of the Nine Realms.”

“Loki, look at me,” Thor said gently.

Loki turned his head, from Tony’s chest, to face Thor.

“I know I have been mischievous in the past, have lied to you, repeatedly. I know I have constantly broken your trust. But I am not lying about this,” Loki said. “I was raped. They came into my cell without my permission, held me down and took it in turns violating me. Before you brought it up, I did not even remember that law.”

Thor visibly deflated.

“I am sorry, Loki. I have messed up, once more, chosen to use passion over reason. If you cannot forgive me, I understand…” Thor said.

“Well, it is very _you_ , is it not?” Loki said, moving slightly away from Tony on the bed and wiping his face.

“Hold on, you’re forgiving him for that?” Tony asked. “He made you out to be lying about being raped. Again!”

“I know. I am a fool, Tony. A terrible Asgardian, to be jumping to such horrendous conclusions, without at least asking Loki first,” Thor said, not bothering to wipe his own tear-streaked face.

“It is… in some ways understandable that Thor would come to such a conclusion, given what he had learned, what he knew of me and his own air-headedness,” Loki said.

“Tony is right. I do not deserve to be forgiven,” Thor said.

“What would I gain in staying angry with you? You now know that I am not lying. I need you to be on my side, with this. I want justice, for what was done to me,” Loki said.

Thor looked around and suddenly grabbed one of the lesser damaged drawers, placing it back in the chest. He then picked up a second one. As he methodically started to clean Loki’s desecrated room, placing the fallen items in their rightful places, Tony was tempted to join him but then decided he didn’t deserve the help.

“I hope you do not think me weak, for my outburst,” Loki now said, to Tony.

“No, I was more worried that I was going to get the spine of a book wedged in my eyeball.”

“I am sorry,” Loki said. “I lost control.”

“Yes and I am always completely cool and calm,” Tony said, sarcastically. "Anyway, your poltergeist powers are pretty impressive."

"I do not know how I did it. I should not have such powers in here. I presume it was a release, from the build up of pure frustration and angst, in regards to my very complicated relationship with Thor, over many a year."

“I feel very ashamed of my actions,” Thor said, now picking up the books from the floor, and placing them on the bookshelf, above the bed. “I am truly sorry, Loki.”

Tony shook his head. If he was in Loki’s position, he would find it very hard to forgive Thor for, once again, not believing his attack. But then, it wasn’t up to him to forgive Thor. That was completely Loki’s prerogative.

"Why could I not realise such powers, when I was attacked?" Loki frowned.

"Different circumstance," Tony resisted the urge to touch him in front of Thor. "Like you said, you have a complicated relationship with Thor. I bet there are all kinds of crazy emotions bubbling away inside you there. Family does that to us. With what they did to you, I'm sure you were too frightened and shocked, for the powers to manifest."

"I did not even try and stop them. These powers were obviously always hidden, within me and I did not use them," silent tears traced a line down his cheeks. "I allowed them to rape me. I was complicit, by not using these powers."

Tony decided that he didn't care anymore, that Thor was also in the cell. He placed a hand gently on Loki's right cheekbone, wiping the tears away with his little finger.

"The powers that you didn't realise you had, in here? I see what happened just then as you chucking the most awe-inspiring temper tantrum. Again, only family can bring that kind of anger out in us. Besides, say you were able to go all Enfield Poltergeist on your rapists. How likely is it, that it would have caused them to become even more violent with you? Maybe even killed you?"

"I just... I cannot comprehend such shame. That they bested me. Used me in such a carnal fashion."

"I know. And it's beyond horrible what they did to you. But they're to blame, okay? Not you."

“Tony, will you talk to my attackers, like you promised?” Loki asked. His eyes looked very big, in his face.

“Well, I’m not going to exactly enjoy it…” Tony grimaced, removing his hand from Loki's face.

“There is not much time. Tomorrow, evidence from both mine and their sides will be given, is this true?”

Tony noticed that Thor was not looking Loki in the eyes. He nodded.

“Then we must talk to them today, determine what their strategy is,” Loki said.

“Whatever you need, Loki,” Thor said.

Loki pressed his hand into Tony’s shoulder and he felt the tingling, of his visage changing, to appear as an Asgardian, once more.

“What I need is justice.”

“Then I shall help give it to you,” Thor said.

*

Walking through the gilded halls of Asgard, Tony told himself that he should have been more impressed. The bone white columns rose high and majestic, the walls on either side bearing tapestries, as well as intricate carvings, displaying incredible feats from Asgard’s grand history; bloody looking battles, bursts of former leaders, more battles, armour clad Asgardians leading armies, all bearing identical proud expressions… Tony was starting to see a pattern.

A part of him was, indeed, dazzled by the pure scope of the visual feast before him, the bright colours and armour of the warriors, intermixed with the earthier clothes of the clear peasants, the plush velvety floor covering beneath his feet.

However, the larger part of himself was too consumed by his fury at what he saw as Thor’s continued betrayal of Loki. Tony could recall the many moments in his life, when a great injustice had been done to himself, and yet no one believed him. Men he thought were great, such as Obadiah, turning out to be nothing more than petty scoundrels. He did not wish to place Thor in that category. However, given his behaviour, of late, it was difficult not to.

_Quite ironic, really, considering Loki was always said to be the constant betrayer._

“We have a very complicated relationship, Loki and I,” Thor said quietly, as they continued down the wide hall, bearing pillars as tall and wide as some skyscrapers, on earth. It was a truly magnificent sight if Tony was in the mood to appreciate it.

“Yes, that is completely you, don’t worry about it, Thor,” Tony said, sarcastically.

“I would not expect you to understand. I do love my brother, in my own way-“

“Do you?” Tony now turned to face him. “I was an only child. I wish I had a sibling. You’re luckier than you know.”

Tony then turned away, not bearing to look into the pained blue eyes of his comrade any longer.

“I am sorry, Tony. Truly.”

“Where the hell is this medical centre, anyway?”  
*

The medical centre was much as Tony remembered, so white that it felt strangely claustrophobic; as though he was about to scream and start shredding at his own skin, to add a bit of red to the plain colour palette of the walls, furniture and other medical equipment. Though more ornately rendered, the chairs and desks, in the pod in the centre, were very evocative of earth. So too, were the very expensive looking machines, and clear holographic technology; only the Asgardian medical appliances looked far more advanced than earth. Looking at a particular machine that appeared to be an ECG monitor, Tony suddenly longed for a few weeks, to study the technology, in detail.

The pod was empty of Asgardians, the Creepoid, in particular, nowhere to be seen, for which Tony was most appreciative. He wasn’t sure if he would refrain from seeing how high an octave he could make the Creepoid scream in. The rooms in which the rapists were being kept spouted out, in circular fashion from the centre of the medical bay, in earth hospital fashion. Tony showed all of his contempt for this setup, with the raise of his brows, to Thor.

“We clearly cannot have them in the same area as Loki.”

“Nice to see rapists being treated with such luxury. Did you model this on earth?”

A hint of annoyance appeared on Thor’s face, before it righted itself.

“I need to talk to Fandral," Thor said.

“Fine, you talk to Sleipnir Face too.”

“Sleipnir Face? I suspect you mean Titor?”

“Sleipnir face, yes.”

“I will talk to them both, although I doubt I shall obtain much information.”

“Fine, I’ll talk to the other two, then.”

“Tell them you have been sent by me, to ask for anything of comfort.”

“Some lovely fluffy pillows? Scented candles? ‘Slutty Nuns XXX? Anything to please these rapists!”

“Please, Tony…”

“Fine!”

Thor indicated to the two doors on his left. “Odor on the left with Lorchan beside him.”

_Door one or door two? This would be the worst game show in the universe. Instead of  discovering a car, behind the chosen door, the contestant finds a rapist. Good times!_

Tony stepped forward and knocked on the door to his right. There was no answer, from inside. He knocked louder. Still nothing.

Tony turned the handle and stepped inside. A burley Asgardian sat huddled, in the corner, body shaking with muffled sobs.

“I have been dispatched by Thor-“ He suddenly realised that he forgot to speak with an Asgardian accent.

“What do you want?” The Asgardian asked.

_Lorchan, I think?_

“To ask if you would have anything of comfort?” Tony said, attempting to sound ‘ye olde English’. _Terrible Asgardian accent but it will do._

“I do not deserve any comfort.”

Tony closed the door behind them, deliberating on how to continue.

“I have heard the rumours, that you are to be brought towards the council, on the charge of raping Loki.”

Lorchan shuddered so profoundly that his entire body jumped off the ground.

“Whatever punishment they fit to give me, I deserve it.”

“So you’re saying that it’s true, you did rape Loki?”

“Me, Fandral, Odor, Titor.”

Tony felt a little surprised that he was so quick to admit culpability. He wondered if this was a trick of some kind.

“They are saying that Loki was behind it. That is the rumour.”

“No, it was Titor.”

“Titor?”

“He was talking to Fandral, one night. Thor had retired early. We were all carousing in the great hall, with many of the other palace inhabitants. Fandral asked about Loki’s inhabitation of the cells. Titor told him the only way to punish him was to violently ravish him. At first, I did not think that Fandral would go through with it. Afterwards, I felt utterly sickened. Alas, at the time, I wished for nothing more than to fulfil my lusts. It was as though a sickness had overtaken me. I watched as Fandral forced himself onto Loki, ignoring his cries for him to stop. I saw the pleasure that Fandral derived from his body, and I had to have him. He plead with me not to. I did not listen. I… enjoyed such violation against nature, that is the shame of it,” he said, with a trembling voice. “I saw the others take him, heard him scream and plead and weep and did nothing to stop it. In fact, it just impelled me to further acts of depravity. I remember how we left him, lying on the ground, bleeding, bruised, curled up in a ball. He was always so strong… I have never seen him appear so weak.”

“I must…I must leave you…” Tony could hear no more. He quickly exited the cell, in time to see Thor move out of Fandral’s, looking rather troubled. Tony caught his eyes and nodded, before taking a deep breath and knocking on Odor’s door.

_Conversing with rapists. I’ll have to ask Thor if I can vacation here, in this wonderful land, in the future._

This time Loki's rapist sat on the bed, staring outside the window, to the still rather rainy, windy day outside. Tony recalled him coming into Loki’s cell to taunt him and felt a large wad of bile lodge in his throat.

“I have come to ask if there is anything that you would need for comfort?”

Odor’s eyes flicked to him.

“I am fine, thank you.”

Tony closed the door. “I only ask because I know tomorrow will be very trying, for you all, with the council.” He decided to keep talking, to go with the hunch that was prodding him. “I have had times in my past, when someone I have loved has betrayed me-“

“Loki is confused,” Odor whispered. “He does not understand the depth of our relationship.”

_And with that, I think I’m going to redesign the white of these walls with the food I had this morning._

“You mean with the council?”

“I understand, with the others. Why Loki would wish to bring them before the council, for ravishing him. Titor was particularly brutal.”

_So here it comes, willing to sell out the others. What’s that phrase about honour amongst thieves?_

“I heard a rumour that it was Titor’s idea, to begin with.” _Don’t push your luck, Tony._

“Titor did tell Fandral that if he wanted to punish Loki, then the best way would be to violate him, it is true.”

“So, the others, you are saying they did rape him?”

“And Lorchan claims remorse?” Odor snorted. “He was just as willing as the others, to deliberately brutalize Loki with such ferocity that he ended up bloodied and bruised. He was more than eager to humiliate him. Loki begged him, begged them all, to stop but they kept going, thrusting into his unwilling body and kissing and biting his unwilling flesh.”

“But what about with you? You were gentle…” Tony ignored the sudden vice-type grip that was squeezing his innards.

“I was meant to take Loki’s body after Titor. It was only fair. Loki lay there, bruised and bleeding, shaking, weeping... It was clear that he was…wounded, in need of comfort. But then Titor forced use of his mouth. With such brutality. And Fandral simply lifted his legs and forcefully assaulted him, once more. And then Lorchan. Yes, _remorseful_ Lorcan ravished his mouth as well as his other opening! They all used his body twice! Whereas I- the one who truly _cared_ for him, enjoyed his body only the once. And yes, he told me he did not want me, told me to stop. But that was because he thought I would be like the others. But I was gentle. I made love to him. He didn’t struggle, didn’t fight me, was accepting of my attentions. His flesh was so supple, hair so soft…  I have never made love to one of such beauty before. I was grateful for the privilege that he gave me.” Throughout his entire monologue, Odor held a wistful, beatific expression, as one would if they were holding a baby, for the first time or, Tony considered, having a good scotch, after years of sobriety.

“I am sorry, I must…I have been here too long. I must leave.”

Tony wandered out of the room so fast it was as though Thor had conducted lightning under his feet. He came out to see Thor standing, with his arms folded.

“Tony! Is all fine?”

Tony just shook his head.

“Let’s just get back to the cellblock. And I really need a drink. Get me the strongest that you have here in Asgard.”

“The strongest would kill you.”

“Well, that would be a hell of a rush. Gotta go out some way.”

*

Tony leaned against Loki’s now fixed chest-of-drawers, his entire body lightly shivering, from the sudden downpour that had drenched his and Thor’s bodies, as they crossed the outside courtyard, to the cellblock. The entire room shook with roaring thunder, which occasionally drowned out Thor’s voice. He stood beside Tony, dressed in his usual garb and not shivering. But then, Tony told himself, his entire body was protected by the extra layers of muscles, which he presumed absorbed any impact of cold, heat, or blunt objects. Every so often, a bolt of lightning would light up the entire room, so brightly that Tony could see the defined musculature of Thor’s immense arm, beside himself. He reminded himself to ask Thor what food he specifically ate, to bulk himself up.

Thor, of course, did not garner any useful information from Fandral or Titus, who kept to their stories that Loki was the mastermind behind his own gang rape. Tony relayed back the basics of what he was told, by Odor and Lorchan, skipping the parts where the men talked specifics about the rapes.

“This is more than useful news, Tony. Once more you have excelled!” Loki had been sitting on the bed, the entire time that Tony and Thor spoke. Tony could only presume, with the racket going on outside, that Frost Giants must have extraordinary hearing capacities.

Seeing Loki’s slender frame, Tony’s mind went to his attackers, tall as Loki was, but more like Thor, in terms of bulk. He recalled Odor saying that Loki didn’t struggle or fight him, which he seemed to take as ‘proof’ that he was accepting of the rape, as opposed to the truth; Loki was most probably too physically and emotionally overwhelmed at that point, to attempt to cease what was happening.

“So, if I am to piece it together,” Thor said. “ _Titor_ was the ringleader, not Fandral. And both Odor and Lorchan are saying that it was his and Fandral's idea, to attack Loki, which is directly against what Fandral is saying about Loki masterminding it all. Their defense is starting to unravel.”

“Yes, as always you demonstrate being a little slow on the uptake Thor. Tony and I have already worked this out. Now, Tony, as you have demonstrated the exact opposite of Thor, I would very much like you to accompany me to the council.”

“As who?” Thor asked. “Whoever he is, everyone is going to ask-“

“Ah that very special moment, when a few neurons start firing, in Thor’s brain!” Loki said, clearly spitefully.

You may have ‘forgiven him’ but you’re still pissed with him about this morning, aren’t you? Tony thought. Not that I blame you.

Thor stormed over to where Loki was sitting on the bed. “Take that back or I will not go to Hogun and ask him if his likeness can be ‘borrowed’.”

“Hogun?”

“Sif is off planet. I have only confided in Hogun as to what has happened here. He is, as ever, loyal to me.”

“Yes, thank you for telling your friend about _my_ gang rape. It is very important that you, Thor, are taken care of,” Loki snapped.

“Actually, Loki I told him because…because I wanted to help you. He has some… experience with these matters. A close friend of his was once ravished, as you were. The friend took his own life.”

“As much as it would possibly be wished, by some, I do not intend to do anything quite so dramatic, as to take my own life. And what words of comfort, from Hogun?” Loki said.

“He told me to…let you speak and to not… doubt you.”

Loki laughed and started clapping. “I think you should send Hogun in, to converse with me. Clearly, he would do a better job than you have.”

‘What can I say to appease you, Loki? I have been a terrible brother.”

Loki loudly sighed. “And so have I. Can we simply not argue? For one moment. I understand it is very typical of us.”

“With your permission, Loki, I shall talk to Hogun,” Thor said. “He shall give us what we want.”

“Fine then. Go, speak to him,” Loki shooed him away.

Both Loki and Tony watched him leave the cell, followed by the clang of the outer door closing.

“Tony, there is something I must tell you.” Something in Loki’s tone turned Tony towards him. “I lied, when I asserted that I could not remember the specific law that Thor spoke of. Of course, I knew of it! Of course, I am fully cognisant of the fact that it may work to my favour and release me from this,” he gestured around himself. “I denied it to Thor, because otherwise it would have fitted into his fantasy that I organised my own gang rape! Certainly, I plan to try and use that law to my favour. And why should I not? I have been repeatedly brutalized. Is that not punishment enough?” He asked, his eyes sparkling.

“Can’t say I’m surprised by that one,” Tony admitted. “But hey, if you can work it to your favour, why not?”

Loki’s eyes lit up more and he stood up and walked over to Tony, leaning forward, until his face was close to Tony’s, an impish grin quirking his lips. As irrational and crazy as Loki could be, Tony now looked at that face and could not comprehend how any other being would wish to see the expression of pure terror upon it, as he was violently ravished. He also could not comprehend how Loki could act so mischievous merely days after being gang raped. Tony was rather certain that had the reverse happened and he was attacked, he would be beyond wisecracking and more to the point of being institutionalised.

“You’re cold,” Loki said, reaching out to rub his arms. “Even colder than me. Come, sit on the bed.”

He walked Tony over and sat him down, and then threw his thick quilt over his arms.

“Actually, I think I might need a warm bath, very soon,” Tony said. “Too bad you can’t join me.”

“It would be my pleasure to warm you,” Loki gave him a look that he felt directly to the groin.

Tony ran a finger along his jaw, then grabbed Loki’s hand and kissed it, gently squeezing.

_Tony and the Mischievous Prince. Now I think about it, we fit together very well._

 “Are you… what are you thinking, Tony?”

 “I’m thinking we’re going to kick some rapist ass tomorrow. And I’m thinking that I really need to kiss you, right now.”

The grin widened to a full-toothed smile. Tony leaned forward and indulged Loki’s mouth a while before both pulled back.

“How about...” Tony placed his arm around Lok’s shoulders, gently bringing him closer. “We indulge in a lot more snogging… as in kissing, then I’ll take my bath. And I’ll be thinking of the Impish Asgardian currently dazzling me, in this cell.”

“I think that is a very good plan,” Loki said, wrapping his own arm around Tony’s waist.

Tbc..

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who are reading! :)

Loki lay down on his cot, staring up at the intricate weave of cracks on his cell ceiling, illuminated by the constant strike of lightning, through the window outside. Thunder boomed so mightily it was as though Thor was standing nearby, repeatedly slamming his hammer against the floor, with all of his impressive might. Despite all of the distraction that the storm provided, Loki was adept at turning his attention inwards. He was currently planning; thinking up and then discarding strategies as they came into his brilliant mind. One idea was to use Tony’s trust of him to betray the human and escape, perhaps even hide back on earth. But that idea was quickly disposed of. The thought of stepping inside the great court, to tell the elders, men who he had once held in great respect, such as Heimdall, of his great shame, filled him with utter revulsion. However, to betray Tony, felt a worse fate.

He considered that Tony was a salve, to the deep wound of his pained psyche, but then discarded the simplicity of such a concept. Tony was simply unlike any being that he had ever met. His brilliance, wit and handsomeness, while a blessing, were not why Loki felt drawn to him. Tony, he realised, was, like him; an ultimate outsider. He did not fit in, even with the Avengers that he professed to like. Loki saw it in his obvious struggle, to make sense of himself and his realm; in his vulnerability, masked by his, at times, abrupt narcissistic persona.

Moreover, Tony seemed to genuinely like him, to enjoy his company. There were only two other people who Loki could place in that category. One was sent to Valhalla, by a dark elf’s blade. The other spent two hours attempting to heal the vast rift between them, only to return later, and accuse him of lying about his gang rape. Loki appreciated that Thor was in a precarious position. He had even told Thor as much, in their ultimately fruitless ‘talk’. Thor had also suffered a violation of trust, from the one purporting to be his friend. For the first time, Loki was the one telling the truth and Fandral was the one lying. Although still pained by Thor’s lack of trust in him, he understood why Thor would initially be confused as to who to believe.

Footsteps padded down the hall; lighter than any Asgardian. Although the noise of the storm outside covered all internal sounds, Loki had specifically attuned his ears, to the movements of the human sharing his cellblock. Loki felt his heart start to increase, saliva enter his mouth. While Tony was away from Loki’s cell, Thor had returned. Loki had then given him a small task, in the hopes that he would reappear after Tony also returned. His plan was, so far, working. Tony seemed to think that Thor would be furious to see them together. Loki had considered all the possibilities and decided otherwise. He was going to prove this, to Tony.

The Avenger reached Loki’s cell and looked in, smiling. His hair was dripping wet and he wore a thick robe over the t-shirt and loose pants that usually constituted his nightclothes.

“Did you enjoy your bath?” Loki asked, visually tracing one drop of water, that ran down Tony’s neck and along his Adam's apple.

“Mm… toasty warm now,” Tony’s eyes, glistening with good humour, moved the delicious quiver in Loki’s stomach up another notch.

_He is an anomaly, of his people._

Loki considered most humans to be rather stupid. But Tony…

_As brilliant as I am. Perhaps even more so._

Loki had never met anyone that he would consider of a higher intellect than himself. He had certainly never before met anyone of a higher intellect who was also fortunate enough to bore a comely visage, to tempt him with.

“It is even warmer in my cell… that is a lie. But do come in anyway.”

“When you make such a _tempting_ proposition, as that…” Tony walked to the wall to the left of the cell, pressed his hand on the handprint and came inside. Sitting up, to look at the classically handsome face, Loki decided that their lips needed desperately to press together. This was becoming rather a distraction. He enjoyed Tony’s frequently given kisses so much, he questioned whether it was healthy, particularly as he had been so viciously attacked, merely days before. What was normal behaviour, after one is gang raped? Loki never cared for fitting into a paradigm of what others thought. But he did not wish to feel as though he may lose his mental acuity. Despite everything else that they forcibly took from him, it was important, that he retain control over his own mind.

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked, sitting down beside him and demonstrating, once more, his ability to take one look at Loki and know that he was troubled, even if Loki did not show any outward sign of his anguish. Frigga was the only other being with such a power over him. “Actually, forgive me being my usual insensitive jerk of a self, the better question to ask would probably be what _isn’t_ wrong? Well, there’s the fact that _I’m_ here, the fact that we are going to kick rapist ass to earth and back tomorrow-“ Thunder sounded and the windows rattled, with such intensity, that Loki feared that they were going to tear off their hinges. “Although if that thunder gets any louder, the auditory vibrations will rip this place apart from its foundations and you'll literally just be able to walk out of here."

Loki placed a hand on Tony’s thigh, as always, a little astounded as to how fragile the human felt, as though if he added the slightest pressure, the bone would snap in two. There were times, looking at Tony, in all of his vulnerability and big brown-eyed impishness, that Loki felt overwhelmed by his beauty, so delicate, compared to his fellow Asgardians.

“I’m not going to give you platitudes like ‘don’t worry about tomorrow’ because platitudes are useless. You have, I’d say, fair enough reasons, to worry,” Tony said.

_This human…heterochromia…_

“Tony…”

Loki never considered that he would be completely unravelled, not by Odin, or his travails in the universe, or even his own gang rape, but by this fast- talking human before him. He trailed a finger along his stubbled jawline, before leaning in and brushing his lips against Tony’s, feeling his facial hair tickle his mouth, their tongues start to lap together. Loki moaned, reaching around to verify Tony’s damp hair. Yes, yes this was different to Fandral’s final forced kiss, his tongue like a revolting slug, attempting to crawl to the back of his throat. Tony was, as ever, warm, electric.

Wanted.

_Yes, Tony. Yes._

Granting permission for Tony’s kiss felt far more gratifying than being forced to concede to the tongue and lips of his rapist.

 They pulled away and Loki continued to stroke Tony’s jaw, relishing the feel of the bristles under his finger pad.

“You didn’t ask permission,” Tony said, his bright eyes so lovely and wide. “Naughty Loki.”

Loki leant forward and pecked him on the lips, once more.

“Am I?”

Tony laughed. Loki cherished the low rumble, the creases in his face, the white straight teeth.

“I like you, Tony Stark.”

“Yes, I may have sort of guessed that.”

“You are so different to any… to any being that I have ever met.”

“Hm… actually, I’d have to say likewise.” Tony’s soothing fingers started to lightly comb through Loki’s dark tresses. Frigga had also been the only one to ever touch his hair.

Although he had never felt such chills raise the hair on his arms, as when Tony lightly caressed him.

“Thank you for today,” Loki said. “I understand that it was difficult for you. But I knew that you would succeed. People feel impelled to talk to you. Your charisma is one of your strengths. This is why I request for you to be the one to speak for me, at the council. You are the only one I  truly trust here.”

Tony’s lips slightly tilted downwards.

“I was thinking when I was taking my bath. One of the things I’ve learnt in life is that people are rarely surprising. Yeah, people are supposedly complicated, all of that psychological banality, but the fact is that people generally are very easy to figure out. Particularly if you have a brain the size of mine. But _you_ , Loki, you are not the great villain that I thought you were. Okay, there’s the whole trying to take over the world thing… pretty high in the annals of villainy… but then, if I take it within context of a) your upbringing and b) the very warmongering society that you live in, it actually makes sense. I’m not saying you’re some amazing Gandhi type guy, in _any_ sense, but then nor am I. See _I’m_ kind of a major dick and _you’re_ kind of a major dick so we both fit, wouldn’t you say?”

Loki laughed.

“Always back to the male appendage, Tony.”

“Alright, we’re both…” Tony’s eyebrows creased. “Why are so many insults named after body parts?”

Loki considered what Tony had just told him.

_You have finally met someone who is intelligent enough to look beyond the surface of your deliberate projection._

 “We are both outcasts, in our own separate lands, who have discovered the truth in each other,” Loki said.

For a moment, Tony’s eyes veritably glowed with intense emotion. With his hands still plunged in Loki’s hair, he leant forward and pressed his lips against Loki’s once more, tongue now more heated and frantic, in his mouth.

They pulled apart and Loki found himself drowning in the dark orbs staring back at him. Loki felt the knot in his stomach unravel, as he finally gave in, accepting the truth of his ardour for Tony.

Clapping sounded outside the cell, followed by Thor’s voice.

“I knew it! I knew it!”

Tony jumped, letting go of Loki and, stumbling backwards off the bed, sprawled onto the floor in a messy heap.

“Thor!” Tony affected an uncharacteristic grotesque smile that did not reach his eyes, so wide that all of his upper teeth were visible.

“ _What_ do you know, Thor?” Loki asked.

“Well, I returned with the medication for your headache, Loki,” Thor said. “I came into the cell block, to see you two rather romantically entwined. The storm must have disguised my footsteps.”

Tony now swivelled around to Loki.

“You _wanted_ him to catch us?” Tony asked, looking rather stunned. “Why?”

Loki stood up from the bed, stepped over and then knelt before Tony, gently grabbing his left hand.

“Because I wish for him to know the truth, about us.”

“You can no longer admonish me for falling for a human,” Thor said grinning widely. “Particularly as you have known Tony for the same time that I knew Jane.”

“You’re not… angry?” Tony asked, turning his head back to Thor.

Thor pressed the handprint outside the cell and came in, leaning his great bulk up against Loki’s chest-of-drawers, and causing the entire frame to shudder.

“I am perhaps not the fool that you two make me out to be. I caught the longing looks between you. Although it was not that subtle, the fact that you were always in this cell, Tony, was clear indication to me of a spark, between you. It is a good match. At first, I did not think it would succeed. Alas, the more I considered it, the more I realised you two are very alike.”

“I thought I was about to have your hammer inserted into an area of my body in which it doesn’t fit!”

“Tony!” Loki admonished, letting go of his hand and playfully swatting him on his thigh.

“My _nose_ , Loki. What were _you_ thinking of?” Tony said, allowing Loki to hook his hand under his arm and help him up off the floor.

“You were certainly _not_ talking about your _nose_ ,” Loki said, walking both him and Tony back to the bed and sitting them down on the edge, beside each other.

“I know you, Tony. Perhaps more than you realise,” Thor said. “I know of your vulnerability, hidden by your ego, much like Loki. You have only shown Loki respect and dignity since you arrived here. How can I be angry at that? Loki has been greatly abused. I am relieved that he has someone who deeply cares for him, to help him through this trying time.”

“Well, you should know, Thor that we haven’t… I wouldn’t take advantage... For the first time in my life…”

“Loki is clearly happy in your company, Tony. You are more of a comfort to him than I can be. That is all that I need to know.”

Tony openly gaped at Thor.

“You _do_ know me well, Loki,” Thor switched his focus to his brother. “You wished me to ‘catch you two out’. My brother and good friend have found comfort in each other, in the darkest of times. I could not be more joyous.”

“Every time I think I have you Asgardians worked out, you turn around and do something that I could not possibly have predicted,” Tony shook his head. “And I’m, you know, a genius. I don’t know how a _normal_ being could keep up with you.”

“Which is why you are such a good match for Loki. Not many can keep up with him, even here in Asgard,” Thor said.

For a moment, Tony’s lovely dark eyes caught Loki’s, his irises swimming with unconcealed emotion, before he turned to face Thor directly.

“Thor… before you go on and give me the ‘If I hurt him, I’ll feel connected to your hammer in a new and interesting way’ speech, I just want you to know that I know _me_. Yes, I know what I’m like. It’s possible, in the future that I may hurt him. Because let’s face it. I am kind of a jerk. But I know how crazy this all is. Yeah, I am sporting some pretty strong feelings for your slightly crazy frost giant brother here. I never thought I’d say that. But there it is. I want to see where this goes.”

Hearing Tony's words, an overwhelming relief filled Loki’s body, combined with pure excitement exploding in his stomach. He felt as giddy as when he was a child, learning his magic for the first time.

“Loki, your smile right now is almost _nauseatingly_ adorable,” Tony said.

“Actually, Tony, I was reminiscing about Loki's last jaunt to earth,” Thor said. “After capturing Loki, if you would recall, you offered him an alcoholic beverage. You were very insistent. Watching you hand Loki the frothy drink, Clint remarked to me that if you two were not enemies, he would be certain that you would be lovers, merely from your interactions.”

“The _archer_ extrapolated this, from our interactions? I did not consider he would have the brains!” Loki said.

“Clint has keen insight into the motivations of others, even if they do not know them, themselves,” Thor said.

“I’m still… when did he get a family?” Tony asked. “It has to be a set-up, right?”

 “Enough talk of your budding relationship. I wish to now talk of tomorrow. Loki, you shall give evidence of your gang rape,” Thor said.

“Oh really, Thor? I thought I was to give a detailed account of Asgardian weather cycles,” Loki said, allowing his slight irritation to give voice. “Any account of my violation may prove to be redundant. I have considered the others. They will not choose Odor or Lorchan to be their spokes-Asgardian, as they will say the others did, indeed violate me. If they are smart, which I believe they are, they will not choose Fandral, who is not convincing a liar. That leaves Titor, who I believe does lie well. He will tell them that I organised my own gang rape, from this cell. It does not matter how convincing I am in my account. I am known to be devious. Even proof of my injuries will simply be seen as proof of how far I would go, to trick others. My own brilliance will work against me.”

“Loki, you only have to tell the council what they did to you, for them to know the truth,” Thor said.

Loki shook his head, feeling his eyes prick with tears. He was currently playing out a strategy, to use the laws of Asgard, along with his rapists' stupidity, to actively prove that he was truly violently abused. However, this could still be all for naught, if the council still determined that he was acting as the trickster god they perceived him to be. 

In a way, he could almost see the dark humour of the situation.

No, no he did not want to cry again. It was ridiculous, humiliating. He silently willed his agonised emotions to temper down.

“I am a great performer, am I not, Thor?” He said to Thor, who suddenly couldn’t look him in the eyes. “If my own brother will not believe me, how could the council?”

With that, the tears ran, unwillingly, down his face. His thoughts went to Frigga. She would believe him, would reassure him. Only, even if she was there, alive, she would not be permitted to go into the cells, for him to feel the warmth of her embrace.

“I want my mother. I want Frigga,” Loki said, breath becoming hitching sobs. “I want her to be here.”

He placed his head in his hands and wept. Tomorrow would be redundant, he told himself. No one would believe him. No one ever did, but for Tony. But he was of earth so would have no say, in the proceedings. Frigga would have, he was certain of it. He suddenly felt an ache for her that stabbed deep into his chest.

_I have been violated, mother. They slapped me, punched me, forced my mouth, sodomised me with such brutality that I tore. I cannot… I simply cannot…_

He felt arms suddenly go around him, tightly around his back, too strong to be Tony, restricting him, suffocating him.

“No! Get off me Thor!” He screamed, pushing him away.

“I am sorry, I-“ Thor did indeed back off, his face emptied of blood. “I only wish to comfort you.”

“You have been of no comfort! You have consistently given a great portrayal of how the others will act. Even if they do rule in favour of me, there will always be that doubt. The great trickster frost giant organised his own gang rape! And the other Asgardians will know. Loki was raped. Loki allowed four men to forcibly copulate with him. Most will think I deserved it. Dirty frost giant enemy whore.”

Thor winced.

“I’m sure you’ve noticed, like I have, Loki that most beings… I’ll say beings because I’m including both Asgardians and earthlings, are absolute morons,” Tony said. “I wouldn’t take too much stock as to what they say about you.”

Loki looked into the face that he was starting to trust above all others, the one who had believed him, from the beginning. But then, he told himself, Tony was an outsider.

“I cannot do it,” Loki said, feeling building panic flutter about his stomach. “I cannot go in tomorrow and tell the council what they did to me. How they forced me. I cannot.”

“Well, that’s your choice.” Loki felt Tony’s characteristic soft warm touch, as his hand caressed his shoulder.

“Why did I not see? Why was I so blind?” Thor pulled the chair beside the chest-of-drawers forward and then collapsed down into it, placing his own face in his hands. “I knew Fandral had intense feelings for you, Loki. This was the joke over many a year. Fandral is in love with Loki. But I never thought that he would…Now that I think it through, there were signs that pointed to a darker motive. Fandral went from defending you, Loki, to suddenly not saying a word, when the others would berate you. I presume this was after you rejected him and turned him into a frog. After your fall, when we thought you dead the first time, Fandral would talk about how furious he was that you had betrayed me. Again, after your sojourn on earth, Fandral would also then often express his anger towards you. I did not consider these words, as _all_ were furious at you. And then Sif spoke to me. She suspected Fandral’s fury came more from your dismissal of him. When we organised the plan, to spring you from your cell, Fandral offered to betroth you to him, stating that he would make certain to curtail your mischievousness.”

Upon hearing this, Loki inwardly shuddered, his innards packed with the very ice of the world he was born from. Tony’s hand pressed tighter into his upper arm.

_Betrothed to the one who would undoubtedly rape me whenever it was his mood._

“Baldr jested that Fandral merely wished to make it to the wedding night, to consummate. I denied his request, knowing that you would never accept. And then, after I thought you dead for the second time, at the funeral, Fandral came up to me, told me of his ‘love’ for you, how he would fall asleep and fantasise you beside him.”

“That’s not love. That’s obsession,” Tony said. “And that’s all shades of creepy.”

Loki inwardly agreed. Before the rapes, Fandral had never truly bothered him. He sensed his attraction, just as Loki, himself, once bore an attraction to Sif. However, upon realising it was not reciprocated, he let the attraction dissipate. As Fandral started to regard him as pretty much non-existent, after he turned him down, Loki assumed that he was no longer interested. He realised now, that Fandral’s obsession was greater than anyone realised. Fandral spoke of love, but did not know the true meaning of the word. Despite Fandral’s lust, to him, he would always be Loki the frost giant. Illegitimate heir to the throne. The pathetic one who Fandral clearly thought would be thrilled for the speck of attention that he had deemed fit to give him. However, he had turned him down, making it clear that he would never assent to being Fandral’s partner. In revenge for the blow to his ego, Fandral made sure that he was severely punished, in the most brutal manner that he could conceive of.

_I was violently raped, merely because I rejected his advances. Could it really be that simple?_

“I knew of his lust of me and how he felt humiliated after I turned him into the frog that one time. But I also did not think that he would be capable... Despite my brilliance, I too did not see…”

“Look both of you stop blaming yourselves,” Tony said. “It’s too easy, after the fact, to say ‘Oh I should have known’. The fact is, you didn’t know. By the way you were talking, he rated about a point five, in the scale of would-be sex offender. As in mildly creepy. But I can’t see how _anyone_ would know that he would go from talking about having a crush on Loki, to violently raping him. It’s not as though he walked around with a sign attached to him, reading ‘Free Hugs from an Obsessed Rapist.’”

_I was nothing to them. Lower than frost giant. Lower than the criminal I have been painted as. Just a body with two convenient orifices for them to satiate themselves._

Loki allowed the sudden fury, creeping up inside him, to give voice.

“I want them to be punished for what they did to me! I want all of Asgard to realise I will not be silenced by fear of consequences. Pathetic excuses for Asgardians!” Loki said, waving his hands around as he talked, with such frantic motions, that Tony pulled away, a little from him. “But then, it is not only them, is it? We have been taught to fear frost giants, to see them as lesser than ourselves. We have that ridiculous law that states that the rape of a prisoner is completely acceptable as a punishment! I want to shake up the entire system! I want to tear apart the hypocrisy that governs Asgard, that tells us who to hate, who is beneath us, what is adequate punishment!”

The drawers suddenly flung out of the frame of the chest once more, scattering apparel, as it zoomed across the room, to hit the wall opposite, missing Tony by mere inches. For a moment, no one spoke.

“I am sorry, Tony… I did not mean to… are you alright?” Loki asked.

Tony lowered his hand, from where he had been shielding his thankfully unmarked face.

“I enjoy your rage telekinesis, just only when flying drawers are _not_ being thrown in my direction. And I heartily approve of you wanting to shake up the system. Right on, brother Asgardian!”

“I again apologise.”

“It’s fine,” Tony said.

Loki suddenly realised that he was shaking all over. He took a few deep breaths, to calm himself.

“Loki…” He felt the bed dip, as Thor walked over and sat down, on the other side. “I shall be with you, also. No more will I disbelieve the horror that they have wrought on you.”

_You say this now. We shall see if you continue to believe it._

“Can we just…? I no longer wish to talk about my violation. Just for tonight, please… No more…”

“If that is your wish, Loki,” Thor said.

For a long moment, no one spoke. Loki could still feel Tony’s almost imperceptible touch, on the small of his back.

“Ah, while I remember. Here is your medication,” Thor took a vial out of his pocket and placed it on his bedside table. “Although I suspect your headache was feigned, to bring me back to see you and Tony entwined.”

Loki suddenly realised that the storm had alleviated, a little. He could actually hear Thor a lot clearer.

“No, I do not need the vial of medication.”

Thor roared with laughter.

“Even in your angst, you continue to trick me.”

Loki could see, from his bemused face that he was not displeased, with the turn of events.

“Tony,” Thor began. “I have noticed some customs our planets share. Such as children playing with cloth versions of adults. You call them teddies.”

“Ah okay…” Tony shot Loki a probing glance. Loki shrugged.

“I have a surprise, for you, Loki,” Thor said, smiling amiably. “Today, in my need for solitude, I visited the far reaches of the palace, I wandered to our childhood quarters, from many a year before. Hidden in a far corner, under an old chest, I found something that may be of some comfort to you… other than Tony, that is.”

Thor reached into the breastplate of his uniform and pulled out a tiny, scraggly looking teddy, with mismatched eyes and a wide, crooked blue mouth, most of the stitches pulled out, the stuffing poking out, from around the head, and disproportionate arms, legs and body, giving the toy the appearance of hitting puberty and then growing white body hair.

“Tig Tig!” Loki cried out, snatching the teddy from Thor’s hand. “This was my first foray into magic,” he explained to Tony, turning it over, to examine every facet, from the oversized arms, to the lanky bright yellow cloth legs. “I created this.”

“You carried Tig Tig everywhere,” Thor said. “Even to battle. You’d strap him to your waist.”

“I did indeed,” Loki smiled. “Tig Tig was like my own child. I created one for you too, did I not?”

“Tag Tag,” Thor confirmed. “When I lost him on Vanaheim, I was despondent for days, I recall.”

“You did not seem impressed by the replacement.”

“By then you’d perfected your magic. I preferred the imperfection of Tag Tag.”

“Tag Tag and Tig Tig,” A half-grin lit up Tony’s face.

“Tig Tig and Tag Tag would have all types adventures together, battling great dragons and vying for the hand of princesses and princes,” Thor said.

Loki giggled, allowing himself to momentarily let go of the grief that was at the forefront of his thoughts of late, and to be lost in the imaginary lands of his childhood.

*

“It was a raven,” Loki said.

“Are you sure?” Thor asked.

“Yes, it was,” Loki said, conjuring an image of the black bird, to appear before himself and Thor. Both sat together, facing each other, their feet almost touching.

 “I recall you were the one to expose the truth; that Frigga’s threat of turning us into a raven as punishment for misdeeds, was one she never intended to carry out,” Thor said.

“Ah yes, I remember. I said ‘Mother, I do not believe in the slightest that you will turn me into a raven. If so, then do it now.’ She simply laughed and told me that I had indeed figured her out,” Loki sighed, a bitter-sweetness engulfing his body, as he spoke of her.

“You speak of Odin favouring me. But you were always her favourite, that was clear,” Thor said, with a bitter tone.

Loki had always known of Frigga’s favouritism, at least on a subconscious level. However, to hear it said out loud, and to see the clear distress that it had caused Thor, caused his own distress, followed by bewilderment, that he would care enough about Thor’s feelings to affect himself, in such a way.

“She was good to you.”

“I do not deny it. I also know that her favouritism of you was in _response_ to Odin’s of me. Odin was preparing me to be a leader, Loki. But he did not share with me the intimacy that you had with Frigga, did not depart his secrets, as she did her magic.”

Tony had long since moved off the bed, to sit down in the chair, across the room. For a moment, he looked up from the book that he was perusing, catching Loki’s eyes. Loki then looked back to Thor. In all of the years that he had fought, jested, laughed and cried with his brother, he had never admitted to this secret, never alluded that perhaps the jealousy that Loki bore towards him was reciprocated. He looked down to Tig Tig, still clasped in his hands.

“I actually asked her if I could also be taught the magic arts. She denied me, telling me that I had too much already to learn,” Thor said, his voice at a lower pitch.

“From that time, Odin had already decided that I would never be king,” Loki said, running his hands over the velvety fabric of his old toy, allowing the raven to disappear.

_Both of us have suffered, for our father’s ego._

“Thor, our father was the Leonardo da Vinci of amazing asshole fathers.”

Thor gazed directly at Tony, who, once more, looked up from his book.

“What?” Tony asked.

“He deliberately set us up to compete against each other! Telling us _both_ that we are equal to the throne but then always favouring _you_ ,” Loki turned Thor’s attentions back to him.

“That in no way excuses your villainous actions-“

“Did I say that it did?”

Thor’s mobile face changed to an expression that he could not fathom. If Loki was not mistaken, it looked as though Thor was close to tears.

“Loki, my brother,” Thor suddenly clamped his large hand onto his shoulder. For a moment, Loki contemplated the familiar handsome face, seeing only warmth in the pale blue irises. It was a welcome change.

“Thank you for finding Tig Tig.”

“Should the council rule against you tomorrow, then I shall banish them anyway,” Thor said.

 _Oh,_ _Thor! And we were getting along together so well!_

“That would be unconstitutional!”

“I do not care! Odin is not here. I do not want them in my kingdom.”

“Asgard may revolt. No, do not do that Thor. It would be unwise, for Asgard. Not that I do not appreciate the gesture.”

“Alright, I defer to your judgment,” Thor patted his back.

“You should go,” Loki said. “I understand you have obligations to the kingdom. Preparations to be made for tomorrow.”

“They can wait. Right now, I am enjoying my time with you.”

*

“Your Tony is asleep,” Thor gestured across the room, where Tony slumped in his chair, his head on his shoulder, the book now on the floor.

“He is not ‘my Tony’. He is his own,” Loki remarked. “I grow fatigued myself.”

“I shall leave then,” Thor said. “Allow you some time alone with Tony.”

Thor stood up and stretched before turning back to Loki.

“Tomorrow, you shall receive your justice.”

“Perhaps not. But I shall give my evidence, anyway.”

“Brave Loki.”

Thor then walked to the handprint, on the wall, beside the sleeping human. Tony moaned and opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times, in a fashion that Loki found to be intensely adorable. “I take my leave.”

He walked out of the cell, as Tony yawned and stretched.

“I really need to get out of the habit of falling asleep on you.”

Loki patted the bed, beside himself. “You would be more comfortable here.”

Tony yawned once more and stood up, moving across the room, to take the space that Thor had just vacated.

“I’m glad to see you and Thor getting along better,” Tony said, placing a gentle hand on Loki’s thigh, as he grabbed Tig Tig from Loki’s hands. “You made this with magic?” He handed the toy back to Loki and reached up to run a hand through Loki’s hair, tenderly fingering the locks beside his left ear.  “I was having a nice dream… I don’t remember it… just that it was pleasant. Do you Asgardians dream?”

“We do,” Loki said, running his hand up Tony’s thigh. “We do not need sleep with the regularity of humans but it is necessary to conserve energy, particularly of the mind. That is why I tend to sleep more than other Asgardians.”

Tony’s pupils were blown so wide, that the brown irises were just a thin outline.

“Damn, you are one enticing trickster god. I’m going to have to kiss you now.”

Tony moved his head forward, the hand in Loki’s hair now gently cupping his chin. Loki opened his lips and allowed Tony’s tongue to enter his mouth. Moaning, Loki gripped Tony’s lower back and then leant backwards until he was lying on his back, throwing Tig Tig to the floor and pulling Tony on top of him, as their tongues continued to ferociously clash. Tony’s body was warm against his, his erection poking into Loki’s stomach, hands moving to his tunic, tugging it up to touch his flesh-

_The friction of the hard floor, underneath his back, sent burning pain through his already jangled nerves, with every jolt of his body. Odor was on top of him, inside him, his sweat slicked chest slapping against Loki’s, one hand hungrily caressing the flesh of his abdomen, the other combing through his hair. Loki could not control the whimpers that escaped his mouth, with every painful thrust inside him, so at odds with the gentle touches, the whispers in his ear._

_“You are beautiful. I am captivated.”_

Loki felt his entire body freeze, Tony’s body no longer light but heavy on top of him, his tongue now an invading force, hands scouring grime wherever they touched.

_No no, I cannot. I cannot._

Loki pulled his head away from Tony’s and to the side.

“Get off me, Tony… please…”

Tony reacted by thankfully moving off him, going so far as to jump off the bed and stumble to the other side of the room.

“What a fucking idiot I am! I am so sorry Loki.”

“It is fine,” Loki said, sitting up.

“No, it’s not. I shouldn’t have touched you like that.”

“I told you when I became uncomfortable and you instantly stopped. It’s fine, Tony. Come sit beside me again. Please. It’s fine.”

“You sure?”

Loki nodded and again patted the space next to him. Tony once more moved to sit by him, his reluctance written clear on his face.

“You do not scare me, Tony. I was simply reminded of… Odor. His… hands and body on mine, his…” he gestured at Tony’s erection. “In me.”

“Damn, Loki. I knew I shouldn’t have, but I just…I did it anyway because I’m _that_ kind of absolute asshole,” Tony’s flesh had suddenly gone ghostly pale, accentuating his dark eyes even more.

“I wanted to as well! I want to touch you, Tony. I want you to touch me!” Loki slammed his fist on the mattress. “I do not want their unwanted attentions with me to change that, to force me to feel disgusted, at the touch of another.” He reached forward and tentatively placed a hand on Tony’s thigh, once more, before moving it up, to feel his erection, through the cloth of his pants. Tony gasped. Loki grabbed his pants and underwear, pulling them down, to examine him. Tony was of a good size; larger than Odor, wider than Fandral and Lorchan, but not as astronomical as Titor.

“Loki, you don’t have to…”

Loki reached out and grasped the penis at the base, moving his hand up and down the sturdy flesh, gaging Tony’s reaction.

“Well… alright then…” Tony started panting. Loki moved his hand faster, observing the rapid rise and fall of Tony’s chest.

“I wish that this could be in me, that I could feel _you_ and not _them_ inside me, that you could show me that I could enjoy such attentions and not be horrified, shamed. I wish to be in _you_ , but I fear that I may hurt you.”

“I’m a big boy, I could handle it.”

“Our flesh is tougher than yours,” Loki said, still vigorously stroking. “It may be painful. I do not wish this for you.”

Tony groaned, his face now growing pink.

_All of my rapists flushed quite the spectrum of colours, as they pleasured themselves with my body._

Loki moved his hand away and heard Tony again groan, from the lack of contact.

“I cannot, I am sorry, Tony. I want to but I do not wish to associate the look of pure pleasure on your face, as I bring you to orgasm, with _them_.”

Loki suddenly recalled Edwing‘s remark about the level of pleasure that he had given his rapists, given the amount of semen that they had tainted his body with.

“Would you like to go to the bathroom and finish yourself off?”

“Damn, I think I might have to!”

Loki forced his lips up, into a forced smile. “Go on then.”

Tony pulled his trousers and underwear up and jumped off the bed, moving swiftly into the suddenly appearing door, at the back of the room.

What was wrong you? He taunted himself. You want Tony. He wants you. He will not harm you, is known to be a very successful lover.

 Loki felt tears prick his eyelids. And why not? He seemed constantly on the edge of crying, of late, anyway.

Loki wondered if Tony was thinking of him, right then, of an intimacy that Loki could not give him, perhaps could never give him.

No, he told himself. He must try. The men who forced such intimate acts on him surely could not control him for the rest of his life.

_Calm yourself. Do not let Tony see that you are affected. Be calm, Loki._

Loki closed his eyes, centring his being, focusing on his breath, feeling his mind start to ease itself.

The door opened and Tony stepped out. Loki again forced a smile.

“Were your thoughts of me?”

The slight flush on Tony’s cheeks told him the answer.

“In what way were we being intimate? Were you taking me? Give me details, Tony.”

“Loki, if you don’t want to have sex, that’s completely understandable,” Tony sat down beside him, once more. “In fact more than understandable. You’ve just been gang raped! I wouldn’t expect you to want to start to play hide the staff with me, straight away.”

“Was I taking you in mouth? Were you inside me? Was I inside you? I need to know!”

“Fine! You were riding me and you were really into it.”

“As in you were inside me?”

Tony nodded, fidgeting, face scrunched up, in a clear uncomfortable expression.

“Did I orgasm?”

“We both did.”

Loki felt somewhat bemused, at Tony’s clear discomfort, at odds with what he knew of his sexual prowess.

“It pleases me that your fantasies involve me achieving great pleasure, over terror.”

“Oddly enough, picturing you in extreme pain and terror does not exactly make me hard, let alone come,” Tony’s eyes flashed.

_Ah, so his discomfort comes from the fact that I am a rape victim. If I wasn’t, surely Tony would be more than pleased to talk of his fantasies._

“It did _them_ ,” Loki said. “In fact, they really enjoyed themselves. I was told, by Edwing that their orgasms would have been very strong indeed.”

“And with that, I think you may have successfully stopped me from becoming hard for at least… for at least two days.”

“Do you think that one day, it could be a reality? That I could ride you and enjoy myself? I would like it to be.”

“So would I,” Tony said. “And maybe one day _I_ could ride _you_. I think we would both enjoy that too.”

Loki saw no lie, in his dark eyes.

“You must be disappointed in me.”

“Actually, it’s kind of refreshing, especially for a male slut as myself to not have to straight away get the lube out with you.”

“How many men have you been with?”

He could see Tony counting, in his mind. “I have no idea. A lot. I paid them all off to not go to the media. Even then, rumours persisted. Because earth is a ridiculous place, it was fine for me to be a slut with women, just not with men.”

“It is the same here, with ones who have been with many sexual partners, who are not warriors. I do find it puzzling that I was accused of being a whore when the truth is the opposite.”

“That’s the thing about assholes, logic doesn’t appeal to them,” Tony said, reaching out and taking Loki’s hand.

“I am glad that you have had fun sexual encounters with other human men.”

“I wouldn’t exactly call all of them ‘fun’. Sometimes I was too drunk to get hard or enjoy myself. A few times I had to stop it when they wanted to get into some crazy stuff. Don’t get me wrong, in the scale of kink, I’d probably rate a seven. But I draw the line at some shenanigans.”

“Such as?”

“Well one time, this guy who was fucking me started choking me. I stopped him straight away, told him to get dressed and leave. He wasn’t too happy about it.”

_That is one human who will regret touching Tony._

“Tell me where he is. If I get the chance to leave this cell I will destroy him.”

“Forget it, Loki. It was years ago.”

“No one ever hurt you, did they?”

“Well, choke-guy tried to pin me down on the bed and keep fucking me. I wasn’t having any of it. I went all Bruce Lee on him.”

“Who is Bruce Lee?”

“I beat him until he finally grabbed his clothes and left.”

“That must have been very intimidating for you. I am alleviated that he did not hurt you further.”

Tony lifted his hand and kissed it.

“You know, under the guise of being a megalomaniac jerk is a surprisingly sweet Asgardian.”

“As are you. Nominal Asgardian.”

Tony’s corresponding smile sent appropriate tingles through Loki’s system.

“You couldn’t just tell me that Thor wouldn’t be angry with me. You had to set up some kind of surprise for the both of us. How very Loki of you. I think I’m starting to understand how your mind works.”

Loki looked down at their conjoined hands and then up again, to the two-coloured irises. As seemed to be usual, in the chaos of his life, he realised that he was starting to passionately fall for his former enemy, merely days after being viciously gang raped. Of course, nothing could ever proceed in a logical way, when it came to himself, no matter how much, in his brilliance, he attempted to stay in control.

“So you kind of like me, do you?” Tony smirked.

“Well _you_ kind of like me.”

“I kind of do,” Tony admitted.

Loki pressed his lips against Tony’s, tenderly warming his always cold tongue with his.

“I was thinking,” Tony said as they pulled apart. “So their plan is to tell the council that you set up the gang rape, to take advantage of the little-known law that states the rape would be punishment enough to set you free? But this makes no sense. If _you_ set up the gang rape, then surely you’d pick someone other than them, who are more than willing to admit the set-up, to the council? The council wouldn’t rule in your favour. I doubt that law would include setting up a fake violation…” Tony’s brown eyes opened wider. “You deliberately _let_ them know about that law, knowing that they would then use it, to try to get themselves off the gang rape charge.”

_Well, yes, Tony. I would think this was obvious._

“As soon as Thor came in with the book, I used my subtle powers of persuasion, to convince him to tell my rapists about that particular law. Of course, they will try and use that law, to convince the council that they are innocent. They are indefensibly stupid. This is why I wish _you_ to be _my_ spokesperson. You can tell the council that they have actually just proved that I was indeed, violated.”

“ _They_ have to be lying, because someone as smart as you, wouldn’t set up a fake gang rape with them, knowing that they would then admit to the council that it was, indeed, set up! Actually, Loki, that is quite brilliant.”

“Yes, tell me more about how brilliant I am,” Loki felt a warm glow encircle his heart.

“I’m starting to wonder who has the biggest ego here…”

Loki grabbed his chin, and pressed their lips together, once more.

The door leading out slammed open and Thor’s loud footsteps were more distinct, now that the storm outside had died down. Tony and Loki disentangled tongues and pulled away, in time for Thor to reach the cell block. Seeing his brother’s frantic, reddened face, Loki realised instantly that something was amiss.

“I have just received the news,” Thor said. “Lorchan is dead, by his own hand. He hanged himself, using his own bedsheets.”

Tbc…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who are reading. Have worked a fair amount of where this is headed out :).

Tony opened his eyes to the blank wall of his cell, his mind fuzzy from broken sleep punctuated by convoluted thoughts. Ultimately, he felt a little dumbfounded, as to the insanity of his life, at that time; awakening in a once thought mythical world, after being shot, to then fall for a trickster ex-enemy Asgardian demi-god, who was still severely traumatized after being gang raped.  

But then, he asked himself, was this different than any other time, in the life of Tony Stark? After all, in the past, he had endured being blown up, kidnapped and held, tortured, suffered multiple betrayals, been afflicted with PTSD after going through a wormhole to another planet, and lost his girl and his good friend, followed finally by his life.

He was, certainly, determined to help Loki with obtaining justice for his vicious assault. Beyond that, he wasn’t certain what was going to happen. He couldn’t exactly stay in Asgard forever and he doubted that Loki could easily return to earth. Tony told himself not to think too far forward, to simply take the relationship as it was, which was, as usual for him, not exactly straight-forward.

Tony rolled over, to face the demi-god’s cell. Loki sat at the edge of his cot, head bent, shoulders slumped, eyes downcast. Watching the slim brunet, Tony felt a charge enter his body, gathering around the one particular area. As much as he told himself that he would wait for Loki, that he shouldn’t rush him, the fact was that he had always been a very sexual being.

The fact was that he desperately wanted Loki.

Tony longed to kiss, lick, bite, to thrust into him until he moaned out in pure pleasure, to have Loki thrust into him. Clearly, Loki was also agreeable, intellectually, at least. But his trauma obviously told him otherwise. Tony shook his head. How typical of himself, thinking of his own sexual needs when dealing with a rape victim. No, no he wanted to help Loki, truly, he told himself.

_But let’s face it, Tony, just as much, you want to do the wild mumba with him._

Did this make him as bad as Loki’s rapists? No, he told himself to stop being ridiculous. His fantasies involved Loki enjoying the attentions as much as himself.

Tony stood up, his muscles sighing as he stretched, and then padded out of his cell. Loki did not look up. Quickly rushing down to the bathroom at the end of the wide corridor, he urinated, washed his hands and returned, in what he presumed would break a record, for the quickest ‘First Urination’ in all of humankind’s history.

As soon as he came up to the cell, Loki looked up, the toothy smile plastered on his face completely at odds with the lack of luster in his eyes.

“Tony! Come on in!”

Tony stepped over and pressed his hand against the handprint on the wall, before continuing into the cell.

“Loki, I know that you’re probably-“ He said, as Loki stood up and decreased the space between them, in two short strides.

“You are a very _pretty_ human, did you know?” Loki asked, wrapping his arms around his waist, a little of the spark reappearing in the green irises.

“No, I disagree. I’m not pretty. I’m just so handsome that I amaze myself. I can’t look into mirrors because they melt at the sight of me.”

He received the desired effect that he was hoping for when Loki laughed.

“Are you nervous about today?” Loki then asked, moving a light finger down Tony’s neck and sending thrills of desire across his flesh.

Tony blinked. Wasn’t this the question he was meant to ask Loki?

“You will do fine. I am confident in your genius.”

“How do _you_ feel about today?” Tony asked.

“Fine,” Loki’s smile was monstrous, a denizen of a deep ocean closing in on prey.

_Oh yeah, Loki, I completely believe that._

_And others say you’re the consummate actor._

“If it were me, I would be… have you ever seen a chicken, on earth, with its head chopped off? They run around-“ Tony began.

“I am not _you_! I am fine!” Loki snapped.

_Well, thanks for clearing that up._

 “Alright, you’re fine then. Good to know.”

Loki’s eyes softened further and he leaned forward, planting kisses on Tony’s neck, as he reached his hand under his t-shirt and groped the skin at the small of his back, before moving further down, to reach into his underwear and knead his buttocks.

_Ooh, now you are one frisky demi-god._

Tony knew instantly what he was doing, the very obvious distraction that he was attempting. Judging by the sudden elevation merely inches from Loki’s hands, it was working.

“Loki…Loki look at me?”

“Enjoying yourself, Tony?”

Tony cupped his chin, in his hands, moving the delicate face up towards his, before leaning forward and kissing his lips, allowing their tongues to explore. Loki responded by pulling his hands out of Tony’s underwear and jerking their bodies together.

“Ooh, you _are_ enjoying yourself.”

Tony told himself to, for perhaps the first time in his life, not think about sex. However, it was difficult, particularly when Loki was so warm and agile against him, and looking at him with come-hither eyes.

“Tell something about you. Tell me something about Loki that no one else knows.”

For a moment, he could see the great mind working.

“When I was the ruler of Asgard, as Odin, at night, I would go back to my own room and become my normal guise again. I would look at myself in the mirror and I would say to myself ‘Was it a good day today? Was I a good leader?’ Some days the answer was ‘no’. Most days it was ‘yes’. But then it was not really up to me to decide, ultimately. Despite what everyone thinks of my ego, it was actually important to me, that I did well by the Asgardian people. What of you, Tony? Tell me something about Tony that no one else knows.”

Tony considered the question.

“When I was in Afghanistan, after the convoy was blown up all around me… I’m assuming you would know all this already, through your research of me?”

Loki nodded.

“I remember just lying there, knowing I was dying. I was bleeding profusely from the chest so yes it didn’t look too good for me. I remember feeling not terror or even peace. Just confusion, I guess. I didn’t have some great awakening at the point of death. No bright lights at the ends of tunnels or choirs singing. I just remember thinking ‘well this is kind of disappointing.’ The exact same thing happened when I was dying after I was shot, by Oswald-Chaplin-Hinkley. I remember thinking again that not only was it disappointing but also rather embarrassing.”

“After my first visit to earth, I fought Thor on the Bifrost bridge, ended up hanging off the very edge, clasping onto Thor’s hand. After Odin disowned me, I made the decision to let go, to what I was certain would be my death. Like you, I did not feel peace or tranquility at the thought. It was more a momentary madness. But then I fell, instead, into a great vortex of differing multiverses. Many horrific.”

“What did you see?” Tony asked, genuinely curious.

“No, Tony, your human mind could not comprehend it... Actually, perhaps _yours_ could. But I would not anguish you with the horrors that I witnessed, enough to tear many a soul to pieces. But then, the simplicity of what _they_ did to me. My attackers. I recall thinking, after they left me, lying on the floor with their seed running out of me, how simple it was, after all that I had been through, to destroy me.”

“That’s not true,” Tony said. “And today you’ll prove it to them.”

Loki’s eyes were overly bright, tears clinging to the dark eyelashes. Tony felt the sudden urge to draw Loki to himself and devour his mouth with his tongue, inflame his body with his touch, to wipe the angst from his face and replace it with an expression of pure passion.

 _Yes,_ _Tony, great idea, to heal a rape victim, with the power of your cock. I’m sure Loki is desperate to have you inside him and won’t be traumatised further, at all._

Thor’s thudding footsteps were a welcome intrusion from his thoughts. Tony snuck a quick kiss of Loki’s lips before Thor appeared before the cell, bearing a distinct frown.

“Why that face?” Loki asked, stepping back from Tony.

Thor wordlessly strode into the cell, reaching into his breastplate and pulling out a piece of parchment.

“Lorchan. The healer found _this_ , wrapped in plastic in his stomach. He had presumably swallowed it, to cease others from finding it.”

“It’s a suicide note,” Tony exclaimed.

Loki snatched the parchment off his brother, before moving back to the bed and rolling it out on the golden covers. Tony read over his shoulder.

_I am ruined._

_Soon the world will know that I took part in the violent ravishment of another. He did nothing to deserve such suffering. Titor, Fandral, Odor and myself alone decided to fulfill our dark lusts in such a ferocious fashion._

_This goes against everything that I have ever believed in. I feel sickened in myself, that I would give in to my basest desires, in such a way._

_I hope one day that Loki may forgive me._

Reading the note, Tony could almost bring himself to feel a speck of sympathy for the Asgardian, despite all that he had done.

“Forgive him!” Loki’s ensuing laughter sounded deranged, not at all the soft guffaw that was his usual mirth. “Forgive him! His so-called remorse now does nothing to cease the fact that he hurt me, to begin with! He was more than willing at the time to openly mock my tears, to laugh at my suffering. Take this away!” He thrust the parchment into Thor’s hands. “He expects me to provide him with mercy after he gave me none? I am glad that he has taken it upon himself to end his wretched existence. Now is the hope that the others will do the same.”

“There will be no justice then, Loki for you,” Thor pointed out.

“Why must he torment me with that?” Loki shouted. Tony inwardly flinched, anticipating the sudden cavalcade of flying debris that was bound to occur at any moment, with Loki’s anger.

“I plan to hand it over to the council,” Thor said. “This is proof that you were, indeed abused, Loki!”

“Yes and no, depending on what the council decides,” Loki said.

Thor placed the parchment back in his breastplate then stormed over to Loki and pulled him into a backslapping bearhug. Although almost as tall as his brother, compared to the wall of muscle that was Thor, Loki appeared very delicate. Tony recalled first arriving in the cells and seeing Loki’s beaten, fearful face. His attackers were built more like Thor. It was grossly unfair, for them to attack one physically smaller and, with his magic taken from him, with no means to defend himself. But then, Tony reminded himself that, in their cowardice, most bullies deliberately targeted ones they knew could not effectively fight back.

“As much as I appreciate you trying… Please let me go,” Loki said, to Thor.

Thor did as he bid, shuffling back a little, away from him. “Loki I am proud of you. My brother who I care for very much.”

“Now you truly are trying _too_ hard,” Loki said. “Ting Ting, that was an effective way to heal the rift between us. Try sticking with that kind of attempt.”

‘I am simply saying what I believe!” Thor shot Tony a very identifiable look.

_Why is it so easy for you, to keep Loki’s utter respect and caring?_

Obviously proving a point, Loki then turned to Tony, wrapping his arms around his waist. Tony caught Thor’s eyes, once more, and gave an expression that he hoped Thor could interpret as ‘Sorry’.

“Loki, we must go,” Thor said.

Tony felt his own heart start to pick up speed, Loki’s hands clutched him tighter, before releasing. Looking back at Loki’s face, he noticed the mask quickly transpose itself, cold but for the sly hint of emotion in his eyes.

“I am ready,” Loki said, in a calm voice. He then pressed his hand to Tony’s shoulder, who felt the tingle of his visage changing. Loki then released him and stepped back. Tony looked down at his hands; Hogun had rather beautiful slender long fingers.

“We go now,” Thor said and then grabbed Loki’s arm, swiftly moving him through the cell, to the outer corridor.

“Hm, it feels different being outside. More airy, would you not say, Tony?” Loki asked.

Thor grunted and, still gripping Loki by the upper arm, started walking, with Tony following. They marched around the corner and to the locked doors, leading out onto the courtyard.

“Please tell me that you have not locked us in! That would be most unfortunate,” Loki said, as Thor appeared to momentarily struggle with undoing the lock with one hand. Tony surmised that, with Loki as his prisoner, Thor could not release his upper arm.

Upon finally reaching outside, Loki then made a remark about the stone fountain.

“It is in desperate need of repair. Clearly, in the months that I have been out of power, you have allowed everything to fall apart.”

Thor loudly exhaled but again said nothing. Tony caught his eyes, inwardly willing him not to give in and snap back a retort, to Loki’s clear anxious banter. Tony knew exactly what Loki was doing, as it was exactly what _he_ did when he was anxious; persisting in endless snarkery.

Walking through the magnificent halls that followed, Loki commented on the state of the columns, the dress of the staring inhabitants, the hairstyle of one of the guards, Thor’s constantly grimacing face, everything it seemed except for Tony himself. Tony had the distinct impression that a part of Loki was, indeed, enjoying himself, so was happy to leave him to it.

They reached a wide set of arched doors and Loki’s mouth instantly slammed shut. He froze, the breath loud in and out of his nose.

“Are you ready?” Thor asked.

For a moment, Loki looked straight into Tony’s eyes. He read two words in the suddenly panicked pale green eyes.

Help. Me.

Tony longed to reach out, to give Loki at least a reassuring touch but realised it was simply not possible, not when he was in the guise of Hogun.

“No but we must do it,” Loki said.

Thor opened the double doors and all three stepped into a room that was somewhat smaller than Tony had imagined. It was about the size of his main living room and consisted of the usual tapestries along the ridiculously high walls. To the back of the room sat a large rectangular olive green bench, a good ten feet in height. To Tony, it was very effective, in creating an atmosphere of pure intimidation. Four Asgardians sat behind; two women and two men. Tony knew that one of the men was the fabled Heimdall, but was unsure which one. It was either the man on the left, with the flowing white Santa beard and deeply carved wrinkled face, or the man on the right, who were it another time and place, Tony would be quite open to having a bit of a roll around with.

He rather hoped that Heimdall was the man on the right.

The women looked to be more severe than the men. The redhead’s lips were pressed together so tightly that, to Tony, she appeared as though she was about to crack open the flesh of her face, from the force. The brunet did not even show any pretense of liking Loki, judging by the way she glared at him.

Loki stepped forward, to stand behind the rather smaller smooth marble table, before them. Thor and Tony took positions a little behind him, on either side.

“Well… hello there! How are we? Rather fine weather today, is it not? Of course, if my brother decides to have some fun with his hammer, that may change,” Loki sounded unconvincingly jovial.

The doors opened, and another Asgardian came through, who was rather the image of Thor but with darker hair and a gingery beard. He walked over to the second table, alongside the first, and then stood, staring up at the panel.

“Odolf Surturr. I am here as spokes-Asgardian for the accused.”

For a moment, Loki looked him up and down, as though sizing him up, before turning back to the council.

“You are here today, to charge four men with physical and sexual assault against your being. These are very serious charges, Loki. We do not take them lightly,” said the redheaded council member.

“Hm…we shall see, will we not?” Loki retorted.

“One of your accusers has taken his own life,” Santa said.

“We have a note, written by him, which I would like to add, to the evidence already given to you,” Thor said.

“Very well,” said the handsome Asgardian. “Bring it to us.”

As Thor walked forward, to the council, Tony snuck a glance at Loki. He stood, stock still, face blank, eyes staring forward vacantly. Tony resisted the strong urge to reach out and reassure him with loving touches. Thor then stepped back and stood behind Loki, once more.

“Very well,” said the redhead. “We shall listen to your evidence of the ill deeds committed against you.”

Loki was silent for a long moment, his face growing as marble as the table that he stood before. Thor and Tony glanced at each other. Loki suddenly turned.

_Yep, he’s doing it. He’s walking out._

 “Loki!” Thor shouted after him, as he moved swiftly towards the door.

“Let me out, Thor! I wish to go back to my cell. Just let me back to my cell. Please. Please, Thor,” Loki said. Tony felt his chest clench, at the fearful need, in Loki’s eyes.

 “Alright, we can do that.” Thor turned back to the council. “We are leaving.”

*

On the way back to the cellblock, Loki was silent. Tony felt the need to start making jokes, to release the thick tension, but resisted, in the knowledge that it would be utterly inappropriate.

Finally, they reached the doors leading into the cellblock and Thor walked Loki into the cells, with Tony following. Once inside his own cell, Loki pressed his hand on Tony’s shoulder and he felt his visage change to his own, once more.

“You must both think me the biggest fool,” Loki said, eyes skittering around the room and not meeting Tony and Thor’s.

 “Loki, you don’t _have_ to testify, do you? On earth, the victim of a crime doesn’t necessarily have to testify. I saw no evidence, in any of the books that I read that states the victim has to testify,” Tony said.

“But then the council will not know what they did to me!” Loki said.

“Well, on earth, it’s the _solicitor_ whose job it is, to establish what happened.”

“On Asgard, the spokes-Asgardian’s only job is to listen to the testimony of the other side and then ask questions,” Thor said.

“Hm…” Tony said, watching Loki slump down into his cell’s chair. “On earth, the person doesn’t have to actually be the room, to give testimony. They can give it via video conference. What I’m saying is, is there another way around this?”

“My silver tongue has defeated me. How did this happen today? I could not… I simply could not…” Loki’s fingers clenched at his thick dark hair strands.

“Tony’s right,” Thor said. “We’ll just find another way around this. What if you wrote a letter, as Lorchan did, Loki, detailing what they did to you? I will verify that you were the writer and we will then give it to the council to read. It has, as far as I know, never been done before but there must be a first, for everything.”

“Not bad, Odinson, not bad at all,” Tony nodded.

“It does not have the impact of me telling them directly,” Loki said. “However, if I am unable to speak to them, perhaps it is the only way.”

“It is your choice, Loki,” Thor said.

Loki looked to Tony and then back at Thor, standing beside him, frowning.

“Words failed me today. Very well, I will write down my testimony.”

Thor nodded. “I shall return to the council, to tell them our decision, straight away.”

Loki watched Thor leave, waited until the clang of the outside door sounded and then screamed, in obvious frustration.

“I have ruined the one chance I had of justice. In my cowardice…”

Tony knelt before him.

“I cannot bear to look at you right now, Tony,” Loki’s eyes were closed. “For you to see my failure.”

“No, not failure Loki…I know failure. Real failure. I failed with Obadiah. Should have seen that one coming. That would have been an interesting news bulletin the next morning ‘Stark Stocks Plummet After its Two Directors Dressed Up in Giant Metal Suits and Pummelled Each Other.’ Then, Ivan Vanko, well that was more my dad’s fault. Still, could have maybe been a bit more understanding. Aldrich Killian… again my fault. I was a jerk to him years before so of course, he was the kind to come back and turn into a crazy supervillain intent on destroying me. Finally, Ultron my fault. Completely my fault. Steve…. I’m just so unbending at times.”

Loki at least now was gazing directly at him, even if there was slight contempt in his eyes.

“Even in attempting to reassure me, you make it about _you_.”

“I thought you were starting to know me, in the time that we’ve spent together.”

Loki cupped Tony’s chin in his hands. Tony realised that it wasn’t contempt that he was reading on Loki’s face but more subtle frustration.

“Stop blaming yourself. That others attempted to make you their focal point does not make it about you, but about _them_.”

“ _You_ at least were different. Like I said, not a great plan, though.”

“It was a _brilliant_ plan. Even if I were to lose, I still won. Here in Asgard, safe from the protection of those who wished me harm. Or so I thought.”

_Oh no, please don’t be Sad Loki. Sad Loki makes me sad._

“We should eat,” Tony said. “I’m starving.”

“Always hungry, Tony,” Loki released him, a half-smile gracing his face.

Tony noticed that while they were out, a tray of what looked to be succulent meats and cheeses had been placed on Loki’s chest-of-drawers. As he started to sample them, he felt Loki’s keen eyes on him.

“You should have at least something,” Tony said, handing him the rather bitter cheese of an unidentified Asgardian animal. Still watching him intently, Loki placed the cheese in his mouth. Both ate silently a few minutes.

Loki suddenly reached forward and placed his hand on Tony’s shoulder. Tony felt his body ripple, as his visage was changed once more. Intrigued, he looked down at the long limbs of his new frame, the familiar beautiful fingers, the identical clothes to what Loki was wearing. He grabbed a swatch of the longish hair, determining it to be jet black.

_Hm… I wonder who this could be?_

“Now this is the ultimate exercise in narcissism,” he joked. “But if you want to be making out with yourself, I am all for it.”

“ _You_ speak to the council, as me,” Loki said.

“No, Loki that wouldn’t work…”

“You know what they did to me. You tell the council.”

“Loki, the only way to achieve true justice is for _you_ to speak to them, and you alone.”

Loki pressed his hand against Tony’ shoulder, changing his visage once more, back to his own.

“You are right. Brains and beauty, Tony,” Loki lifted his hand and kissed his knuckles, lips uplifting in a familiar smirk.

The noise of the outside door clanging sounded, followed by two heavy sets of footsteps, moving swiftly through the cellblock. Tony stood up, in time to see Thor and the handsome black Asgardian council member, come into view around the corner.

“What do you want, Heimdall?” Loki snapped. “I do not wish to see you. You did not see _me_ , did you? The all-seeing one. Where were _you_ , when I was being ravished?”

“You are right, Loki,” Heimdall said, now standing directly in front of Loki’s cell “My mind was… occupied that night, by thoughts of Odin, who I knew bore great suffering and looked to depart these lands. I have told Thor what I have now gleamed. He is on Midgard. Where exactly, again my vision fails,” the handsome face then focused on Tony. “Tony Stark. I helped to facilitate your move here. I pray it has been a smooth transition.”

Tony wasn’t sure that ‘smooth’ was the right word.

“Thank you.”

Heimdall nodded once more and then, with uncommonly graceful movements, came into the cell, with Thor following.

“I have spoken with the other council members. Speak to me, Loki. Give to me your evidence and I will then give it to the others. If there is a rebuttal I will be trusted to speak to you of it and you can give your answer. The other spokes-Asgardian did, of course, argue against this. But the will of the council held sway.”

“Why?” Loki asked, his voice lowering. “Why help me? What is it that you know?”

“I saw…I saw into Titor’s heart, saw the malice and fury that lived in there. I knew of his dark desires. But I did nothing to cease him from acting them out. Did not consider that he would indeed take action on them.”

Loki bit into his bottom downturned lip, momentarily glancing at Thor and Tony, before visibly straightening and nodding.

“Very well then. I shall give evidence to yourself.”

“Tony, I hear you have a great interest in our Bifrost bridge. Thor would be more than appeased to show you more,” Heimdall said.

Tony nodded, more than aware that he was being dismissed.

*

Tony knelt down, placing his hand on the surface of the bridge, which felt soft beneath him, as though he was pressing into the trophy winner for biggest marshmallow in the known universe. The colours, which rippled out beneath his hands, were so bright they almost burnt his eyes, each vivid purple, pink, green, blue, red, orange and other ones he could not place a name to, seeming to defy logic that they should be there at all, that a mere theory on earth was now in evidence before him.

“Your scientists were somewhat on the right track, with the Casimir Effect. Yes, that is in effect but it is more complex than that,” Thor said. Tony looked up at him. “Why must you look at me as though I should not know of such a concept? I know I do not share Loki’s brain but I do have _some_ knowledge of how the universe works.”

“I wasn’t looking at you in any way. A bit sensitive there, Thor?” Tony grinned and then stood and looked out, to the distance, to where space stretched out, to eons of stars. He then switched his focus to the edge of the bridge, where two Asgardians, in full metal combat gear stood, bearing identical dark hair and eyes, as well as fierce stances.

“I thought Heimdall's main job was to guard this bridge,” Tony remarked.

“It was. When Loki took over Odin’s rule, he feared Heimdall most of all, to discover his secret. Hence, he sent him on a mission, to Nidavellir, to attempt peace there. Heimdall succeeded, to some extent. Loki searched for the fiercest, most suitable Asgardians, to fill Heimdall’s place. With Loki’s magic, combined, these twins turned out to be great protectors of the Bifrost. Hence, when Heimdall returned, he now shares his duties, with these two.”

“Well, if I were some imperialistic alien attempting to burst through here, I would be stopped by that woman’s glare. Honestly, I can feel the heat from here.”

“I thought him lost forever… One day, I fear his mischievousness will finally spell the end for him. I wish to help him, to help _us_. I am losing him, once more, in a time when my only wish is to keep him.”

“You’re not losing him. He was right when he said that sometimes you try a bit too hard.”

Thor was silent a long moment.

“I am sorry for what occurred on earth, between you and the other Avengers, the tearing apart of the group.”

“Well, all of those egos in one team. I’m surprised it didn’t happen sooner, really.”

“But you are still anguished.”

“Steve and I… we’re just so different.”

“No, you are very _similar_. That has always been the problem.”

Tony allowed those words to sink in. Perhaps Thor was right. Always so stubborn. So determined to be right. Only Steve was always seen as Mr. Fantastic, Mr. Everyone Loves Him Possible Virgin Rogers. Tony couldn’t undertake any action without people questioning whether it was just another example of him being his usual selfish narcissistic self.

“Have you spoken to Loki about this?”

Tony nodded. At least Loki didn’t judge him.

“I told him all of it. He told me that I was right. My side was the righteous one.”

“Of course he did. Loki is _different_ with you. Mischievous yes, but not devious. The only other person who I have ever seen him act this way with was Frigga.”

“He really loved his mother,” Tony agreed.

“Yes, he did. As did I. Come, Tony. It is time we went back.”

*

Loki sat on his bed, his legs bent and drawn up, chin resting on his knees. Heimdall was nowhere to be seen.

“He has taken your statement?” Thor asked as both him and Tony strode into the cell.

Loki nodded.

“And I take it he is now going back to inform the council?”

“As always, those multiple neurons are firing at an ever-intense rate, in that _wondrous_ brain of yours Thor,” Loki said, his voice barely above a whisper, tone drained.

“He will return, with rebuttals from the spokes-Asgardian,” Thor said, to Tony.

“Once again, Thor you are the master of saying what is obvious. It is as though you consider Tony and me to be complete imbeciles!”

Tony came over and sat down beside him on the bed.

“Thor, I am sorry. I wish for you to leave,” Loki said. “It is not, for once, a slight against you. And _you_ , Tony. I cannot bare to be around others, right now.”

“Alright, I understand,” Tony said, standing up and ignoring the slight hurt crushing his heart. He told himself that he was being unfair. Loki had every right to want to be alone.

“My brother. I am proud of you, Loki,” Thor said.

Loki didn’t acknowledge that he’d heard.

Tony and Thor then moved back out of the cell and Tony followed Thor down the corridor, to the door leading out. Both caught eyes. For the first time, Tony had no idea what to say, to the demi-god before himself. Thor nodded and unlocked the door. As he then stepped out, Tony returned to the main corridor.

“This was not meant to happen. Not to me.”

Tony swung around, from where he stood, in the centre of the passageway. Loki still had his legs up against his chest, his arms wrapped around them. His face was blotchy and streaked with tears.

“Why did it happen to me? I told Heimdall everything. What they did to me. I did not speak to them beforehand, no matter what they will tell the council. I did not _want_ it. They were inside me and I could not stop it. _Me_ , with all my powers.”

“It’s not meant to happen to _anyone_ ,” Tony said. “Listen,” he moved closer to Loki’s cell. “Do you remember the story about Choke-Guy?”

Loki nodded.

Tony took a deep breath, feeling his innards ring painfully tight, nausea to rise, in his stomach.

 “I said I beat him up. That’s not entirely true. I tried to beat him up. The guy fought back. Actually, the truth is that I’m not exactly a Winter Soldier type. That guy was like Thor/Cap and Bucky all rolled into one. I didn’t really stand a chance.” Tony shuddered, as he was brought back to that terrible night. “We’d just had consensual sex but then the choking thing…he was slapping me and trying to hold me down. I offered to give him oral sex. That made him calm down a bit and I managed to run out of the room and locked myself in the bathroom. Didn’t come out for two hours. By then the guy had gone. That’s the first time I’ve ever told anyone the truth about what happened that night. I told myself this doesn’t happen. Not to Tony Stark.”

Looking at Loki’s shocked expression, Tony steeled himself, waiting for the inevitable barrage of questions, that he had asked himself, at the time, and still did, occasionally.

_“Why did you go home with this man? Why did you consent to sex with him? Wasn’t it obvious that he was a freak? What does this make you?”_

“He did not sodomise you against your will? Or force you to please him orally?”

Tony shook his head. Loki visibly sagged, relief written clear across his features.

“That is beyond reprehensible, Tony. I would like to meet this one who hurt you, beyond that, who took what you gave freely, in a vulnerable state and twisted it against you. That sickens me. Please, come in here. You are not Asgardian. I do need the company after all.”

Tony stepped over, feeling his stomach jitter in its sac, his mind replete with memories of slaps and bruising hands, attempting to hold him down. He then pressed his hand against the handprint on the wall and came into Loki’s cell, to sit beside him. Loki instantly wrapped his arms around him. For the past fifteen years, he had unsuccessfully attempted to blot that memory, from his consciousness. Now, that he had finally shared it with another, he felt simply numb.

“I am sorry, Tony that one would harm you in such a vicious way.” Loki’s lips tenderly kissed his neck. “To wish to show you brutality and not tenderness.”

“And you, Loki,” Tony turned his head, to look into his large eyes. “Some people really are just assholes, what can I say?”

Loki cupped his chin in his hands, ensnaring him in his gaze. Tony found himself unable to tear his eyes away from Loki’s light irises. It felt strange to feel this intimate with another and yet still not have had sex with them. Tony leaned forward and brushed his lips against Loki’s and then pulled back.

“Thank you, Tony, for everything that you have done for me.”

“Well, that’s a first. People usually don’t say thank you to me. Well if they do, it’s usually thank you for being an utter self-obsessed jerk.”

“I have long learned that others are very good at seeing surface but not looking deeper.”

“True that,” Tony agreed.

“With you, there are many layers. I enjoy it that you keep me guessing.”

“You too,” Tony said. “My own personal Rubix cube, with many a combination.”

“I do not know what that is… But I understand you have just complimented me.”

Loki then moved, to place his head against Tony’s chest, his hand lightly running up and down his thigh.

“Whatever happens from now, know this Tony. Right now, I am here with you and all is well.”

Tony lifted his hand and kissed it, deciding that, for all of his intense brain discussions, that kept him up most of the night, Loki had just spoken a simple truth.

“I couldn’t agree more.”

Tbc…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to all who are reading/commenting/kudosing. I recognise this is not exactly light reading :).

“What about this?” Tony asked, twirling around on the spot, as he modelled yet another of the dozens of t-shirts and pants combinations that Thor had seemed fit to give him, as part of his Asgardian wardrobe. His t-shirt was turquoise and, in Tony’s opinion, did not suit his complexion or hair and eye colour. His pants, an intense fiery red, were even worse. Loki, seated in his cell chair opposite him, whistled and clapped.

“Those pants,” Loki laughed. “The colour is pure enchantment.”

“I wouldn’t be too quick to judge, Rudolph the Blue-Skinned Reindeer.”

“You know, that almost hit,” Loki said, still grinning. “But you have yet to see my blue skin.”

“Yes, yes,” Tony came forward, swung his leg over and sat down on Loki’s thighs. “Only in extreme temperatures, or when touching something freezing. Oddly enough, Loki, that’s true for everyone. Even me.”

“Not like me,” Loki said gently.

“Hm…So why the horns? No honestly Loki,” Tony said, as Loki hit him gently on his left upper arm.

“So, why not?” Loki said.

“Fair enough!”

“You fly around in a red metal suit of your own contraption. Do you not ever feel rather… silly?”

“It felt a little ridiculous when Obadiah and I were fighting each other, I’ll admit.”

“Hm…I much prefer you in your casual look,” Loki said, pulling up Tony’s  t-shirt, to caress the flesh of his abdomen.

“I’ll admit, when you wear them, the horns take away from this rather lovely face,” Tony trailed his index finger along Loki’s jawline.

“Yes, I must look an absolute treasure, at the moment, with this unwashed hair and pale pasty skin.”

“I kinda like the rugged look,” Tony said, now moving his hand to comb through the tangles of Loki’s raven locks.

The noise of the outside door clanging open reached the cell, causing Tony’s innards to instantly clench. Back to dealing with the trauma at hand. It did seem, for a little while, at least, that Loki was able to forget his anguish. In the banter back and forth between them, Tony felt drawn in, to Loki’s magnetic persona, undermined by a clear vulnerability that begged to be noticed, furthermore, to be admired.

If Loki wished for attention, then Tony felt impelled to give it to him.

“You’d better go,” Loki said, a little colour blanching his cheeks. “It will not look good if they see you in here.”

“Alright,” Tony pecked his lips and then stood up, hurrying from the cell.

He had just entered his own cell, when Thor, Heimdall, and Odolf rounded the corner. The Thor look-alike glanced into Tony’s quarters as he passed, frowning. Tony glared back.

_What are you looking at, el schmucko?_

“Loki,” Heimdall said, standing before the imprisoned demi-god.

“What is _he_ doing here? You told me _you_ would give the rebuttal!” Loki stood up from the chair, formerly genial features contorting with disdain.

“Odolf argued with the council until they agreed. He will ask the rebuttal questions from where he stands,” from the angle of Heimdall's profile, in Tony’s vision, Heimdall at least appeared, and sounded, apologetic.

Thor folded his arms. From Tony’s side-on view, the thin line of his mouth echoed Loki’s contempt.

“Fine then! Go ahead!” Loki likewise folded his arms, his eyes aflame in his sudden mask-like face.

Heimdall and Thor stepped back, closer to Tony, as Odor moved further forward.

“Loki… there is no denying your genius. Would you not agree?” Odolf asked. “Far smarter than all of your accused combined.”

“What is the question, exactly?” Loki asked, a distinctly petulant edge to his tone.

“You stated in your testimony that you did not speak to the others before the alleged gang rape. You still hold to that?”

“I do. Because it is the truth.”

“But Loki, how do we believe the God of Mischief? The one known for lies?”

“I’m not lying,” Loki whispered.

“Ah but you see the dilemma here? You say you’re not lying, but you must be lying. Because you always do. Therefore, the truth must be that you did speak to the others. You did plan the attack.”

Although Tony was expecting this line of defence, he felt rage course through his body. Heimdall stood utterly still, his body language neutral. A clear tremor moved through Thor’s massive frame, electricity crackling over the flesh of his trembling fists. Tony felt reassured that he was not the only one in the area who felt utterly outraged, by what Odolf was suggesting.

“Outrageous!” Loki spat. “I did no such thing. They came into this room and attacked me, with no provocation!”

“Odolf, are there questions that you wish to ask?” Heimdall asked.

“You admitted that you once turned Fandral into a frog, spurning his advances. So, you knew of his interest in you?” Odolf asked.

Loki laughed. “So I organised this entire charade? Not very clever for a so-called clever demi-god, would you not say?”

“Even by your own words, you did not fight them. You froze with fear. You were being so-called ravished and yet you _let_ it happen. Why?”

_Yep, he went there. He totally went there._

Tony clenched his hands together, nails digging painfully into the flesh of his palms.

“I…I could not…” Loki stammered. “I tried but they…they overpowered me…”

“If it were I, and it was _real_ , I would have fought to the death, to cease such a horror from occurring! Why did you not?” Odolf asked.

“Hey, asshole,” Tony called out. “No one cares what your less than a sand-grain-sized mind would come up with, in a hypothetical rape situation.”

All three Asgardians turned to face him. Odolf’s flesh had flushed bright purple. Heimdall’s handsome visage showed the barest hint of displeasure. Thor held a glint of humor, in his eyes. Behind them, Loki was looking down at the ground, face creased, in an expression of agony.

“I would prefer you to not interrupt this process again,” Heimdall said.

“I’m sorry I… it just kind of came out of me.”

“The human in the cells,” Odolf said, his facial flesh now retreating to a dull pink. “Yes, I have heard of you. And how Loki spends much time with you. Moves on quickly, doesn’t he? So, what do you have to say to that, Loki?” He spun around, to face Loki again.

“What do I have to say to _what_? Leave Tony out of this. It is no concern of yours what I do with my spare time down here. And no, that did not include organising my own gang rape. Is there much more to go? I grow tired of this ridiculousness.”

_That’s good, Loki. Don’t let this dickwad get to you._

“That is all,” Odolf said. “The accused shall speak and we shall know the truth as to what _really_ occurred.”

He then abruptly about-faced and marched out of the cells, followed by Heimdall. Tony and Thor swiftly entered Loki’s cell, as the demi-god inside collapsed down onto his bed.

“Sorry but wow… what. An. Asshole," Tony said. "I mean, he wins the prize for biggest jerkwad of Asgard and earth combined. And that is with some pretty stiff competition. Mark Riley, this kid I knew from grade two who constantly stole my lunch money from me-"

“Loki…” Thor sat down beside his brother, placing a tentative arm around his shoulders. “Have faith and patience, brother. It is almost over. Tony will go as Hogun to debate their testimony. And then the council shall make their decision.”

“I did not want it. I do not know why I did not fight them harder.”

“That, I do not know, Loki,” Thor shot Tony a glance of pure excruciating need.

“I do. it’s a physiological reaction, Loki, to trauma,” Tony came over and sat on the opposite side of him. “The body freezes up, to protect itself from further harm. If you had fought them harder, they may have killed you.”

“My mind… I was not there for a lot of it. My mind took me elsewhere.”

“That’s pretty normal too,” Tony said. “The mind protects itself, from dealing with the true horror as to what’s happening to the body.”

“You humans have such advancements in such areas of trauma. Far more than Asgard,” Thor said.

“Not as much as we could have. And I think, for Asgard, it’s a case of not _caring_ to look into these areas. You guys love your wars. If you looked into the effects of trauma, you’d be diagnosing the whole lot of you with a whole series of psychological problems,” Tony said.

“Are you suggestion that we are all mentally unhinged?” Loki asked, a half smile twisting his still deeply troubled face.

“I am suggesting… well yes, but then so are all humans… maybe all beings are,” Tony said. “Okay, maybe there is one ice-cream vendor in South America, a couple of Danish poets and one Frost Giant songwriter, who have no psychological issues whatsoever. But, as for the rest of the nine planets. Yep, we are all incredibly messed up. We love fighting, don’t we? Ourselves and others.”

“The other trait we have in common is the sheer amount of both earthlings and Asgardians who are unbelievably moronic. Does it frustrate you as much as it does me, Tony? The stupidity of other beings- ?“ Loki said.

“Now, Loki-“ Thor began but was cut off by his brother.

“It is not so difficult to not be so ignorant as many beings are. On earth, you have books, yes? As we do. You have the internet. A wealth of information. Asgard does not. That is, I’ll admit a wonderful accomplishment.”

“Yes, bringing people together, to share cat videos and throw ad-hominem attacks at each other. You should see some of the things people write about me!” Tony shook his head.

Both Loki and Thor bore identical curious expressions. In that instant, they truly looked like brothers.

“You’re not exempt either, Thor, from the _glory_ that is the world-wide web. Some of the death threats towards me have been rather inventive. I think my favourite was the one that talked in a curious amount of detail about their idea to reprogramme my own Iron Man suit to rape me to death with all of my countless awards. Yeah, that was imaginative, I’ll give them that.”

“That is sickening, Tony!” Thor said.

“What awards are these, Tony?” Loki asked.

“Loki, the question should be why aren’t I given _more_ awards? In fact, every year I should be given an award, just for being Tony Stark.”

Tony had never seen Thor roll his eyes before. Loki then enacted a new action, in front of his brother. He placed his arm around Tony's shoulders and kissed him passionately on the mouth. Tony eagerly responded, not even caring anymore that Thor was in the room with them. He fervently entangled his tongue with Loki’s, eagerly tasting his always slightly cool mouth interior.

“You two are incredibly cute together,” Thor said, his grin wide, as the two pulled apart.

Tony shook his head. He would expect Thor to be uncomfortable, at seeing his brother and friend locking lips. Instead, he was as relaxed as he always was. He was starting to understand that, despite knowing Thor for years, he only understood him at a surface level.

_Hopefully when all of this nuttiness is over, you can know both brothers a lot more. Well, especially Loki._

“Alright, enough of this banter. It is time. I am sorry, Tony,” Loki said. “You shall have to lose those magnificent looks, for a while.”

He pressed Tony’s shoulder and he felt himself tingle as though static was running through his entire body, his limbs feeling heavier, slenderer. Loki released his grip. The atmosphere changed instantly, from one of joviality to one of anxious solemnity.

“Your accusers will no doubt be eager to have their say. We must go,” Thor said.

*

Tony was, as always, astonished at how fast the human mind copes with change. Walking briskly through the Asgardian halls, once more, he was no longer stupefied at the concept of being in an alien world, no longer captivated by the gargantuan architecture, of such proportions that the scope initially boggled his human mind’s perceptions. Now, he walked past structures that initially yielded such excitement within himself, and only felt a minuscule spark of the same thrill, peter out in his stomach.

He realised that he was distracted by thoughts of Loki. As brilliant as he knew himself to be, he was still unsure how well he would go, being the equivalent of a lawyer, in a system he knew nothing of, and under the guise of another Asgardian. Loki was confident in his abilities. However, he did not want to destroy any chance Loki had of obtaining justice, by being ill-prepared.

They moved through the giant archway and through the now open double doors and into the council room. As per before, Tony felt dwarfed under the stares of the council members, the desk appearing even bigger than before, towering now fifty metres up, no one hundred metres up. Thor directed him over to one side, to the table behind which they had stood earlier. Fandral stood at the other table. Tony glanced at Thor, who steadfastly looked forward, before glancing up at Heimdall, who appeared solemn and proficient as ever.

“Good, you are all finally here,” the redheaded council member spoke. “Fandral, you speak for the other accused, of gang raping Loki. You have heard his testimony, as given by Heimdall. Now is your chance to tell your side of events.”

Fandral.

_The co-accused have made their worst liar their spokes-Asgardian._

A part of Tony enacted a little victory dance, inside his own mind. Loki’s rapists truly were as stupid as Loki had said.

“Thank you,” Fandral bowed. “I must start with talk of my relationship with Loki. It should come as no surprise that I am deeply enamoured of him, have been for many years. Upon arriving back in the cellblock, after his impersonation of Odin, Loki started to talk to the guards-“

Here we go, Tony thought.

“The master of lies charmed them to his side. At a great feast, merely three weeks prior, Titor told me Loki’s plan. Loki wished to be with me, he said, in a carnal fashion. If we were to stage a gang rape, then Loki could then use the law, that states raped prisoners can go free, to free himself of his imprisoned state. We could be together. I… visited Loki’s cell. He confirmed this to be true. That he wanted me to be carnal with him.”

Tony visually surveyed the council. Did they truly believe these lies? Every one of the four council members bore the same rigid face, giving away nothing.

“He undressed and lay face down, urging me to take him. I…I was weak under his mental sorcery.”

Tony glanced at Thor, who was not in the least pretending to be stone-faced. He was glaring at Fandral as though he was about to tear his limbs off with his bare hands. Despite the gravity of the situation, Tony suddenly had to resist the urge to burst out laughing.

_Thor is just one ‘Loki wanted to be raped’ speech away from going all Bruce Lee on every person in this room._

“I lay on top of him and made love to him. He moaned and seemed to enjoy my attentions. After I completed, he thanked me. Then Lorchan made love to Loki. Titor was next. He was admittedly rougher than me or Lorchan. He turned Loki onto his back and thrust into him, as we did. But then, if it were to be gang rape then Loki would have to suffer some pain. He accepted this. Titor completed and then Loki eagerly took him in mouth, followed by Lorchan. Finally, Odor made love to him. After it was finished, he thanked us once more. I was… beyond surprised when Loki then named us as his rapists. The plan was for him to not name who had ‘raped’ him.”

_Well if that wasn’t the most offensive bullshit that I have ever heard!_

“That is all?” Heimdall asked.

Fandral nodded.

“The spokes-Asgardian for Loki, Hogun, do you have any rebuttals for Fandral?”

_Well, where to start?_

Tony came out from behind the desk. He wasn’t sure if this was correct procedure, for Asgard, but he needed some space, to think.

“This law that you speak of…You’d agree that Loki is smart?”

“Yes,” Fandral said. “Brilliant mind.”

“So he was that desperate to get out of the cells, he organised a big gang bang, to get out? This is despite not even being sure that the council would use that law?”

Fandral shrugged.

“Alright, let’s relook at your testimony.” Despite the situation, Tony was having fun. He felt like Perry Mason, sticking it to a lying witness.

“So you say Loki undressed for you? Then why are the clothes from the attack all ripped, as though someone tore them from his body?”

“Perhaps he tore them after?”

“See this is where it becomes all muddy. In Loki’s testimony, he didn’t speak to you at all. You came into his cell and told him that he was ‘nothing’, ‘a whore,’ questioned why he wasn’t outright killed, as punishment for what he did to Odin, and berated him for being a ‘frost giant’. You deny all this?”

“Loki is lying,” Fandral’s voice trembled a little. A line of sweat appeared on his upper lip.

“You stated that Loki willingly lay down. Loki stated he was held down. The evidence from the healer does support this. Loki had bruises in the shape of fingerprints on his wrists and ankles.”

_Damn, Tony you are good! With all due respect, Perry Mason eat your mother loving heart out._

Fandral said nothing. Tony noticed that a line of sweat was also appearing on his forehead.

“You ‘made love to’ him… in Loki’s testimony, he struggled, screamed, begged you not to. According to the healer, Loki had bruises and bite marks all over his body from four different Asgardians, was brutally torn from the force of being penetrated against is will. He also had bruises and lacerations from being punched and slapped. You conveniently left out the part where you anally raped him again, while both Titor, followed by Lorchan raped his mouth. So, you’re still holding to the story that you all made love to him?”

“Why would I lie? We all know _he_ is the master liesmith,” a hint of viciousness came into the tone now, redness appearing in his cheeks.

“You’re pretty handsome, I’ll admit.”

“Why ah thank you Hogun.”

Tony gulped. He had forgotten who he currently looked like.

“You have no trouble in attracting others. You wanted Loki but he dismissed you. Furthermore, humiliated you. We all know the story about him turning you into a frog.”

Fandral was now staring at him with the look of someone about to enact what Tony was certain that Thor was about to enact earlier; pure bodily destruction.

“He turned out to be a frost giant, born of the enemy. Just Thor’s pathetic younger brother who wasn’t even a brother. And _he_ turned _you_ down? That must have made you angry.”

 _Okay,_ _Tony now you’re turning this into one of those terrible day time courtroom dramas. Any minute now, one of the council members is going to scream ‘Order in the court!’ and bang a gavel._

Only no one spoke. Tony could feel the sudden claustrophobic atmosphere, as though all of the oxygen had been removed from the room and replaced with noxious gas.

“See I don’t think Loki had anything to do with this at all. I think you’re the one who planned it, with Titor. Odor went along with it because he also lusts after Loki. Lorchan went along with it and felt utterly sickened after. Killed himself. Loki humiliated you, so you, in turn, humiliated him. You thought he would be too shamed to then go to the council. He proved you wrong, so you came up with the ridiculous excuse of him organising his own gang rape.”

“Hogun…” Fandral shook his head. “So you’ve proven yourself to be pathetic. Just like _him_.”

Tony effected a smile.

“That’s all I need to say.”

*

As soon as they came into the cell, Loki came instantly over to them, his face unusually strained, eyes bulging in their sockets.

“It was incredible, Loki!” Thor said, whacking him so hard on the arm that Loki fell sideways, before righting himself. “Tony put right to Fandral’s lies!”

“What did Fandral say?” Loki frowned.

“It does not matter, because Tony called him on them, showed him to be the liar that he is. If one is to be a liar, one must be an excellent one, as you are.”

Loki pressed his hand against Tony’s shoulder, changing him back to his normal Tony look.

“Why thank you, Thor,” Loki said. He then looked to Tony. “I do not need to hear, to know that you did a wonderful job. Whatever happens now… thank you, Tony.”

“It’s fine.”

Loki’s high cheekbones were lightly dusted pink, eyes alight with intelligence. Tony felt his heart tear a little, at the sight and then mend together again.

“Thor…” Loki then leaned close to his brother and whispered in his ear.

“Loki…” Thor frowned.

“Just once.”

“What is it?” Tony asked.

“He wishes me to give him back some of his powers.”

“Please, Thor.”

“Very well, I may regret this.” Thor took out his hammer and Loki grasped the end. For a moment, a purple light issued from the weapon. Tony heard a mild hum, felt a surge of power burst through the room. Loki released the hammer.

“Thank you, Thor.” An exact replica of Thor now stood next to the actual one. Replica Thor then touched Real Thor on the shoulder and Real Thor looked like Loki. “Now, I shall tell the others that you, Loki have imprisoned me in this cell and walk out a free Asgardian. Care to join me, Tony?”

“Loki!” Thor-as-Loki shouted, twisting Loki’s refined features to an angry snarl. “I knew I should not have-“

 “Oh come now Thor,” Loki-as-Thor suddenly reverted back to his usual Loki looks. He then pressed his hand against Thor-as-Loki’s shoulder, reverting him back to his Thor appearance. “I was merely jesting. You really do not trust me, do you?”

Tony allowed the uproarious laughter to exit his body. The look of sheepish irritation on Thor’s face only increased the mirth.

Loki picked up one of his books from the shelf above his bed and opened it, pressing his hands into one of the pages and closing his eyes.  He then turned to Tony.

“I would be pleased if you would take this. You were so intrigued by it when you first arrived here.”

Intrigued, Tony snatched the book from him and opened it to the middle. Instantly, a miniature Yggdrasill tree sprang from the pages, hovering around Tony. Tony gasped with delight, spinning around as he examined the nine planets. Earth was incredibly detailed. He looked at the United States coast, then on the east side, then at New York. He rubbed his eyes. If he was not mistaken, he could just make out the Stark Tower.

“Incredible!” He said, clapping his hands. “Yes!”

“From me to you. Every time you open that book from now on, you can peruse the nine planets,” Loki said, as Thor held the hammer out towards him. Loki scowled but pressed his hand against the handle. Tony turned back to his planets, as he felt the surge of Thor taking back Loki’s powers jolt the room.

“It does not matter that you take my powers back. I already know your plan,” Loki said, taking his hand off the hammer. Tony closed the book, extinguishing the planets. “You would wish me to follow you to earth, to find Odin, regardless of what the council decides.”

“It is only right that we find him together. You betrayed him, Loki. It is right that you help me make peace with him,” Thor said.

“You two on earth again?” Tony laughed. “Now that will be fun!”

Loki’s ensuing radiant smile sent a fever of passion through Tony’s being.

Footsteps sounded, leading up to the cells. All three turned their heads, in time for Heimdall to appear around the corner.

“The council have made their decision.”

Both Thor and Tony looked to Loki.

_Here it comes, here comes the mask._

Loki’s face became almost grotesque in its still corpselike state, even his eyes losing any luster that they once held. He nodded at Heimdall.

“Well, why waste any more time, then?”

*

Tony was not sure why Thor insisted that, as Hogun, he  guard Loki on one side, while Thor guarded the other, until they walked into the council room, and stood behind the left table. Loki’s rapists, as well as Odolf, stood at the conjoining table. Loki’s back was ramrod straight, his attention directed up at the council members, as all three of his rapists openly ogled him. Fandral caught Tony’s eyes and then looked away. Odor’s face held the expression of a lovesick puppy. Titor’s mouth was set in a cold smirk, his eyes traveling up and down Loki’s body.

“Now you are all here, we have listened to the evidence, from both sides, as well as looked at the physical given evidence. We have come to our conclusions,” Santa council member spoke.

There was a momentary pause, that seemed to stretch out, to beyond time.

_Come on then! This isn’t some game show, where the host takes forever to announce who ‘Asgard’s Tackiest Rapist’ is going to be!_

“We have examined the evidence, and listened to the testimonies and all four of us agree that the result is clear. Loki was, indeed, violently gang raped and beaten,” the redhead council member said.

Tony did not even realise that he had been holding his breath until he loudly exhaled.

“We do not believe that he engineered his attack in any way. The crime was of such a vast and horrific multitude and has caused great suffering to the victim; physically, emotionally as well as spiritually harming him. Loki was placed in prison for his banishment of Odin and then taking over as ruler. We feel that the gang rape that he endured should be seen as punishment enough. We will adhere to law twenty fifteen, in the Asgardian Book of Punishment and allow Loki to no longer be imprisoned.”

Tony blinked. Did they just tell Loki that he could go free?

Both Loki and Thor held similar looks of disbelief on their faces.

“As for the rapists. We have also voted on their fate. Loki has caused great suffering with his actions. We… all but for Heimdall, believe that the gang rape inflicted by Loki’s rapists was punishment served. Therefore, we shall endorse law fifteen thirteen, from the Asgardian Law Chronicle, which states that rape is an effective punishment, for a prisoner. Fandral, Titor and Odor will not be banished.”

Tony felt as though an inflated balloon inside him had suddenly been deflated.

_This just happened._

“No! No this is not the will of the council! I will not allow this!” Thor shouted.

“This council is now disbanded.”

Loki was staring at Tony with a look that he had never seen on his face before; stunned horror.

“Justice has not been served. They will not be punished! I do not-“ Loki’s eyes were bright with unshed tears.

They went with that law, Tony felt his head spin. I can’t believe they went with that law.

“No!” Thor suddenly rushed forward to stand before the towering desk, turned away from the council and spoke. “I will not allow this to happen! You three shall be banished!”

“You cannot go against the will of the council!” The redheaded woman spoke.

“A decrepit council from a long-vanquished time. I do not believe that rape should be used as a punishment! With Odin gone I am the effective ruler.”

“You have asked our ruling and we have given it-“

“That is no ruling! Too long has Asgard been privy to backward laws and practices such as these. I have stood by and watched it happen. No more! I am overruling the council on your second law. Gang rape was not apt punishment for Loki!”

“You are impassioned, Thor because he is your brother,” the Santa council member spoke.

“Thor! You cannot go against the will of the council!” the redhead said.

“We are free to go?” Fandral asked

The redhead nodded. For a moment, Fandral stared at Loki, with an unidentifiable expression, before moving to the exit.

“I will not allow this to happen!” Thor shouted. “Fandral come back!” He suddenly ran and stood between Fandral and the double doors, leaving Loki open to the lustful stares of his other rapists.

“Loki…” Odor whispered. “You look beyond _ravishing_ right now.”

Tony walked around the back of Loki so that he now stood between Loki and the other two.

“I think you’d better shut up right now,” he said to Odor.

“Fandral! I am banishing you! I am banishing all three of you!” Thor shouted, electricity crackling around his entire frame.

“Thor let me out of this room!”

“Thor let him out!” The redhead ordered.

Titor suddenly broke from his position to stand behind Thor.

“You should be grateful, Thor. I know _I_ am.”

Thor turned to face him, eyes a fever of fierce anger.

“Even after both Fandral and Lorchan had sodomised him, Loki took my massive appendage very well and was hungry for more, the little slut.”

If the plan was to enrage Thor, then it completely succeeded. Thor roared and charged at Titor, the expression on his face of one who had purely murder in his heart.

Tbc…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to all who are reading! :)

“Even after both Fandral and Lorchan had sodomised him, Loki took my massive appendage very well and was hungry for more, the little slut.”

The moment that Titor made such an appalling statement, Loki realised Thor was about to do. Thor’s lethal future actions were clear in his micro-expression of shock-turned-fury. When Thor then reached for his hammer, pulling it out of his holster, there was no doubt that he was about to deliver a blow to Titor, of skull fragmenting proportions, the result of which would be a trip to Hel for Titor and a council meeting for Thor, for murdering an Asgardian citizen right in front of them.

In those few seconds, Loki’s vast mind operated, sorting through his options. On one hand, he reasoned to himself, why not allow Thor to follow through with his actions? One less rapist for him to be concerned about. In fact, a large part of Loki was more than happy for Thor to work his hammer on all of his rapists, to bring about their very brutal deaths. The council would instantly arrest Thor and place him in the cellblock that Loki had, himself, earlier occupied. Justice, one might say. Thor would therefore also no longer force Loki to accompany him in finding their father. He could simply return to earth, with Tony.

On the other hand, Thor being imprisoned could have the opposite effect and force Loki to stay in Asgard. The more he considered the idea, the more it became inevitable. The council members would insist, with him being a witness to the murders, as would Thor. Tony would be forced to return to earth without him. If the council were able to tell him that he deserved rape as a punishment, he would not be too surprised if they imprisoned him again also if he threatened to leave. Word would swiftly pass that Loki had been gang raped and, furthermore, rightfully so. Would others then feel justified in attempting to enact the same?

No, he decided that if Thor was to succeed in killing Titor right now, it would complicate matters further. He needed Thor to help him, not hinder him. Besides, shouldn’t he be the one to decide on the correct punishment for his own gang rape, rather than an overly irrational Thor? If Titor was killed right now, Loki considered that he may later regret not having a direct hand, in the final outcome of his attacker.

_Or is it simply that you do not wish for Thor to be imprisoned, perhaps indefinitely, for murder on your behalf?_

As Thor raised his hammer high above the still smirking Titor’s head, Loki moved swiftly towards him, placed a hand on his shoulder, and changed Titor’s visage, to look as his own.

“What are you doing, Loki?” Thor asked, dropping the hammer down to his side. As Loki had suspected, Thor was unable to attack one who appeared in the same countenance of his brother.

“Do not do this! Not now!” Loki implored.

“See, Thor, he _enjoys_ touching me,” Titor-as-Loki suddenly grabbed him by his hair, spinning him around to face him, as he drew him closer. Loki realised, in horror that he was about to be kissed, by an image of himself. He touched the other's shoulder, changing the visage back to Titor’s broad features. He could hear shouting around him, see Thor’s arm gripping Titor’s, drawing him back. The strands in Titor’s hand tore painfully from his scalp-

Heimdall was suddenly between them, gripping Titor around his throat.

“Enough!” He shouted. “Loki, I shall deal with this. Hogun, take him back to his cell, for now. I shall release him after I have dealt with this.”

Loki stumbled back, looking around himself. The three other councilors were scampering off, into a side door that Loki had never noticed before. Tony-as-Hogun stood to his side, bearing a very un-Hogun furious expression. Thor stood on the other side, looking at Titor as though still desperate to tear his face off, with his bare hands. Odor had not moved from his position behind the table, looking wildly around the room, as Loki was.

“Please, Loki! Allow me to deal with this!” Heimdall said.

Loki caught Tony-Hogun's eyes and nodded. There was nothing more for him to do, for now. He was too fatigued, to come up with any more plan, beyond stopping Thor from killing Titor. However, he did trust Heimdall, to contain the situation, giving him the time and space to work out his next move.

Tony-Hogun gripped his shoulder, as they moved towards the door. Fandral still stood in front, blocking their exit.

“Move!” Tony-Hogun demanded.

“Loki!” Odor suddenly shouted. “Loki please do not leave!”

Fandral continued to stare at them, with a somewhat triumphant expression, that made Loki instantly regret not allowing Thor to beat them all to death with his hammer.

“Fandral let them pass!” Heimdall insisted.

“Did not work out how you wanted this to end, huh, Loki?”

“Move it, or your face and that wall are going to be introduced at a terminal speed!” Tony said. Loki instantly recognised that Hogun would never say such words. Fandral was so intent on him, that he didn’t seem to notice. No doubt Heimdall would have.

Fandral stepped aside and, as Loki passed, turned and whispered in his ear.

“It is not over for you, slut.”

“Come on,” Tony said, gripping Loki harder in the arm and pushing open the doors, moving him speedily outside the room and into the corridor. “What did that asshole say to you, just then?”

Loki shook his head. His brain now felt too exhausted, to concentrate on anything else other than his lower muscles stretching and relaxing and forcing one leg after the other, to continue striding forward. “Just bring me back to my cell.”

“You’re free now, Loki. You can go wherever you want-“ Tony said.

Loki was suddenly aware of all of the eyes upon him. Every Asgardian, it seemed, that passed them was staring, in their direction. Soon, it would be known around the kingdom, that Loki, son Of Laufey was found to have been righteously raped, as punishment. Would his rapists be hailed as heroes? Perhaps so, after all, they had lawfully been declared victorious, in harming him. Loki averted his eyes to the ground.

“I do not wish to be in these halls. Take me away from them. They can gain me no happiness but a reminder of the sickness that is Asgard. If I am forever to be known as the one who was righteously raped, then fine. Take me back to the cells, as I am a prisoner, anyway. Asgard deems it so, that I am villainous and deserve the worst of punishments.”

“I just can’t believe…” Tony began, as they continued pacing, down the vast corridor. “I just can’t believe that they-“

Horrified screams echoed through the vast corridors. With his heart hammering, Loki spun around on the spot, to see the double doors slam open, followed by Odor sprinting out.

_No, no! Leave me alone!_

“What the-?” Tony said.

“Loki! Loki please!” Odor shouted.

_Why is he doing this to me?_

Loki looked around himself. All of the Asgardians in the walkway had ceased in their actions, to stare at the one making the horrendous racket.

“Please, do not allow them to send me away. I love you, Loki! Please,” Odor screamed, still sprinting towards him.

“What the hell is wrong with him?” Tony asked.

Loki glanced at the face, in the guise of Hogun, but bearing a very Tony look of incredulousness, that surely echoed his own expression.  

“Please, Loki!” Odor screeched.

Heimdall suddenly appeared through the open doorway of the council room.

“Odor, return this instant!”

“Please,” Odor reached Loki and threw himself to the ground at his feet. “I shall do anything! Anything at all!”

This one, who had been inside him, who had soiled his flesh with his hands and mouth. This one, whose touch he recoiled from, even if the one so gently caressing him was actually Tony or Thor, who wished nothing more than to comfort him.

“No! No, stop this! You _raped_ me. We are _nothing_! I wish nothing to do with you!” Loki stumbled backward. “This is no fair! I do not deserve this!”

“Please, Loki,” Odor said, as behind him Heimdall shook his head and started to move towards them.

“Odor, come on,” Heimdall said, his tone of someone reprimanding a naughty toddler.

“Get away from him!” Tony said, lifting his foot and kicking Odor in the chest, knocking him over onto his back. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I made love to you, I-“ Odor’s focus was purely on Loki, as he lifted himself up to a standing position.

_Made love?_

Loki’s mind returned to the moment after both Fandral and Lorchan were finished with conjointly defiling his body, telling Odor that is was his turn. He recalled his momentary hope, that Odor would not go through with what the others had forced on him; that Odor would recognise, perhaps even sympathise with his suffering. However, any hope was cruelly dashed, when Odor pressed his heavy body against his own naked flesh, his pupils wide with excitement.

_No, please not now. I do not wish for this now._

His mind, however, was never one to appeal to his base desires. Loki gasped, as a memory returned to him of such strength, he was transported back to the cellblock. He could now veritably feel Odor’s unwelcome  hands, pinching at his nipples, lightly caressing his thighs. Odor’s breath felt hot against his neck. Even without the pounding savagery of the others, every movement within him sent dizzying shoots of pain throughout his entire body, his thighs feeling cold, wet and sticky. He could smell the copper of his own blood, intermixed with the more carnal scents of the sweat and semen the others had marked him with.

_No! I did not deserve this!_

Loki grabbed Odor by the fabric of his uniform and hauled him up into the air, his wrath giving him strength. “You _defiled_ me! You forced yourself into me and I hated it! I begged for you to stop and you kept going!”

“Please, Loki!” Odor blubbed, tears and snot running down his face.

“I hate you! I hate you!” Loki shouted. There was a loud crash above them, as the chandelier above their heads disintegrated into a thousand pieces. “You tried to ruin me I hate you!” Tiny bits of glass and metal started to spin wildly around them. The fellow Asgardians close by ducked and shrieked. “Now leave me alone!” He used all of the adrenaline pumping through his veins to throw Odor a good fifteen metres down the corridor. Odor slammed into a concrete pillar and then slid to the ground.

For a moment, everyone froze, eyes on the one gingerly picking himself up from the ground. Feeling movement beside him, Loki noticed that Heimdall had now reached him.

_Yes, Heimdall, thank you for your help._

Even from where he stood, Loki could recognise the absolute devastation in Odor’s eyes. Odor screamed once more, and then turned and sprinted to the left, slamming past fellow Asgardians, before tearing open a door that Loki knew opened to the wide balcony, that allowed a majestic panorama of the palace gardens.

“Is he going to-?” Tony asked as Heimdall rushed forward, towards Odor.

Loki didn’t, at that point care what Odor did. He could jump off the side of the palace wall-

_Actually, perhaps it is possible…_

Out of interest, Loki moved to the left, to where many other Asgardians were now running.

Through the open door, Loki could see that Odor now stood on top of the balcony wall.

“I love you, Loki!”

Odor turned and leapt.

A few of his fellow Asgardians screamed. Heimdall and Tony rushed forward. Loki stayed back, having no desire to see the remains of his rapist.

Within seconds, Tony and Heimdall returned. He could see the bewilderment in Hogun’s eyes. Heimdall was stoic, as ever.

“I understand that he is dead?” Loki asked, feeling only relief at the thought.

_Well, there are now two dead._

“From up here, it looks like just a splatter of red on the ground below. It is _really_ disgusting,” Tony said. “There goes dinner tonight, for me.”

“I must return to the others. I told Thor to keep Fandral and Titor in the room, while I dealt with Odor. Hogun… or as I suspect Tony,” Heimdall said his voice lower. Only a few times, in their acquaintance, had Loki ever seen humour, in Heimdall’s eyes. This was one of them. “Please return Loki to the cells. Thor will return shortly to return you your powers and make provisions as to your new lodgings.”

*

Tony did not speak, until they reached inside the cell block and Loki pressed his hand upon his shoulder, changing him back to his human big brown-eyed look.

“Oh wow… that was all so… that was all so… so messed up!”

“I know,” Loki said, as they walked around the corner, to the main cells. Loki stepped into Tony’s and looked about, with interest, picking up one of the Asgardian law books that Thor had lent the human.

“I can’t believe they went with that law! Why did you stop Thor from going Frank Castle on their asses?”

Loki had no idea who Frank Castle was. He presumed it was someone of a rather murderous disposition.

“Because it would have complicated things further. I do not wish my brother to have to sit through the council for a murder charge.”

“But… this is so messed up… your rapists are free to walk the walls of Asgard. Well, apart from Odor, of course. He’s now free…”

“Yes, every single particle of every cell of his body now, is free from the other, particularly after hitting that concrete ground, from three miles up.”

“That’s exactly what I was about to say!” Tony exclaimed.

Loki shuffled up and enacted what he had been wanting to enact, for the past hour; he placed his arms around Tony’s back and pulled their bodies together.

“Tough day, huh?” Tony said, in his usual laconic fashion. Loki felt strong hands pressed into his back ribcage.

“Perhaps the worst in my lifetime. Second worst.”

“Well, we’re ok, for now,” Tony’s lips were gentle in his hair.

For a long moment, Loki was silent, relishing in the warm comfort against himself.

“Tony..” He pulled away, a little, to look into his large eyes. “I cannot stay in Asgard. If I return to earth-“

“You’re not going to be very well liked.”

“But only a few know that _I_ am the one who attempted to rule. The now defunct Shield or Hydra hushed up a lot of talk of demi-gods attempting to take over the earth. Not many know of the connection between the true one attempting to rule the planet and the great Avenger, Thor, am I correct in saying?”

“Well, there was that crowd in Germany… who saw some weirdo in a helmet giving them some interesting advice on human nature…But that’s true. On Shield’s orders, the media left you completely out of any story about the takeover of New York. From one megalomaniac to another, I apologise for that.”

Despite all that had occurred that day, Loki couldn’t help but smile.

“Doesn’t meant there isn’t a line of people wanting to punch you, upon return. Clint being at the forefront.”

“Nothing I am not used to,” Loki shrugged. “Besides, I can no longer call Asgard my home. Not after all that has occurred, what I am now officially known to be.”

“That was… just unbelievable today,” Tony said.

Loki looked into the warm large eyes. He was still trying to fathom being so blessed with another’s comfort and affection, in such a horrific time.

“Tony… when I return with Thor, would you…?” Loki instantly regretted asking.

_Do not be so foolish, Loki! Why be so presumptive?_

“I’m going to have such fun, explaining our relationship to the other Avengers,” Tony said, laughing.

Loki felt all of the angst and worry that had been building up inside spill over from his eyelids and down his face, in the form of large, humiliating tears.

“What? You thought I’d dump you as soon as I got to earth?  I really want to see the look on the world media’s faces, when they suddenly realise that Tony Stark and a demigod are an item! Oh, it will be priceless.”

“So you are using me for my fame?” Loki smiled through his tears.

“Well, that and your pretty eyes,” Tony said, brushing their lips together. “As I told Thor, I want to see where this goes. And I’m not the kind of person to dump another because they have a bit of a reputation, on my planet. Being intimate the one who once tried to rule the world? Actually, now I think about it, a lot of people will say that’s very _me_.”

“You’re too smart. You need a constant challenge.”

“Exactly.”

Recognising the tread of both Thor and Heimdall, entering the cell block, Loki pulled apart from Tony, stepping outside the cell, in time for the two to turn the corner.

“I have important news for you, Loki,” Heimdall said, as Loki felt Tony’s presence beside himself. “I have just banished Fandral and Titor, to the outer realms of the Yggdrasill tree.”

_You have done what?_

Loki glanced to Thor, who nodded.

“You have gone against the other council members’ orders?” Loki realised he was repeating himself, like the fools that he often jested about. But he could not entirely believe what Heimdall was telling him.

 _They have_ _truly gone?_

“Their orders were wrong! Yes, I have gone against them. The other three, I believe, have made a grave error in judgment. This is not an Asgard that I wish to be in. I vehemently tried to argue against their ruling that the others bore no punishment for raping you. I, and I alone looked at the medical evidence, in some detail. There is no doubt, from my side, the damage that they caused you, physically, mentally as well as spiritually. Yes, you have borne both earth and Asgard a great injustice, from your actions. But I do not believe that rape is in any way a corrective measure, for past misdeeds.”

“Will they not be angry, when they discover what you have done?”

“Undoubtedly. But that is mine to bear. Alone.”

Loki placed his hand against the nearby wall, as his legs suddenly decided that they no longer quite wished to support his standing body.

“Thank you, Heimdall. I have no words, to say the relief I feel, to know that the ones who raped me are no longer in Asgard, to continue their harassment of me.”

Heimdall nodded. “I must return to my post. I assure you that I will be on watch, for any attempt from them to come back to Asgard.”

Heimdall then bowed and moved away, his footsteps cracking on the concrete of the cell block.

“Could it really be true…? They are truly banished?” Loki asked Thor.

“I saw Heimdall see them off, at the end of the Bifrost Bridge, myself Loki. Certainly, they did not go without a fight. Well, Titor, at least. Fandral was oddly accepting.”

“That _is_ odd…” Loki said, recalling Fandral’s last words to him.

_No, I can no longer think. My brain is as sludge, right now._

“Loki…” Thor suddenly said, his voice breaking. Tears stood in his eyes. “I would have gladly killed them, for what they did to you, furthermore, bragging about degrading you.”

Thor then reached his muscled arms out. Loki hesitated a moment and then allowed Thor to embrace him, moving his arms around Thor’s broad back.

“I am so sorry, Loki. I am sorry that it has come to this.”

“We shall persist, as we always do,” Loki said, lightly patting Thor’s upper shoulder.

“Loki,” Thor pulled back a little, to look him in the face. “I am glad that we are brothers again. I have missed you so.”

“As have I,” Loki admitted.

Thor embraced him once more and then pulled away.

“I shall take you to your old quarters. Just for this one night. Tomorrow, we leave for earth.”

“I do not wish to go back to the main palace. I am no longer a prince, not officially.”

“Loki…” Thor scowled.

“Officially I am the raped prisoner, who deserved what happened to me.”

“The council members were wrong! Heimdall has deemed it so!”

“Heimdall does not have the authority to overturn the decision.”

“Why can’t you, Thor?” Tony asked. “Aren’t _you_ the king now that Odin isn’t here?”

“In name only. I do not have the power to overturn council decisions. That power rests with Odin only, until he officially makes me king.”

“Well, that’s a load of monkey sputum,” Tony said.

“Charming, Tony. Charming,” Loki smiled at him and then turned back to Thor. “But it is true. I do not wish to be in a palace that deems me worthy of rape. If they wish to see me as some evil villain then fine. I shall spend my last night here, in the cells. At least Tony is far superior company, than any of those morons.”

Tony suddenly flashed a smile of pure self-pride. Loki shook off the overwhelming need to kiss the expression off his face.

“Fine then, I shall return in the morning, when the council will officially release you and give you back your full powers,” Thor said.

“Not in any rush, are they?”

“If you wish them back now, then sure we can-“

Loki held up his hand and shook his head; ‘forget it’.

“I can be powerless one more night. I am sort of used to it, by now.”

Thor grinned, reached forward and started rubbing Loki’s hair, before licking his finger and sticking it in Loki’s ear.

“That is disgusting, Thor!” Loki yelped, skittling back away from him

 “Ha! I got you, Loki!” Thor shouted.

Tony laughed. “We have that on earth! We call it a ‘wet willie’”.

“Yes, never underestimate the annoyance of an older brother, who has no magic and so has to resort to such crude measures, to tease his younger brother.”

“Little Loki,” Thor said, moving forward, wrapping his arms around him once more and lifting him up off the ground, as Loki rolled his eyes. Although he had to admit to himself, that he was far from annoyed as he was making out. “I just adore my little brother.”

“Alright, enough! You are embarrassing Tony!”

“No, Loki. I am embarrassing _you_ ,” Thor said, placing him gently onto his feet and ruffling his hair once more.

“Alright, alright. _Honestly_ , Thor!”

“Okay then,” the maniacal glint had not disappeared from Thor’s handsome face. “I shall take my leave.”

“Finally!” Loki said. Both him and Tony watched the swish of his longish blond hair, as Thor walked down the cell block and then turned the corner. Loki then spun back around to face Tony, to see a similar grin on the human’s face, to Thor’s. “What?”

“He really did miss you, you know. He always hoped that he could turn you around, away from the darkside.”

“I was never in the ‘darkside’. What are you talking about, Tony?”

“It’s a reference to… forget it,” Tony said, decreasing the distance between them, before lifting Loki’s hand and kissing the palm.

“Am I tasty?” Loki asked.

“Mm… very…” Tony then replaced his lips with his tongue. Loki had the sudden vision of that very tongue on his flesh, running over his nipples, tracing the contours of his chest. “So, what are we going to do now?”

“My plan… actually, I wish to bathe. I have not had a bath in days. And today has made me feel very unclean.”

“Not surprising,” Tony said, dropping his hand.

“Would you like to… join me? This is not a seduction attempt. But, if you would like to wash with me then you are free to come with me.”

“Hm…” he could see the emotions swirling around the brown irises. “I feel pretty dirty myself. Alright.”

As they then walked to the back of the cell block, to the shower room, Loki started to consider that he had made a mistake, in asking Tony to join him. Although he had stated it was not a seduction attempt, it would still involve them being naked in front of each other. The thought both worried and enthralled him. What if Tony was overcome at the sight of his naked flesh and attacked him?

Don’t be ridiculous! He scolded himself. Your attack was not because they were ‘overcome’ at the sight of you. Don’t hold  yourself in that high an esteem.

What if the opposite occurred and Tony thought him pathetic? Weak? That his body was unattractive, unappealing to him? What if he had a panic attack?

“Listen, I don’t have to-“

“I want you to, please,” Loki said.

They crossed the end of the cellblock into the small corridor beyond, where Loki opened the first door on the right. Both stepped into the room beyond, closing the door behind themselves.

“This is only… five times the size of my bathtub at home,” Tony said, kneeling by the edge of the heart-shaped pool, that took up most of the large room, and looking into the turquoise water.

“I have seen bathtubs at your home world. They are minuscule. Pathetic.”

“Yes, hence my sarcasm,” Tony said. Loki grabbed a fluffy white towel, from towels, hung on golden racks around the edge of the room, and lay it on the bright mosaic tiles, closer to the tub’s rim, before swaying little, on his feet. He could feel his breaths coming in and out too fast, his brain lacking in oxygen.

_Calm down! Tony will not harm you._

“Hey, you ok?” Tony ran a hand down his arm.

Loki picked up the towel and placed it around his waist.

“Do you want me to close my eyes?”

“Do not be so ridiculous, Tony!” Loki said, frowned and then pulled his tunic up and over his head, before removing his pants and underwear under the towel. Feeling his entire face aflame with embarrassment, he removed the towel and then quickly sunk his naked body under the warm water, avoiding Tony’s gaze.

“Loki…” Tony removed his own t-shirt and then knelt down at the edge of the tub, gesturing for Loki to move over to him. After Loki relented, he hooked his arm around his waist to pull him further forward and kissed him firmly on the lips. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone get undressed so quickly before. Still, glad to see you Asgardians have _all_ body parts intact.”

“So you were watching me unrobe…”

“You have quite a delectable body…”

“Yes, my attackers certainly enjoyed this body,” Loki instantly wondered why he would say such words.

Tony let out a groan, his brows furrowing. “Loki, your attackers were violent sociopaths who got their rocks off seeing you humiliated. That was what they enjoyed, alright?”

At times, it was as though Tony was talking in a different language to him.

“What a strange idiom. Rocks? What does that even mean?”

Tony’s lips quirked. “I’m sick of hearing about those psychos. I’d rather talk about my favourite subject. _Me._ And I saw a glimpse of a beautiful body. Yes, I was completely checking you out. I saw _nothing_ missing.”

Loki felt more warmth envelop him than the mere water coating his body.

“I like you talking this way. Talk more. And do undress,” Loki said, running his eyes over the muscular contours of Tony’s chest. A light dusting of hair covered the olive flesh.

“If you insist,” Tony said, taking off his sneakers and socks and then unzipping his jeans and sliding off the attire, as well as his undergarments. Loki travelled his vision along his body. Tony was smaller than him but far more compact with lean muscle. He was already half-erect. Watching that particular part of Tony, Loki felt his own body respond with both fear and intense desire.

_Stop acting like a baby!_

“What was I saying? Oh yes, I was complimenting you on your very lovely behind,” Tony said, as he slid into the water. Loki waded over to him and took his mouth in a hot kiss, that awakened his previously fatigued brain, as he tentatively touched Tony’s erection, sliding his hand up and down. Tony started to reciprocate with his own hand, before leaning forward to kiss Loki on the neck. Loki moaned, delicious tremors running through his body, with every brush of Tony’s lips against his sensitive flesh, Tony’s hand so expertly stroking the one part of his body that craved his touch.

Yes, yes, this was what Loki desired, to be with Tony, to dismiss the painful and humiliating touch of the others, and replace it with the one he desired.

“Loki…” Tony murmured.

Loki froze, his mind blasted by a strong clear memory.

Fandral was inside him, slapping against his back with every movement, the friction burning his insides, unwanted lips sucking greedily on his neck, before moving up to whisper in his ear.

_“Loki…”_

“Please stop, please…” Loki begged, feeling all of his muscles painfully clench. Tony instantly moved off him and scurried back a little, giving him space.

“I’m sorry… I want to. I want _you_ ,” Loki said, feeling himself tremble.

“It’s alright, Loki. It’s fine,” Tony said.

“I just… _he_ came into my mind. Fandral. I don’t want him to be there. But there he was. I know he’s not you. Intellectually, at least. But emotionally…”

“Alright…” Tony’s intelligence was working, behind his eyes. “We go as slow as you want, alright? I’m a big boy. I can handle that.”

“I do want you, Tony.”

“I think I can guess that one,” Tony smirked. “This is my fault Loki. Damn, today you received the not so great news that your rapists are justified in raping you! I need to show more self-control.”

“I like it that you want me so much,” Loki admitted. “And you have a very beautiful body.”

“Why thank you. I know,” Tony said.

“And so modest too.”

Tony laughed and then suddenly dived down into the water, reappearing six feet behind Loki.

“This is so nice…” Tony said, kicking his legs. “We needed this after the insanity of today, wouldn’t you say?”

Loki decided that he was tired of talking about himself, of thinking about the hurt that had been dealt to him. He felt that he went over and over it in his brain, and never came to any resolution.

“When we arrive back on earth, will you try and locate Steve?”

Tony stopped kicking and rose to a standing position, bobbing up and down in the water and frowning.

“I guess I’ll have to, won’t I?”

“Do you recall my ‘brainwashing’, using my staff? It was not ‘brainwashing’ per say, the way you humans know it. More I encouraged them to understand that my point-of-view was the right one. The Winter Soldier, however. Bucky. That _was_ brainwashing, in the most literal sense. He had no control over his actions.”

Tony visibly slumped a little.

“It wasn’t about him. Not ultimately. It was about me and Steve. Steve chose Bucky over me. I guess it was always going to be that way. My mom was killed and Steve knew and never told me.”

“That is, indeed, terrible, Tony. You should have been told. And you had every right to be hurt and angry. Even though Bucky was brainwashed, it still does not take away your hurt from your mother being killed. You’ve suffered, Tony, as I have.”

Tony’s eyes became overly bright. “Thank you, Loki. I think this is the first time anyone has ever said to me that I have a right to feel what I feel. People are always telling me that I’m selfish and don’t care about other people. I’m an arrogant brat. I deserve to be raped by my own Iron Men. But no one has ever turned around and said that I have the right to feel terrible about what’s happened to me.”

Loki swam over to him, grabbed his hand out of the water and kissed it.

“Poor Tony.”

“I’m sorry. Compared to everything that’s happened to you my life isn’t so bad. Maybe I should shut up,” Tony said.

“You have not had such a spectacular life as your money and privilege would let others believe,” Loki pressed his hand against his cheek. “You are allowed to complain about it.”

Tony suddenly cupped Loki’s face in his hands. His wide brown heterochromic eyes appeared very beautiful, in the light rippling off the calm water.

“Loki…”

Loki had only heard his name be said in such a loving way by one other being; his mother. But Tony had added another layer too, one that steadied a growing flame, deep within his belly.

Tony leaned forward and Loki parted his lips, clinging to Tony’s hip, as Tony’s gentle tongue lathed with his. They naturally parted, and Tony smirked, looking rather pleased with himself.

“Should we get out, now?”

Loki nodded, watching Tony climb out of the water first, indulging in the curve of his buttocks. Loki then rose out of the pool, avoiding Tony’s eyes, as he picked up the towel and wrapped it around his waist, before reaching for his clothes.

“When we get to earth… I’d love to see you in an ACDC t-shirt and jeans. I think you’d look impossibly sexy and cute. In fact, I’d like to see you in one of _my_ ACDC t-shirts,” Tony said, towelling himself off, as Loki pulled on his underwear and trousers.

Loki shrugged on his tunic, smiling back at Tony. Despite never giving much thought to the way he looked, moreover being acutely aware of being always passed over, in favour of the golden-haired Thor, Loki felt as gorgeous as Tony described him to be.

Tony reached for his pants and underwear, giving Loki a direct view of his naked body, once more.

“You are very beautiful, Tony,” he said, admiring the lines and contours of his form.

Tony smiled, pulled up his undergarments and pants, shrugged on his t-shirt and then came over and pressed his lips against Loki’s, tangling his fingers in his hair.

“And you are one sexy frost giant,” Tony kissed his nose and then pulled back. “Come on, let’s go back.”

Both walked to the door together and opened it.

“What I need now, is something juicy to eat,” Tony said.

“Always hungry, Tony,” Loki laughed, as they walked down the ensuing corridor, back into the main cell block. It felt strange to be so calm and even laugh, after everything that had happened. Loki again wondered if there was something wrong with him. Surely, he should be either tearing apart his cell in an intense rage, or lying on his bed, sunk in a deep sorrow?

“And you’re _never_ hungry. That’s why we need to-“

Loki, who always felt that he had such keen instincts did not even sense that anything was wrong.

Edwing rushed out of the cell to their right at what seemed lightning speed, grabbing Tony by his hair and dragging him against him, as he placed a medical blade to his throat.

“Edwing! What are you doing?” Loki screamed, and then stilled in horror, as he felt his arms grabbed and pulled painfully together, behind his back, his body thrust unwillingly back against another warm, hard body, a sweaty hand over his mouth.

“Fight me, Loki, and Edwing will slit the human’s throat,” Fandral whispered into his ear.

TBC…

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning in this chapter for attempted rape and extreme violence, as well as the death of a canon character.

It took an Asgardian holding a knife to his throat, for Tony to consider that perhaps it wasn’t the wisest idea to become involved in Asgardian justice. He lamented his lack of Iron Men, to assist the situation. At this point, he approximated his creations to be three thousand and sixty-two light years away. Still, he pondered, could they make the journey? No, perhaps not. Even his technical brilliance couldn’t cause his Iron Men to move that fast.

“Are you wondering how we arrived back, so promptly, Loki?” Fandral asked, the hand that had been over Loki’s mouth now sliding across his face, to play with his hair. Loki didn’t respond, although Tony could see the intelligence working, in conjunction with the terror, in his pale eyes. “You are not the only one to discover passages back to Asgard, that Heimdall knows nothing of. In fact, it was _you_ who gave me the idea. After your imprisonment, I went searching myself. Heimdall is blinded by worry right now. And the other two that you have made gatekeepers of Asgard are not as proficient as you envisioned.”

“What do you want with me, Fandral?” Loki asked.

Fandral responded by swiping his tongue along the side of Loki’s neck, as his captive visibly flinched. “You taste just as good as the first time I had you.”

With the blade cold against the flesh of his neck, and his hands held tightly together behind his back, Tony was powerless to do anything other than watch, his heart pounding so hard and fast, it was as though it was about to burst through his ribcage.

_Where is Thor? Or Heimdall?_

 “I shall be leaving, through the same passage,” Fandral said. “And you shall be coming with me. But first, I’m going to give you what you want. Your human can watch, see what a whore you truly are.”

Tony suspected that this would be Fandral’s plan. However, the knowledge of what was to come did nothing to still the anxiety tearing through his body, clenching his stomach and forcing oxygen and carbon dioxide to move too fast in and out of his lungs.

“I do _not_ want you to touch me! Stop with these lies!” Loki said, as black dots started appearing before Tony’s eyes.

“We did nothing that you did not deserve. Frost giant whore.”

“Why do you hate me so?” Loki said, his face creased with such anguish that Tony forced himself to concentrate, to will his brain from the panic that it was determined to deteriorate into.

“Perhaps the question should be why should we _not_? What of you, human?” Fandral twisted Loki’s arms up higher, causing him to cringe with clear pain. “Why protect him? He thought nothing of enslaving your entire people, murdering them without remorse.” Fandral then waved his hand, in a dismissive motion. Tony relaxed by a degree, as the knife moved away from his throat. “In fact, I will go easy on you. I cannot allow you to leave this cellblock, human. But we will lock you in another cell, until we are sated, and then release you. This is not your concern.”

“I kind of think that it is,” Tony said, touching his neck with his fingers. From a quick examination of the present blood, the cut was only shallow.

“He is right. This has nothing to do with you,” Loki said, as Fandral, with one hand holding Loki’s behind his back, and the other now gripping his throat, started backing him into Tony’s cell.

_Ah nope, sorry Loki, I can’t do that._

Tony glanced at the end of the cellblock, considering running to knock on the end door for Thor but then instantly decided against leaving Loki alone with his abusers, even for a few seconds.

“You cannot fight us, human. We will kill you if you raise a hand to us,” Fandral said. Both him and Loki now stood in the centre of the cell. Loki’s eyes were blazing, his chest rising up and down, competing with Tony’s with its frantic motion.

“I’m not really thrilled with seeing rape. Especially in front of me,” Tony said, following them into the cell. “I’m going to start by being nice and asking you to let Loki go.”

 “Oh, you are precious, human!” Fandral said, a disturbing grin uplifting his mouth.

Tony heard movement behind himself and felt a muscled arm go around his waist, pinning his arms to the side, a hard body up against his own.

“Alright buddy, how about enough of the invasion of the personal space?” Tony asked, repulsion crawling all over his flesh.

A light touch suddenly ran down the side of his face, trailing down his cheek and along his jawline. Tony jumped, startled.

 “Hey, what are you doing?”

“Humans are so delicate, so small. This one is pretty,” Edwing said.

There was no doubting the growing proof of the Asgardian’s excitement, pressing into his back. Tony suddenly felt as though all of his organs had decided to compact into each other, his lungs now dense, alveoli squashed together, disallowing any air to come through. He was now overtaking Loki, with the rate of his tortured breathing.

_No… no, he can’t be thinking…_

Fandral laughed.

“I had promised Edwing a turn after me, with you, Loki. But I do not see why he should not enjoy the human, first, while I sate myself with you. Entrée before the main meal.”

_Oh god, he’s going to rape me…_

“You touch me and it will be the last thing that you ever do!” Tony said, glad that his voice wasn’t shaking, to correspond with his trembling viscera. He was aware that any ensuing fight would be a short one, considering the size and skill of the Asgardians, and suddenly wished that he’d put less effort into relying on his Iron Men, to help in battles and more on developing his fighting skills. Tony could certainly fight and protect himself. However, he realised that he was not at the level of the other Avengers; Steve Rogers in particular.

Steve would absolutely wipe these Asgardians out. It was a strangely comforting thought. Tony suddenly felt a yearning for Steve’s companionship that he had not felt since waking in Asgard. Yes, Steve would not allow anyone to get rapey on anyone else.

“He is feisty, Loki. I see why you like him,” Fandral said.

“Look, can we just not do this?” Tony asked.

“I promised Edwing fornication with the slut. After all, he so successfully doctored the evidence. That was after Heimdall managed to take a look at it. He certainly is a wily one.”

For a moment, a look of pure shock came into Loki’s eyes, that probably echoed his own. The council was basing their recommendations on false evidence. Did this mean there would need to be a retrial, of sorts?

_Maybe think about that after you avoid the creepy rapey guy._

“Just do what he wants, Tony,” Loki said.

Tony could only stare at him, incredulous a moment.

“I’m not going to let some hyped up anti-Doctor Howser MD get his hands on me!”

Fandral laughed. “This is Loki, human. This is the _real_ Loki.  He is willing to whore you out, to Edwing, in an attempt to save himself, from his attentions.”

“Allow me to talk to Tony a moment,” Loki said. “Allow me to explain why he should not fight you. Just, let me go. I promise I will not try to run or fight.”

“Fine, if you do, then I will personally tear your human’s throat out and then break both of your legs.”

When Fandral then let go of Loki, Tony expected him to turn and start attacking his would-be rapist. Instead, Loki took a step forward, towards him. Tony was then allowed some respite, as his own would-be rapist released his hold of him.

“Do as they say, or they will harm you, Tony,” Loki said, his pupils so wide they appeared to cover the green irises. Tony could only stare back, utterly mystified, as Loki ran his hand around his skull and through his hair and then down his face. Tony felt an odd sensation through the areas that Loki touched, as though tiny insect legs were tickling his skin.

“What are you doing, Loki?” Fandral asked.

“Calming him, changing his perspective to be more agreeable to what you have planned,” Loki now moved his hand over Tony’s neck and chest. “Yes, this is a very beautiful body.” Loki continued, trailing his hand down Tony’s abdomen and thighs, brushing over his groin with his feather-like touch. The prickling sensation continued. Loki then lifted Tony’s hands. “These hands, Edwing,” he swirled his hand over one hand. “Will do whatever you want them to.” He then swirled his hand over Tony’s other hand, then ran his hands up Tony’s arms. Loki’s pupils constricted, as he looked directly into Tony’s own pupils, which were dilated with fear and anxiety.

 “Yes, he understands now.”

Tony looked down to his hands and very subtly moved his right over to his left. He tried to touch his left hand to his right and it rebounded back.

Yes, Tony thought that he did understand.

“I only ask that you take him to another cell. I do not wish to see it.”

Tony attempted to touch his own chest. Again, the hand rebounded back. Loki went to take another step back and then suddenly swooned. Fandral rushed forward and caught him, in his arms. Loki’s skin was now overly pale, his hair sticking to his face, in clumps of sweat.

“Come on, human!” Edwing moved to grab his arm.

“Don’t touch me!” Comprehending Loki’s magic upon his body, Tony considered his options. He decided that, despite his advantage, he would best take on the two Asgardians one at a time. “Alright, just…”

“Have fun, Edwing,” Fandral said.

With fury finally overtaking his fear and giving him strength, Tony marched out of the cell and into the one beside it, turning to the trailing Edwing, who was looking at him as though he was a tasty appetizer.

“I can only bet that you have never had an Asgardian before, have you human?”

Tony slammed his fist hard into Edwing’s nasal bone, relishing the distinct crack of it breaking. Edwing howled and cupped his now copiously bleeding nose.

“Bet you never-“ Tony began, before Edwing screamed again and swung his fist at Tony. The fist would have, undoubtedly delivered an apocalyptic blow to his facial region. However, it simply rebounded back. The look on Edwing’s bloodied face was one that Tony would cherish, for many a year to come. Edwing swung again. Tony stepped in and landed a flurry of kicks and punches to the Asgardian, who also fought back but was unable to connect. As much as Tony used his fists, knees, feet and elbows as weapons against Edwing, however, he seemed unable to down the potential rapist. Finally, he forced the Asgardian onto his knees, his hands around his throat. Edwing choked and spluttered but simply refused to pass out.

“Just… go to sleep, damn you!” Tony whispered, well aware that the time wasted in the cell was the time that Fandral was doing Science-God -knows-what to Loki, the next cell over.  Tony squeezed tighter and finally, the Asgardian fell forward and was still. Tony knelt back, gasping a moment, mentally centring himself. He felt as though he’d taken on three Hulks at once. Plus, there was still Fandral to go.

Tony stood up and rushed out of the cell. With horror, he noticed Loki’s torn clothes lying on the floor, of the one next door. Loki and Fandral were on Tony’s cot, Loki on his back, with Fandral straddling him, attempting to hold down his wriggling body.

“Do not touch me! Get off me!”

“Shut up, quim!”

Tony suddenly spied Edwing’s knife, sitting on the arm of the chair, where he’d evidentially placed it.

_Rape 101. Don’t place your knife where your potential victim can pick it up._

He slowly stepped into the room. Fandral was so intent on Loki, he obviously didn’t hear him coming.

“I’m going to give it to you good, you whore!” Fandral said, grabbing Loki’s leg and yanking it to the side.

Tony picked up the knife and rushed forward. Fandral finally turned, saw Tony and sighed, rolling his eyes.

“I shall get back to you,” He climbed off Loki, affixing his pants over his erection. Tony felt queasiness rise in his stomach.

 _Well,_ _what did you expect that he was doing? Baking Loki a cake?_

“You know how to use that, human?”

“Not really, but I think right there,” Tony pointed at his crotch. “Is a good place to start jabbing this into.”

Fandral loped forward and languidly reached for the knife, frowning when his hand rebounded back. He reached forward again, with the same result.  He drew his hand back and unsuccessfully slammed it towards Tony’s face.

“Ah, clever, Loki. Using your magic to protect the human.”

Tony punched him as hard as he could, in the throat, relishing Fandral’s ensuing choking noises.

“Not as clever as creating a defensive shield to protect me, but it crudely gets the point across,” Tony said.

“Defensive shield?” Fandral rasped. “Hm…”

Before Tony could respond, Fandral suddenly moved behind him. Tony felt himself drive forward, losing his balance, as Fandral’s foot connected with the back of his thigh. With no protective shield on the back of his body, he fell forward, onto his knees, the knife falling from his hands, clattering to the floor, and bouncing diagonally backwards away from them. Fandral kicked him again, this time in his buttocks. Tony yelped and went to roll over, only to have his movement stopped, by a heavy foot on his back, holding him to the ground.

“I take it that you defeated Edwing before coming in here?” Fandral asked. “I admire your gumption, human.”

Light footsteps sounded behind them.

“Loki-” Fandral began, before suddenly making an odd, gasping noise. He gasped again and then again. The foot came off Tony’s back and he rolled around onto his back, to look up to Fandral swivelling around to Loki, who held the knife- now bloody- in his hand. As Fandral turned, Tony could see the rich red of his blood, running from clear wounds that Loki had created in his back. Tears streamed down Loki’s face, as he rammed the knife into Fandral’s chest. Fandral now screamed, his eyes bulging from his sockets.

“How do you like that? How do you like me _giving_ it to you good?” Loki became frenetic with his vigorous arm movements, slamming the knife into Fandral’s chest, his hands, palm up, in an attempt to protect himself, his stomach, his neck. Fandral continued to scream in pain and terror, throwing himself forward and attempting to grasp at the weapon, only to cause Loki to become more frantic, in his stabbing motions. Tony scrambled up, to a standing position, clutching the edge of the bookcase for support.

“Just _die_ already!”  Loki shouted.

Fandral fell face forward to the floor and was still. Even so, Loki continued stabbing the knife into his motionless body, his lips pulled back from his teeth, in a snarl, face blotchy and red, loud, careening sobs bellowing out of his mouth.

 Finally, the knife clattered to the ground and Loki knelt down, still sobbing loudly into his hands, his naked body covered in Fandral’s blood. Tony gasped, immense brain unable to contemplate the overwhelming violence that he had just been subjected to. Gradually, Loki wiped his eyes, stood up.

 “Where is Edwing? Is he alive?”

Tony nodded.  Loki looked down at his naked body, and blinked, as though seeing it for the first time.

“I must bathe. Bring Edwing into here, with Fandral and lock the door behind them. Tony… He did not harm you?”

“He didn’t get the chance to touch me, thanks to your protective spell.”

Loki loudly exhaled. “I am much relieved. Tony, please go along with what I say. After I come back from the shower, I will inform Heimdall and Thor as to what has occurred. Edwing killed Fandral.”

“Edwing…?”

“Just… please, Tony. Go along with it.”

*

By the time Tony had dragged the heavy unconscious body of Edwing into his old cell and then walked out, realising that he actually didn’t know how to lock Asgardian cell doors, Loki returned and went into his own cell, to dress.

“Did he…?” Tony wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the answer.

“His hands were all over me. He tried to make me… take him in my mouth. I refused. He grew angry.”

Tony suddenly noticed a new purple bruise on Loki’s jaw.

“He tore my clothes off, tried to hold me down onto the bed. You came in. You saved me, Tony.”

Loki threw the clothes on and then came out of his cell, wordlessly moving his hands over the keypad looking device on the wall, by the cell that now housed both of their attackers.

“Oh my god that is science what a night… what a night!” Tony said, running his hands absently through his hair. He wasn’t sure what he was meant to be feeling. Every one of his five senses were too finely attuned. Though Loki’s voice was barely above a whisper, the noise was too loud, in Tony’s ear. Tony could still feel his potential rapist, pressed up too close against him, smell his foul body odour.

“Are you…do you think less of me, for killing him?” Loki turned back to him, face set in a vulnerable expression.

“Well, at least you had a personal reason for doing it, unlike those you killed on earth.”

“You are… you are bringing this up, _now_? We were just almost raped!” Loki appeared exasperated.

“I know I just… I don’t know why I’m so antsy. I mean apart from seeing someone being brutally murdered in front of me and someone attempting to rape me.”

“I am truly sorry you had to see that. But I could not let him live. I could not stand the thought of him touching me again. His plan was to force me to go with him. He told me. We would betroth against my will and I would be his unwilling concubine. I could not allow that to happen.”

“You could have just allowed me to beat him up, then we would have told the others-“

“The others who told me that my gang rape was justified?”

“I can see your point there,” Tony relented. “Alright, I guess we’d better tell Thor and Heimdall about the perils of not having more efficient gatekeepers, here in Asgard.”

*

Thor and Heimdall reacted exactly as Tony suspected they would. Thor turned paler than even Loki, his eyes gradually growing wider, his large fists clenched. Heimdall stood stoic and calm, though his own irises burnt a furious flame. Loki’s tale began truthful enough. He explained how Fandral had double-crossed the council, with Edwing, and had found a way back to Asgard. He then detailed Fandral and Edwing preparing to rape both himself and Tony. Every so often, Thor interjected, with angry exclamations. From there, Loki deviated.

“Edwing went with Tony to the cell next door but then came back, ordering Fandral off me. He took the knife and started stabbing Fandral. Fandral fought back and started to beat and punch him, to strangle him. I ran, naked, out of the cell, to Tony, who I found thankfully unharmed, in the other cell. When we came back to the first cell, both Fandral and Edwing lay on the ground. It was clear that Edwing was the victor. He had managed to kill Fandral, before losing consciousness.”

A splotch of red appeared on Thor’s cheeks.

In the cell, behind them, Edwing stirred, started to cough. Heimdall stepped forward.

“Edwing!”

Edwing coughed once more and looked up, blearily, before turning and seeing Fandral’s body beside himself. He cried out, scampering away.

“What to say for yourself?” Heimdall said.

“What is happening?” Edwing shouted. “Release me from here, this instant! Loki has killed Fandral!”

“Such lies! You killed Fandral, to have me and Tony to yourself!” Loki said, with such conviction that Tony felt the hairs on his neck rise.

“No! Loki was the one who killed Fandral! I…”

“Yes? We’re all waiting!” Loki said.

“I have done no wrong!”

“Oh, apart from come in here wanting to go on a rape spree!’ Loki said.

“Heimdall believe me! Loki is lying!”

“Explain why you are here, Edwing, with Fandral?” Thor asked.

“I… I came to _save_ Loki! I realised that Fandral was coming back!”

“Tell it to the council, Edwing,” Thor said, turning away from him.

“No! I did nothing! I am no murderer!”

“We shall, of course, remove the body. You shall stay in this cell until the council meeting, to determine your fate,” Heimdall said.

“No, I am innocent! The frost giant whore, he did it! He killed Fandral!”

“Shut up! Or I shall come in there myself and shut you up!” Thor raged, taking out his hammer from its holster.

Edwing collapsed down onto the cot and started weeping.

“I will write down a statement, as a witness, but I do not wish to give formal evidence at the council if that is alright?” Loki asked. “I just wish for this to be over.”

Heimdall’s face visibly softened. “Certainly, Loki. You have been through enough, today.”

“I will take you to your old chambers, Loki,” Thor said.

*

Tony, Loki, and Thor were silent, as they walked through Asgard’s seemingly endless labyrinth of halls. For Tony’s part, he had no words, to describe what had happened that night. He suddenly longed for earth, for the simple pleasures of his workshop. He’d even appreciate Dum-E at that point, fire extinguisher at the ready. To Tony, despite its aesthetics, obvious all around him, Asgard had somewhat lost its charm.

_And Loki?_

He considered that he had been, uncharacteristically, acting rather the fool. Loki’s brutal treatment of Fandral had reminded Tony of the brutal demi-god who had no qualms about taking over the earth, in a violent fashion, who had stabbed Coulson in the back, as Fandral had been stabbed, initially. So many others had died, simply because Loki desired to settle a childhood wrong. He had, as usual, been thinking using the appendage between his legs. There was no doubt that he desired Loki, but to entertain anything more…?

_Was there something in the food they gave me here?_

They finally reaching a wide oaken door, which Thor then pushed open.

“You can both rest here, for the night.”

Tony looked around, with only a little interest piqued. Loki’s bed was four times the size of his cot, with shimmering silver blankets and pillows overlaying the high mattress. His chest- of -drawers was broader, the surface of the varnished tawny drawers more intricately patterned, than the one in his cell. Half a dozen or so books were piled on top. A bookcase took up the entirety of one wall, so high that Tony could only just make out the top. Half a dozen or so fat squat multi-coloured poufs sat at the base. On the other side sat a large writing desk, with quills and papers on top. On closer inspection, Tony could just make out faint writing, poetry at a glance. Another chest sat in the far corner, half a dozen or so shiny trinkets laid out on top.

“Fandral…I am still… I am in shock…” Thor shook his head.

Tony glanced at Loki, wondering if he was going to tell his brother the truth.

“He was a friend of mine. Everything that has happened…I will need time with this…”

“Of course,” Loki said, reaching out to touch Thor on his shoulder. “He betrayed you, as he betrayed us. I am sorry, Thor.”

“Do you want any food? Anything?”

Tony and Loki shook their heads.

“I left you, Loki…” Thor said, his entire face sagging, as though all of the effort to keep the skin tight to the bone was simply too much for the Asgardian.

“You did not know what was to happen. None of us did. Not even me, in all of my wisdom. Not even Heimdall.”

Thor turned and embraced Loki. Tony turned away from the brother’s comfort of each other, examining one of the silver throw pillows, on the bed, still feeling distinctly disjointed, from reality.

“I am glad to be returning to earth tomorrow,” Thor said. “Away from this anguish.”

“I am with you there,” Loki said.

“He did not violate you. What little comfort I have, can be gained from that.”

“I am okay, Thor.”

Tony looked back to the brothers, as Thor released Loki from his hug and then clamped a hand on his shoulder. “Do you wish me to stay here with you, tonight?”

Loki’s eyes flicked towards Tony. “I shall be alright.”

“I shall add extra protection outside the door for you,” Thor said, squeezing his shoulder.

Loki nodded. Thor let go of Loki’s shoulder and favoured Tony with his distraught expression, before leaving the room and closing the door, behind himself.

“He seems to have conveniently forgotten that I still have not had my powers returned to me,” Loki sighed.

Tony folded his arms, regarding him. That night, Loki had saved him from being raped, by transferring a protective shield around him. But then he had also saved himself, in the knowledge that Tony would undoubtedly go into the room, to try and stop his rape from occurring. Loki’s smile faltered.

“What is wrong, Tony?”

“Did you plan to kill Fandral, all along?”

“I do not know I… maybe. Tony, he was trying to rape me. Again. I did see the opportunity to rid myself of one of my rapists and frame the other for the murder, yes.”

“Yes you are very clever,” Tony said dully.

“What is wrong, Tony?”

“You killed someone tonight! But then that’s nothing for you. You killed a lot of earthlings, just to prove a point to Thor and your father-“

“Tony, I-“ Tony noticed that Loki’s hand was shaking. Rather than decrease his fury, the sight ratcheted it up.

“I developed PTSD, did you know? I went into the wormhole and it fried my brain!” Tony shouted, all of the angst and fear from the night releasing in a torrent of words. “But that’s nothing to you! Just _pathetic_ earth people! That psycho, Edwing, he was going to rape me! I must be crazy! Actually, I _am_ crazy!”

“Tony, I cannot deal with this right now-“ Loki said, his trembling now moving up his arm.

“Really? Well, the ones that you killed, their family has to deal with it! _I_ have to deal with my remorse over the ones who died when I failed to save them!”

“I do not understand,” Loki’s voice now shook. “Why are you doing this to me right now? Please, Tony-“ Loki reached forward, to touch Tony’s face. Tony pulled away.

All of the light went out of Loki’s eyes. He primly folded his hands together, gracefully moving over and then sitting down on one of his poufs.

“If you wish to go to Thor, just knock on the door. The guards will obtain him for you.”

Tony inwardly sighed, came over and sat down opposite him, crossing his legs, his mind feeling as though it had been spun around and turned upside down.

_I just want out of this damned backwards place!_

“I have had a lot of time to think about my actions on earth,” Loki said. “We do not see death as you do. Death is not feared, as it is on earth. Murder is, of course, a crime. But not in battle, in taking over other lands. Your earth, in its imperialistic ways-“

“That is seen as a terrible thing now, Loki. A country taking over another country and massacring the original inhabitants.”

“Is it? In your USA, you live in pure gluttony off the blood of those that were there first. As it is in all of your so-called western culture.”

“You’re confusing the issue.”

“I do not know what the _issue_ is. That I killed Coulson? That people died, in the battle of New York? I am sorry for the deaths. They served a greater purpose, but that doesn’t mean that they-“

“There you go again-“

“I have hurt you,” Loki’s voice lowered. “And it grieves me so. I am truly sorry that you suffered, after trying to stop me. I will pay whatever penance you would wish on me.”

“I was almost raped tonight,” Tony said, finally speaking his true angst from that night aloud. “I want out of this place!”

“I tried to _save_ you. Tony please. I used what strength I had, in the desperate hope that what little magic I could produce, would work to protect you,” Loki’s voice broke. “You are the one part of my life right now that has any meaning. If he had succeeded... If Edwing had hurt you, as they hurt me. No, I could not conceive of it. I know I disappoint you with my actions. I am trying to change. Please, Tony.”

Tony looked at the imploring face and felt all of his anger collapse in a swirling tide of guilt.

_Damn it!_

 “What must I do, to have you look at me as you did earlier tonight, in the bath?” Loki implored, his eyes appearing very large, tears dripping down his cheeks.

_Yep, there you go, Tony. You’ve done it again. Loki was attacked tonight and you’re acting like an absolute asshat._

“I’m sorry…” Tony crept forward, grabbing Loki and pulling him into his arms. “I’m sorry I’m being my usual asshole self, as in the Mount Everest of assholes. It’s just… everything is so wrong right now, in my life. And it has been, for a long time. Apart from you.”

Tony felt tears burn his eyelids. Well, this was now getting to be damned humiliating. He never cried and didn’t want to start now. However, the water ran, unwillingly down his face.

“I mess everything up. Like tonight. El primo example. You’ve been traumatised and do I try and comfort you? No! That’s too simple for one grade A terrible person, Tony Stark.”

“No, you are not terrible,” Loki said, pressing his arm tight around Tony’s back. “You are a good man.”

Tony snorted laughter. He felt far from a good man, at the best of times.

“You are. A far better being than me. I find you inspirational, Tony.”

“Well, then you really are in need of help.”

Loki tentatively placed a hand on Tony’s cheekbone.

“I was not going to allow them to touch you. If my magic did not work, then I would have fought them, with everything that I had.”

With his other hand, Loki took Tony’s right hand to his lips and kissed it.

“You have not messed everything up. You are dealing with some very horrific circumstances. I contributed. My pain for causing you such pain is beyond compare. People fail to understand you. People fail to _want_ to understand you. That is to _their_ disadvantage, not yours.”

“Well, now  I can add attempted rape to the list of Tony’s Fucked up Life Accomplishments. By a demigod no less. If I ever write my biography that’s got to increase book sales. Maybe I’ll make it the selling point. Read it out at book signings. He called me ‘pretty’. I’ve never been called pretty my entire life.”

“No you’re not pretty,” Loki said, cupping his jaw and scrutinizing his face. “You’re beautiful, Tony.”

Tony suddenly couldn’t bear to hear Loki speak so nicely to him, particularly after the way he’d treated him, that night. Loki had been traumatised-again- and Tony had, as usual, managed to turn things around and make them about himself and his own pain.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t quick enough-“

“You were, Tony! You stopped him from raping me.”

“But he’d already traumatized you. You must have been terrified.”

Loki shuddered. “His hands were touching me all over. I was disgusted but not terrified as you say. I knew that with my magic to help you, you would not allow him to violate me.”

“I should have taken them _both_ on at once.”

A slightly twisted smile graced Loki’s features. “I was hoping that was what you would do.”

Tony went to pull away, disgust leeching over himself. Loki gripped him by his shoulders and pulled him closer.

“Do not blame yourself, Tony. You saved me from a terrible fate. I am in your debt.”

“He still molested you.”

“Yes and it was beyond horrible. But I am okay.” Loki brushed his lips against Tony’s. “We will work it out, I promise.” He kissed Tony’s nose.

Tony gripped his jaw, looking into his hopeful green eyes and reaching up to lightly touch Loki’s hair, before bringing their lips together, eagerly clashing tongues. Loki was present, and he was distressed by the night’s events but at least not totally destroyed by them. Loki moaned, and Tony felt Loki’s own hands through his hair. He recalled Edwing’s slimy hands where Loki’s were now, the bestial look in his eyes, when they went into the other cell.

_Loki made it impossible for Edwing to touch you… well apart from the back, where Loki couldn’t reach._

Loki pulled away, his smile causing Tony to again inwardly taunt himself for what he saw as his earlier dickishness.

“Do you like my room?” Loki asked.

Tony looked around. “I like the bookcase.”

“I thought you would,” Loki said.

Tony kissed his lips and then stood up, moving closer to the bookcase, unable to cease from gasping in awe. It appeared that every book in existence seemed to grace the shelves. Tony could see that Loki had organised them in subject matter. Tony saw astrophysics books that, even from the titles, would revolutionise earth science. He flexed his fingers, longing to take out the books on alien physiology, to examine the tomes on Asgardian myths, to even peruse what was clearly the large fiction section.

“Loki! This is-“ He spun around, elation at the bookcase instantly dissolving.

Loki now sat, cross-legged on the bed, silently weeping.

“I am sorry, Tony. Please forgive me for New York. I will be good, on earth. I promise. I will do whatever you say.”

Tony walked over and sat down beside him. “Then I’d be asking who replaced the Loki I know with a robot?”

“I no longer wish to harm humans. How can I, when I have fallen in love with the one sitting beside me?”

So there it was. The spoken words, out in the open. Tony could see this coming. He reached over and took Loki’s hand, looking into the tear-streaked delicate face. It occurred to him that Loki was the beautiful one, in the relationship.

_Yep, only you would think such a thing, when Loki is crying his eyes out and in severe distress._

Tony cupped the delicate face in his hands and kissed his cheeks, feeling the salty water on his lips, then kissed his nose, his chin, followed by his lips.

“So we’re not all bad then?” Tony grinned.

“I was foolish! I was the exact kind of moron that I despise. Just a terrible-“

“Alright, I get the gist. Look, I was stressed out tonight and I took it out on you. I wasn’t fair and I’m sorry. We’ve already gone through New York. More than once. You’ve gone through a lot. Damn tonight you killed the one trying to rape you, who’d succeeded in the past! I think that’s enough stress for one night without you adding to it.”

Loki appeared to relax by a minuscule amount.

“I’m sorry. I  can’t stress it enough.   _I_ was the douche tonight,” Tony said.

“You have every right to be angry with me-“

“Sh…” Tony kissed his lips. “This is beyond too much for me to handle right now.” He took a deep breath. “Especially as, quite against my will, I’ve fallen in love with the traumatised half insane formerly genocidal gorgeous demi-god sitting beside me. And damn it’s annoying! I mean I should be hating you! It’s really not going to help my relationship with Steve. Nor Clint. Or Natasha. Or anyone else, really-“

He was cut off by Loki’s sudden tongue in his mouth. Loki pulled away, the look of absolute despair replaced by one of cautious joy.

“Thank you, Tony. For just… being you.”

Looking into the hopeful face, Tony was again stunned by its beauty. Unable to resist, he took Loki’s mouth in a passionate kiss, once more, reaching up, to trail a hand down his cheek. They pulled apart, Loki’s eyes now dreamy, skin flushed a dusty pink.

_Better._

“How about we look at some of your most intellectual books in your bookcase, order food and then eat and congratulate ourselves for being more intelligent than most others?”

“Okay, we can do that,” Loki said, lips pulling up to reveal his even white teeth.

Tony smiled back. It occurred to him that the events of tonight, as traumatic as they were, were going to be a pittance of stress, compared to returning to earth and revealing his new relationship, with the one who had previously attempted to take the planet over.

Tbc..

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who are reading. This is becoming another one of my novel-sized fics :).  
> Warning in this chapter- spoilers for Doctor Strange.

Tony awoke with renewed enthusiasm for the new day. His sleep had been troubled, disjointed, marred by the particular time in the night when Loki, sleeping next to him, had woken him up with terrified screams, that raised the tiny hairs on his arms and legs. When Tony had then attempted to rouse him, Loki’s hand had gone around Tony’s throat, cutting off his breathing. It took a good ten seconds of panicked choking before Tony was able to pry the hand loose. The still completely asleep Loki had then fallen back down onto the pillowcase beside him, moaning a few seconds, before falling back into a clear deeper sleep.

Tony decided to not mention the choking to Loki, telling himself that Loki would be upset to hear about an action he had no control over. He could handle a mentally fragile demigod deep in the throes of potential PTSD, even if it did involve him lashing out when Tony tried to wake him from a clear nightmare. Hell, he could handle anything that happened today. He was going back to earth. Back to his Iron Men, his tower and his actual clothes that suited him. Back to sunsets, Led Zeppelin, alcohol that didn’t taste like wildebeest vomit, finally seeing the end of Breaking Bad, years after everyone else had already finished it, expensive privately owned jet planes and his bed, that contoured perfectly to his body.

Back to the Avengers and working out his complicated relationship with Steve…

No, Tony wasn’t going to think about that.

Back to earth, that vulnerable blue planet whose inhabitants wanted peace with each other but couldn’t quite figure that one out. Even the greatest minds couldn’t figure out how. Tony, himself, had tried and failed miserably.

Back to earth, which meant away from Asgard, from councils that decided that gang rape was justified, and demigods more powerful than himself who decided to rape him on a whim.

Tony sat up, stretched, yawned and then jumped down off the too-high bed, padding over to the bathroom, hidden in the corner. After his morning urination ritual, he stepped through the archway, into the room opposite, to view a pool twice the size of the one in the cellblock. A water geyser in the middle shot violently red and yellow coloured liquid up in the air, cascading down to soft ripples, moving out to the gold lined tub edge. To Tony, it was the bathroom of a ludicrously elitist individual. He immediately decided that he loved it.

Swiftly moving back into the room, he noticed that Loki was still lying in a tight ball, on the bed, his face innocent in sleep. Tony clambered up onto the mattress, watching him a moment. It was difficult to see, in that moment, the demi-god who had attempted to rule the earth. After what Tony saw as his shameful behaviour the night before, they had grabbed a few books off Loki’s bookcase and read through them, together. This didn’t last too long, as both were far too fatigued from the exertion of the day. Both clambered onto the bed and Tony found himself drifting off to sleep, within seconds, with the comfort of Loki’s warm body close to his.

“Loki…”

Loki’s eyelids fluttered and then opened.

“Hey,” Tony smiled.

A reticent smile graced Loki’s face, although there was an odd weariness in his green eyes. Tony bent over and kissed his lips, indulging in his mouth a moment.

“Mmm… your mouth tastes strange…” Loki said.

“Early morning breath,” Tony laughed. Loki’s mouth, by contrast, had no taste. The advantage of being a frost giant, Tony supposed.

“Your bathroom is _ridiculous_ ,” Tony said, playing with Loki’s hair. “Let’s get in it together.”

Loki sighed. “I should write up my testimony, on Edwing.”

Edwing.

Tony recalled the muscular body tight against his, the sharp blade against his throat.

No, Tony told himself he didn’t want to think about that. 

“Alright, gorgeous you do that. I’m going to indulge myself.”

He went to move away when Loki suddenly grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled him back. This time, the kiss was more passionate, Loki’s tongue forming an expedition into the back of his throat. They released and Loki cupped his jaw, his green eyes lacking a little, in their usual mischievous gleam.

“You go, Tony,” he said.

“Alright.”

Loki was in an odd mood that day, Tony thought, as he jumped out of the bed and loped towards the bathroom door. But then, he told himself, he had a right to be. Being almost raped and killing his attacker the night before gave him the right to be feeling a bit out of sorts.

*

By the time Tony finished with a very relaxing swim in Loki’s bath-pool, dressed and stepped back into the bedroom, Heimdall and Thor had entered. Loki sat down on the bed, next to a rather morose looking Thor, whose large blond head was bowed, hands flat against his thighs. Heimdall stood before the bed, bearing his usual dignified stature.

“Ah, Tony!” Heimdall said. Tony noticed that held a sheaf of paper in his hands, obviously Loki’s testimony. “I come bearing news. I have spoken to the head healer and she has corroborated that the evidence that was seen by me was different to the evidence given to the other council members afterwards, by Edwing. They plan on reviewing the evidence again, today. In light of recent events… I would be out of place to say this but I shall say it anyway. It is highly probable that they will rule that Loki’s gang rape was not justified.”

“That’s great!” Tony smiled at Loki, who, from his sultry expression, appeared as morose as Thor. His joy extinguished in an instant.

_Alright, what the hell is wrong with them today?_

“As for Edwing, his trial will start today. Loki informed me just now of a previous sexual assault by him. This will not bode well in his defence. Nor does the fact that he has injuries consistent with Loki’s description of Fandral’s counter-attack of him.”

Tony nodded, attempting to keep as straight a face as possible. He doubted that Heimdall would believe the truth; that he had been the one to overcome Edwing, with the help of Loki’s magic.

“What will happen, if he is found guilty?” Tony asked.

“It will depend on what the council decides. Most likely lifetime imprisonment or expulsion from Asgard. And I will be certain to make sure he doesn’t come back,” Heimdall replied, his eyes burning with clear fury. “Now, it is time. Loki!”

Loki moved off the bed and stood before Heimdall, who held his staff out towards him. Loki grasped the end and Tony felt a great charge, move through the air, all of his hair standing up on end. Bright purple glowed between them, pulsating along the staff into Loki, whose entire being now pulsated bright pink and orange. On the bed, Thor placed his head in his hands, and Tony finally felt that he understood his angush. This was meant to happen the night before, before Thor left Loki.

Before Fandral and Edwing’s visit, where the plan was more rape, followed by forced kidnapping and captivity.

Heimdall withdrew the staff.

“You have your powers back, Loki. Use them wisely.”

Tony stepped over and ran his hand down his arm. Charged up Loki felt the same as the nonpowered one. He wondered if he tasted the same.

“Now, to the surprise,” Heimdall looked pointedly at Thor. “Yes, we have a surprise for you, Tony.”

“A surprise?” Tony raised his eyebrows. “Is that good or bad?”

“Good,” Thor stood up. Loki stepped back, face momentarily crestfallen, before righting itself and going blank. What was going on?

“I feel that it is very good, indeed. Come, Tony, the surprise is in my room.”

*

Thor’s room was rather bigger than Loki’s, with fewer books and more swords and shields lining the walls. Tony’s attention was most drawn, however, to the person standing slouched in the middle and favouring him with his usual weary grin.

“Bruce!”  He grinned back, striding to him and engulfing him in a backslapping hug. “How did you get here?”

“Actually, Hogun found him, in the forests of Vanaheim. Just this very morning and transported him here," Thor said.

“Well, it’s so good to see you!” Tony said, relieved to see a familiar face. “You’ll have to tell me everything… and I’ll tell you everything… over a very very big scotch tumbler.”

“It’s been rough,” Bruce said. “But it’s good to see you, Tony. And you, Thor.” He visibly stilled, as Loki wandered into the room. “I hear you are going  back to earth.” He had not taken his eyes off Loki.

“Yes, as soon as possible,” Thor said. “We need to find our father. He has come to earth and is now missing.”

“We?” He finally turned his attention to Thor. “You’re taking _him_?” He indicated Loki.

“I’m right here! I can hear you, you know,” Loki scowled.

“Do you think that’s wise?”

“He is my brother. He is coming,” Tony said.

“Ah yes, that reminds me. Tony, may I speak to you, alone?”  Loki asked.

“Hold on a moment,” Tony said, and then followed Loki out of the room, allowing the door to slam shut behind them. “I can’t believe that Bruce is here.”

Loki trailed a hand along his face. “There is still some lingering protection, on you. It is strong. I’m sorry, Tony. I must take it back, for now. I will explain why, later. But I need it.”

“It’s your magic, Loki. You do what you want with it. Although it was great to be ultra powerful, for a moment, and kick some rapist’s asses.”

Loki ran his hands down his face before continuing down his arms, torso and legs, before pulling back, a little, bottom lip trembling, green eyes overly bright.

“Alright, you’ve been acting like myself after I found out Santa doesn’t actually exist, in this dimension anyway, all morning. What’s up?”

“I enjoyed our time together here, Tony,” Loki said, his voice breaking a little.

 _Oh,_ _Loki…for such a smart one you truly are an idiot._

“And you’ll enjoy our time together on earth.”

“They will not accept me. Not even Bruce, your good friend. If he cannot even-“

“Right!” Tony grabbed Loki’s hand, tore open Thor’s bedroom door, and marched back into the room, before letting go of Loki’s hand.

“Okay, Tony, what-?” Bruce glanced at Thor, standing, with his arms folded, across from him.

“Bruce… there are some things that you should know. It’s been a few years since the whole New York incident,” Tony said.

“You mean the one where Loki killed a bunch of people and tried to take over the world?”

“Yes, that’s the one! Well, Loki is… he’s been punished and he feels remorse-“

Bruce’s usually warm brown eyes flashed with clear contempt, as they flicked over to Loki. “The last time you and I met up, it didn’t end up well for you. Whatever you’re scamming here, with Tony-“

“I am scamming nothing, you fool!  See, I told you, Tony-“

“Alright, everyone shut up and let me finish! Bruce, a few things have happened that… that I can’t tell you about. But Loki and I have.. .well we… bonded…”

Bruce’s mouth fell open. “You were traumatised by New York, Tony! You developed PTSD because of his actions!”

“Oh really? I’d forgotten about that! Thank you!” Tony now folded his arms.

“Something happened to you, Tony. I heard about the whole fiasco with Steve-“ Bruce said, his tone lowering.

“This has nothing to do with that-“

“It is a good pairing, Bruce,” Thor interjected. “Like you, I initially queried the coupling But, Tony and Loki have a lot in common-“

Bruce’s eyes appeared as though they were going to veritably pop out of his skull.

“Woh woh woh… _coupling_? Tony… Tony… have you eaten anything since you’ve been here-?”

Tony laughed. Loki stalked forward, grabbing Tony’s hand, so that Tony could feel the clear trembling, that moved up Loki's arm.

“How dare you imply that I would trick Tony! He is the only reason why I am functional at the moment, you imbecile! He has helped me through a great anguish and I would at this point cut off my own hand before I hurt him further than I already have!”

“Alright, alright what the hell is going on? Am I dreaming?” Bruce implored, looking back and forth from Tony to Thor.

“Yeah, it’s going to take some getting used to,” Tony said.

“So you, you and _Loki_ -? Tony, you have been through… I can’t even imagine the stress that you’ve been through-“

“Bruce, please don’t condescend to me. I’m a grown man and I can make my own decisions. I haven’t been tricked or coerced in any way. Please understand that there are factors that you just aren’t aware of, here!”

“It is true, Bruce. Loki is my brother but you saw my fury at him! I am fine with this pairing. I have known Loki for many millennia. Do you think I would not know if Loki was tricking Tony?” Thor asked, as Bruce stared at Loki and Tony’s conjoined hands, shaking his head.

“To be fair, you were tricked by me bringing frost giants into Asgard, and manipulating you into going to defeat them-“ Loki began.

“Alright, shut up, Loki! You are not helping your cause here!” Thor said.

“I do not care what you think about me and Tony you raging beast!” Loki turned back to Bruce.

“Alright, Loki, don’t-“ Tony squeezed his hand tighter.

“Tony’s love and affection is the best thing to ever happen to me, in over a millennia of pathetic existence. And if you try and come between us I will kill you, beast!”

For a moment, no one spoke.

“Okay… kind of sweet but mainly creepy. Please don’t threaten my friends, Loki,” Tony said.

Loki spun around to face him, moving his hand up to his chest. “I am sorry, Tony.  I did not mean it, truly. I will not hurt Bruce, I promise you.”

“It would be interesting to see you try, Loki,” Bruce said, tersely.

“I keep failing you,” Loki said to Tony.

“It’s fine, just… don’t threaten my friends.”

“I keep failing you. I am trying, Tony. I truly am. Please forgive me.”

“It’s fine, Loki!” Tony said, feeling a little irritated by Loki’s simpering. In some ways, he preferred Loki’s arrogant anger towards Bruce.

Tony cupped his jaw, the uncertainty in his eyes making him look achingly vulnerable. It was incredible, to Tony, how the demi-god could go from fearsome, to vulnerable, in the space of a few micro-expressions.

“Don’t worry, it will be alright.”

“I love you, Tony.”

_So there it is, the official three words._

Tony felt too overcome to answer. Hearing Bruce exclaim, in the background “Okay, now I’ve seen everything!” followed by “Okay I really must be  dreaming!”, he brushed his lips against Loki’s, gently tangling their tongues together, before pulling apart. Loki looked a lot more reassured.

“Convinced now?” Tony asked Bruce.

“I think you’re making a major mistake… that you seem determined to head straight into. But I know you. I won’t be able to change your mind.”

“No, you’re right on that,” Tony said, firmly.

“Can you at least tell me what’s going on? How did this happen?”

“It’s a long story. Just know that… I really want to leave Asgard.”

“Yes, we will leave shortly,” Thor said, stepping closer. “But first, I must bind Loki to me. I have been given just enough magic, by the elder mages in the kingdom, to bind Loki so he cannot leave within one mile of me.”

“Great trust you have there, Thor,” Tony said.

“I agree, this is wise of Thor.”

For a moment, Thor looked at Loki, with clear suspicion. Tony caught eyes with Bruce. This wasn’t like Loki, to agree so quickly, to Thor’s essential enslavement of him.

_Yep, the god of mischief has something planned._

Thor took Loki’s hand and squeezed it. For a moment, Tony saw a bright golden chain encircle his wrist, and then disappear.

“It is done. I have organised with Heimdall to take you, from the Bifrost to the inside of your tower, Tony.”

Tony clapped his hands together and then pumped his fist into the air.

“I must… meet someone first. He is within half a mile of the tower. Loki you shall go with Tony, for now.”

*

Heimdall placed Tony, Loki and Bruce exactly where he told them that he would; in Tony’s main workroom in his tower. Seeing his reason for life- his Iron Men, at the ready and encased in protective glass, the various monitors and CPUs, as well as workbenches with half-made machines scattered about on top- Tony again clapped his hands together, unable to suppress his excited giggle. His robots, Dum-E at the forefront came rushing and rolling over to him, almost literally bowling him over to be close to him and touch him.

“Yes, yes! It is good to be back!” He glanced back at Bruce and Loki, the former of which was smiling back at him, the latter was looking around the room with clear curiosity. “Okay, the most important thing to start with.”

Tony walked over to Loki, grabbed his hand and manoeuvred him to a nearby spare terminal, sitting him down in the computer chair and turning on the machine, before sifting through the folders, to the one labelled ‘music’.

“I would assume you know what earphones are?” Tony indicated the earphones, hanging off the monitor. “I think you should start with ACDC ‘Back in Black?’ Okay,” he located the particular music video, and clicked the mouse onto the file, opening the software. “Just listen to this and be amazed.”

Looking back at him with a curiously blank expression, Loki placed the headphones in his ears and Tony pressed play.

“Are you really sure that’s a good idea, giving him any access whatsoever to your secret files?” Bruce asked, wandering over.

“Yes, because _no one_ has heard of the secret sect that is ACDC,” Tony replied, swiveling to face him.

Bruce glanced down to Loki and then back up at him.

“When are you going to tell me what happened to you?”

“Where do I start? What do you know about the skirmish between me and Steve?”

“What happened to you in Asgard?”

_Well, I was almost raped but Loki saved me. Yes, the one who you seem determined not to trust.. okay not that I blame you._

“I was placed in the cell block, with Loki. We started talking. Hell, there wasn’t much else to do. Turns out, he knows a lot about… a lot of things.”

“But there’s more.”

Tony glanced down, to where Loki  was intently watching Angus Young bounce along the stage.

“There is. But it’s not for me to say.”

Loki?  Bruce mouthed.

Tony nodded, then signalled for them to move away, to another side of the room, where Dum-E followed.

“He mentioned, in that faux Shakespearean dialect of his that he was ‘anguished’. A pretty disgusting thing happened to him. I helped him… well, obtain some kind of justice…” Tony trailed off.

“Are you okay, Tony?”

“When am I ever okay, really?”

Bruce continued to look at him, with a sympathetic expression.

“I guess now’s not the right time. But we’ll talk, okay? Properly. You can tell me everything that’s happened.”

“Should I be lying down for that?”

“Yes because that worked so well the last time,” Bruce grinned at him. Tony grinned back.

“It’s been… actually, the suckage has been higher than Divine Brown… did I just make that joke? Yes, I believe that I did…”

“Tony…” Bruce shook his head.

ACDC suddenly blasted through the stereo speakers situated  around the room and Angus Young, complete in his schoolboy outfit started performing his guitar stomp along the workroom floor.

“Okay, that’s weird…” Bruce said.

“Is this what you call music?” Angus Young dissolved and Beethoven suddenly appeared in his place. “I created _real_ music.”

“Loki!” Tony grabbed the Beethoven look-alike by his waist and he converted back to his true Loki image. “You had better not be dissing the brilliance that is ACDC.”

In the background, ‘Back in Black’ had changed to ‘Thunderstruck’. Tony grabbed his hand and started to twirl him around in a jaunty dance, in time with the music. Loki started to laugh.

“That is even weirder…” Bruce said.

Tony let Loki go and then completed a headbanging dance around the floor, singing along to the music, before grabbing Loki around the waist again and singing to his face.

“You can sing, Tony! I am impressed!” Loki said.

Tony continued to sing at him.

“You aren’t going to change my mind on this. But do not stop being utterly adorable Tony,” Loki said, smiling.

A sudden ripple of light focused all of their attention to a point above one of the left monitors. All three backed off as the light stretched and tore. Tony blinked, as a lounge chair seemed to appear, in the middle of his work-room, followed by carpet, side table and lamp, seeming to dissolve all of his workroom furniture. Thor suddenly appeared, stepping forward, followed by a man bearing a long red robe and impressive grey goatee. When the light suddenly rippled, and closed behind them, the incongruous furniture disappeared. Tony whistled, as he suddenly realised what he was looking at.

“Wormhole… a wormhole in the middle of your damned work-room!” Bruce whistled.

“Doctor Stephen Strange!’” Loki broke apart from Tony and reached out his hand.

Stephen appeared rather bamboozled, as he shook Loki’s hand.

“It is always good to meet another who appreciates the magic of sorcery. I heard of the death of the Ancient One. My condolences.”

“Yes.. .ah, Loki? Thank you.”

Stephen looked at him, clearly sizing him up, as Thor looked to Tony and Bruce, an almost comical look of befuddlement clear across his handsome face.

“I heard about your time-loop, to defeat Dormammu,” Loki continued. “I was unfortunate to run into that dark dimension, in my time away from Asgard. I too created a time-loop, to cease him from taking over the nine realms. Only, rather than deliberately bargain with him, I tricked him, using my magic to force him into a time-loop where he thought he was taking over Vanaheim, but it was merely an image. It would go back to the beginning of the loop, and he would be none the wiser, having no concept of time. I suspect the time loop was broken by Kaecilius.”

For a moment, no one spoke. Finally, Thor came forward, putting to words what Tony suspected everyone else was thinking. He wasn’t sure who Dormammu was, but he had a fair suspicion that him taking over the nine realms would not be a pleasant experience.

“Loki… you stopped Dormammu from taking over the nine realms?”

“After I fell from the Bifrost Bridge…” Loki looked around at the group of men staring at him a though he’d grown five new heads. “Asgard and earth were two places that I did not wish Dormammu to take over. It was in my self-interest to stop him!” He was stopped, by Thor pulling him into a rather tight embrace.

“Loki! What you must have experienced! You saved us!”

Loki awkwardly patted him on his shoulder, before Thor withdrew.

“I am here to help you in your quest to find your father. Tony Stark? Bruce Banner?” Stephen shook each of their hands in turn. “As of present, Tony, the world thinks that you are in Wakanda. No one knows of your death except the people in this room... and a few people in Wakanda. I intend to send you there, while we figure out our next move.”

“I see the cloak has favoured you,” Loki said.

“It’s more like having a pet that constantly wants to go for a walk,” Stephen said, as the cloak gently wiped his cheekbone. “Are you going to be good, Loki?”

Loki rolled his eyes, stepped over behind Tony and wrapped his arms around his chest.

“Do I have time to at least grab some clothes?” Tony asked, watching Stephen’s incredulous eyes flick down to Loki’s hands and then up again. He realised he was going to have to get used to this reaction. Stephen then turned to face away from them and a new portal opened, his bed visible in the background.

“I am going to have to talk to you at some point,” Tony said, to Stephen.

“Me too,” Loki said, following Tony into his room.

Tony quickly scouted the room, grabbing underwear, t-shirts, jumpers and jeans, and going into his ensuite, to snatch his toothbrush and comb from the bathroom sink.

“Indeed, to figure out how he did that. Scientifically that is. So who is Dormammu?” Tony asked, reaching up into his wardrobe to grab a bag from the top shelf.

“Big and bad. Lives outside space and time,” Loki explained. “We do not want him in the nine realms, trust me on this.”

“If _you_ are saying we don’t want him, then he must be bad!” Tony finished throwing clothes into the bag, zipped it and then stepped back through the portal to the work-room. “Do they know we’re coming?”

“This may be… a bit of a surprise…” Stephen looked around. “Maybe I should go first… warn them.”

“Probably a good idea. In case they freak out at a wormhole appearing in their main palace throne room and take out the submachine guns,” Tony said.

Another portal opened and Tony saw a glimpse of lush greenery, before Stephen stepped through and disappeared.

“Okay, Thor, what the hell…?”

“He is a neurosurgeon, who lost the use of his hands and went on to learn very complex magic. He is currently tasked with being a watcher of the earth, determining any potential threats,” Loki explained. “I keep track of other important magic users. Magic, in Asgard, is not held in particularly high regard. I wish to keep the skills taught by Frigga flourishing, by encouraging other magic users, even if they are from earth. This one definitely caught my interest, due to his vast skill and clear intellect.”

Tony, who was starting to develop a bit of respect for the strange fellow goateed man who had suddenly appeared in their midst, suddenly changed his mind, telling himself that this Doctor Stephen Strange was a hyped-up Tony Stark wannabe with silly mumbo jumbo so-called magic skills that were just parlour tricks.

“He asked for me through Heimdall,” Thor explained. “Because of Loki. He wanted to know if Loki would be a threat. I assured him that he would not be. Stephen said that he would help us to find Odin.”

“A lot has changed since I left earth!” Bruce said.

“What I can do could be considered magic Loki!” Tony said, running a hand down his arm.

“No, it is an entirely different skillset, Tony,” Loki said, dismissively.

Bruce caught his eyes and shrugged. Tony decided that he was despising this Stephen Strange more and more.

“Maybe he wants to form an army of magic users,” Bruce ventured.

“Well, that would be an interesting concept. Imagine if Doctor Strange and I joined up, went rogue. The damage that we could wrought… I am of course jesting,” Loki said, looking around at the others in the room. “However, he is very powerful…”

Tony wandered over to one of his workbenches, lifted up the leg prototype that he’d evidentially been working on, before his ‘death’, and examined it. The patella looked to be a good six millimetres in circumference too big. He must have been rather stressed, indeed, to make that mistake.

“Oh my… has everyone lost their sense of humour? I am joking!” Loki said. Tony heard footsteps behind him, before a weight fell on his back, arms fitting snug around his chest. “Tony… why did you not laugh? Am I not funny to you?”

Tony inwardly reprimanded himself for feeling like a jealous child, just because Loki spoke favourably about another man, who shared a common interest with him. If anything, he told himself, he should be encouraging Loki to be bonding with his fellow humans.

“Tony?”

“Maybe you’ll make friends with the Doctor. Be like me and Bruce only without the simmering sexual tension,” he ended on a laconical note.

“You _wish_ you could have someone as sexy as me,” Bruce joked.

“Actually, I have a confession to make. Loki, I’m sorry. I’ve fallen in love with that green rage monster that Bruce turns into. We’re getting married next spring.”

“Thank you for the disturbing visual image of the wedding night,” Thor said, grimacing. Both Tony and Bruce laughed.

“That reminds me. I am still… aggrieved by your treatment of me in New York,” Loki told Bruce.

“Loki, remember what we said about New York?” Tony said.

“He picked me up and threw me around the room!”

“Yes, that was fun,” Bruce grinned.

“You deserved that, and more,” Tony told him. “Remember? Killing a load of people? Trying to take over the planet? Trying to kill _me_?”

Although he couldn’t see him, Tony could tell that Loki was pouting.

“You are right, Tony. I am sorry. I am sorry, Bruce.”

“You’re welcome,” Bruce then mouthed words to Tony that clearly demonstrated, in a crude way, that he was utterly confused by Loki’s switcheroo.

In that instant, a tear in space opened up in Tony’s work-room. It amazed him how quickly he had  already become used to such a pronounced advancement in quantum physics.

“Come, they are waiting,” Stephen said, stepping out and into the work-room. “You all go through. I will do more research, from my end and then come back for you.”

Bruce stepped through first, followed by Thor and Loki. Tony came in last, finding himself in a large room, not unlike his work-shop, but more clean looking and white, and with a lot more lab technicians in white coats. Upon seeing the new visitors, they quickly scurried away.  Tony spied a cryo-chamber, towards the back left of the room, where two technicians were gathered around, three-dimensional images of advanced math theorem moving from their typing fingers, on the keyboards they held in their hands, to the space around their heads. Although he could not see him, he was more than certain that Bucky Barnes would be housed, in that chamber.

A side door opened and T’Challa walked in, regal and elegant, despite his simple jeans and black turtleneck. Beside him, stood Steve. Upon seeing him, Tony felt a sudden sharp pain in his chest, as though T’Challa had ordered one of his panthers to slash his ribcage open, with its claws.

“Tony…” Steve was looking at him with a peculiar expression; a mixture of both anguish and elation.

“I am glad to see you well,” T’Challa held out his hand. Tony shook it. As T’Challa introduced himself to the others and shook their hands, in turn, Steve looked at Loki, and then sent Tony a querying glance, before embracing Thor and then Bruce, in turn. Of course, Tony told himself, bitterly, he wouldn’t receive an embrace. Steve then stood before him.

“Tony…” He said again and then clutched his arm. “When we have time, we’ll talk.”

Tony felt the sudden urge to tell Steve exactly where he could stick that particular idea, but then decided that he felt too drained to argue with him.

“Sure.”

“No hug for me?” Loki asked.

“What is _he_ doing here? I know that Doctor Strange  told us you were looking for Odin but still... Thor… I know he’s your brother, but I would keep him muzzled!” Steve said, in that particular condescending tone that he adopted at times, that made Tony want to thump him.

“Again, I’m standing right here!” Loki said.

Tony realised that he was not in the mood for conversing with old friends turned foes, who then clumsily tried to make up the hurt that they had caused him, with a letter. He wanted to be by himself, tinkering on some project. Or, even better, with Loki and tinkering on him.

“We may be here a while,” Tony turned to T’Challa.

“But of course, we have plenty of places to house you. I will give you a room each. Unless, the brothers wish to share?”

Loki scowled, while Thor’s grin grew wide. “I like that idea. Give us some time to bond.”

Tony looked into Loki’s green eyes, considering whether to tell T’Challa about their relationship. Perhaps it would be a bit too soon, to be adding the spark of his love affair with the demi-god, to an already charged situation. Loki half smiled and Tony read in his expression, his understanding.

“I will see what I can organise. I shall return presently,” T’Challa said, signalling to one of the men behind him, before smoothly walking out of the room.

“Tony, I’m so glad you’re alive,” Steve said.

Deliberately ignoring him, Tony turned to Thor.

“So how long did Stephen Strange say it would take? Is that his real name?”

“He was not sure. Days, at least,” Thor replied.

“Tony-“ Steve tried again.

“He does not wish to talk to you! Clearly!” Loki said, moving to stand between Tony and Steve.

“Loki, don’t test me. I’m really not in the mood for you, right now,” Steve warned.

“Well I’m not in the mood for _you_ , Steve,” Tony said. “Just back off from Loki, alright?”

“I don’t understand. Why are you protecting _Loki_ of all people right now, Tony?”

“I really don’t want to get into an argument, right now.”

“Are you really that dense? He does not wish to speak to you!” Loki said.

“Why don’t we just hold off on the intense conversations, until later?” Bruce asked.

T’Challa arrived back, thankfully saving them from any more arguing.

“I will show you your rooms.”

TBC…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Powering through this.  
> Thanks again to all readers.  
> Special thanks to OMOWatcher for pretty much giving me Loki's conversation with Steve.

The room was modest, consisting of a king-sized bed with black linen, and a matching black wardrobe, chest of drawers and bedside table. Judging by the streamlined design, the furniture collectively appeared to be part of a bedroom set. Mounted on the wall, a plasma television sat perpendicular to the door, as Loki walked in. Of course, Loki reminded himself that humans often created fiction and then transmitted their narratives to these screens. Even against his will, he would admit that humans could be clever, at times.

But no other human equalled Tony.

Loki strode across the dark grey carpet, soft under his feet, and sat down on the edge of the bed, watching Thor open the wardrobe and ruffle through what appeared to be a series of tuxedos, that were far too small for either of them.

“What are we doing here, Thor? What do you want with me, really?” Loki asked. He felt so weary, his very frame seeming to find it too difficult to stay upright. This seemed a common sensation, of late.

“You know what I want with you,” Thor turned to face him directly, towering over him, before he knelt down in front of him. “I want us to be brothers, as we once were.”

The exhaustion increased, seeming to diminish him. He wondered if it was possible, to grow smaller and smaller, until he ceased to exist completely.

“It cannot be. We are too different, Thor. I cannot give you what you want.”

Thor scowled and then came over and sat down on the edge of the bed, beside him.

“Why must you hurt me so?” Thor asked.

Loki experienced his brother’s pained expression as a sharp stab, to his chest. He was astonished that Thor could have such an effect on him.

“I recall one time Frigga talking to me,” Thor said. “She spoke of the first time I was told that I had a new brother. She said I was overcome with joy, determined to see you. They feared that I would hurt you. But I was determined. I do not remember, but when I saw you, she says I introduced myself and told you that we were going to be the best of friends.”

Loki could not help but be rather moved, by this story. He held Thor’s eyes with his own, seeing the hope, intertwined with anguish and love, in the ocean blue irises.

“What has happened to us, Loki?”

“Odin, that is what has happened to us.”

Thor ran a weary hand through his blond strands. “I must confess something. I… contributed to your rape. I realise that now. You are right, Loki. How can we be the brothers that I wish us to be, when I allowed you to be ravished? There were always jests about you and Fandral. Him marrying you, being the one to take your virginity. Fandral often would talk about fornicating with you, that he would be the one to pry you from your books and magic. And I would simply go along with his jests, would laugh-“

“I am aware of this jesting but I was never afraid of Fandral… until that day that he ravished me…You did not know that he would be capable of such a horror. This is not your fault.”

It was clear, from the pained expression on Thor’s face, that he didn’t believe that to be true.

“I was not even afraid of him that day, either… to begin with. Even when he held me down on the bed, I recall just being annoyed at him. But then he made his intentions clearer…I thought I could talk my way out of it. I tried to use his friendship with you. I told him not to sully your friendship with this wrong. The fact that I brought you into it only seemed to make him angrier.”

Thor placed a gentle hand on his back.

“I tried to fight, to run, but there was nowhere to go. He was so strong. I could not move, could not push him off me. I was without my magic but then, I could perform some. You recall what happened when I grew angry that one time? How I made everything in the cell start to fly around, my drawers to tear out from their frame? I could have made that happen during my attack, to stop them from raping me. I had the magic in me. I could have saved myself. I just… froze… I was pathetic. I _let_ them brutalise me.”

Thor’s hand now went around his shoulder, clenching him closer to him.

“No, you were traumatized, Loki. I am… beyond regretful for my former actions. But you are not to blame for any of this. _They_ made the decision to harm you, in such a hideous fashion.”

_He sounds like Tony._

“After Fandral came back last night, with Edwing, and he grabbed Tony and forced him into the other cell…” He closed his eyes, attempting to slow down his suddenly galloping heart. “When  I saw that he was unharmed, I was…” He wiped a tear from cheek. “Tony was frightened but at least he did not suffer what I went through.”

“You truly do love him, that is obvious.”

“Tony is…” Loki found that he couldn’t put into exact words what Tony was to him. “Why do others not care to understand him? It is not difficult.”

“I disagree. Tony is a difficult human, at times.”

“No, he is not. He is actually rather straightforward if you pay attention not to what his _mouth_ is saying but what his _face_ is saying. Tony is always emoting his truth but you idiots are too blind to see it.”

“Oh, how I have missed your insults,” Thor said, grinning and removing his arm from around Loki’s shoulders.

“It simply bothers me that others refuse to see a little deeper, than the surface arrogance that Tony projects.”

 “This is why you are such a fine match.”

Loki thought of his lifelong ambition to steal the throne from Thor. Now that he’d had a taste of ruling, and furthermore, become aware of how deeply flawed Asgard truly was, the thought of ruling again caused bile to rise up his oesophagus. In fact, considering that he was now labelled a pariah who deserved to be raped, he wanted nothing more than to stay as far away from the place that he was raised in, as possible. Which left… what, exactly? Where to go to from here?

“What is wrong?” Thor asked.

Tony was the only thing in his life, at that point, that made any sense whatsoever. However, he did not want to place that pressure on the human, who was already suffering. He realised he had to come up with another plan. His past few weeks had been overtaken by receiving justice (or as it turned out, lack of it) for his gang rape. This was still somewhat unresolved, with Edwing’s fate undecided, when they left Asgard and Titor alive and on the edge of the nine realms somewhere. Loki had a dim premonition that he would cross paths with his rapist again, at some point.

You should be asking what _isn’t_ wrong, he heard Tony say, in his mind.

“Tony is very taken with you, Loki. That much is also obvious.”

“I must… I would like to talk to him.”

“Of course,” Thor’s expression softened. “Go to him.”

Loki decided to make a detour along the way.

*

Steve stood before Bucky’s cryo-chamber, his hand on the glass, over his lover’s cheek, affectionate expression, on his face. If Loki wasn’t so disgusted with the man, he would have found the scene to be rather tender.

“What are _you_ doing in here?” Steve asked as he turned, the expression instantly wiped from his face, to be replaced with one of suspicion.

“Why is it, that others always blame Tony for his wrongs but never you?” Loki asked, his tone light, conversational. “Yes, he told me all about the accords fiasco.”

“I’m not going to be manipulated by you, Loki. And whatever you’ve done with Tony-“ He went to move past.

“What do you think would have happened, if all of you refused to sign?”

Steve stopped walking and faced him,, Loki could see the soldier, in his rigid posture.

“We couldn’t have signed them. Not as they were.”

“It is not as though the UN would not have ratified them anyway, with or without the Avengers signatures.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Loki,” Steve said, with a dismissive tone.

“Has it occurred to your dense skull that has been hit by too many go-go dancer kicks that perhaps Tony was attempting to do what he could, from the inside? To make changes?”

“Loki, what do you want, really?”

“Tony kept Wanda out of the raft after you carried out an illegal operation on Nigerian soil!”

“Tony kept her illegally imprisoned!” Two dots of pink appeared on Steve’s cheeks.

“As opposed to what? The raft? Which is where they would have taken her. You saw how they treated her there. Much different to the luxury of Tony’s place, would you not say?”

“How do you know all this?”

“I told you! Tony told me!”

“Do you have some kind of mind-reading capacity now?”

Loki rolled his eyes.

“Yes, this is all _Tony’s_ fault. It was _Tony_ who deliberately brought together a group of Avengers to an airport, with the aid of stealing a plane, to go to Siberia. It was _Tony_ and not the UN, who then imprisoned them in a Raft,” Loki stepped closer. “In fact, it was actually Tony who tried diplomacy to try and persuade you from your course of action, instead of a SWAT team guaranteeing the death of all of you!”

“Loki, you weren’t there. You don’t…” Steve trailed off, looking unsure of himself.

“Who was the one who hid his knowledge of Tony’s parents’ murders?”

Loki felt a harsh thump to his chest, as Steve’s fist slammed into it, forcing him back a few paces.

“Yes, that is you. That is the true Steve Rogers,” Loki said, feeling strangely vindicated.

Steve dropped his hand, his face falling.

“Why are you doing this to me?”

“Why are you doing this to Tony?”

Steve’s glum expression was undercut by a look of pure bewilderment.

“You hurt Tony… which means you are number one on the list of people that I have a problem with. The only reason why you are not dead right now is because I doubt Tony would appreciate it.”

“You care for Tony?” Steve was now looking incredulous. “I’m sorry but I find that hard to believe. Thor shouldn’t have brought you here. Clearly, you’re planning something. And it involves Tony.”

“You know nothing about me, or evidentially Tony, soldier. Even if I was planning to do something to Tony, it does not mean that my remarks are not valid. And no I am not. Tony deserves compassion which is something you, a so-called friend has never given him!”

A look of absolute anguish crumpled Steve’s handsome face. Loki finally felt that he had made headway through what he considered to be that overly steroided up skull of his.

“Just leave me alone, Loki. Please.”

“Fine then,” Loki strode out of the room.

*

Loki knocked quietly on the sturdy door. After a few sharp taps, it opened, to a beaming Tony, bearing shaving cream all over his jaw.

“Come on in,  gorgeous. I am just perfecting my facial hair. You don’t grow any, do you?”

Loki recalled a few times in Asgard, when Tony did not bother to shave, leading to a rather bristly face, for a few days.

“The advantage of being a frost giant.”

“Or disadvantage,” Tony said, opening the door further and allowing him in. Tony’s room was pretty much identical to his and Thor’s. The only difference, he could see, was that the plasma screen took up the entire wall, and there was a black stereo, on a table in the corner, with a leather lazy-boy beside it. Tony strode over into the ensuite and Loki followed, leaning against the doorframe, to watch him.

“So that was awkward…” Tony said, as he placed a razor against his jaw and started shaving the cream off.

“I just spoke to Steve…”

Tony frowned. “What did you say to him?”

“I just asked him a few questions, that’s all. Like the fact that maybe, with the accords, you were trying to change things, from the inside? That maybe you are not to blame for every little problem that the world has? That perhaps Steve needs to realise that you deserve compassion, rather than being constantly mocked and blamed? Yes, Tony, I do know the feeling!”

“You tried to reason with Steve?” Tony asked, washing his razor and then splashing water on his face.

“Why do people keep looking at me with the same expression?” Loki asked. “Yes, Tony because even when you were explaining to me what happened with the accords, it occurred to me that you were blaming yourself for occurrences that were not even in your control! You were taking _all_ of the blame and Steve has taken _none_! Tony, not everything is always your fault! I know you are special, but not so much as to-”

He was suddenly cut off, by Tony’s lips on his, Tony’s tongue, searing his mouth, as his hands scorched his flesh. Tony pulled back long enough to say “Damn it, I love you,” before returning to his mouth, once more. Loki was so shocked at the sudden pronouncement that he momentarily froze, before responding with equal ardor, stumbling backwards and directing Tony to the bed. It occurred to him that perhaps they would finally be intimate, in some way, and regretted not feeling utter joy at the concept but, rather, a fair amount of fear. He trusted Tony not to hurt him and was more than a bit curious to have the one renowned for his lovemaking abilities. Even so, he could feel clear anxiety bolt through his system. What if he froze up, or had a sudden memory of his past rape? What if he hated the entire experience?

His legs hit the bedframe and he fell backwards, Tony clambering over him.

“These black sheets are ludicrously tacky for making out on. Remind me to order a dozen, for my  tower,” Tony said, as Loki pulled his own tunic off, his chest rising up and down, in too rapid a motion.

“Are you alright?” Tony asked.

Loki nodded, kissed his lips once more. Tony then moved down to kiss his neck and Loki cringed, as the ghosts of his attackers left their continued blemish, on that area of his body.

“No, not there, Tony,” Loki said, gently pushing his chest with his hands. “Just not on my neck.”

“I want you to feel so good, Loki. Tell me where you want me to touch you,” Tony kissed along his left pectoral, his lips feeling warm, wet and electric. “How about if I…?” Tony undid Loki’s pants, pulling them down to his knees.

“Yes, Tony… please…”

_I want this to feel good. Need to forget… just to be with Tony. My Tony._

“Mm… that looks enticing.” Tony slid down his body and suddenly engulfed Loki in his mouth. Loki gasped, buttocks jolting, as he felt the warm wet friction of another on his most sensitive of external body parts. As Tony started moving his head up and down, using his tongue and lips to give him pleasure, clearly knowing what he was doing, Loki clutched at the bedsheets, his body enjoying itself but his mind not entirely able to give in to it. He could not understand how Tony could enact this and not feel sickened; furthermore, be moaning, seeming to enjoy himself. Loki’s own mind was blighted with memories of both Titor and Lorchan forcing themselves inside his mouth. Had he cried? He couldn’t remember. He did remember the intense shame, overriding his very being, as he was forced to stretch his mouth wide to accommodate them, particularly Titor. He recalled their texture, their taste, their groans and laughter. Loki felt anxiety start to rise in his system, tears springing to his eyes.

_No no no no. Not now. Not now._

Tony’s hand reached up, sliding over his stomach.

“Tony, keep going,” Loki grabbed the hand and held it in his own, looking down to wide brown eyes staring back up at him. Gently running his fingers through Tony’s soft hair, careful not to push his head down. Loki felt himself build up to climax.

“Tony, wait I am about to…”

Tony redoubled his efforts, head now moving up and down at what seemed like almost an impossible pace for a human and Loki cried out in extreme pleasure, as he felt himself empty into Tony’s mouth, feeling Tony’s throat spasm, as he swallowed his ejaculate.

_Oh no! Oh no! Tony… please do not be angry… please…_

“Tony! Tony, I did not mean to…” Loki said, alarmed, watching Tony pull his mouth away from him.

“Did not mean to what? Damn, Loki that was hot, you coming in my mouth!”

“You did not feel shamed?”

Tony’s large brown eyes looked up at him, as he kissed his stomach.

“It felt good to be able to make you lose control, like that. And you tasted… actually, you tasted a little cold and salty and not the least unpleasant. There are certain foods, with humans, that makes their semen… actually, don’t worry about that.”

Tony then started kissing up his abdomen.

“This is a very enticing abdomen. I’ll give you a ten out of ten, on the patented Tony Stark Frost Giant Beauty Criteria Assessment.”

Tony would want to kiss his lips now. Loki didn’t feel that he could bear that, without lashing out, perhaps even accidentally hurting his now lover.

_What’s wrong with you? He’s just fellated you! You should be feeling ecstatic!_

“Tony, will you brush your teeth now? I want to kiss you.”

“Don’t like to taste yourself? Alright, give me thirty seconds.”

As he stepped off the bed, Loki noticed his obvious erection. Pulling his pants and underwear fully off, he followed Tony into the bathroom watching him place toothpaste on the toothbrush and start to wash his teeth. Loki then  came up behind him and placed his head on his shoulder, observing them both in the bathroom mirror. He decided that they made a good-looking couple. Tony spat into the sink, turned on the tap and then washed his toothbrush, turning to kiss Loki’s lips, once more.

“Better?”

_Better. Much better._

“I want you, Tony. Get undressed.”

“Let me think about that… I think that’s a very good suggestion,” Tony said, tearing his t-shirt off his head and dumping it on the floor, before pulling his jeans and boxers down and off, walking naked into the bedroom and sitting on the edge of the bed. Loki slowly pushed him down onto the mattress and then visually caressed the taut olive skin, feeling the need to touch, to lick, to stroke.

“Allow me to touch you, Tony…”

“You have my permission to do whatever you want to me.”

_Whatever I want…_

To have him, take him, be inside his body. As much as the thought almost overcame him, it also filled Loki with a concrete dread. What if he hurt Tony? No, he would never forgive himself.

Loki clambered onto him and started to kiss and lick the flesh of his chest, feeling the coarse chest hair rub against his mouth, the nipple harden against his teeth. Tony moaned. Yes, Loki told himself, despite the fear rippling through himself, he felt power too. Tony’s hands were in his hair, stroking down his back but he was allowing Loki control over his body. Loki vowed to himself not to take advantage of it, but instead to focus on his flesh, in tasting and experiencing. A memory tried to push into the front of his mind, of his rapists’ lips on his own flesh, of painful teeth digging into his nipples, his neck, his back. He strenuously pushed the visuals away, gripping Tony’s erection and jerking it, as he moved up, to cup his face. This was Tony, he told himself. He was on earth and this was Tony he was pleasuring, the one he _wanted_ to pleasure. Tony’s cheeks were flushed, eyes sparkling with need. Loki started jerking his hand harder, leaning down to kiss his lips, before moving to his neck, tasting the flesh of his adam’s apple. Tony suddenly moaned, his erection pulsating in Loki’s hand and Loki stilled, as he flashed to Fandral moaning, the shame of his release inside of him.

_This is not Fandral. This is Tony._

Even so, as Loki let go of his now deflating erection and collapsed on top of him, he couldn’t help the shivers that racked his body. He felt Tony’s arms go around his shoulders.

“You okay, gorgeous?”

He recalled the cold hard floor beneath himself, the feeling of pure numbness, as Fandral withdrew from his body, with little care to the sharp pain that it caused.

_I have just been intimate with Tony and I could not enjoy it. Not entirely, because of them._

“Loki, talk to me,” Tony tilted his chin up, allowing him to look at his flushed face, his gleaming eyes. “Believe me, I don’t say this. Ever. Because it always sounds so cheesy and trite. But my god that is science, you are one beautiful frost giant Asgardian demi-god.”

“I do not want to feel _them_ anymore. I want to feel _you_.”

Tony’s brows furrowed. “Loki… I don’t want you to push yourself.  If what we just did was too soon-“

“I wanted to, Tony. I want you.”

“Okay, well you have to tell me if you’re in any way uncomfortable. I’m no mind reader, as brilliant as I am.”

“I _ache_ for you, Tony. I enjoyed our intimacy. I just… could not entirely push them out of my mind.” Loki moved, to press their bodies together, suddenly fully aware that they were both naked. He suddenly recalled that his rapists had been more or less fully clothed, simply rearranging their clothes enough so they were able to remove their erection to get to the main act. Loki ran his hand along the flesh of Tony’s thigh, again realising how delicate the human felt, how brave of him to allow Loki to touch him. With just a little force, Loki realised that he could pulverise the bone. He trailed the hand up, to touch his hip, kissing his shoulder.

“You know what I’m thinking?” Tony asked. Loki rested his chin on his chest, looking up to him.

“I am not quite at mind-reading capacity either, Tony.”

“I’m thinking we should have a shower together before we face the others.”

Loki considered soaping Tony up and decided that would be a good idea.

*

“Well?” Loki asked, changing his appearance so that he was wearing jeans and an identical Led Zeppelin t-shirt, to the one that Tony was currently wearing. Tony had only recently changed. Although Loki preferred his naked soapy body, he admitted that the casual look suited him.

“Adorable on you. But we can’t both wear the same t-shirt. I’ll have to change.” Tony then took off his t-shirt.

“All my devious plan, to stare lustfully at your naked chest.”

“Oh really?” Tony placed his hands on his hips and simply stood, posing a moment, before he shrugged on another t-shirt, this one showing a man that Loki didn’t recognise, shirtless and operating what appeared to be a disc jockey turntable. Tony then grabbed him by the hip and drew him closer, kissing his nose, lips and cheeks. “You look very cute today. Much better in my clothes. Although, I must say this is going to be a big reveal to everyone that we’re a couple.”

“Is that okay?”

“Well, I’m not too bothered by what T’Challa and Bucky think.”

“What about Steve?”

Tony kissed his lips, once more. “Well, we already have so many issues together. The fact that I’m with you will probably not help but then again, I don’t care what Steve thinks.”

“Yes, you do,” Loki said. “You would not be having these problems if you did not care what he thought.”

“Mmm… wise Loki,” Tony said, smiling warmly.

“I think you should tell Bruce, first. Tell him everything. Tell him about my gang-rape. He will be the most sympathetic.”

“You think so?”

Loki nodded.

*

Loki allowed Tony to talk to Bruce alone in his room, thinking it would be the most beneficial route to take, in regards to revealing their relationship to the others. Using his magic, he quickly located T’Challa who, as it was revealed, was in discussion with Thor and Steve. This turned out to be very fortuitous. Loki had planned on using his magic to create a diversion for all three but then realised that there was no need.

Disguising himself as T’Challa, he walked into the main room housing Bucky and made an announcement, easily melding his universal tongue to the Wakandan language.

“If all of the ones in this room would leave, I wish to speak to Bucky Barnes alone. But first, you,” he said, pointing at the Wakandan closest to Bucky’s chamber. “Unfreeze him.”

If any of the workers found this suspicious, they kept it to themselves, as, one by one, they bowed at their presumed king and then left the room. Loki quickly moved to Bucky’s pod. The Wakandan finished typing on a keypad beside the chamber and then bowed at Loki before leaving. Watching Bucky slowly unfreeze, Loki considered what he was going to say to him. He realised the significance of this man. Tony had already revealed that it was Bucky who was desperate that he live, Bucky who determined that they contact Asgard, after he was shot.

The door swung open and Bucky staggered out of the chamber, gasping and falling to his knees. Loki knelt down before him, changing his appearance to look as himself, once more.

“Who are you?” Bucky asked.

“I am Loki.”

“Loki? What are you doing here? Didn’t you want to take over the world? What’s going on? Where is Steve? Is Steve alright?”

Loki grabbed a chair from nearby and wheeled it over, hoisting Bucky up and then moving him over to the chair and sitting him down.

“Steve is fine. He is talking to T’Challa at the moment. I am here with my brother Thor, as well as Bruce Banner and Tony.”

“Tony! He’s alive! You mean Asgard did cure him?”

Loki nodded. Bucky closed his eyes and breathed out a sigh of clear relief.

 “Why did you wish to save him?” Loki asked, grabbing a chair and sitting down into it, facing Bucky.

Although Bucky’s face was stoic, his anguish was clear, in his eyes. “Tony suffered because of me, because of what’s in here, still,” he said, tapping his head. “Everything that happened… no, I didn’t want Tony to die. I need him to live. I need him to understand how… how sorry I am… for everything…”

“Tony told me everything that happened,” Loki said. “But I also know that you had no control over your actions. You were brainwashed when you killed his parents.”

Tears gathered in Bucky’s eyelids and then spilled over, onto his cheeks.

“I also know that you were tortured, raped by Hydra.”

“What do you want with me? I would warn you, Loki not to try and trick me. _He_ is still in here,” he again pointed to his head.

Loki paused, considering how much to tell Bucky.

_Well, it’s not as though anything you say will make them hate you any less._

“Just before Tony was sent to Asgard, I was brutally gang-raped, by four other Asgardians.”

Bucky’s face twisted in an expression of clear disgust. Loki, who had been expecting Bucky to ask him what he’d done to deserve the rapes, was momentarily taken aback, by his response. He mentally shook himself and then continued.

“Tony helped me. Tony was the only one who believed me, who was there for me. To begin with, not even Thor believed me. But Tony… he was there… and he is _still_ there…”

“I’m sorry that happened to you,” Bucky said. “That’s terrible.”

“Thank you,” Loki felt his voice break a little.

_Yes it was. It was… they hurt me in such a fundamental way, that I fear I will never be whole again, will never be what Tony wants or needs._

Both him and Bucky were silent a moment, as Loki took the time to temper his almost overwhelming emotions.

“Yes, Tony is alive. Gloriously so. Others refuse to believe me on this, but I love him.”

Bucky now looked at him not with suspicion or disgust but with curiosity. Loki could recognise the intelligence, sparking in his eyes.

“But I see that his friends are important to him, as they should be. I want Tony to be happy. Which means I need for Steve and Bruce to trust me. I also think that one way to cure the rift between him and Steve is for you to be cured. If you cannot harm another, as you harmed Tony’s parents, then I think Tony will be much relieved.”

“You can’t cure me. The other Wakandans have tried and failed and they are some of the most advanced people in the world.”

“I am not of this world and I am very clever. I will find a way to cure you of the Winter Soldier.”

Loki suddenly heard rushing footsteps down the hall.

“I must place you back in the chamber. They are coming.”

Bucky nodded, stood up from the chair and walked back into the chamber of his own volition. Loki then closed the door, imprisoning him in his icy prison.

“The code is 543643-6A,” Bucky said.

Loki nodded and pressed in the number, in the adjacent keypad. As Bucky started to freeze, Loki said

“We will talk again.”

Bucky froze over and Loki made himself invisible, as the room opened; T’Challa, Steve and Thor rushing in and immediately going over to Bucky’s pod.

“He’s frozen,” Steve said, sounding relieved, as T’Challa checked the settings, in the display nearby.

“This has been opened recently,” T’Challa said.

“Loki! I know you’re in here!” Thor raged.

Loki allowed himself to be visible, once more.

“Well, hello there!”

“Loki what are you doing?” Thor asked. “We know you disguised yourself as the king and then ordered the others out of this room. Why?”

Steve, standing beside Thor, was looking at him as though he was one step away from strangling him with his bare hands. If it weren’t for the seriousness of his discussion with Bucky, he would have found Steve’s fury to be most entertaining. Although, the more Loki considered the circumstances, he decided that he did find Steve’s fury to  be somewhat amusing.

“I wished to talk to Bucky. I have no desire to harm him. I only wished to speak to him.”

“Why?” Thor asked.

“Unfreeze him, if you wish. He will tell you the truth.”

“What have you done to him?” Steve rushed forward, grabbing Loki by the neck. Thor jumped in and tore him off him.

“Do not touch my brother!”

“Thor,” T’Challa said. “I cannot allow you two to stay here. I cannot allow for you to-“

“I wish to cure him, T’Challa!” Loki said. “That is what I spoke to him about. I am going to achieve what you, in all of your technology and intellect, could not.”

“This is a trick,” Steve said. “Don’t trust him.”

T’Challa frowned, obviously trying to work out what to do. Thor’s expression, on the other hand, relaxed.

“T’Challa, allow me to speak to my brother alone, a few moments.”

T’Challa nodded and both himself and Steve walked out of the room, Steve glaring at Loki, as he went out.

As the door closed behind them, Thor turned to Loki not with anger, as he was expecting, but with a smile.

“Bucky was the one who wished for Tony to be saved. In turn, you wish to save him. This is the truth of it, is it not? Why not just tell us of your plans?”

“Because no one would believe me,” Loki sighed.

_Alright, better tell him the truth. If he’s going to trust you on Bucky, better stop lying to him._

  “Thor… there is something you must know. I am not bound to you.”

“What do you mean?” A dim realisation grew on the handsome face. “Loki…”

“I used the protection I had given Tony, to break the binding. I can freely travel anywhere I want in the nine realms. But I choose to stay here.”

“Loki…” Thor actually rolled his eyes. “I should have realised when you seemed to not care about the binding.”

“I _choose_ to stay here. I _choose_ to try and cure Bucky. That is the truth. Please, Thor. When they raped me, they took away any choice that I had. Please do not take any more of my autonomy away from me.”

Thor gripped his shoulder, his face suddenly suffused with intermingling emotion.

“I shall speak to T’Challa,” He said, quietly, before releasing Loki and then walking to the door and opening it, to where T’Challa and Steve stood in the hallway.

“I need to speak to you both. Loki, go to Tony. If we need you, we shall send for you.”

*

Loki knocked on Bruce’s designated bedroom door. Within a few seconds, the heavy frame was opened by Tony.

“Loki, hey come on in.”

Bruce’s room was much the same as the others, with the same black linen and furniture. The doctor sat in an armchair in the corner, with a pensive look on his face. Tony directed Loki over to the bed and sat down beside him, grabbing his hand and kissing it.

“This has been… quite the slog, listening to Tony talk about gang rape. I think my favourite bit was when Thor didn’t believe you. But then, I know this is going to sound harsh, I understand why, as cruel as it is,” Bruce said. “And you haven’t even finished yet, Tony.”

“Oh, I’ve got to tell you about me talking to the rapists or what the council’s final decision was. Or when Fandral came back into the cell, with Edwing, to involve the both of us in their rape spree.”

Bruce’s brown eyes widened.

“Tony! They didn’t-“

“No… actually, it was Loki who made it so they couldn’t… anyway, I’ll get to that. You okay, Loki?” Tony suddenly said, gripping his hand tighter.

Loki nodded, smiling at Tony, and feeling the usual powerful charge flood his veins at the sight of the large, warm brown eyes. When he was with Tony, it seemed almost possible that he would be able to tear through the binds that his angst currently held him captive with.

“I don’t know what’s going on here…” Bruce shook his head. “I feel like I’m going crazy. I’m starting to think that maybe it’s true. Maybe you really _are_ in love with each other.”

Tbc..

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to all who are reading.  
> Finally get to some sex in this chapter! Enjoy.

Loki coming into the room before Tony had finished telling Bruce about his stay in Asgard, did not exactly facilitate his narration. Although the demi-god sat silently throughout, beside him, Tony felt rather awkward, in detailing the repercussions of his gang rape. Bruce, to his credit, listened intently, his face a mask of studious objectivity, in contrast to the whirl of emotion in his eyes. Tony was starting to realise that he was coming around to their side, particularly when he talked about the council’s decision and Bruce let out a vehement curse.

Now up to the part where Fandral and Edwing had come to the cellblock, in the mood for more rape, Tony paused, as he felt a wave of disgust creep over himself.

_Yep, what a party! The ones that I often throw just don’t compare!_

 Loki placed a soothing hand on his thigh.

“So Loki and I decided to have a bath together. Alright, before you even say anything, shut up,” he said, to Bruce’s smirk and raise of  eyebrow. “When we finished, were done… no matter what I say, this is coming out as sexual… anyway, we were walking back into the block when I was grabbed by Edwing, who placed a knife to my throat. Fandral grabbed Loki.”

“He managed to come back to Asgard? How?” Bruce asked.

“The same way that Loki used to. He found a passage back that was unknown by Heimdall. Anyway, Fandral pretty much informed us both that he was going to rape Loki. Both of them were. Oh but then Edwing decided that he wanted me. Actually, now I think of it, he mentioned earlier that he thought I was handsome. I didn’t think much of it because, well, you know…” He gestured to himself. “So Loki, in the guise of trying to convince me to go along with it... okay so remember earlier how I told you about Loki using the magic shield on my hand, and that it would come back later? You know, kind of like Chekov’s Gun? Anyway, here it is, here’s the payoff. Loki pretended to be talking to me and touching me, trying to convince me to go along with it. But in reality, he was creating a shield over my entire body. So Edwing took me into another cell. He couldn’t touch me thanks to Loki’s magic-“

Tony paused once more, considering whether to tell the truth, that Loki had then murdered Fandral after he had beaten Edwing into unconsciousness. He glanced at Loki, who held a neutral expression.

_No, the whole point of this is to bring Bruce over to our side. He’s not exactly going to do that if he hears that Loki went all I spit on your grave on his rapist._

“When he realised he couldn’t touch me, he went into Fandral’s cell, started attacking him. Fandral fought back. It ended with Fandral dead, stabbed to death by Edwing and Edwing unconscious. Loki managed to run out and released me from the cell.”

“Why did he attack Fandral?”

“To kill off the competition. He wanted Loki to himself.”

“Did Fandral…?” Bruce favoured Loki with a rather alarmed expression.

“No, he wanted to, but he was stopped,” Loki said, his voice barely above a whisper, his hand pressing harder into Tony’s thigh.

“Well, that is quite some story, Tony. Loki, I’m so sorry that happened to you. No one deserves to have that happen. That’s truly awful.”

Tony was not the least surprised that Bruce would react in such a way, upon hearing such an anguished set of events.

“And you haven’t even started talking about Bruce's Wacky Adventures. I just told you a tale of rape, murder, injustice and love amongst enemies. So yes, try top that one. Actually, should I make some popcorn?” Tony asked, feeling the sudden need to lighten the tense atmosphere.

At that moment, there was a sharp rapping on the door.

“Oh, I failed to mention,” Loki said. “I disguised myself as T’Challa and unfroze Bucky to talk to him. I presume T’Challa is the one knocking”

“Why would you do that?” Tony asked. _More to the point, why am I somehow not surprised?_

“You shall find out very soon, I suspect,” Loki said, as Bruce stood up, crossed the floor and answered the door, indeed, to T’Challa standing on the other side.

“Ah, not surprised to see Loki here. Bruce, Tony, Loki has released Bucky from hibernation, under the guise of my image,” T’Challa explained.

“Of course he has,” Tony stood up and wandered over, to stand beside Bruce.

Loki, of course, tended to do whatever he wanted, even if it meant that he may get into trouble, as a result. Although Tony, in some ways, admired his self-sufficient, stick-it-to-everyone attitude, he also acknowledged that it could be tiresome, at times.

“As of now, I need to come up with a plan, as to what to do about this. I have decided that the best solution is to take Bucky out of his hibernation, once more, and ask him what has occurred, here. From there, we can make a decision as to what to do.”

*

When Bucky was removed from his chamber and seated in a nearby chair, Tony was momentarily stunned, at the seeming incongruity of the missing metal arm. Then he recalled that he had ripped it off him, in their fight. Bucky had then laid on the ground, defeated, occasionally squirming around like a dying insect. Thinking back on it now, Tony realised how horrific it was, for him to literally rip an arm off another human, even if it was robotic.

“Bucky, how are you feeling?” T’Challa asked as Steve drew a chair and positioned himself beside Bucky.

“Just… give me a few seconds,” Bucky said, still violently shivering.

Taking the time to observe the one who had killed his parents, Tony felt simply blank. So much had happened, since that terrible day in Siberia. Perhaps it was exhaustion, but Tony couldn’t bring himself to the level of fury that he once possessed.

 “So, why all the people?” Bucky asked, eyes scanning the men and demi-gods who formed a rough semi-circle around him.

“Bucky,” T’Challa began. “Did you speak to Loki, here?”

Bucky glanced at Loki, standing beside Tony.

“Yes, he took me out of hibernation to speak to me,” Bucky said, sounding cagey.

“What about?”

Again, the eyes flicked to Loki. “He told me that he wants to cure me of the Winter Soldier.”

“Did he say why?”

“Why don’t you just ask him? He is right there.”

“We want to know from you. Please, Bucky,” T’Challa said.

“Because… because of Tony. I saved Tony, so he said he wanted to, in turn, cure me.”

For a moment, no one spoke.

“We will have to consider what we are doing here…” T’Challa said.

“Loki, are you wearing Tony’s t-shirt?” Steve asked.

“I thought so!” Bruce said. “I wasn’t going to say anything.”

“Because he has excellent taste,” Tony said.

“Anyway, back to the agenda, that is Bucky,” T’Challa said, with a slightly stern tone. “As I was saying, we will have to consider our options, here.”

“Hold on, what do you mean, ‘consider our options here?’” Steve said. “What is there to do? You’re not seriously entertaining the idea of actually letting Loki get his hands on Bucky?”

“I said nothing of the sort,” T’Challa said. “I simply said that we will have to consider all options.”

“What options?” Steve asked. “I thought the option was to force Loki to leave Wakanda. He _impersonated_ you, T’Challa. Isn’t that a good enough reason?”

“And he could have done a lot worse, as a result, than merely talking to Bucky. It makes me think that perhaps his intentions are actually for good.”

“Intentions?” Steve looked at Tony, Bruce and Thor, in turn, his incredulity clear in his wide-eyed expression. “Are we all forgetting that he is the foremost trickster god, who tried to kill us all?”

“Loki has changed, Steve,” Thor said.

 “Really? Because all I’m seeing are more signs and Loki hasn’t changed one bit. Again, he impersonated you, T’Challa. No, there’s something going on. Some deeper trick at work here. Loki doesn’t care for Bucky,” Steve said.

“That is false,” Loki said. “I care for him as the one who wished for Tony to not die. I am in his debt.”

Steve stood up, and stepped forward, closer to Loki. Tony felt Thor tense, beside him.

“I don’t know what you’ve done to Tony, but I know you. I won’t allow you to touch Bucky, understand? T’Challa, there is a very simple solution to all of this,” Steve said, without taking his eyes off Loki. “Banish him from here! I’m sorry, Thor, really, I am. But Loki isn’t to be trusted.”

“Steve…” Tony began. “I don’t know how to begin to explain but, believe me on this. Loki is trying to help.”

“This is true Steve,” Thor said.

“Tony…” Steve now turned his attention fully towards him. “I know we are…I know we need to work through our problems with each other, still. But please don’t… I’m worried about you. You have the right not to trust me. But I wish you would trust me on this. Don’t believe Loki. I think maybe you’re head has been… you’ve gone through some trauma and… back me up on this, Bruce.”

Bruce frowned, slouching even further forward, his hands nervously drumming on his hips.

“I do believe that Tony has gone through trauma. Actually, I know it. But I spoke to Tony today  and…it’s crazy to say it, Steve, I know… but I do believe that Loki is being genuine when he says he wants to help Bucky.”

Upon seeing that he had no support from Bruce, Steve visibly withered. Tony, by contrast, felt a calm glow fill his body. Of course, he told himself, Bruce was the smartest one there, besides himself and Loki. He would be able to work out the truth.

“Please, Steve,” Bucky’s voice rang out, behind him. “The Wakandans are getting nowhere. At this point, I’m willing to try anything.”

“But _Loki_? Why do I feel like the only sane man here?”

“You accuse _me_ of arrogance!” Tony said, spitefully.

“Tony, please…I’m just trying to save you from more hurt…”

“Like you did, when you didn’t tell me about what you knew about the death of my mother?”

“Okay, I deserved that one,” Steve said, looking visibly wounded. “Why are you doing this Loki? Just fun for you, is it? Watching all of us fight amongst ourselves? All in a day’s fun, for the demi-god of mischief.”

“You are the only one arguing, soldier,” Loki said. “I wish to help, honestly. I wish to…” his eyes flicked to Tony. “Make amends. At least to start. I considered one way was to try and find a cure for Bucky, to make certain that he cannot harm another again, as he harmed Tony’s parents.”

Steve straightened up and seemed to study Loki intently.

“This is…beyond evil what you’re doing, here, Loki. Using Tony’s suffering, in this way,” Steve said, as Tony felt all of the hope, that Steve was being finally turned around, ebb from his body. Of course, nothing was ever easy, when it came to the supersoldier.

“Steve, I understand your disbelief, of Loki,” Thor started to talk, as Loki spun around and walked out of the room, towards the door. “But he truly is telling the truth.”

As Loki threw open the door and walked out into the corridor, Tony followed behind him.

“I will never be accepted,” Loki said, as the door slammed shut.

“T’Challa was at least considering accepting you. Bucky seems okay with you. Hell, even Bruce seems to be coming around. And Steve. Steve is just being Steve. He wants to protect Bucky. As usual. So, you really want to cure Bucky, huh?”

Loki stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Tony. “I want this for you, Tony. My gift to you, to make certain that the Winter Soldier can never hurt another, as he hurt you, with his actions.”

“Damn, Loki. I don’t do sentiment well…” Tony pressed his lips against Loki’s, moaning as their tongues clashed.

The door to the room opened once more and T’Challa strode out, closing it behind himself. Another Wakandan started walking down the corridor, from around the far end corner. He gestured for her to move back the way she had come, and so she did.

“What is your plan for Bucky?” T’Challa asked Loki, gazing at him so intently, that if he were staring at Tony that way, he decided that he would either wish to run or risk passionately kissing the king.

“I create an illusion so that every time the trigger words are said, Bucky receives an image of something peaceful to him, something significant. The trigger words become associated with that image, or series of images. The illusion lasts a few seconds but long enough for Bucky to not revert to the Winter Soldier.”

“We have tried such measures. Associating his trigger words with pleasant imagery or memories. They did not work,” T’Challa said.

“With my magic, it will feel literally as though he is actually _in_ the memory, or fantasy.”

“Hm…” T’Challa said, brown eyes clearly pondering. “It was with Bucky that I made my greatest error in judgment, almost killing him because I determined him to be something that he wasn’t. I refuse to make the same mistake again. Look into my eyes and tell me why you wish to help Bucky.”

“Because he saved Tony’s life. I am in his debt. Yours too, as you were also the one to facilitate his move to Asgard.”

T’Challa now regarded him curiously.

“Regardless of what Steve Rogers may believe, I love him,” Loki shrugged.

T’Challa then focused on Tony.

“It’s true. Oh, and reciprocated.”

Tony waited for the look of surprise to occur on T’Challa’s face that simply didn’t happen. Instead, he nodded.

“Very well then. Tomorrow, I will allow you, Loki, to attempt your proposition. We will go in and tell the others of my decision.”

“Steve isn’t going to take it well,” Tony groaned.

*

Steve took the news as well as Tony predicted.

“I am going to make this very clear. You try touch Bucky, Loki, you go anywhere near him and I will kill you.”

“Steve,” Tony pressed a hand on Loki’s shoulder, signalling him not to talk. “How about if we just-“

“I’m sorry, Tony that… whatever has happened to you has caused you to act this way. But I can’t be on your side here. If you want to be on _his_ side, then we’ll have to be on opposing sides, again.”

“Fine,” Tony shrugged.

“Steve,” Bucky said. “I’m fine with Loki trying to help out.”

“You don’t know him, Bucky! You don’t know what he’s capable of!”

“I do! He is my brother!” Thor now stepped forward. “I have known Loki all my life. Does my opinion count for nothing?”

Steve straightened his back, allowing the full majesty of his soldier’s torso to be evident, his jaw clenched, eyes blazing.

“I am alone in my opinion here, aren’t I? Thor, I understand that he is your brother, but he tried to take over the world! He _killed_ people! Has everyone else forgotten this?”

“Yes, and I wish to make amends,” Loki said. “I do not know how to convince you of my sincerity.”

“Steve, I was wrong about Bucky. I was convinced that he was the one who killed my father-“ T’Challa began.

“This is different. We know about Loki’s past-“

“As opposed to mine, Steve?” Bucky asked.

“That wasn’t the same thing. You were brainwashed, Buck! You had no control over it!”

“I agree,” Loki said. “He did have no control over his actions. I did. I caused great pain and suffering when I was here last. Which is why I must make amends.”

For a moment, Steve visibly faltered, his face set in a confused expression. But then his eyes met Bucky’s and Tony felt a wave of frustration crash over himself, as he read, in Steve’s handsome face, what he was about to say.

“You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you, Loki? Causing us to fight amongst ourselves. Seems to be your forte,” Steve said.

“Alright, I will _not_ try and help Bucky. I cannot if Steve is so adamantly against it. This is clearly causing more tension between you all,” Loki said, his shoulder’s stiffness under Tony’s hand, the only visible sign of his fury.

“You are the only one fighting against us!” Thor shouted at Steve.

“Because I seem to be the only one here with common sense!” Steve shouted back.

“You have what you want! I am no longer going to try and help Bucky! This just proves to me what you really are; an arrogant steroid head who is so stubborn he cannot even give in when he has already won!” Loki said, voice raising a notch.

_Yes, yes finally Loki has Steve nailed. Give that demi-god a certificate and a free trip to Hawaii._

“Alright, you watch what you say, there, Loki,” Bucky said, now stepping in front of Steve.

“I would suggest now that everyone leave,” T’Challa said, moving to stand between Bucky and Steve and the others. “Go to your rooms and cool off a while, then we will resume talking.”

“You won’t change my mind on this,” Steve said, his arms folded. “But okay.”

“Bucky, how about you stay out a while? Talk to Steve, in this room,” T’Challa suggested.

“Sure,” Bucky said. “I’d be happy to.”

*

T’Challa’s suggestion that they all go to their rooms was quickly vetoed by Tony and Thor, particularly after Tony realised there was a large bar, to the back of the compound. Loki and Bruce clearly didn’t mind either way, so it was decided that this was a more favourable scheme. On the way, there, Bruce and Loki walked behind Tony and Thor, making awkward small talk. At one point, Thor smiled at Tony and said: “They are trying.” Tony had to admit, that was a start.

All four now sat on two lumpy grey couches, overlooking a panoramic window, to a stunning lush forest view. Tony and Loki occupied one, with Thor and Bruce sitting opposite. To Tony, this was perhaps the best afternoon he had experienced in a while. His good friends were opposite him, he was drinking the finest scotch in Wakanda and his gorgeous new partner was seated next to him, not saying much but then, Tony realised, that was difficult when he was in the room. Still, Loki’s knee felt warm and comforting under his hand and he still looked perfectly adorable, in Tony’s clothes.

“Well, the lesson is if you know the Avengers are after you, don’t go around your local town professing your love of Nazi memorabilia,” Tony said. “Tends to irritate us even more. I do like the way you tore down that Hydra flag, Bruce. And eating it was a nice touch. I don’t even want to know what you did when it came out the other end.”

“No, you really don’t. Particularly as I was human again, at that point.”

Tony, Bruce and Thor laughed. Feeling Loki’s eyes on him, Tony turned his head, to Loki gazing at him with an appropriately dazed expression, a wide smile lighting up his striking features. Loki, who had been nursing the one vodka drink for the past hour, placed it down on the table before them and then gently ran a hand up Tony’s thigh.  

“You alright, gorgeous?”

Loki nodded, a naughty gleam in his eyes, that suggested to Tony that he was planning some frivolity.

Footsteps behind them spun four heads around, to T’Challa entering the room.

“Ah, there you all are. Steve and Bucky have now retired for the night. I would suggest you do the same. I have regal matters to attend to.”

*

Bruce’s room was the first down the corridor. He lingered at the door. Sensing that he wanted to talk to him, Tony gestured for the other two to move on.

“Tony… every so often, the way Loki was looking at you… it was as though you were the only one in the room.”

“I know,” Tony said, grinning.

Bruce shook his head. “I’ll be… he really does seem infatuated with you.”

“Well, he’s only… a demi-god.”

Bruce rolled his eyes and then opened his door.

“Alright, see you in the morning.”

“Goodnight,” Tony said, and then continued walking forward, to Thor and Loki, standing by their bedroom, Thor bearing a massive full-toothed smile.

‘I have asked Thor if I can stay with you tonight, in exchange for breakfast with him tomorrow,” Loki said.

“Sounds good to me. I’ll take breakfast with my science bro then,” Tony said.

Both brothers looked at him vacantly.

“Bruce. With Bruce.”

“Oh, we have an acceptable plan then,” Thor said.

Both watched him close the door before Tony felt himself being backed up against the wall, Loki kissing him soundly on the mouth, before pulling away.

“T’Challa has a hot tub,” Loki said.

“How would you know that?”

“I overheard some of the staff talking when I bought your round. We should try his hot tub. I will go to T’Challa’s room, as him and you will be disguised as another servant.”

“Loki, you’ve already gotten into trouble for impersonating T’Challa once already.”

Loki pressed his shoulder and Tony felt the jolt of himself changing appearance. T’Challa suddenly stood before him. So it appeared that Loki had already made up his mind.

“What if T’Challa is already in there, or decides to go in there?”

 _You do realise_ _that you’ve already made up your own mind on this, don’t you?_

“Makes it all the more thrilling, would you not say?”

“Let’s go. Let’s go right now.”

*

Getting into the hot tub room turned out to be surprisingly easy. Disguised as T’Challa and another guard, they simply walked past the one guarding T’Challa’s room and stepped straight past his bedroom and into his ensuite, where Loki turned out to be right. The round edge of an approximate two metre in circumference hot tub sat a good metre off the ground. After the splendour of Loki’s bathroom in Asgard, this was rather underwhelming. However, Tony enjoyed the panther motif painted on the walls and the bright red of the tub rim. Converting back to themselves, they stripped naked and jumped into the pleasantly heated bubbles. It was very wrong. If they were caught, they would undoubtedly be thrown out of Wakanda. Worse, they were taking advantage of T’Challa’s kind hospitality.

Being so naughty never felt so great.

Within minutes of jumping in, Tony realised that he needed to jump out. His erection pressed so firmly against his abdomen, that any touch of the now ultra-sensitive organ would finish him before they even started.

“Bedroom! Now!” He ordered Loki who looked down at his erection and then looked back up with a rather bemused expression.

Once they were safely back outside T’Challa’s room, and away from the eyes of his guards, Loki changed their appearance back to their own, and they sprinted through the maze of corridors back to their room. Finally inside, they then stripped off their clothes, in such a fast time, that Tony inwardly decided they were in some kind of Guinness World Record contention.

_Need him. Need him now._

Tony positioned Loki comfortably on his back, on the bed and then hungrily started to suck on his erection, relishing Loki’s moans.

“Tony… make love to me, please… please make love to me… take me…”

Another man would have tried to talk Loki out of this. A scrupulous man would have told Loki that it was too soon, after his gang rape.

Tony, never a scrupulous man, excused himself, ran to the ensuite and pulled open the cabinet, rummaging through until he found Vaseline and then came back.

“What is that for?” Loki asked. He’d rolled over onto his side and placed his head on his hand, looking, to Tony, as beautiful as any model posing for a Renaissance painting.

“So it doesn’t hurt.”

A flicker of distress passed over the delicate face. Tony moved back onto the bed and Loki rolled onto his back, staring up at him, his chest visibly rising up and down, his mouth twitching.

“It’s alright, it’s alright,” Tony said, taking the lid off the Vaseline and digging his fingers into the slimy substance. “We’ll go slowly.”

“I know you won’t hurt me,” Loki said, as Tony positioned himself on top of him, gently nudging his legs apart and bending them at the knee, to give himself better access.

“I won’t…I promise…”

 _Damn,_ _he’s beautiful. Don’t mess this up, Tony._

Tony brought their lips and tongues together, as he slowly pressed his Vaseline laden finger, into Loki’s entrance.

“Is it okay?”

Loki nodded. He wasn’t exactly begging Tony to ‘fuck me raw’ as some of his other male conquests had shouted in the past, but he didn’t appear overly frightened, either. Tony told himself to be particularly slow and gentle. Loki was not like his other lovers.

“Alright, I’m going to move further in.”

Loki closed his eyes, his breathing becoming even more exerted. Tony pressed further and further upwards until he finally found the little nub that thankfully both Asgardians and humans shared.  Loki jumped and groaned. Tony pressed against it again, slowly adding another finger. Loki started to whimper.

“Wait, wait Tony…” Loki suddenly gasped, his eyes springing open. Seeing the panic start to build in the green irises, Tony slowly withdrew his fingers.

“How about we try this another way?” Tony asked, sitting up on Loki’s stomach, placing more Vaseline on his fingers, and then slowly moving them within himself. Loki’s eyes widened, as he watched Tony’s fingers disappear into his own body. Tony then started to moan, as he deliberately pressed up against his own prostate. It had been a while, but he’d taken on all manner of size, in the past, some more monstrous than others. He would need to stretch himself and use lube but wouldn’t need to spend a significant amount of time preparing himself.

“Tony…” Loki moaned. Tony flung his head back and groaned, feeling all-powerful, knowing the effect this must be having on Loki.

Finally feeling ready, he withdrew his fingers and squeezed more of the Vaseline onto Loki’s erection, before leaning forward and kissing his lips, as he started to slowly slide Loki into himself. Loki felt unlike any man he’d been with before; harder, colder.

_Well… damn…_

“I will hurt you, Tony. I will hurt you.”

“It doesn’t hurt, in fact, it feels great, Loki!” Tony said, relishing in the amazing new experience. He started moving up and down, taking Loki’s mouth in a kiss, once more, their tongues tangling. Loki felt conversely cold and hot at the same time, pressing up against his prostate, sending untold pleasure spiralling through his body. Tony started to move faster, moaning-

Loki suddenly pulled away from him.

“Please, stop, Tony.”

Tony instantly stopped moving, resting the strong urge to outwardly show his frustration, as he moved off Loki’s body. Loki rolled over and placed his head in his hands.

“I am so sorry, Tony. I am so…”

With a tear streaked face, Loki stood up from the bed.

“I cannot give you what you want, Tony. Cannot even make love to you. I am pathetic. I will stay long enough to say goodbye to Thor and then leave-“

“Woh! What?” Tony asked, utterly flummoxed. “What just happened here?”

“You were beautiful Tony. Strong and sensual and beautiful. But I could feel _them_ , wanting to destroy our intimacy. I enjoyed being with you. But that was what _they_ felt, being inside me.”

“Okay, just stop right there!” Rather than feeling sympathy, Tony felt righteously irritated. “You’re going to leave, after just having sex with me? That’s usually a dirty scam that _I_ would usually pull, in the past! I forgave you for New York! You tried to kill me! Killed dozens of civilians. And now, you want to leave, because you’re understandably finding intimacy difficult after being gang raped? And that wasn’t what _they_ felt. What they felt was being inside someone who was screaming and crying and bleeding! I don’t know if you cared to notice, but I was kind of enjoying myself. Not that it matters because you asked to stop and that’s fine. You have a right to stop, even in the middle of sexual intercourse with me.”

“I have failed you again. I am sorry.”

“You haven’t ‘failed’ me!  But yes, you have pissed me off, that’s true, by instantly wanting to leave. This self-pity act is starting to become tiresome, Loki. I put up with it because I love you and you clearly have a myriad of psychological issues that go beyond your gang rape… but just… can you please not threaten to leave, just because you think that you’ve failed me? Shouldn’t that be for _me_ to decide?”

“You are right, Tony.”

_Good, now stop acting so silly and get back into bed._

Tony patted the bed. “Come back into  bed. We don’t have to be intimate. It’s fine.”

Loki padded over and moved back into the bed with him, kneeling before him, looking incongruently beautiful, despite his reddened, puffy face.

_Yep, you’re one strange man, Tony._

 “You tell me when you want to stop,” Tony said, trailing his fingers down Loki’s cheekbone. “Always, alright? I’m actually glad you told me to stop, tonight.”

“I didn’t hurt you? Because I was so scared… that was why  I had to stop. I became terrified that you would be hurt, as I was.”

“I wanted to, Loki. I was very much enjoying myself.”

“I was too… I just became scared.”

“That’s ok,” Tony said, kissing Loki’s lips. He suddenly realised that the conversation with Loki had deflated his erection. Cupping Loki’s face, he sighed.  “How about we try to sleep a little? I’m here with you, okay? And you’re safe. I actively feel sorry for anyone wanting to go against T’Challa and his band of merry ferocious warriors.”

Loki’s eyes seemed to change colour, Tony realised, depending on the external light. Now, they appeared slightly more blue than green.

“We will be alright, Tony.”

“Yes, we will.”

*

Bright green eyes stared back at him. Tony opened his eyes and yawned.

“Hello, gorgeous.”

“Hello gorgeous, yourself,” Loki said. “Guess what I have been doing?”

“What’s that?”

Loki sat up, and suddenly grasped Tony’s erection, his hand covered in Vaseline.

“I have been… enacting what you did earlier tonight, with the Vaseline. Reaching my fingers inside myself.”

Tony instantly groaned. He was pretty sure he knew what this was about; Loki wished to prove himself. This wasn’t necessarily a good idea. However, when Loki then positioned himself over Tony, all rational thought left him.

“Damn Loki…” Tony moaned, as his lover slowly slid down onto his erection. Loki’s interior felt almost fiery hot, seeming to pull him deep inside.

“Loki…” Tony groaned as Loki continued to slowly move, looking down at him with a concentrated expression. He didn’t appear pained, but then he didn’t exactly appear to be enjoying himself, either. Tony reached for his erection, as well as his mouth, kissing him, and groaning louder, as more of his erection slid inside the tight heat. Loki suddenly bent forward and placed a hand over Tony’s mouth, using the other to hold his hands to the mattress. Tony realised that Loki wanted to be in control, as he moved up and down, staring at Tony with the same intense expression. This was the kind of sex that he enjoyed the most, the giving and taking of domination. Tony groaned, licked at the hand over his mouth, as waves of ecstasy rushed over himself. Loki suddenly started to whimper and then collapsed forward onto Tony, releasing his mouth.

“Loki…”

“No, we need to stop!” Loki suddenly said, easing himself off Tony, and then slamming his fist against the mattress.

“Loki, I think perhaps that you are trying too hard. And I’m letting you because well, I’m that kind of complete ass.”

“This time, I did not feel them. But I became so afraid of them that I ceased to enjoy myself. It did not hurt. In fact felt good. What is wrong with me, Tony? Why can I not do this?”

“We don’t have to jump into the straight up sex straight away, Loki,” Tony sighed.

“I know… I just, I truly want you so badly…”

“I know…” Tony said, gripping his erection. “Do you want me to suck you off?”

Loki flushed bright red.

_Oh my, you are too precious, Loki._

“I want to, Loki,” he said, sliding down his body.

He took Loki into his mouth, once more, knowing that he was doing a good job through Loki’s moans and because he was accomplished in  pleasuring another being. Loki flung his head back and moaned louder, as Tony started jerking his own erection. He realized he wasn’t going to last long. Finally, Loki spasmed into his mouth, and he felt himself go over himself, into extreme bliss, releasing all over the sheets, as Loki’s seed poured into his mouth and down his throat.

“Alright, teeth brushing time,” Tony said, rising from the bed. He wanted nothing more than to sleep off his orgasm but that would mean no pre-sleep kisses from Loki.

“Tony..” Loki began, following him into the bathroom.

“What is it, gorgeous?” Tony asked, grabbing a toothbrush and applying toothpaste to it.

“You just officially took my virginity. I told you, it had to be my choice.”

“Hm… well, glad to be of service…” Tony said, applying the toothbrush to his teeth.

Loki watched him brush his teeth, spit and rinse his mouth out with water, with a rather loved-up expression.

_Damn, gorgeous, you kill me. You really do._

“Alright,” Tony said, after indulging Loki’s mouth. “Back to bed.”

They moved into the room together and crawled under the covers.

“T’Challa certainly likes to keep the air-conditioning at arctic temperatures, doesn’t he?” Tony said, shivering and draping himself over Loki’s body, thankfully warmer than the mattress. Loki responded by moving his hands up and down Tony’s back.

“Tony, thank you for forgiving me for New York. I know I do not deserve it. But I will try and make amends, even if it means every single person individually, I shall do it.”

“That’s going to be a lot of people,” Tony admitted. “But sure, it would be a great start.”

“I am going to make you realise that you made a very good decision, being with me.”

“Alright, whatever you say,” Tony moved his head to kiss Loki’s right shoulder. “But right now, gorgeous, sleep… sleep.”

TBC…

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to all who are reading.  
> Warning in this chapter for rape (within a dream).

“Well, hello there, quim.”

Fandral’s face loomed directly before him, his mouth curved up in a malicious smirk. With his heart slamming painfully against his ribcage, Loki scrambled up off the cot, attempting to run to the other end of the cell. He only managed to move two paces, however, before two sweaty sets of arms grabbed him, a third Asgardian pressing their body up against his, in a bear hug.

“No, leave me alone!”

Familiar fetid breath crossed his cheek, low laughter tormenting his eardrums.

_This cannot be happening. Not again. Please, not again._

He could use magic, he told himself, could release himself from this horror and turn it on his attackers. However, his mind felt sluggish, unable to focus enough to conjure as much as a single image.  His body was now rebelling against his mind’s instructions to struggle against his captors and fight. It now felt weak and useless, as though weighed down by heavy manacles. His attackers easily slammed him down, onto his back, on the ground. Titor and Fandral then started tearing his clothes, as Odor’s odious lips pressed against his face, his hand attempting to still his shaking head. Lorcan stepped in, to help, tearing his pants off and rubbing his hands all over his legs and stomach. Loki felt his mind start to shut down, the terror of what was happening to him too overwhelming to contemplate.

“No! Someone, please help!”

Languid footsteps sounded, from outside the cell and Steve Rogers emerged, from the shadow of the corridor, looking down at him, with a neutral expression.

“Steve help me, please!”

Bruce then appeared beside the soldier.

“Please, Bruce please…” Loki begged, as the last of his clothes were stripped off and he was forced over onto his hands and knees, rough hands painfully digging into his shoulders and back, teeth cutting through his flesh.

“You deserve this. You know it,” Steve said.

“Please, I am sorry, please..”

“I am first,” Fandral said and Loki started to sob, as he felt hands on his hips.

_Please, someone, stop this from happening!_

“Please help me, Tony, please get Tony…”

“Tony has left you,” a familiar voice sounded. “He has abandoned you, as we all should have, many a year before.”

Thor now stood in the cell, up against the chest-of-drawers, barely a metre away, his muscular arms folded and an abjectly bored look on his face.

Loki felt himself being breached from behind and screamed in anguished pain, as the usual familiar burning thrust deep inside him. Titor knelt before him, grabbed his hair and forced his head up, to face his erection.

“This is what you will always deserve,” Thor said, as Titor thrust his erection into Loki’s unwilling mouth.

“Loki! Loki!” Tony was saying, as the two continued to ravish his unwilling body. A gentle hand touched his shoulder. “Loki it’s a nightmare. You’re having a nightmare.”

Loki screamed, scrambling up, taking a few moments to reorient himself to the room, in T’Challa’s kingdom

 “It’s ok, it was just a nightmare,” Tony said.

_Nightmare. Not real._

Loki rolled over into a ball, on his side, sobbing into the pillow, shame creeping over his entire body. He’d been having nightmares of his rapes, but this was the first time that the Avengers had a starring role.

_Steve was right. They will never accept me. And Tony will abandon me._

“Loki?” Loki felt a gentle arm on his shoulder. He curled up further into a ball.

*

Loki opened his eyes, thankful for at least no more nightmares, that he could recall. Looking around the room, he realised that he was alone.

_Of course. Tony has finally abandoned you. He has finally realised that being with you is not worth the cost._

Loki felt tears prick at his eyelids.

_As with Odin and Thor and Frigga. All decide that you are not worthy of their affections._

Rolling onto his side, he told himself that he would not cry. If this was Tony’s choice then he would have to come up with a plan as to what to do next. He had been far too emotional, the past few days.

_I am a demi-god of Asgard. Why can I not act as one?_

A flushing sounded, in the ensuite, followed by the noise of running water. Loki inwardly smacked himself. Of course. Being with a human, he realised little quirks particular to them, such as their need to urinate upon waking. Asgardians did not need to take care of body functions quite as often. Nor did they need to brush their teeth. To Loki, brushing one’s teeth would be as ridiculous as brushing one’s bones. He rolled back over, to face the bathroom, hearing Tony’s familiar footsteps and then feeling the weight of him re-entering the bed.

“Loki?”

A gentle hand wiped a swatch of hair from his face, trailing down to stroke his cheekbone.

“What a crazy pair we make, huh?” Tony asked. Loki felt soft wet lips kiss his forehead, his nose, his chin, followed by his lips.

As Tony then moved off him, Loki turned his body, looping his long leg over Tony’s and placing his head on Tony’s chest.

_He is here. He has stayed._

Loki vowed to do everything he could, to keep Tony with him.

“Better…” Tony whispered, his arm going around Loki’s back.

 “Mmm…” Loki kissed Tony’s chest and then placed his chin on his ribcage, looking up at him. “You have a big scar where your reactor used to be.”

“Yes, I thought you’d notice that. I found a doctor who could cure it.”

Loki ran his finger along the pink strip. “I noticed before. I just didn’t think to comment until now. So if I had my staff, I could bind you to my will.”

“I was hoping you’d notice the big ugly scar when you were close and personal with my chest.”

“Not ugly, Tony,” Loki said, looking up again at him. He could tell, from the barest change in micro-expression, that Tony was now going to express concern. Tony could not tell a lie, as far as he was concerned. Everything was always obvious, in his constantly mobile face. If Loki wished to know the truth, all he had to do, was look into his brown eyes, always alive with his candour.

“You been having some bad dreams, gorgeous?”

Loki shuddered. He could still feel Fandral’s weight on him, the intense pain, as he forced his body.

“I used to have nightmares,” Tony said, his fingers running through Loki’s hair. “As part of my PTSD. Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. This was when Pepper was still around. One time, one of my Iron Men grabbed her, almost killed her, trying to protect me.”

“Post-traumatic stress?” Loki asked.

“Fun little mental disorder that occurs after trauma. I guess it had been building up, what with what happened in Afghanistan and then finding out that my mentor was trying to kill me, oh and then having another son of a friend of my father’s try to kill me. Anyway, the crux was finally going into that wormhole, in New York. Thanks for that. But then, it wasn’t entirely your fault. The government, in its wisdom, decided to nuke the city. So yes, they share some of the blame.”

“You have just proved the point I was trying to make at the time that humans cannot be trusted to govern themselves.”

“Loki, after all this time, please don’t tell me you’re trying to justify your actions.”

Loki clamped his mouth shut.

Tony’s expression changed again. Loki could already guess what was coming.

_Please, Tony, not now. I am too vulnerable, right now._

“Loki, I developed a mental disorder because of New York! Why did you have to…?”

Loki moved off Tony, using his magic to change from his naked body, back to his usual Asgardian attire.

“I’m sorry, that was uncalled for. I shouldn’t keep reminding you of something you are trying to atone for," Tony said.

_You must accept the truth, Loki. He will never accept you. Not truly. He will forever be reminding you of how you have failed him. Your dream last night was a reflection of reality. He has already left you._

“I do not know what you want me to say, Tony.”

He could see the struggle in the large dark eyes, as Tony sat up.

“Do you get it? Do you truly understand? You _killed_ people! Not little ants but living breathing feeling human beings. And you found it _amusing_.”

Loki stood up and then turned to face him.

“I understand. When I fell for you. Yes, now I understand what I did when I was on earth, the destruction that I wrought. But, no matter what I do, it will never be enough for you. I cannot pay penance enough.”

“Loki, I’m sorry. What’s wrong with me?” Tony’s bare flesh was lightly goose-pimpling, from the chill of the air-conditioning. Loki glanced down at his cock, now flaccid between his legs.

_I let him inside me tonight. At least I will have that memory._

 “I am sorry I can never be what you want.”

“No, honestly, let’s just… I’m being unfair… again…”

_No, I cannot._

Loki felt an odd combination of panic and calm move through his system.

“I am no longer tied to Thor. That was the magic that I weaved. I was staying here of my own volition.”

Tony's brown eyes widened. “Wait, Loki, please you don’t need to-“

“You must tell Thor that I-“

“No!” Tony grabbed his arm. “Don’t leave. I was acting like a jerk. Stay. We’ll work it out.”

“Let go of my arm, Tony,” Loki warned.

“Look, I do this thing, when I get close to people. I act like a jerk to frighten them off. My psychiatrist calls it the Tony Stark Effect…. Well, it’s more the one time I allowed Bruce to be my psychiatrist…”

“You’re not acting the jerk. You are telling the truth!”

“Yes, but we’ve gone over this. And you’re already trying to pay penance. It’s completely cruel of me to keep rubbing your nose in your wrongdoings. Damn, if we did that to me, we’d be here for the next millennia. Please don’t leave,” Tony said, eyes overly large with desperation.

“I really want to make up for the hurt that I have caused,” Loki said.

“I know… please, it just kills me seeing you like that. Just looking so tragic, like some sad Byronic hero. Honestly, Loki, as amazing as I am… I have a few psychological issues myself. I know I’m difficult at times. But please don’t leave me. Everyone else has. Please, not you.”

_Everyone else has…_

Feeling something release inside himself, Loki made his decision. Perhaps he was never going to leave, perhaps it was a subconscious test, of Tony’s reaction. His brain felt too tormented to decipher itself.

Loki crawled back onto the bed and sat in front of Tony.

“I take it that means you’re staying?” Tony asked, looking very relieved.

“Everyone else has not left you. You are being melodramatic. You still have your friends. Bruce, your friend James Rhodes, Thor. Steve wishes to make amends,” Loki said.

Tony jostled forward and hooked his knees around Loki’s hips, leaning forward to kiss his lips. 

“I don’t think you quite realise what you’re doing, deciding to be with me,” Tony said.

“All the more exciting for me.”

Tony broke out into a smile that would make the staunchest of cynics giddy.

“I had fun tonight… being naughty. We’ll have to do it more often.”

“Absolutely.”

Tony then grabbed Loki’s hand and kissed it.

“Did you want to talk about the dream? My psychiatrist… Bruce… anyway, he told me it’s beneficial to talk about dreams… although I question his interpretation that a purple horse represents sexual dysfunction… I think he was messing with me on that one…I’ve made this about me again. Why can’t I stop talking about myself? Anyway, Loki did you want to talk about the dream?”

Loki clenched Tony’s hand a little tighter.

“I was back in the cell… with _them_. I tried to get away, to use my magic but nothing worked. And then Steve and Bruce were there. I begged them to help me but they told me I deserved this. And they said that you… you had already abandoned me.”

“Aah..”

“Thor was there and he just, he just let it happen. It was like they were really there, ravishing me. It hurt so much.”

“Loki, that sounds like your brain is going on a fun trip of your worst fears. Thor… at this point anyway, would not do that to you. Nor would Bruce. Actually, not even Steve would just allow that to happen. And as for me… _you’re_ more likely to eventually abandon _me_. I love you, okay? I’m not going anywhere.”

“Why?”

Tony’s brow furrowed. “Why what?”              

“Why cannot you see what the others made clear? I am a coward. I realise I am not worthy of you but do not have the strength to allow you to be free of me.”

“Loki…” Tony momentarily looked away, lips pursed. When he looked back, his eyes were aflame. “What did I say about…? Okay, when you say these things you are insulting _me_. I have made the decision to be with you, to forgive you for New York. It’s not up to _you_ to decide if you’re good enough for _me_. Look, I know you’re…you’ve gone through a lot. But…do you want to leave? As in truly?”

Loki shook his head, tears spilling down his cheeks.

“Then why do you keep…? I’m no psychiatrist, Loki,” Tony said, his frustration clear in his tone. “I don’t know what to do, to help with your clear esteem problems… among other things. I have my own damned issues to contend with. I know, I’m a selfish prat.”

Loki looked down at their conjoined hands. He could see the outline of Tony’s blue veins, providing the life-force, to the very hands that created his Iron Men.

“Hey,” Tony gently tilted Loki’s head up, to look into his eyes. “I know you’re damaged. So am I. And that’s okay. But you’re not a coward. Not at all. You took your rapists to the council. You’re willing to own up to what you did on earth, to make amends. That is. I am simply in awe of you.”

Loki pressed their lips together, hungrily tasting Tony’s mouth, as he eagerly searched for his cock, to fondle and stroke.

“I want you, Tony,” Loki said, kissing along Tony’s shoulder. “I want you inside me.”

“Loki…” Tony grabbed his hand. “You don’t need to do this.”

“Do what?”

“You are an incredibly sensual being. But I know that now is not the right time for us to be intimate. You’ve just awoken from a rapey dream. Gorgeous, you don’t have to prove anything to me, alright?”

Loki felt a little taken aback. Was that true? Was he attempting to prove to himself that he could be intimate, so quickly after his nightmare? It disturbed him that his mind could not come up with an adequate answer.

“Don’t take offense. I really want to cover every inch of you in strawberry dipping chocolate and lick it off, after personally feeding you the strawberries…that visual image,” Tony paused, licked his lips. “Sorry, got distracted there. Anyway, the point is I want you. But I don’t want you to feel pressured to be intimate with me, either. You are more to me than just a body.”

“What am I to you?”

Tony smiled and kissed his hand. “A beautifully complex being who I happen to love and adore every facet of, even the ones that make me want to tear my hair out. Okay, except the wanting to take over the world and kill people thing. But we’ve managed to erase that, so that’s a positive.”

Loki found that he felt so overwhelmed that could only gape back, in reply.

“Ooh, looks like I’ve stunned him.”

In all of his existence, he had never had any other being, other than Frigga, tell him that they appreciated him for all of his qualities, whether they were positive or not. If anything, he was always berated for what was seen as the more negative aspects of himself, and seldom praised for the positive aspects. He was always seen as ‘too much’. Too quiet _(“Something always going on in that head of his, makes me nervous.”_ ) Too intellectual. Too mischievous. _(“Why can he not be as his brother, who would never draw pictures of planets all over the throne room walls?”_ ) Too interested in magic. Not taking an interest enough in the kingdom. Taking too big an interest in the kingdom.

Too much of a frost giant and not enough of an Asgardian.

But Tony, precious Tony, didn’t care about any of this. Tony knew the truth about him but chose to love and adore him anyway.

“Oh no, don’t don’t… you’ll make me cry.”

“I am sorry,” Loki said, as the water easily slid down his face.

“Hey, it’s fine,” Tony smiled warmly. “When you’re not used to people actually caring about you, it can be a bit overwhelming. Believe me, I know.”

Loki nodded. He wasn’t even sure why the tears kept flowing. Perhaps it was for his past, for the child who merely wished to have his father’s attention and to continue to expand his magic, before life hardened him, to become one who was close to committing genocide, merely to have a glimpse of the love and respect that he craved.

“Now can you please stop doubting how I feel about you?”

Loki nodded again.

“For one so smart, you can be so silly,” Tony said, wrapping his arms around Loki’s back. Loki responded by moving his own arms around Tony, feeling the warmth of his bare flesh.

“Tony, I am forever in your debt. I love you so.”

“I know.”

They pulled apart, and Loki wiped his eyes, grateful that the tears had now stopped.

 “So, now that I feel we’ve managed to re-enact some crazy version of ‘Who’s Afraid of Virginia Wolf”, weren’t you going to have some breakfast with your brother?”

“Okay,” Loki changed his appearance again, so he was wearing a Led Zeppelin t-shirt and jeans. He was only vaguely aware of the band and mainly wanted Tony to compliment him again.

“Better,” Tony said, kissing him in a thorough way that he approved of. “I need to take a shower. I’ll see you a bit later, alright?”

“Tony?” Loki asked as Tony started to pull away. Tony swivelled his head back to him.

“Thank you.”

Tony’s smile lit up his entire face. “You have fun with Thor.”

*  
“Loki!” Thor’s beaming face appeared behind the bedroom door. “Come! Let us feast!”

He stomped out of the room, as was his fashion, slamming the door behind himself so hard that it shook on its frame.

“Is all well, brother? Your eyes look rather red. Have you been crying?” Thor said as they started to walk down the corridor together.

Loki considered what to tell him.

“I had a bad dream.”

Thor was silent a long moment. Not one for sharing in problems, Loki decided.

“We shall feast and have merriment and you shall forget all about your bad dream.”

As they continued down the hall, Loki thought about what Tony had said to him, feeling a delightful buzz. He told himself that he would not let Tony down, that he would prove to him that he deserved his love and attention.

“Thor… I wish to make amends, with my actions on earth. What can I do with you, to make such amends?”

Thor frowned a moment.

“I believe you, Loki. Just promise not to enact such actions again. And do not try and take over Asgard. And please stop competing with me! I love you brother, in your _difference_ from me, as well as your similarities.”

“I promise. I will be good and do good.”

They reached a t-intersection at the end and then turned left

 “I do not doubt that it has always been difficult for you, in my shadow. Loki, you must know that I did not know about your frost giant background. I learned after you did.”

Loki saw no lie in his face. He didn’t think Thor would have the capability, to lie that well, unlike himself.

“Frigga must have known.”

“She was trying to protect you from hurt.”

Loki recalled what Tony told him about Steve Rogers not telling him about his own parents' murders, for the same reason.

“She was only delaying a greater hurt.”

They reached the double doors leading to the dining room.

“Loki,” Thor said, pressing a gentle hand on his chest, to stop him from walking. “I know I am not… I am bullheaded and arrogant and stubborn, at times.”

“Seems common.”

“But I do care for you, brother. I need you to understand that. Even in times when I said I had given up, I never did. Not entirely. I knew there was a glimpse of the Loki I knew as a child and young Asgardian still in there.”

“I am very damaged, Thor,” Loki said, truthfully. “But I am too fatigued to continue on as I once did; holding onto my bitterness towards you. I wish to try too.”

“Thank you, Loki,” Thor said, reaching up to gently clamp his large hand on his shoulder. “Come, let us see who else is in there.”

The dining room consisted of half a dozen or so circular tables with black tablecloths and four surrounding black chairs. At the far right corner, Loki could see Tony and Bruce, seated opposite each other. Bruce was drinking from a mug. Tony was cramming what appeared to be a pastry into his mouth.

“We can dine with them if you wish,” Thor said, following Loki’s eye-line.

“No I wished to dine with you, so I shall.”

“I do not mind, Loki. Dining together did not necessarily have to be exclusive.”

“Alright, we shall dine with the others.”

They circumvented the other tables and stood before Tony and Bruce.

“May we dine with you?” Loki asked.

“I thought you wanted some brotherly time together?” Tony said.

“The walk down the corridor was sufficient,” Thor said.

Tony burst out laughing, pulling out the chair next to him, and patting it. Loki sat down in the proffered chair, while Thor sat moved to the other, besides Bruce.

“Bruce…” Loki swallowed. “I wish to make amends for my actions in New York. Please tell me what I can do to start.”

Bruce appeared surprised, his brown eyes widening.

“Hm well… just, you don’t have to do anything. Just promise to never do anything like that again. It seems to me you’ve suffered enough. Besides, my green problem took the best revenge for your actions.”

Thor laughed.

“I see no humour in the situation. He could have killed me!” Loki scowled.

“Loki,” Tony said, gently, admonishingly.

Loki slammed his mouth shut.

“You did, indeed, best me,” he admitted, sheepishly.

Thor was now staring at Tony incredulously, but with a touch of respect, in his eyes. Tony responded by leaning across and kissing the side of Loki’s jaw.

“It’s going to take me a bit to get used to this,” Bruce said, as the waiter came up, to take their orders.

*

“Well, considering I didn’t go to a single party in Asgard, how would I know? Look, you never complained about the parties of mine you went to on earth,” Tony said to Thor.

Loki noticed that he had barely touched his coffee and was, as usual, too busy working his mouth ( _as his mouth has so many talents…)._  Loki recalled the night before, how it felt to be in Tony, to have Tony be in him. It did not hurt, had, in fact, felt…

Loki smiled so widely  that every tooth showed.

Feeling eyes on him, he looked across, to Bruce watching him with a curious expression. Loki instantly wiped the smile off his face. Like him, Bruce was silent, through most of the morning breakfast, allowing the other two to talk. However, he had looked up, more than once, and noticed Bruce staring back at him, with the same expression on his face; not negative, exactly, more intrigue.

The door behind them slammed open and Steve came in, marching straight over to their table. Tony spun around in his chair.

“Well, hello there Steve.”

Loki waited for the inevitable sarcastic remark that didn’t happen.

“I need to talk to Loki,” Steve said.

“Ah…why?” Tony asked.

“I’m not going to hurt him, I promise. I just need to talk to him. Alone.”

“Hm hm and why do I get the impression that we’ll be wondering why Loki managed to stab himself in the back forty times, coincidentally after you were left alone with him?”

“It is alright, Tony. I shall go with Steve,” Loki said, standing up from his chair. “I can best him in a fight. We have already proved that.”

“Loki…” Tony grabbed his hand.

“It will be fine, honestly.”

Steve had lost the fire in his eyes. In fact, today he looked haggard, his face pale, with dark circles underlining his eyes. Wondering how well he had slept, Loki nodded at Steve and both walked silently out of the dining room.

As they then quietly traversed the corridors, Loki started to wonder if Steve was, indeed, taking him to a quiet room to be murdered.

“If you are to slay me, at least give me a chance to say goodbye to Tony and Thor.”

“I wish to show you something,” Steve said.

“Oh yes? The end of a blade?”

Steve bit his upper lip. “Loki…you had fun last night, didn’t you?”

“Fun?” Loki feigned ignorance but, with a sudden queasy stomach, he felt he knew what Steve was talking about. The question was, however, how?

“T’Challa’s hot tub," Steve said.

Before Loki could reply, Steve stopped him before a particular door and pushed it open, to a room full of monitors and workstations. One Wakandan, in a smart pantsuit, gestured them over to a particular computer.

“You would like to see the footage?”

“Yes, please,” Steve said.

Feeling his heart dive into his stomach, Loki watched the monitor as an image of T’Challa’s hot tub showed.

“He has a camera installed above the hot tub? Is that not rather perverse?”

“We have cameras installed in every room, but for the ones that you are all in,” the woman explained.

On the screen, T’Challa and another Wakandan stepped in. T’Challa suddenly changed to an image of himself, who then pressed his hand to the Wakandan’s shoulder, converting the image back to Tony. Loki turned to Steve, not wishing to see them strip naked, on screen.

“Congratulations,” he said, clapping, his stomach now deciding to see how much of the acid it could throw, party-style, about. “You were right. I have Tony completely under my control. He is as much my slave as Bucky was to Hydra.”

Steve’s eyes widened a little, and he shook his head and looked back at the screen, where Tony and Loki were now climbing into the hot tub together.

“I’m finding this hard to believe… but then, knowing Tony…”

Although there was no sound, Loki could see himself and Tony laughing, Tony playfully splashing his chest with the water, before moving over to kiss his lips.

“ _That_ ,” Steve pointed at the screen, at the smiling Tony stroking his hair and bending his head forward, to kiss along his jawline. It felt oddly violating, to see their intimacy so callously on display. “Doesn’t look to me like a guy who’s under _any_ control. In fact, that looks like someone who’s having a hell of a lot of fun being incredibly naughty. And that’s actually _very_ Tony. No, Tony’s not being brainwashed by you.” Steve signalled to the Wakandan to turn off the footage. “But what I do find interesting is that you just tried to convince me that Tony is brainwashed, to save him from getting into trouble, with T’Challa.”

“Why show me and not us both? Why are we not being expelled from Wakanda, right now?” Loki asked.

“Oh T’Challa is not happy with you two, believe me. He’s had to have the hot tub scrubbed and sterilized.”

“We are not-“ Loki began, feeling scandalized that T’Challa would act like him and Tony were some diseased peasants.

“But again, you impersonated him just to use his hot tub with Tony. Again, you could have done anything, could have taken over ruling Wakanda, the most advanced nation on earth. And yet… you used being able to impersonate the king of this country, to play silly little tricks. T’Challa doesn’t want you to leave, just yet. But he says he we’ll kick you out if you impersonate him again. Come on, let’s go somewhere quieter.”

They silently departed the room and marched right across the hall, to the room opposite, which turned out to be a sun room. Steve sat down on one of the recliner chairs and gestured for Loki to sit opposite.

“Alright, let’s just talk. You need to explain to me what is going on,” Steve favoured him with his stern gaze, his arms folded. “I am trying to be less…of a stubborn fathead, to use Bucky’s exact phrasing.”

“Peculiar wording. I have not heard that one before.”

Steve’s lips momentarily quirked. “We are from the nineteen forties, originally.”

“What is it that you wish to know?”

“What happened after Tony went to Asgard?”

“He was saved, thanks to our medical expertise. Thor kept him in the cellblock with me opposite my cell. He thought Tony would be safer that way.”

_Because that way he would be not the least subject to insane rapist Asgardians threatening to slit his throat and rape him._

“We spoke… a lot. He helped me through a great anguish.”

_How often do I have to keep repeating this terrible secret over again?_

“Just before he arrived in Asgard, four fellow Asgardians subjected me to… they took it in turns, forcing themselves onto me, raping me.”

Steve’s mouth widened slightly and his brow furrowed, in what Loki took to be an expression of anger and shock.

“Tony helped me through it and to obtain justice, or as it turned out, lack of justice after it was declared that the rapes were justifiable, given my crimes on earth and Asgard.”

The wood panelling beneath them was a rather lovely shade of pale red. Loki tensed, waiting for Steve’s reaction. Tim stretched out. Yes, he didn’t recall seeing that particular colour anywhere else, on earth.

“I don’t understand,” Steve said. “Who declared that your rape was justifiable?”

“We have a council system, in Asgard. They view the evidence and listen to both sides. There is a law that states that the rape of a prisoner is justified. The council listened to the evidence and decided that my crimes were horrific enough that my gang rape equalled them,” Loki felt his voice shake, tears spring to his eyes. No, he told himself, feeling the blood rush to his face. Not now. Not in front of Steve. “Well, that was after they finally acknowledged that I was not lying or that I had somehow organised the entire scenario.” The tears had snuck past his eyelids and now ran down his face. “You would easily say that my past caused this to happen. I have lied all my life and the one time…” His voice cracked. “The one time that I needed someone to believe me, no one did. No one except for Tony. One of my rapists came back to taunt me and Tony threw them out of my cell.”

“Despite Tony’s… well, Tonyness he’s ultimately a good man, one of the best men.”

The tears still ran down Loki’s face, unheeded. He tried to use his hands to wipe them, to no avail.

“Here, take this,” Steve said gently. Seeing a tissue in his peripheral view, Loki took it from his hands. “Look, Loki, I am not…I don’t believe in punishing someone for a crime. Obtaining justice, yes, but torturing someone, enacting vengeance in that way. No, to me it doesn’t work. It can’t work. To me, it makes the torturer as bad as the one committing the crime. What they did to you was wrong, Loki. You did wrong on earth, yes. But what they did was equally as wrong.”

“I wish to make amends,” Loki sobbed. “Truly. Tell me what to do to make amends with you for what I did on earth.” He finally looked up, to a clear pitying expression, on Steve’s face.

“You really want to try fix Bucky?”

Loki nodded.

“I believe you,” Steve said. “And I’m sorry about before. I was completely irrational.”

“No, it was understandable! I am sorry I called you a steroid head.”

“This is strange,” Steve shook his head.

“Oh do not be too concerned. I am still the fragile egotist that I always was,” Loki said.

‘I just realised you and Tony are perfect for each other,” Steve said, a tinge of a smile gracing his handsome face. “So, we okay with each other?” He held out his hand.

Loki took Steve’s hand and they shook.

“Alright,” Steve said, as both stood. “We’re good.” He gently slapped Loki’s back. They moved towards the door and opened it, to Tony standing with his fist raised.

“Tony! What are you doing?” Steve asked.

“I was just about to knock! Someone finally told me where you two went. Loki, are you alright?” Tony asked.

“Fine, Tony. We were just talking.”

“What have you done to him?” Tiny blotches of red appeared on Tony’s cheeks, as he shouted at Steve. “He’s been crying!”

Although Tony was a fair bit shorter than Steve, he seemed to at this point physically tower over him, with his anger. He pushed past him and went to Loki.

“I am fine, Tony. He just asked me about Asgard. I told him about what they did to me.”

Tony’s expression softened.

“I told you, Tony. I don’t want to hurt Loki. I just wanted to find out what’s going on,” Steve said. Ignoring him, Tony brushed a hand against Loki’s cheek, curving his fingers around to trail across his jaw.

“Honestly, Tony. I am alright. We have reached a compromise, have we not, Steve?” Loki asked, his stomach giving a pleasant jolt, as he looked into Tony wide eyes.

“Alright, I’ll allow Loki to try help Bucky,” Steve said.

Tony swivelled around from Loki.

“Has your brain just been transplanted? This doesn’t sound like you!”

“I just want Bucky to get better, that’s all.”

“Actually, that _does_ sound like you,” Tony grimaced.

“Come now, let us talk to Bucky and T’Challa,” Loki said.

All three were just stepping out of the room when a ripple occurred in the corridor before them. Loki caught a glimpse of two lanes of heavy traffic, with a path of rather well-dressed people rushing alongside, many carrying umbrellas. Stephen Strange materialised in the foreground and stepped out of the portal.

“Ah, Loki! I have news for you. And Thor.”

As though he could hear him, Thor appeared around the corner.

“Ah perfect. My news is simple. I have located your father. Okay, not exactly located him. But I have a fair idea as to where he is, I think. All of my sources led me to realise he’s been living as a hermit in New York."

Loki could not help the ripple of laughter that burst from his larynx.

“Just like the old codger to attempt this. Has Odin truly ever known poverty? He has lived a life of luxury, of war and concubines- what?” He snarled a Thor. “You do not think I did not know of the ones behind mother’s back? He knows nothing of what it is to suffer. Just like him to try and act the humble one.”

For a moment, no one spoke.

“Okay… this should be an interesting family reunion, then,” Stephen said.

Thor stepped forward, to stand directly in front of Loki. “You wish to cure Bucky? Or at least try?”

“Well, I shall try,” Loki shrugged.

For a moment, Thor affixed him in his blue gaze, before turning to Stephen.

“I shall go. And I alone. Loki has work to do here.”

“Are you sure about this?” Stephen’s lips downturned.

“Yes, Loki shall be fine. I trust you...Do _not_ make me regret saying that,” Thor said.

“Yes, thank you for that, Thor,” Loki rolled his eyes.

“Don’t worry, he’ll be fine. I’ll make sure of it,” Tony said.

“Says the one who snuck into T’Challa’s hot tub last night,” Steve said.

“Well… shit. He had a camera installed? Damn!” Tony said.

Loki laughed, once more. “It is fine, Tony. We will be good. No more hot tubbing”

Stephen directed his gaze back at Thor.

“Loki will be fine. Besides, I would rather confront my father alone. To begin with. I am in no mood for an argument.”

“Very well, then,” Stephen said, grabbing Thor and pulling him through the portal, which then promptly closed behind them.

“So,” Loki said, clasping his hands together, as he faced Steve, once more. “That was fun. Now, back to Bucky.”

TBC…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                    

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who are reading.  
> A bit slower this chapter. Kind of the calm before the storm ;)

 

“I have to admit, Loki. I’m sceptical,” Steve said, walking alongside him down the vast corridor.

“Of course, you are,” there was no doubting the sarcasm in Loki’s tone. In step a little behind him, beside Bruce, Tony couldn’t help his smirk.

“Wakandan scientists, who are the best at what they do-“ Steve said.

“I think me and Bruce may have something to say about that!” Tony raised his voice. Bruce turned his head to face Tony and nodded.

“Well, they are some of the foremost of scientists and have tried all types of different strategies to help Bucky,” Steve said. “I really can’t see how anything you try will be any different.”

“Yes, thank you again for the encouragement. It really has been a _blessing_ , being on earth,” Loki said, blithely.

“Yes, much better than when you last came down here and ran amok,” Steve said. “For us, anyway.”

For a moment, he swivelled his head around, to face Tony, a hint of displeasure in his blue eyes. Tony raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

“He looks tired. So do you, Tony,” Bruce said, his voice low. “Been sleeping much?”

Tony inwardly groaned. Where to even begin? Between Loki’s nightmares, Tony’s current continual stress and Loki’s low esteem manifesting in a perpetual need to be reassured, when was there any time for the luxury of sleep? As terrible as it had been for Loki, Tony realised that he had preferred it when they were in Asgard. There, they could both simply concentrate on obtaining justice for the demi-god’s gang rape. Now, everything was starting to take on the usual entanglement of trauma and strain, that was the constant, in Tony’s life.

“As much as one can, when one is the partner of a demi-god.”

“Only _you_ , Tony,” Bruce smiled.

Beholding the genial face, Tony suddenly realised how much he had missed him, while he was away. Although he did not think of Bruce all the time, there had been a distinct Hulk shaped void, where his friend used to be. In all of that time after Pepper left, and during the mess with the accords, it would have been rather pleasant to hang around with the one, with whom he could just disappear into his science with.

They reached the room containing Bucky’s pod and opened the door. Upon seeing them, the scientists scattered about monitoring the various monitors and equipment, all started to swiftly depart. Tony stepped aside, to allow the line of half a dozen or so Wakandans to pass, before entering inside, after the others, and promptly moving to the back of the room. 

The still slightly shivering Bucky was already out of his pod and sitting on an adjacent chair. T’Challa, who had been kneeling before Bucky and talking gently to him, stood up, demonstrating his usual noble poise, before striding over to meet Loki, Tony and Bruce. The slightly further ahead Steve wheeled a chair over and sat down beside Bucky.

“Tony, Loki. Please do not use my hot tub again, or I will force you to leave this kingdom,” T’Challa said, sternly.

“Understood,” Tony said, realising that there was no point arguing with him.

 “Bucky, hello,” Loki said, stepping forward so that he was now directly in front of the trembling man.

Observing his demi-god partner wearing his own Led Zeppelin t-shirt talking to the one who killed his parents, Tony couldn’t help the ironic smile that uplifted his lips. He decided that his life had, indeed, taken a turn for the more surreal, of late. Bruce caught is eyes and shot him a querying look. Tony shook his head.

_Not important._

“Hey,” Bucky said.

For a moment, no one spoke. Tony was tempted to blurt out something, anything, no matter how inconsequential, simply to ease the tension.

“Bucky, I know that you have spoken of your trauma with the others. Perhaps so many times that you are fatigued of telling your story. But I need you to go over it again, for me,” Loki said.

Bucky took a deep, shuddering breath, as Steve placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Let me guess, you want me to tell you about the events surrounding the trigger words? Well, as much as I remember them?”

Loki nodded. “Precisely.”

“Where to even begin? The mind torture? Or the physical torture? Or do you want to hear about them raping me, to test my allegiance? If I made a sound when they were raping me, or tried to fight them in any way, then it would all start all over again, until finally, I was quiet. Is this what you wish to hear?”

Hearing Bucky's words, Tony felt repugnance flood his veins. He had never questioned the events surrounding Bucky’s brainwashing. Perhaps, he told himself, he had not wanted to. But then, Steve had told him, had specifically said that Bucky had been raped and tortured. No, Tony had not wanted to know, had not wished to humanise the one who had murdered his parents. Bucky was a monster and he had been determined to not tarnish his view of him as anything other than that.

“I’m sorry. You want to help me and I’m being petulant,” Bucky said, frowning down at his single hand, resting in his lap.

“I understand petulance. Particularly towards those who wish to help,” Loki said.

_More than a few people have called you a monster, Tony. What makes you any different to Bucky or Loki?_

_At least Bucky has the excuse of being brainwashed, when he committed his most terrible crimes._

Bucky scanned the area, focusing on Tony, followed by Bruce and then T’Challa, his pupils dilated with obvious anxiety.

“There are so many people in here.”

“Come, Tony and Bruce,” T’Challa’s genial smile seemed to illuminate the entire room. “My scientists have currently a few projects that they are working on. Perhaps, as fellow scientists, you would like to take a look?”

Tony recognised instantly that he was being not-so-subtly moved out of the room. Not that he blamed T’Challa. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear the details of Bucky’s torture and brainwashing. His own mind was tormented enough, to add that to it.

_I’m sorry Steve, Bucky. I want to work all of this out between us. I really do. But I just don’t have the strength, right now, to even start._

“Sure thing,” Tony said.

“I will post a couple of guards inside the door,” T’Challa said, to Loki and Steve.

“I doubt that I will be actually testing hypotheses today,” Loki said. “Today will mostly consist of me garnering information off Bucky.”

T’Challa nodded at him and signalled for Tony and Bruce to follow him. Loki caught Tony’s eyes and gave a half-shrug. Tony grinned and shrugged back, before departing, after the Wakandan king.

*

“’Sultans of Swing,’” Tony said, twisting the microscope one more notch, to look closer at the nanobots currently working their way into the dragon blood tree bark.

“’Money for Nothing,’” Bruce said, peering through his own microscope, beside him. “That will always be the best Dire Straits.”

“Nope, too obvious.”

“You two are being too obvious,” said the Wakandan in the lab coat, who had just entered the room.

Turning back to the microscope, Tony allowed himself a chuckle. T’Challa had taken him and Bruce to a laboratory consisting of scientists who were using nanobots on trees, grown in the facility, to try and increase carbon dioxide intake, with the end aim of combating climate change. Tony had to admire their gumption. Instantly, Bruce and himself had offered their considerable intellects to the task. Expecting an argument from the Wakandans, for attempting to take over their project (as Tony undoubtedly would have done), Tony was surprised when they were more than happy to include them in their project, stating that any help was always welcome, towards a good cause.

Tony had been examining their technology for around three hours, now and had already come up with a few solutions for improvement. As soon as he detailed his ideas, the Wakandans had moved off to test his hypotheses. They had then come back and agreed that he was right (to which Tony had said, in a rather disgruntled fashion, that of course, he was right! He certainly did not appreciate having his genius questioned).

“In fact-” The Wakandan began.

“’I want my MTV!’” Tony started singing.

“No, please don’t, please don’t…” Bruce said.

As Tony began to sing, the Wakandan scientist then started singing along with him. By the time they’d reached the third lyric, Bruce had joined them. They reached the end of the first chorus and then clapped. Bruce laughed.

“I stand corrected,” Tony said.

“You two must be hungry,” The Wakandan said. “Would you like to break for lunch?”

“I’m always up for food,” Tony said.

*

When they reached the dining room, Loki was already seated inside, with Bucky and Steve. It took Tony a moment to realise that he hadn’t thought of Loki in at least an hour. Was this wrong? Did this mean that he was going back to his old selfish ways? No, he told himself. It was healthy, in a relationship, to not have to do everything together. Seeing Loki now, he realised that, even more, he appreciated little aspects of Loki’s body that perhaps he’d previously taken for granted; the strong curve of his jawline, the almost translucent skin, his straight white teeth, as he smiled at something Bucky was saying.

_Yes, my Loki is the supermodel of demi-gods. Sorry, Thor. But, you just aren’t Loki._

“When I was on the run, having a raspberry pie like this, or any pie, in fact, that was a luxury,” Bucky said, as Tony ambled up to the table.

“All good, folks?”

Steve, who had his back to Tony, jumped. Bucky laughed.

“Oh Steve, the look on your face!”

“We are… slowly gathering all of the information together, that will hopefully help Bucky,” Loki said.

“Good!” Tony pulled out a chair and then dumped it between Steve and Loki.

“Tony, maybe we should leave them alone to have lunch,” Bruce said, behind him.

“This is a public dining room, isn’t it?” Tony asked and then sighed. “Fine!” He lounged back in the chair.

“Tony if you wish to eat with us, that is fine,” Loki said.

“No problem from me,” Bucky said.

“No, you’re clearly deep in conversation,” Tony stared up at a spider slowly making its way down the ceiling. He felt the warmth of Loki’s hand on his leg.

“You can dine with us, that’s fine,” Steve said, sounding somewhat strained.

There you go again, Tony told himself, acting like everything is fine, like you and Steve aren’t awkward as hell.

“That’s alright, me and Bruce are having a pally time together, anyway.”

“That is good to hear,” Loki said.

Tony finally looked down, to Loki smiling back at him. He leaned forward and indulged Loki’s mouth before pulling away.

“Okay, lunch,” he said, standing up.

*

Tony felt that he’d had a rather fruitful afternoon. He’d perfected a nanobot that increased carbon dioxide inhalation in the native Wakandan blue fig tree by two point three percent, a full point five percent more than the Wakandan scientists had achieved (thus, in his mind, refuting Steve’s statement that they were the best scientists in the world.) He was bent over a microscope, working on a second nanobot, when Loki wandered into the room.

“I cannot do any more. My work with Bucky shall suffice for today,” Loki said.

“What exactly have you done?” Tony asked.

“I have realised that I have been going about this the wrong way. Spending all this time on Bucky’s painful past, causing him unneeded angst by going through his torture at the hands of Hydra. All I needed to do was to look at what was obvious. What is most important to him?”

Tony noticed that Bruce, on the microscope beside him, as well as the other Wakandans in the room, had stopped working, to listen to Loki.

“Why it is Steve, of course!” Loki said.

“Okay…” Tony said, not following his line of thinking.

“I know what I will do. But I am overwrought, as is Bucky. We will continue tomorrow.”

Tony waited for him to continue.

“So? Are you going to tell us what you’re planning to do?”

“I do not wish to talk of Bucky. That is for tomorrow,” Loki stepped closer to Tony and placed his arms around his waist. Tony was about to tell him that he was still working on a new nanobot and may take a while. However, looking into the large green eyes, he suddenly found that the technology that he was working on didn’t seem so important.

“I was working on something. But I think it can wait till tomorrow.”

“Okay, now I never thought I’d hear you say that!” Bruce said.

“That is alright, Tony. You may finish your project. I will go to the room and read. So intelligent, Tony. I love that about you,” Loki said.

“You sure?” Tony asked.

“Of course! I can see how inventing makes you happy. I would never wish to stop that.”

Tony had never had any other partner before actively encourage him with working on projects, over them.

_Why are you constantly surprised when Loki doesn’t disappoint you?_

“I won’t be long at all…”

“I know,” Loki smiled.

*

Loki was where he said he would be, seated, bare feet on the bed, a book in hand, by the looks a pulpy paperback. As soon as he stepped into the room and closed the door, however, Loki jumped up, placing the book on the bedside drawer, before crossing the distance between them and placing his arms around Tony’s shoulders.

“Hello gorgeous,” Tony said, before indulging in his mouth, with his own mouth and tongue.

“I have an idea,” Loki said, when they released, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Oh yeah?” Tony gently played with the wavy hair by his right ear.

“Let’s do something naughty.”

“Hm, and what do you have in mind?”

“Well…how about we each give the other something to steal off another person? Not T’Challa. And we give the item back, afterwards. It’s more to see if we can get it.”

“Well, what are you exactly thinking of?” Tony asked, not sure if he was liking this idea.

“I was thinking of Steve’s notepad. You try and get it off him. We shall give it back! Maybe even add more to it.”

“How do you know about that?”

“He was adding to it today. He did not know about your ACDC band.”

_Steve’s notepad? Well, it’s not as though it’s anything integral to him._

“And now you, give me something to take off another,” Loki said.

“Fine then, Bruce’s watch.”

_Hold on, you’re actually considering doing this?_

“His watch?”

“If we’re going to do this, you have to take his watch.”

“Fine then!” Loki held out his hand. “We have a deal.”

*

Knocking on Steve’s door, Tony’s intestines felt as though they’d decided to loop around each other, in new and interesting ways. This was utterly stupid. He wasn’t even sure why he was going along with it.

Actually, he did know why. He couldn’t stop now or Loki would win. Undoubtedly, Loki would bring back Bruce’s watch. Tony simply couldn’t return to the room empty handed.

“Hey Tony,” Steve said, opening the door. “I was hoping that you would eventually come talk to me.”

Tony stepped into Steve’s bedroom, hoping that the supersoldier wouldn’t keep him too long. Loki had agreed on a specific time frame before both departed the room. Looking around the impeccable tidy space, Tony noted the one thing that was missing.

“So, I thought Bucky would be with you? Has he been put back on ice?”

“No, the Wakandans want to run some more tests. He should be finished soon.”

_Tests. Well, I guess Bucky would be used to that, by now._

Steve visibly straightened his spine and swallowed.

“Tony…”

_No, if you’re going to give me a speech-_

“I’ve had a lot of time to think about my actions. Tony, when I thought you were dead…Bucky’s helped me to realise what an arrogant jerk I’ve been. I never meant to hurt you. You must believe that.”

Tony inwardly groaned. He didn’t go into this room to hear Steve acting pitiable. Where would he keep that diary? It definitely had to be in there, somewhere.

“I was just so focused on Bucky I couldn’t even see straight! He was always… it was always Bucky, and only Bucky.” He paused. “You should know, Tony, that Bucky and I, well we’re… we’re together.”

Tony recalled how Loki kept referring to Bucky and Steve as ‘the lovers’. He just presumed that he was reading too much into the relationship. Perhaps Loki, crafty as he was, already knew the truth. So, Tony asked himself, how did he feel about this confirmation?

Unmoved. Certainly not shocked. It explained a lot, in regards to Steve’s actions, in the months leading up to Tony’s ‘death’.

“I treated you abysmally. And again, with Loki. I am sorry. Truly, I am.”

Seeing the wounded look in Steve’s eyes, Tony felt some of his iron stubbornness break.

“How was it today?” Tony asked.

“Okay, I guess. It was mainly just Bucky going through what happened. Loki was… he was actually pretty understanding. Especially when Bucky talked about the worst of what they…”

Tony could barely stand the fraught, delicate look in Steve’s eyes. He recalled the argument with Loki, that morning, when he had screamed at him for New York, punishing him for something that he was already trying to redeem himself over. For Tony. Really, he asked himself, who else was Loki truly doing this for? Steve? Bruce? That Loki was remorseful of his crimes, Tony was certain. But he realised that he was the main factor, in Loki’s change. This would have taken such courage, on Loki’s part, and what had Tony done, in return? Constantly berated him, and done nothing whatsoever to ease his way.

No, he told himself. Not true. He was being hard on himself, as usual. Loki would not have come as far as he had, without his help.

“Loki told me they raped him, in Asgard. He also said you were the one who helped him through it,” Steve said.

“We both now have partners who have been sexually assaulted. Fun, isn’t it? I’d say better than Disneyland. Not quite at the level of Disneyworld, though,” Tony said, wryly.

“Everything has been such a mess,” Steve shook his head. “We’re very similar. You do realise that, don’t you, Tony? Both of us won’t give an inch.”

“I was trying to negotiate! It was _you_ who was being such a stubborn idiot!”

“No, you’re right. You’re right. I know I have to work to rebuild your trust again. And my reaction to Loki probably didn’t help.”

“Well, I can’t blame you on that, not entirely. It is, after all, Loki. Hey Steve, you still carrying around that notepad?”

“Sure,” Steve’s face relaxed. _No, Steve. You’re not off the hook. You think one little conversation and everything is fine between us? But, I’ll give you some leeway. Apologizing is a start._ “It’s in here.”

He strolled over to the chest adjacent to the door and opened it, pulling out the notepad.

“May I have a look?”

Steve handed it to him. Far too gullible, Steve, Tony thought, as he flicked through the pages, crammed with Steve’s neat handwriting.

“I haven’t even started to watch any of the films on there. I’ve just been so busy.”

“Hm…” Tony continued to scan the pages. “Everyone needs to see Star Wars, at least once in their life,” he handed the notepad back to Steve, who promptly placed it back in the drawer. Now that he knew where it was, Tony had to find a way of distracting the supersoldier. “Do you mind if I have a glass of water?”

“Oh, sure.”

Tony told himself it was a silly plan. However, it worked.

“I just so happen to have a jug by my bed.”

“Always got to be hydrated, right?” Tony said, watching Steve’s back. He quickly then opened the drawer, snatched the notebook out and then closed it, his heart hammering. As Steve turned back to him, a glass of water in hand, Tony had already pocketed the notepad.

“Here you go,” Steve said, handing the glass to him.

“Thank you,” Tony took big gulps, hoping to finish it quickly so he could get out of there.

“Loki… he can be quite charming when he wants to be,” Steve said. “He certainly charmed Bucky today. But then, I guess that was the point.”

“So his charm didn’t work on you, then?”

“I get the feeling he doesn’t like me very much. But then, I can’t blame him on that one. Actually, I get the strong feeling that he’s defending you.”

“A lot of that going round.”

“It seems so.”

“Well, I’d better go…”

“Tony, I meant what I said. I know I’ve been a real stubborn fathead. But I just…”

“Steve, can we not talk about this right now?”

The anguish that crossed Steve’s face almost caused Tony to retreat, to listen to him and try to make amends, but then his stubbornness won out.

“Sure, Tony. We can talk, whenever you’re ready.”

*

“Watch!” Loki grinned at Tony, as soon as he stepped into the room, brandishing the item on his arm.

“How did you get it?” Tony asked, handing him over the notepad.

“I ah…”

“What?” Tony suddenly didn’t trust Loki’s awkward expression.

“I pretended to be you. Told him I wanted to look at it, that I would give it right back.”

“That’s cheating!”   _Oh, Loki, very disappointing for a demi-god renowned for his trickery!_

“No, we did not come up with any rule that says-“

“Pretending to be me and just asking for it shouldn’t count! You cheated! I can’t just change appearance. See, with this,” he held up the notepad. “I really did steal it off Steve. Believe me, it wasn’t easy. No, actually it kind of was too easy.”

“Well, it was disturbingly easy to retrieve the watch from Bruce.”

“Yes, because he thought you were me! Of course it was easy. Cheater.”

“I also asked him what he thought of me. As in ‘what do you think of Loki?’”

“What did he say?” Tony was now curious.

“He said he really did believe that I was trying to make amends. So that’s something. Anyway, let us look at this notepad,” Loki said, flipping it open. Tony came over and placed his head on his shoulder, as they looked at it together. “I do not know any of these!”

“Well, then that’s an excuse for us to look at them together, at some point.”

“Let us add to it! I need a writing implement of some kind.”

Bemused, Tony fished around in his pocket and drew out a black pen.

“What are you thinking?” Tony asked, as Loki start writing on a blank page of the notepad.

“The Lost Treasure of Aragomenta. It was a favourite fable of mine as a child.”

“It would be interesting to see Steve try and find that one,” Tony giggled. “How about the Einstein-Podolsky-Rosen paradox? I think Steve should learn some physics.”

“Sounds fine to me,” Loki said, placing his pen to the pad once more. “I’ll throw in quantum entanglement.”

Tony then started throwing out more and more complex advanced quantum and mathematical theories at him, which Loki promptly wrote down.

“Write down Monty Python, then write down the Riemann hypothesis.”

“I do not know Monty Python.”

“Comedy group.”

“How about if I throw in some of my magic? Do you think it should be the earth or the inside of a human body?”

“Why not both?” Tony laughed.

As Loki then concentrated on the page, Tony concentrated on him, thinking about how blessed he had felt, in the past few weeks, with Loki. Despite everything that had happened, Loki had been, ironically, the one who had listened to him, had calmed him when he was feeling overwhelmed, had tried everything to help him.

_And how have you responded in kind?_

Tony recalled the argument that morning and felt his stomach painfully jolt with guilt.

_No more, Tony. You be good to Loki. Right now, he needs it._

 “Here it is, he will open this page and-“ Instantly, a three-dimensional revolving earth materialised in the air before them.

“Loki, would you like to have dinner with me, tonight? I wish to go on a date with you. It’s a rather odd human thing we do, sometimes, with people we’re attracted to. We go out to dinner. We talk.”

“I have not heard of this human ritual. But, if it will provide you with happiness. Of course.”

_Well, that was too easy._

“Okay, I’d better get changed then,” Tony said.

“Changed?”

Tony came over to his overnight bag, sitting by the edge of the bed, placed it on the covers and pulled it open. “I don’t exactly have a suit. I guess I could change my shirt. Usually, on a first date, the people tend to ‘dress up’, a little.”

Loki looked down at his own t-shirt and jeans. “Would you like me to change?”

“No, because you look too adorable, wearing that,” Tony said. “Okay, we won’t worry about dressing up because I didn’t bring a suit with me and I doubt that T’Challa, or any of these gargantuan Wakandans will be my size.”

“So, what do you expect me to do?”

“First, we give Steve and Bruce their items back and then we’ll see what we can organise.”

*

“Tony!” Steve said, opening the door. “I wasn’t expecting-“

“I… I have your notepad.”

A look of pure bamboozlement crossed the attractive face, as Tony handed the item back to him. He considered how to tell him the truth; that he had stolen it as part of a silly prank. When he had returned the watch to Bruce, his friend had simply rolled his eyes, made a comment about suspecting that Loki and Tony being a couple would be unbearable, as time went on, and then went back to the Stranger Things episode that he was evidentially watching on his plasma television.

“I was sure I put it back in the drawer… how odd…” Steve said.

“We thought we’d add to it,” Tony said.

“Hm….” Steve rifled through the pages.

Hearing footsteps, he suddenly saw Bucky pad out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist.

“Oh hello, Tony!” Bucky waved.

“Tony, these are all advanced theorems! I was hoping for just normal things that everyday people watch or read!” Steve said.

“Everyday people love learning advanced quantum theories!” Tony said.

Steve shook his head, as, behind him, Bucky laughed.

“I get the feeling that Tony and Loki have been having a bit of fun, with that notepad of yours, Steve.”

“Yes, I get that feeling too,” Steve grimaced.

*

“So yes, dear old Howard. Oh well, at least Steve seemed to like him,” Tony picked up his glass of red wine and took another gulp.

So, it had come down to another rant about his father. This seemed almost the test, of any new lover that he was serious about. The night had started out well. When Tony had offered the chef, who was finishing for the night, a wad of extra money to stay open an extra hour, she had been furious, stating she would do it because she liked Tony but not for the money. She also demanded that he never offer to bribe her again. His veal had the right level of succulence, and Loki had also looked the right level of angelic- in Tony’s eyes, beyond what was decent- in the glow of the candlelight. Only, he’d started on a track about dear old Howard, in the past fifteen minutes and Loki had kindly listened (no doubt waiting for a moment to tell Tony to shut up.)

“Tony, you have had such a difficult life. And yet, you’ve managed to turn it to your advantage, to try and help others.”

Tony could not help the scoffing sound that escaped his mouth.

“I went through a similar abandonment by my father. I attempted genocide and tried to take over the earth. You could say I deal with my issues in a less than healthy way,” Loki said, with a clear wry tone. “You try and save the world… using a weapon that you created,” Loki then laughed. “Ever the contradiction, Tony. But, that is partially why I love you.”

Loki was being unfathomably understanding, towards Tony’s unjustified ranting. It somehow didn’t seem right, to Tony.

_You can tell me I’m being an arrogant ass who only thinks about himself and his own problems, it’s fine, Loki._

Only, Loki didn’t seem in the least annoyed, judging by his beatific expression.

_Damn you, Loki, in being just so damned insanely gorgeous, right now._

Tony felt almost physically pained, by his beauty, in the glow of the candlelight.

“Let’s go for a walk,” Tony said.

*

Tony and Loki walked, hand in hand, through the pathway that cut through the forest. Clear protective glass around them enabled them a view of the dense green foliage beyond and defended them from any panthers or other creatures who wished to stalk and attack them. Their path was illuminated by pale white lights, in the ground. T’Challa had not told them they couldn’t walk the path at night, but then he hadn’t exactly told them that they could, either.They decided to take that as a sign that meant that yes, they could

Perhaps it was the tranquil environment, but Tony felt a lessening of the constant anxiety, that always tightened his muscles, as though in preparation to fight. The moonlight illuminating the walkway highlighted the contrast between Loki’s alabaster skin and raven hair. Tony stopped walking and cupped Loki’s face in his hands. Looking into his large green eyes, the love and acceptance on his face, Tony felt his always rigid composure fail. Somehow, standing under that walkway, all of their issues; Loki’s murderous past, Loki’s gang rape, Tony’s own angst, didn’t seem to matter. In that moment, only one person mattered and, for the first time since Pepper, he realised that it wasn’t himself. As Tony brushed his lips against Loki’s, their tongues fighting for control in each other’s mouths, he told himself to be more patient, with his unique new partner, to stop chiding him. To be less ‘Tony-like’.

They drew apart.

“How about we go back to the room? You can have me if you so desire,” Loki said, his voice husky.

Tony was incredibly tempted to agree but realised that it would be wrong. If he was going to be less ‘Tony-like’ with Loki, then one clear way was to stop giving in, when Loki started to enact an intimacy he was clearly not ready for.

“Loki, you are more than sensual and desirable. And of course, I want you. And I am very… ugh… _so_ tempted to just say yes, but you are not ready, not quite yet. I think we’ve been trying too hard, to fit sexual intimacy into our relationship.”

_Admit it, Tony, Loki is giving you what he thinks you want. What he knows you want._

“I will do whatever you want to do, Loki.” He brushed their lips together, once more. “You seem to like kissing.”

Loki blushed bright red and looked away, an expression of clear unease crossing his face.

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked gently.

“I like it when you…”

“When I what?”

“When you… take me in mouth.”

“Yes, I can see from the expression on you face that you love it,” Tony said, sarcastically.

“I just… I cannot understand how _you_ can like it.”

“Because I want you to enjoy yourself, Loki. It actually turns me on, when you’re getting all moany and shaky, from _my_ ministrations.”

“If you would like me to try to reciprocate, I will do it,” Loki held a terrified, yet determined expression.

_Oh, Loki…_

“I don’t want you to do anything that you don’t want to. You don’t have to give me what you think I want, Loki. You need to be comfortable, for it to work. And I want you to tell me the instant that you feel the least uncomfortable.”

“You stopped when I asked you to. Last night.”

“Of course, I did! What, you think that I would-?”

_Rape you?_

The very thought poured icy water over Tony’s insides.

 “Look, how about we come up with a word that you can use, as soon as you feel uncomfortable. You say the word and I will stop, straight away.”

“What word?”

“Any word.  Just choose a word. Any word.”

“Ah… panther?”

“Panther it is. When we’re being intimate, if either of us is feeling uncomfortable, we’ll say panther and that’s the signal for the other to stop.”

*

So far, as Tony eagerly sucked on his erection, Loki had not used the safe word and, judging by his moans and the gentle rocking of his hips, appeared to be very much enjoying himself. Tony was also moaning, in time with Loki, his erection rock hard against his stomach.

“Tony… kiss me, please.”

_Well, seeing as you asked so breathlessly._

Tony clambered up the bed, kissing up his sweaty abdomen as he went, before finally reaching his mouth. Fiercely tangling tongues, as their hands vigorously stroked each other’s erections, Tony suddenly felt himself being rolled, both of them turning a full three-hundred and sixty degrees.

“Woah, that was surprising!” Toy laughed.

Loki giggled, hooking one leg around Tony’s hip, as his hand continued stroking his erection. He grabbed Tony’s other hand and moved it towards his opening.

“You sure?”

Loki nodded. Tony saw a touch of fear, intertwined with the lust in his eyes.

“Remember panther,” Tony said.

Loki nodded.

As Tony slowly entered his finger inside him, Loki closed his eyes. Thoughts of reaching his own climax faded, as he focused on Loki, kissing him, in the exact fashion that he knew he wanted, being gentle, but precise, in striking his prostate with his finger, before moving the second one in. Loki’s chest started to heave up and down, his mouth agape, the moans becoming louder. Tony pulled up to watch, knowing that he was close.

_That’s it gorgeous, come for me. Come for me beautiful._

 Pale pink flushed his face and Loki flung his head back and groaned, his opening contracting around Tony’s fingers, as he felt his erection spasm in his hand, his ejaculate spurting all over his and Tony’s stomachs. As Tony gingerly removed his fingers, Loki’s eyes sprang open and he hooked his other leg around Tony’s waist. He still looked adorably flushed and sweaty, swatches of his hair stuck to his neck and cheeks.

“Tony…” He kissed Tony’s neck, as he continued to stroke him. “That felt very good indeed. Thank you.”

“My pleasure, gorgeous.”

“Maybe you can release your seed inside me.”

Tony moaned. _No, Tony, don’t do it. You know it wouldn’t be right._

“Please, Tony. I want to feel _you_ and not _them_.”

 “I need to prepare you more,” he frowned. “Otherwise it will hurt.”

“No just do it, Tony. I want you to feel good.”

_Damn it! Loki, you need to stop doing this!_

“No, Loki,” Tony gently kissed him. “Not like this.” He moved up until his erection was positioned above Loki’s stomach.

“Do you want to release on my skin?”

“I want to do whatever makes you comfortable.”

Loki wrapped his free arm around Tony’s neck.

“I want to stroke you and see your face as you orgasm.”

“Well, that’s going to be very achievable in about…” Tony groaned, as Loki’s hand started stroking faster. “Ten seconds…” He closed his eyes and groaned louder, feeling himself build to a heart-pounding crescendo. As he rose to the peak of his pleasure, he bent forward, blindly feeling for Loki’s mouth before moaning, as he rode the waves of his orgasm. Finally emptied of all of his essence, he collapsed against Loki’s body, savouring the feel of their sweat and semen between them.

“You okay, gorgeous?” He asked, feeling Loki’s hand run through his sweaty hair.

“That was very enjoyable. Thank you, Tony.”

Tony pulled the covers up over them, as Loki dropped his feet down, to the bed.

“Tony?”

“Mmm?” He sloppily kissed Loki’s white left pectoral.

“I love you very much.”

Tony placed his chin on his chest, looking into his pale eyes and noting only serenity and pure love and devotion.

_Good. That’s what I like to see._

“Reciprocated, gorgeous. You’ll be fine, alright? _We’ll_ be fine.”

Loki nodded and Tony kissed his chest once more, before placing his head down and hearing the drumming of Loki’s heart under his ear.

TBC…                

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Warning for rape (in a dream) in this chapter.

The sweaty hand over his mouth, and heavy body pressing down upon his, startled him awake. Loki screamed in terror, his heart beating a frenzied tattoo, as he struggled against the sweaty, foul-smelling one on top of him.

_No, no no._

_Tony, where’s Tony?_

There was only him and Fandral. Moreover, Fandral was going to take what he wanted. Of that, Loki was certain.

“Just stop struggling, quim. I know you want this!” Fandral’s calm whisper sounded by his ear.

Loki could feel him jabbing at his entrance and fought with as much strength as he could muster. Only, his arms and legs felt too heavy and weak, as though he was attempting to fight through the sleipnir-drowning mud that graced the Asgardian landscape.

_Please no._

He turned his head, to an empty space on the bed beside him. Tony had left him. Of course, why wouldn’t he? Everything that Loki tried- curing Bucky, proving to the others that he truly was remorseful for New York, trying to be good for Tony- would always lead back to this inevitable outcome.

_Maybe he knows I’m not worth the effort._

Loki whimpered, as the familiar sharp pain of Fandral forcefully breaching him rocked his body with every brutal thrust.

“Loki! Loki!” Tony’s voice sounded, amongst the feel and noise of the unwelcome slapping on his back, the wet lips on his neck. Loki cried out again, in absolute despair, unable to cease the rape from occurring, feeling paralysed, helpless-

“Loki!”

Loki's eyes sprang open, still panting, as he familiarised himself with the now Fandral-less room, with Tony beside him, his hand shaking his shoulder.

Another nightmare. No no he could no longer tolerate this. Although he relentlessly craved rest of late, every time he closed his eyes, he was subject again to his rapists’ brutal attentions.

“It’s okay, it was just another nightmare, gorgeous,” Tony said, stroking down his back.

This wasn’t fair. Most of his rapists were dead and yet continued to have power over him.

_No more._

Loki rolled over and hastily felt for Tony’s mouth.

“It’s okay, gorgeous,” Tony was then silenced by Loki’s tongue, his hands roughly devouring the planes of Tony’s chest. He had to make it stop, had to show that he was in control.

_I can do this._

Loki clambered on top of his partner, grasping for the Vaseline on the nightstand, as he kissed down his neck, delighting in the rough bristles against his lips.

“Loki, what are you doing?” Tony asked. “Loki?”

Loki sat up, unscrewed the Vaseline lid and dug his fingers in, with one hand, as his other grasped Tony’s usual morning erection.

“You can make me feel great, I know it,” Loki said, spreading his legs a little. “Tony Stark the great lover. I want you inside me.”

“Loki…” Tony didn’t look the least convinced. Loki realised that he would have to prove to him that this was what he needed, to get better, to heal.

“I know it will feel good,” Loki said, frowning as he entered his finger inside himself. It felt alright. I can do this, he told himself again, ignoring his hammering heart.

“Alright, Loki. We need to stop. Come on, gorgeous.”

Still with his finger reaching further inside himself, Loki leant forward and kissed Tony’s lips.

“I want you,” Loki said.

“Not like this, Loki,” Tony said.

Why couldn’t Tony understand? He needed this.

“Tony, just let me do this!” Loki now hastily added another finger inside himself, cringing at the discomfort that the swift movement caused.

“Alright, panther.”

“Tony, it’s okay!” Loki said, kissing his lips, once more.

“Loki, I said panther!” Tony said louder, and with more authority.

Loki sat up and pulled the fingers out of himself, utterly bewildered by Tony’s reaction.

“I need this, Tony. I need to heal.”

“Loki get off me!” Tony shouted.

Loki scrambled off from his position on his stomach, to sit beside him.

“If I say panther then that means you stop, straight away!” Tony’s usually calm eyes blazed with clear fury. Loki tried to work out, in his mind, what had just happened. Had he hurt Tony in some way?

“Loki…” Tony sighed, grimaced and then thumped his pillow.

“I am sorry, Tony. I will be better, I promise. I have disappointed you again. I do not know what is wrong with me.”

Tony didn’t say anything for a good thirty seconds. Instead, he sat up and pinched the bridge of his nose, his breaths deep and even. When he looked back at Loki, the anger had disappeared from his large dark eyes, replaced by the usual warmth and concern.

“Did you have a bad dream?” Tony asked.

Loki could not repress the shudder that jolted his shoulders. Bad dream did little to describe what he was feeling. If it were possible, he would open up his very body and take a scrub brush to his inner organs. Even then, he would never be rid of the grot inside of him. It was as though the seed that his rapists had left within him had dispersed and travelled up through his intestines and stomach, to gradually devour his entire body, filling every cell with grime that could now never be erased.

_When will it end?_

“It is the same every time I close my eyes. They are always there. It always ends the same way, with them violating me. I cannot stop it.”

“Okay, I need you to explain to me your thinking, just then. Why did you suddenly want to be intimate in a way that you’re clearly not ready for?”

“I can be. I just need to stop acting so cowardly. If I can do this, then maybe…”

“What? You’ll magically resolve all of your trauma by the power of my erection? I know I’m... I’m pretty fantastic… but I’m not that good. Yep, not even _I_ am that good. And you’re _not_ being cowardly. You’re actually doing very well, considering what they did to you.”

“I do not know why I am allowing myself to act this way. I am better than this.”

“Loki…” Tony gently took his hand. “I’m going to tell you something that Bruce told me after I kept having nightmares due to my PTSD. Well, when he wasn’t nodding off… I do tend to talk… a lot… I get the feeling that you’ve realised this…” He smiled in his usual wry fashion. “Anyway, everything that you are feeling is normal. The nightmares, the flashbacks, the anxiety, the feeling that you’re not in control. That is normal. It’s your body’s way of coping with a very abnormal thing that happened to you. You had four men forcibly gang rape you. It is completely normal for you to have some intimacy issues after that. You don’t need to prove anything to me.” He paused. “I’m going to say it again. Please listen and take this in. You don’t need to prove anything to me. Look, to begin with, we went a bit too fast. That was my fault. I’ll wear that one. But, right now, we need to slow right down and build up to what you’re comfortable with.”

“I just want it to stop. I do not know what to do to make the pain stop.”

Tony’s entire face fell, as though the flesh had simultaneously decided to detach from his skull, giving him a momentarily grotesque appearance. “I know, gorgeous. And it pains me that I can’t really do much to help you, on that front. Look, I _want_ to help you, as much as I can, from my side. But I don’t… you know about psychiatrists, that kind of thing? Counsellors?”

Loki looked into his earnest face and resisted the urge to role his eyes. He recognised that Tony was truly trying to help. Although he was pretty certain that earth remedies would do little for him.

“They… on earth, humans talk to these specialised groups of people.”

“Exactly,” Tony said, squeezing his hand harder. “I’ve been to therapists in the past, like these. They’re specialised to deal with people who have gone through extreme trauma, like yourself.”

“What do they do, exactly?” Loki asked.

“Well, they listen to you. And they come up with strategies, to deal with any aspect of the trauma that is impacting on your everyday life. You don’t have these kinds of workers in Asgard, do you?”

Loki shook his head.

“Well, that’s at least one thing we have over Asgard. We may be utter assholes, humans. But we have some advantages.”

“Talking to a human about my trauma. I am sorry, Tony. I do not feel that any earth remedy will be beneficial for me.”

“They may be able to help you, Loki,” Tony said.

Loki suddenly realised that, in saying this, Tony was presuming that he was staying on earth. But then, he asked himself, why not? It wasn’t as though he had anything or anyone to go back to, on Asgard.

“I will consider it,” Loki said.

“Okay then,” Tony kissed his hand, took the Vaseline and lobbed it across the room. It hit the wardrobe and then skittled along the floor, landing on the carpet between the bathroom door and the bed. “For now, we stick to what you’re comfortable with. So no penetration, no kissing on your neck, no biting, and no giving of oral sex, from your side. Anything else, you say panther, alright?”

“Tony, I do not wish to be intimate right now,” Loki said.

“Good. In fact great, Loki! That’s what I want to hear! I want you to tell me what you want. Believe me, I’ll be happy to tell you what _I_ want.”

“Yes, I have noticed that,” Loki grinned.

“Look, Loki,” Tony’s always expressive face now turned serious. “I know things are pretty crazy. Probably will always be that way. Particularly considering who _you_ are and who _I_ am. But I’m going to really try to make this work. And it would be really awesome if you could try, too.”

“That is what I am trying to do. I am just…I keep doing this wrong…” Loki admitted.

“What you keep doing is hurting yourself, which is something I don’t want to see. You’re being incredibly cruel to the demi-god who I love.” Tony then leant forward and kissed his lips.

“I know I have this habit of sabotaging myself.”

“So do I, gorgeous,” Tony said, scuttling up, to wrap his arm around Loki’s waist, which thankfully happened to be the exact thing he needed, in that moment. “You know, when you’re relaxed and…” Tony smiled and shook his head.

“What?” Loki asked.

“I just love how cheeky and funny and just how fun you can be. Besides being crazily in love with you, I just can’t predict what you’re going to do next. I just love that.”

Tony then settled back down against his pillow and pulled the sheet back up over them. Loki turned his head, resting it against Tony’s chest. He feared falling asleep, in case the nightmares started again, and yet felt so fatigued, all of the time. It was a constant conundrum. He focused on Tony’s breathing, the rise and fall of his chest, the softness of his flesh. Before long, Tony’s breaths became deep and even. Loki sat up, to study this human, who was now the centre of his world. He pulled down the sheet, to consider the naked body, grabbing his left leg and examining the foot, fascinated by the tiny veins, the bumps on either side, the hairs on top. He drew his hand up his shin, relishing in the tiny hairs covering the flesh. Loki then kissed the top of his shin, before dropping his leg down, moving up to kiss his knee, then travelling up further, bypassing his lax cock, to kiss his abdomen above his belly button, before continuing up to his face.

“Tony?”

“Mmm?” Tony’s eyes remained closed. “Were you enjoying kissing my body? Because _I_ was enjoying it.”

“I thought you were asleep,” Loki said, grinning down at him.

“Almost… although that was a nice thing to wake up to.”

“I should let you sleep,” Loki said, unable to resist leaning forward and kissing his lips, once more, before resting his head on the pillow next to him.

*

Loki opened his eyes, to large brown eyes staring back at him.

“Hello, gorgeous.”

Tony was already dressed, had wet hair and smelt of soap and shampoo.

“You awoke before me?”

“I didn’t have the heart to wake you.”

“No nightmares,” Loki said, sitting up, and stretching, before lifting Tony’s long-sleeved t-shirt and kissing his stomach, a little to the right of his belly button. “What t-shirt is this one?” He asked, admiring the rather fantastical design.

“Oh it’s Jimmy Hendrix. He was a very talented musician,” Tony said.

“Really? I would not have guessed, considering the guitar,” Loki said sarcastically.

Tony’s upper lip quirked. “I’m going to get a t-shirt made that reads I Heart Loki, with a big picture of you in the middle with a heart around it.”

“Please do not do that. I would feel dreadfully humiliated.”

Tony laughed. “Oh I’m _definitely_ getting one made now. And I’ll force you to wear a corresponding I Heart Tony t-shirt.”

“It would certainly irritate the majority of the world’s populous. Actually, we should do that.”

Tony laughed again and kissed him passionately on the mouth.

“Dayam, I love you,” Tony said, as they pulled away from each other.

For a moment, Loki allowed the words to wash over him, settling into his fractured soul as a soothing balm.

“I should shower and then get started on my Bucky project.” He considered whether or not he wanted intimacy. Should he ask Tony to join him?

“You go do that. I’m going to grab some breakfast,” Tony said and then smiled and pecked his lips once more.

*

“Gruzovoy Avtomobil," Loki said.

Bucky opened his eyes, to Steve standing before him.

“Gotovy Soblyudat,” he said, the words devoid of all emotion.

“Kill Steve Rogers,” Loki, standing alongside the supersoldier, ordered.

“Bucky, n-“ Steve adopted a fighting stance. In one move, Bucky grabbed the Supersoldier by the head and twisted it around at too sharp an angle to the right. There was a loud snap as the neck broke, and Steve fell down to the ground.

“Look at him,” Loki ordered.

Bucky complied, his pale blue eyes focusing on one lying before him, head distorted up to face him. Steve’s sightless blue eyes appeared accusatory, in death. Bucky dug his fingernails into his cheeks and screamed, the horrified sound goose-pimpling the hairs on Loki’s arms.  

“Soldier look at me!” Loki ordered.

Bucky continued to stare at the lifeless Steve, his eyes wide, mouth gaping.

“No, no no no!”

“Bucky…” Loki said, gently. Finally, the wounded eyes turned to face him.

“I finally did it,” Bucky said. “I killed Steve.”

“It’s really you and not the soldier?”

“Why does it matter? Steve is dead.”

“No, it was an illusion, Bucky. I created it. Believe me, Steve is very much alive. Do you realise what this means? You just broke the programming. I must now bring T’Challa in.”

*

““Gruzovoy avtomobil,” T’Challa said.

Once more, an image of Steve appeared before Bucky.

“Gotovy Soblyudat.”

“Kill him!” Loki’s voice sounded.

Once more, Bucky stepped forward, with his lethal move. Steve’s lifeless body hit the ground, Bucky now simply gaped at his lover’s vacant eyes staring up at him, ignoring T’Challa’s commands.

“It’s not real, is it? It was another illusion, right?” Bucky asked.

T’Challa was now favouring Loki with a penetrating look.

“Your scientists were using memory matrixing and implanting them in Bucky’s mind. Can we do the same with this ‘new’ memory of him murdering Steve?” Loki asked.

T’Challa was continuing to eye him, with an oddly curious look.

“This does appear to be further than my scientists have achieved. I will do as you say.”

*

Tony, Bruce and Steve were all regarding Loki with varying degrees of curiosity. Tony was grinning broadly. He caught Loki’s eyes and winked. Loki strongly resisted the urge to smirk back.

“We have tested this ten times this afternoon, all with the same result,” Loki said, gesturing to Bucky, sitting freely in the chair beside him. "I have combined my magic with the memory matrixing that the Wakandan scientists have been implementing Or, in this case, fake memory.”

Bucky started to breathe deeply, in clear anxiety.

“Alright.” He stepped back and T’Challa moved forward and started to say the trigger words. Bucky’s breath became faster, his eyes closed, brows furrowed.

“Gruzovoy avtomobil,” T’Challa finished.

Bucky went very still, his breath still moving vastly in and out. He suddenly gasped and moaned.

“What’s wrong with him?” Steve asked.

“Soldier!” T’Challa shouted.

“No!” Bucky’s eyes sprang open. For a moment, he looked around, with a clear confused expression, then he saw Steve. “Steve!” he said, in a pitiful voice.

Tony, Bruce and Steve all turned their heads to face Loki, bearing now identical looks of shock.

“I have implanted a memory, that plays every time the trigger words are said, or rather, with the help of the scientists, we have Bucky convinced that he is acting out an action, when the reality is that he is acting it out, in his mind. It is of such a horrific nature to him, that he is snapped instantly out of being the winter soldier.”

“What’s the action?” Bruce asked.

“In his mind, he murders Steve. This is, in his mind, the worst action that he can undertake.”

“We have been trying this all afternoon,” T’Challa explained. “So far, no matter who says the trigger words, or in what context, the result is the same. Once he is convinced he has killed Steve, he breaks the programming.”

“Bucky…” Steve ran over to him, checking him over, touching his face, his chest, even his arm and legs. “Are you alright?”

“Well, I have been killing you over and over all afternoon. At least my mind is convinced that I have. But it’s true. It’s always enough to break me of my programming.”

“Loki.. you… you did it…” Steve said, swing around to face him, his face pale. “I can’t believe it, you…”

“Do not sound too surprised. If it is any consolation, I did not do it for you or Bucky. I did it for Tony. Now, finally, he can have some peace, knowing that Bucky cannot be turned to murder others, as he did his parents.”

Tony laughed, clapped and then walked over and cupped Loki’s face, kissing him passionately on his lips. Loki eagerly responded, shoving his tongue into Tony’s mouth, to taste his tongue. When they released, Loki suddenly realised that the others seemed to be finding it difficult to look in their direction. Tony ruffled his hair and placed a loose arm around his waist.

“Breaking Bucky free of his programming by having him murder Steve in his own mind, how very Loki,” Tony laughed.

“It really worked?” Steve asked, looking into his lover’s eyes. Bucky nodded, looking as bewildered as he was.

“Of course, we will have to do a lot more tests,” T’Challa said.

“I never doubted for a second,” Tony said, to Loki. “I knew you were clever enough to work it out.”

“I am sorry I doubted you, Loki,” Steve said, firmly. “Bucky…Can we do it again?”

*

“You’re cheating!” Bruce’s mouth was a thin line, as he stared accusatorially at Tony.

“I would do no such thing!” Tony’s mouth was a little too wide an open-mouthed gesticulation of surprise.

“Show us your sleeves then! Go on, roll them up.”

Tony frowned, smiled and then rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. Two cards- an ace and a king- fell out of his left sleeve and another ace fell out of his right.

Bruce threw his own cards down onto the table.

“If it is consolation to you, Tony, I have also been consistently cheating. I have used my magic to change the cards to the ones I want,” Loki said, placing down his own cards, face up, to reveal a ‘full house’ of three aces and two kings. “Had I wished, I could have won every round. I simply felt it may have looked rather suspicious.”

“Great, remind me in the future to not play poker against you two again,” Bruce grinned and shook his head, before looking at his watch. “Getting late. I’d better go back to my room.”

Both Loki and Tony stood up and walked him to the door. Loki felt a cheered calm that he had not experienced in a while. He had to admit, it had been a rather fun night. After the Wakandans spoke of more tests on Bucky, Loki decided to leave them to it. His magic had worked and would continue to work. The Wakandans would soon realise that. Steve and T’Challa had offered to stay with Bucky, leaving Tony, Bruce and Loki to their own devices. A rather succulent dinner had then turned to a rather ferocious couple of games of poker, in Tony’s room.

Bruce waved them goodbye and then departed. Tony then closed the door behind him and turned to Loki, his face flushed, alight with clear excitement, as he placed his arms around Loki’s back.

“You,” Tony said.

“What?” Loki was, as ever, lost in his dark irises.

“You’re something special, alright.”

Loki kissed his lips, reaching down, to fondle him, through his jeans. He wasn’t sure if he was up for intimacy but he was sure Tony could place him in the right mood. Tony pulled away slightly, grabbing both of his hands and holding them up to kiss them.

“I’m getting pretty tired of being cooped up like this,” Tony said. “I’m thinking, sooner rather than later, of coming back to my tower and revealing myself again. And I’d like you to join me. I know I’m not… okay, you’re going to live probably for another four thousand years, which means that anything with me will count for around one percent, at most, of your existence. But you’re not going to forget me, in a hurry, I’m going to guarantee that.”

Loki suddenly recalled telling Thor to forget about his earth companion, that it meant nothing, in the longevity of their lives. At the time, he was truly meaning to save his brother from the pain of loss. Now, he was dealing with the same problem. His life was, as always, replete with delicious irony.

“I’m trying really hard here, to be… well, not enact as much of my usual assholery… for you.”

Loki wasn’t sure what that meant. He presumed it was a reference to attempting to do better, for him.

“Me too,” Loki admitted.

“I can’t guarantee anything… Being a jerk is my default position.”

“I know what you are like. I love all of you, even that side of you.” To show that he meant it, Loki kissed his lips, once more, before moving his mouth down to his neck. Tony gently cupped his face in his hands, moving it up so that he was once more looking into his warm brown eyes.

“I was talking to Bruce today about… well about us. It made me realise that…” He bit his upper lip. “Well, firstly that people can change. I think… oddly enough that because we’re so similar we see the best and worst in each other but, rather than repelling each other, it’s brought us together. Does that make sense?”

Loki nodded.

“We want to change, for the other. Bruce told me that maybe we’ll often fail but that doesn’t matter. The difference is that we keep trying. Because he’s some Yoda-Obi-Wan master yen mofo. You have no idea what I was just saying. I really need to show you Star Wars.”

“Everything that has happened to me…” Loki trailed off.

“You don’t owe me anything, Loki. You were the one who has done all of this. Cured Bucky. Faced your rapists. Even saved me from the same fate.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” Loki said.

“Well, I’m just... that awesome. But honestly, I may have been a bit of support. But _you_ did it, all by yourself.”

“It is incredible what one can achieve when one feels protected, encouraged,” Loki said.

Tony trailed his thumb along Loki’s cheekbone, kissing his lips once more, their tongues tenderly caressing each other. Loki could feel soft hands in his hair, and reached his own hand around to reciprocate.

A flash appeared in the corner of his eyes and he drew apart from Tony, to see a portal opening, a street of high buildings and traffic-jammed cars appearing in front of their bed. Thor suddenly stepped through, followed by Stephen Strange.

“Alright, Loki come with me,” Stephen said, twirling his right hand, as a second portal started to develop, revealing a vividly green meadow landscape.

“What’s going on?” Tony asked.

“They are coming, for Loki,” Stephen said.

“Who?”

Half a dozen or so beings started then stepping out of the first portal, with many more beyond, the one at the forefront looking rather more grizzled than when Tony last saw him, his dark bushy beard almost to his chest, his hair longer and stragglier. For a moment, no one moved. Then the lead Asgardian spoke.

“Kill the others but leave Loki alive. I guarantee that the quim will make all of this worth it, for us,” Titor said.

TBC…

                                    

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning in this chapter for rape as well as character death and extreme violence.

 When Tony told Loki that, merely by the function of who they were, their relationship would not be the easiest, he wasn’t quite prepared for the direction that would take. He certainly didn’t mean that it would involve interdimensional beings intent on killing everyone and then kidnapping Loki, with the intention of forcing him to become their sex slave.

 The poor demi-god simply couldn’t catch a break.

 As soon as Titor and his followers started to pile out of the portal opened by Stephen Strange, Loki turned to Tony, and, gathering all of the magic energy that he could muster, swiftly flicked his hand down his physique, from the top of his head to his feet. Doctor Strange then grabbed Loki by the arm and pulled him into the meadow portal. With the buzz of Loki’s protective magic swirling around himself, Tony propelled himself forward, with the aim of attacking Titor. However, one of Titor’s goons stepped between them, blocking him from Titor’s flee forward. As he punched and kicked at the more muscular figure (which then became figures; times two and then times three, as others started to try and attack him), he saw Titor escape into the meadow portal, with Thor following, after Loki and Doctor Strange.

Sharp pain in the small of his back suddenly drove him to his knees. Groaning, Tony briefly thought that Loki really had to learn, with his defensive shield, to protect his back, as well as his front. As yet more of Titor’s men rushed forward, to pummel him, Tony forced himself to stand up and spun around, landing as many kicks and punches to the beings as he could, in an attempt to drive them back. With a loud crash, the room’s locked door suddenly flung open, sending splinters through the air, as Steve, Bucky and T’Challa rushed in.

 “They’re going for Loki!” Tony shouted, noticing, with alarm, that the ones coming through the New York portal were now bearing semi-automatics. Steve, Bucky and T’Challa then started to fight, the weapons and bodies of their attackers flying around the room. Tony glimpsed at Bucky taking down three men with one kick-punch move, before he entered through the open meadow portal. A little ahead, Doctor Strange was opening up yet another portal, within the meadow portal; this one dark, cold and foreboding looking.

 “Dormammu is coming. I must stop it!” Stephen said, before stepping into the third opening, which then sealed up behind him.

 Before him, Titor, Loki and Thor were fighting, with Loki enacting a move in which he disappeared and then reappeared a few moments later, in another area of the field. Thor was repeatedly throwing his hammer, which Titor ducked and weaved to avoid, as the three Asgardians rained punched and kicks on each other.

 “Loki is mine, Thor. Let him come to me and I will call off my men!” Titor shouted.

 “I will die before I let you touch me again!” Loki responded.

 To Tony, it was an empty promise, as he would kill Titor, before he had the chance to touch Loki again.

Shouts and machine gunfire signalled fighters running through the meadow portal from the bedroom and Tony turned back, to prepare to fight them. Beyond, he caught a glimpse of Bucky and T’Challa continuing to disarm the ones entering the room. A great roar, followed by the destruction of a wall signalled Bruce entering the fray.

 “You will not harm my brother!” Thor shouted, at Titor.

 That was when Tony noticed Steve, lying motionless on the carpet, his chest bloodied with gunshot wounds. Tony felt his stomach plummet to his feet.

  _No, no, no. Not Steve. Please, not Steve._

 His mind suddenly felt as though it had been assured that the world actually revolved around Jupiter. Feeling disconnected from the events around him, Tony swivelled back, to Loki, Thor and Titor, with the thought of rushing to help them.

 He heard the machine gun fire and stared vacantly at Loki, gasping, as sharp pain tore through his back.

 Well, damn… he was dying, wasn’t he? Again!

 He deliberately held onto Loki’s wide, shocked green eyes, before he collapsed to the ground and all went very quiet and dark.

*

Tony came into the meadow landscape, bringing in the men with guns behind him-

-And then Loki’s world was decimated.

 “No! Tony, no!” Loki shouted, watching blood blossoming through Tony’s t-shirt, as the pellets penetrated through the flesh and bone of his back, hitting his vital organs. Tony’s brown eyes were wide with pain, fear and confusion.

 “No! Do not shoot!” Titor ordered, as Loki rushed from fighting Titor, to Tony.

 “No no no no,” at the sight of the glazed eyes staring back at him, Loki felt his legs give out under him.

 Tony was dead.

 Tony Stark.

The one who had saved him, not only from rapists and those on earth who wished him ill, but also from himself.

 His very reason for being.

He looked into the portal, to his room, to Steve, still lying very still, his chest riddled with bullets, more peaceful in death, than how he had envisioned, in his ‘memory’ for Bucky. Loki knelt behind Tony and pulled him up into his arms, cradling his head against his chest, as he kissed his forehead.

 “Tony…” He sobbed, glancing to the side, to Thor, lying crumpled on the ground. It was clear he had been rushing towards Tony, when he was also felled.

  _No… no this cannot be…_

 “Close it! Close the portal!” Titor ordered.

 Loki watched, in dull horror, as the portal to the room was closed, trapping him in the meadow world. Arms grabbed him under his armpits and dragged him away from Tony’s body.

 “You dumb quim! I’m going to take you until you bleed. All of us are.” Spitting in Loki’s face, as he spoke, Titor gestured to the half-dozen or so men around him. “Right here. Then, when you beg for death, we will take you to Dormammu’s realm, where you will suffer for an eternity, of violation and pain.”

 Loki was then unceremoniously dumped to the ground, staring at Tony’s still body, as his clothes were easily torn from him. Tony’s t-shirt, always a peek into an aspect of his personality, now drenched in his own blood. He recalled Tony’s laughter, that very morning, The spark in Tony’s eyes. No more. Thor was also so still. What had he said to Thor, the last time he saw him? Loki couldn’t remember.

 “I go first,” a voice said, above him.

 “Of course, it is because of your magic that we were able to come here, to begin with,” Titor said.

 Loki looked blearily up, to an unknown being, hovering over him, with bright red hair and intense blue eyes. He could fight them if he truly wished to. But then, he decided against it. What would be the point? Tony and Thor were now forever separated from him. He had nothing left.

 “My name is Sataar,” the man said, as Loki felt one of the others hold his arms down into the grass, by his wrists. “I know magic, like your friend Stephen. We will know each other very well, you and I.”

 The man then eagerly thrust Loki’s legs up and apart, moved his hips between them and brutally entered him, with no regard for his well-being. Loki didn’t make a sound. Even with the raucous laughter and grunting, even with the tearing, excruciating pain, he didn’t care. Tony and Thor were dead. They could do what they wanted to him. None of it mattered.

 Sataar was quick to finish, grunting, as Loki felt the shame of his seed within him, only to be replaced instantly by Titor. More grunting, more whistles and cheers from the ones looking on, more sharp, stabbing pain. This time, Titor grabbed his chin, forcing his mouth open. When his greasy tongue started crawling around inside his mouth, Loki allowed the extra violation with no struggle.

 A flash of light occurred in the periphery of his vision. A voice sounded.

 “You will get off my son!”

 Loki observed, with dull interest, as Odin’s spear spun through the air, tearing through the chests of the ones surrounding him, causing them to fall to the ground, instantly felled. Titor pulled out and jumped up, only to suffer the same fate. He opened and closed his mouth, his eyes wide and bulging, before he, too, slumped down, to the rich grass.

 “Loki!” Odin came over to him, reaching out to him.

 “Do not touch me!” Loki screamed, scuttling backwards.

 “This is my fault! This is all my fault!” Odin said, as Loki stopped moving and curled up into a ball.

  _Truer words have never been spoken, father._

 He heard footsteps, moving away from him, followed by a howl of anguish.

 “Thor! No, this cannot be! Dormammu….” 

 Loki slowly opened his eyes. A few metres away, Odin knelt by Thor’s body. A portal opened, showing a too familiar dark and cold world. Let Dormammu take over, Loki told himself that he didn’t care. As Odin rushed into the world, Loki crawled over to Thor, uncaring of the shooting, almost crippling pain, from where he had been forced, the stickiness of the blood coating his thighs. He looked down at his brother's bluish face and then noticed the blood seeping through his tunic. It was clear that he had been hit by the pellets, as Tony had.

 So, this was to be his end. Violated and brother-less, lover-less. If Tony and Thor were dead, then he had no desire to live any longer. Loki reached for Thor’s belt and tore out his short scythe, holding it up against his left breast. He took a deep breath.

*

“It is incredible what one can achieve when one feels protected, encouraged,” Loki said.

_Well isn’t that the truth, gorgeous?_

Tony trailed his thumb along Loki’s cheekbone, kissing his lips once more, their tongues tenderly caressing each other.  He reached his hand, to run through Loki’s hair, admiring the soft strands.

A flash appeared in the corner of his eyes and they drew apart, to see a portal opening, a street of high buildings and traffic-jammed cars appearing in front of their bed. A grinning Thor suddenly stepped through, followed by Stephen Strange.

“Loki!” He came forward and embraced him in a backslapping hug. “I have a surprise for you! It turns out that our father is closer than we think.”

A knock sounded on the door and, intrigued, Tony walked over to answer it, to who he could only presume to be Odin, on the other side. The demi-god did not look well. His one eye was bloodshot and red-rimmed, his hair unkempt, looking as though it hadn’t been washed in days. His face was an ashen colour.

“First, we deal with that!” Odin stepped into the room and pointed at the portal, where half a dozen or so beings started then stepping out, with many more beyond, the one at the forefront looking rather more grizzled than when Tony last saw him, his dark bushy beard almost to his chest, his hair longer and stragglier. For a moment, no one moved. Then the lead Asgardian spoke.

“Kill the others but leave Loki alive. I guarantee that the quim will make all of this worth it, for us,” Titor said.

Loki instantly turned and threw his hand up and down Tony’s body, throwing the protection spell over him.

“You will stop!” Odin ordered, moving to stand directly in front of Titor.

Titor laughed. “Think you can stop us, fool? Kill Odin first.”

Odin laughed, as the interdimensional beings' weapons suddenly jammed, all of the men rushing at Odin stumbling back, as though hitting a shield.

“You made a deal with Dormammu, to go live in his world without death, forever. Congratulations. I have made my _own_ deal with Dormammu. He intends to honour your deal. But _without_ Loki as your consort,” Odin said.

Tony glanced at Loki and Thor, who appeared as bewildered as he was. Stephen Strange, however, caught his eyes and nodded.

With that, another portal opened up, showing a dark, cold and unforgiving world.

Tony could only stare, mesmerised, as the fifty or so men piling through the portal were sucked, kicking and struggling, into the world, with Titor at the forefront. Tony grabbed Loki and drew him back, out of the path of the ones who were grabbed, screaming from the New York portal and dragged across his bedroom and into the dark world portal.

“Stephen, help me!” The one with the shocking red hair shouted at Doctor Strange, as he, too, was forced through the portal.

“You deserve this, Sataar,” Doctor Strange said, quietly.

 After the last man was drawn in, screaming in terror, the portal sealed up.

“Loki, you must listen because we have no time,” Odin said, turning to face him. “Yes, I have been here, the entire time, invisible to you but watching. I would not miss my two sons coming to this world to see me. Understand, that we have gone back in time. In another timeline, terrible things happen to you both,” he looked between Thor and Loki. “And to you,” he said, to Tony.

“I do not…” Loki flailed.

Odin stepped forward and took his hands.

“I have been a terrible father to you. For that, I apologize. I realise that it is not enough. I realise I blamed you for what was essentially the effects of my own terrible parenting. My favouritism. I have made a deal with Dormammu.”

“No!” Thor shouted. “Why would you do that, father?”

“To save my sons. In this alternative terrible timeline, you are both perished, Loki by his own hand, after being violated by Titor and Sataar.”

“I have been… violated, again?” Loki shivered. Tony placed an arm around his shoulders, before glancing at Stephen, whose face was set in a grimace.

Doctor Strange now stepped forward. “In another timeline, Titor and his followers come through and kill Steve, Thor and Tony. Titor found another like me, who could use magic to go to different dimensions. Sataar…he was always such a despicable being. They managed to find more followers, across the multiverse, convinced them that Dormammu would give them eternal life.”

“I’m dead, in this other timeline?” Tony gasped.

 “I was here, but in the gardens, contemplating my terrible parenting. I came back, too late,” Odin said. “By the time I arrived, one of my sons was already dead, as well as my son’s life-partner. And Loki… you were being violated…With the death of your brother and life-partner, even after I destroyed all of those around you, you, you still took your own life.” A single tear ran down Odin’s face, from his one eye. “So, I came to Dormammu, where Doctor Strange was enacting a time loop, to cease him from taking over the earth, once more. See that was the deal, that Titor and his followers made, in exchange for Loki and everlasting life. I made my _own_ deal with Dormammu. He would have my soul, as well as those of Titor and his followers.”

“No, father!” Thor shouted.

“A being of such darkness would relish a soul such as mine, one of such power, it would provide such light, a thing that Dormammu secretly covets. In return, I asked for two things. Firstly, he would never attempt to take over the earth again. Secondly…” He paused. “Doctor Strange, who is able to manipulate time, put the time back, to _before_ Titor and his followers arrived. This time, Dormammu would take them before they had a chance to kill anyone. Now, the other timeline is destroyed. This is the true timeline. The one where my sons are whole and alive. And happy.”

“What was the second ask?” Loki said.

Odin's blue eye now focused on Tony.

“I have been secretly watching you both.”

_Wow, that sounds creepy!_

“I never thought I would meet another, who is the twin soul of my son, who would allow him to share his light, as you do,” Odin said. “He truly becomes the Loki who he was meant to be, with you. Watching Loki’s absolute anguish over your death… I made a deal with Dormammu, that you would live as long as Loki does.”

Tony gaped. “You mean I-?”

In that instant, the door crashed open and T’Challa, Steve, Bruce and Bucky came rushing in.

“What is happening here?” T’Challa commanded.

“Steve Rogers. Glad to see you well. I am Odin.”

Both Steve and Bucky’s eyes comically widened.

_I’m going to live for another four thousand years?_

Tony glanced at Loki, who also stared back with wide eyes.

“Well… wow!” Tony ran a hand through his hair.

“Now, I must go!” Odin said, as the portal to the dark world opened up, once more.

“Father, no!” Thor shouted.

“Please father,” Loki said.

Odin turned back to them, another tear running down his face.

“My two sons are safe. I love you both. I am sorry, Loki. I hope one day you can find it within yourself to forgive me.”

He stepped into the portal and it closed around him.

For a moment, no one spoke.

“Okay, what is going on, here?” Steve asked.

*

Everyone seemed to want to know everything at once, from the one person who did know, the one who remembered the other timeline- Stephen Strange.

“What do you mean violated?” Thor asked, for the third time. “What did they do to my brother?”

Tony wasn’t sure how many different ways Doctor Strange could say the same thing; in that alternate timeline Loki, despondent over his and Tony’s death, did not fight, as Titor and the other rapist tore off his clothes and assaulted him. As horrified as he felt that this did happen, albeit in another timeline, the fact was, with Stephen Strange reversing time, that timeline was now erased. Loki was fine. Well, Tony told himself, as fine as he always was.

“Tell me how Tony died, again? And Thor?” Loki asked, as Bucky also demanded to know the same about Steve. Tony could bear to hear no more. He swivelled around and departed his own room.

Loki caught up with him half-way down the corridor. Seeing him, his green eyes alight with concern, his body thankfully currently violation free and blessedly very alive, Tony turned him and held him up against the wall, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

“Four thousand years… damn…”

“As Stephen explained, you may still die, you will simply not die of natural causes.”

“So no Fast and Furious moments, then?” Tony asked. “I’d better not be too audacious with my Iron Men. Oh, who am I kidding?”

“Tony, the alternative timeline…if anything were to happen to you …”

“Sh..I’d rather not think about potential rape and/or murder right now. It’s all been a bit too rape and murdery strong, particularly in the past few months.” He breathed in the sour smelling sweat, off Loki’s neck. “So, Stephen Strange can alter time.”

“It is incredibly risky and dangerous to alter time. Not even _I_ would attempt it.”

The door to the bedroom opened and Thor stepped out, walking down the corridor towards them.

“Crazy day, huh?” Tony asked, stepping away from Loki. “I’m sorry about Odin.”

“You okay? The both of you?”

Loki took a step towards his brother.

“How are _you_ , Thor?”

“Admittedly, not well. Our father has deliberately given himself over to Dormammu.”

“To save you both,” Tony said.

“So we are told. We have no recollection of this other timeline.”

“I’m not sure what you’re implying here. That Odin and Doctor Strange were lying?” Tony asked.

“No, I do not believe this. I simply…it is difficult to comprehend all of this. Odin is… gone…” Thor’s expression was of a bewildered small child, unable to comprehend the larger world around them.

Loki surprised Tony by coming up to Thor and embracing him tightly. Thor placed his own arms around Loki and started to shake and weep.

More footsteps padded down the floorboards of the corridor. Steve was now coming towards them.

“Tony, do you mind if we talk?”

Tony glanced at Loki, who, with a subtle nod of his head, gave the signal that everything was fine, in regards to him and Thor.

Steve led Tony down the corridor and around the corner, opening the door to the sunroom and then closing it.

“I told Bucky to go back to his room and wait for me. T’Challa and Bruce have also left. As well as Doctor Strange. He’s gone back to New York.”

“Nice of him to come in, drop a bombshell that in an alternative universe, we all get murdered and then leave. Lovely manners, that one,” Tony shook his head.

“Tony… the fact that we both died…”

“Yes, it’s crazy… The fact that we have no memory of any of it…That Doctor Strange is privy to quantum physics knowledge that is revolutionary. I really need a good… ten years to study him in detail… well, now I’ve got a few extra thousand… why not?”

“Tony…” Steve’s solemnity forced Tony’s full attention towards him. “I spoke to Bucky, last night. We’re going to sign the accords.”

“Well, that was a crazy turn around,” Tony said. “What prompted it?”

“Well, mainly it’s the only way to keep Bucky safe. He’s also going to go to the media.  A trusted media source. Tell them some of the secrets that he knows, that would cripple the government. Hell, the public is already distrusting… if they knew what I now know…”

“You, the _golden boy_ , is going to blackmail the government?” Tony smirked.

“In a manner of speaking, yes. The governments of the world would do anything to keep Bucky from telling the public what he knows. I think that may be enough to look at those accords again, maybe change them more to our favour.”

“You know, Steve. I am impressed! These double- handed shenanigans are more to _my_ standards. Of course, wouldn’t that be more reason to kill him?”

“If the public knows the truth, hopefully, it will give him enough exposure, so that killing him may have the opposite effect and turn the populous even more against the powers that be.”

“You’ve thought this through, haven’t you?”

“I just want to keep Bucky safe.” A new anguish flashed in his pale eyes. “Tony, you know that I… I never meant to hurt you. I was pigheaded, irrational… I just… all I could think about was Bucky.”

“Yes, you’ve already said this.”

“When I thought you were dead…”

Something in Steve’s sincere expression sparked irritation within Tony.

“It was _Bucky_ who moved literal heaven and earth, to get me to Asgard after I was shot. Thor told me!”

“Because Bucky’s a better man than I’ll ever be,” Steve said, eyes suddenly brightening.

_No, don’t do that to me. Don’t get all misty-eyed on me._

“I didn’t think it was possible. That you could be saved. But Tony, please believe me… when I thought you were dead…it was like a hole had been carved out of me. I couldn’t sleep, could barely eat. I never meant for things to go the way I did. I hurt you. And I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you.”

Tony’s mind went to Loki, doing whatever it took, to make up to those he had wronged.

“You truly mean that?”

“I truly mean that.”

Tony now read pure honesty in the blue-with-a-hint-of-green eyes.

“I believe you,” he sighed. “You can be a real dick, you know that?”

“I know,” Steve said, still with the earnest look.

Tony felt something release inside of him. With everything that was going on- rape, death, alternative timelines and dark worlds- he suddenly felt too fatigued, to continue to hold onto his fury towards his old friend.

“Cheer up,” Tony slapped him on his back. “That mournful ‘you look like you’re about to charge my Bucky puppy’ look is starting to get tiresome.”

“Too soon, Tony,” Steve jested with a straight face. “So… can we at least try to start to get along again? I’m not saying we’ll be as close as we once were. But I would like to try and build up to it.”

“So would I,” Tony said, his mind still on Loki _. If he can try and amend things for the better, then so can you._ “I’m going to try too.”

*

“Tony!” Loki said, as soon as Tony snicked their bedroom door closed. “With this deal that Odin made with Dormammu, you realise that I had… I was not a party to any of it! If you do not wish to have your life lengthened, then we will go to Stephen Strange and demand that he goes back to Dormammu and have it revoked!”

“Now why would I do that?” Tony asked, running a hand through Loki’s long black hair tresses. “The brilliance of me, plus an extra four thousand years or so. Oh, the new prolonged-life me is going to be utterly _unbearable_ for other people, aren’t I?”

“Four-thousand years is a very long time.”

Tony’s hand froze in his hair. “Don’t you want me to have the prolonged life?”

He snatched his hand away from Loki and took a step backwards.

“I didn’t ask for it. You’re right. But I would have thought that you’d be happy-“

Loki stepped forward, closing the distance between them. “You perished, Tony, in this alternative world. I took my own life. As I would, in those circumstances, if you and Thor… if I were then violated again. Does that answer your question?”

“Loki…” Tony swallowed the ugly taste in his mouth, at these words.

“With all that has happened, at this point, if you and Thor were to be slain, I could not…I am not strong enough, not yet… I want to be. But, right now, I would not bear the anguish of either of your deaths. Do not tell Thor. I would feel most humiliated.”

“Loki…” Tony peppered kisses all over his face, finishing on his mouth. Clutching each other, they stumbled back onto the bed, whispering endearments and stroking, kissing and licking each other's flesh. Tony felt Loki’s hand stroking his erection and followed suit with his own hand.

Loki was whole, currently unharmed. In the alternative timeline, Tony realised that he had selfishly allowed himself to be killed, subjecting Loki to the horrors of more sexual assault and suffering.

None of this matters, Tony told himself. They were both alive now, gloriously so.

As Loki whimpered, his cock pulsing in Tony’s hand, as he felt his release on his shirt, and he followed through himself, groaning his own orgasm merely seconds later, it occurred to him that there was no thought to Loki potentially being triggered, no talk of safe words. Perhaps, he realised, as he placed his head on Loki’s shoulder, clutching at his t-shirt, it was because this wasn’t about sexual release, but about obtaining warmth and affection, love from each other.

“Tony…” Loki still panted so sweetly. “Does it concern you that my seed is a different colour to yours.”

Tony couldn’t help but smile, looking down at this t-shirt, at the slightly off blue colour of Loki’s release that had spurted all over his chest. Loki’s own black t-shirt was discoloured with his own release. There was something undeniably sexy about their t-shirts being drenched with each other’s semen, Tony had to admit.

“Well, you are technically a different species to me. Does that make us wrong in some way to be together? Fantastic!”

Loki was silent a moment. “My rapists… they…” his breathing started to increase again and Tony was disturbed that it wasn’t because of an erotic reason. “I want you to release inside me… but I’m frightened that I will remember… them…”

“Four thousand years? Remember? We have plenty of time to build up to that,” Tony kissed his forehead. He told himself to calm the rising irritation within him, that urged him to scream at Loki that he wanted to have just one evening where he didn’t bring up his gang rape.

“Tony…Tony…” Loki was smirking. “My precious human. I love you so.”

“I’m still getting my head around this extra four thousand or so years of life scenario,” Tony said.

“Imagine the trouble that we will cause,” Loki suddenly giggled in a way that both raised the hairs on Tony’s arms and forced him to lock lips with his lover, overwhelmed with love.

Safe here with me, Tony told himself. I won’t let anything happen to him. Four thousand years. That’s plenty of time to discover every complexity to the marvel that is Loki.

TBC…


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in writing. Really coming to the end now :).

 “So, Bucky is going to the Avengers complex today, as  a free ex-assassin. Well, as free as anyone ever is, really. Don’t worry, I’m not going to get into a philosophical discussion with you about humanity’s autonomy. Anyway, I told Steve that it was _always_ going to work out this way. I’ve been repeatedly telling him this for the past three months!” Tony leaned back a little in the leather armchair, templing his fingers together over his taut stomach. “Bucky was _never_ going to go to trial. How would they ever begin to put someone like him on trial? I mean, really, considering everything that he knows about every government on the planet? His former brainwashing has now been verified by doctors from ten different countries. No, they had no choice but to let him off. Steve played it smart. I’ll give it to him.”

The sparrow-like older woman, seated in another leather armchair before him, pinioned him in her warm brown-eyed gaze.

“How are things between you and Steve?”

Tony considered the question.

“Better, I guess. We’re trying. But we still have our scrabbles. Our relationship was always built on fighting. I think the world would explode or something if we don’t disagree on tactics at least once a week. It’s kind of tradition.”

“Disagreements in a relationship are not necessarily a bad thing. It is how you deal with the disagreements, that is the real test.”

“To begin with, we were so careful around each other. ‘No, you talk first, no you talk first.’ We’re no longer doing that, which I see as a good thing. We’re now more comfortable, to continue to fight each other.”

“Steve is important to you. You said so, in the very first session.”

“He is,” Tony admitted. “I’m trying hard to forgive him. Forgiveness is one of the hardest things to do. I see it with Loki. He tries so hard, with the other Avengers, to make up for everything that he’s done. With some of them, Bruce… it was pretty easy for them to forgive him. Clint… well, he did worse things to him so I understand Clint’s distrust of him.”

His mind went to Natasha. Her mistrust of Loki disappeared after the Keith Jenkins fiasco. After hearing Natasha complain about the politician, who was known to constantly engage in misogynistic banter, Loki decided to pay the man back appropriately. With his magic, he gave the rather crude man the appearance of a woman for two weeks.

Everyone in the media seemed surprised by Mr. Jenkins' abrupt about-face, upon returning to the public eye, after seemingly disappearing for two weeks. The man, who at one time was closing women’s health clinics, was now opening up more, and talking about the importance of true equality between the sexes. After that, Natasha decided that she would forgive Loki for New York and, furthermore, seemed to be suddenly rather fond of him. Both were currently working on a list of other undesirables, as well as the ironic tricks that they could use, with Loki’s magic, to show them the error in their thinking.

“I agree,” the psychologist said. “Forgiveness is one of the hardest things that we, as humans, can do. It’s not ever an easy thing. Especially if the person has done you great harm.”

“I did forgive Loki. Although that was easier for me, especially seeing how truly repentant he was. Also, I love every magnificent bit of that gorgeous trickster demi-god. That helps.”

“Tell me more about Loki. How is he this week?”

_How is that brilliant, gorgeous, slightly insane rapscallion?_

“The usual. Some man outside the Avengers Tower called me a rather inventive insult, that I won’t repeat but directly relates to my current partner having a Y chromosome, so he turned him into a frog. I had to admonish him for that one,” he smiled warmly at the memory. “Anyway, he turned the man back into… well he still vastly resembled a frog, now that I think about it. But that was just his normal human look. Look, I know more than a few people are just baffled by our relationship…but honestly, I don’t care. As long as they don’t harm us, they can think what they like.”

“And what about when he isn’t in public?”

The sudden image of Loki bent over the kitchen stove, licking spicy sauce off his little finger, flashed through Tony’s mind.

“Loki tried to make fillet mignon the other day. Made a complete mess of it. It was _adorable._ He’s determined to learn human cooking. So it’s led to some… interesting meals.”

“So he’s starting to adapt, would you say?”

“He’s getting there, in his own unique way,” Tony said.

His mind then went to Loki’s initial conversations with the UN four months earlier, upon revealing himself to be on the earth, once again. Certainly, after the siege of New York, Shield was quick to hide any evidence of Loki’s direct influence, over events, at the time, to protect Thor. Apart from a few fringe groups, who were quick to be labelled ‘nut jobs’ by the media, when they insisted that the attack on New York was orchestrated by the trickster demi-god, this cover-up held, for the public.

Showering his interviewers with the full might of his charisma and flamboyance, Loki wove a very convincing lie that, when he had been on earth last, he had been brainwashed, by Thanos, to do his bidding. With the reveal of the known-to-be-formerly-brainwashed Bucky already causing trouble for them, the powers-that-be were quick to let Loki go without punishment, albeit with a warning, to cause no more trouble. So convincing was Loki, in his lie that Tony later asked if it was true. Had he been brainwashed by Thanos? Loki laughed and said “While it is true that he promised punishment, should I fail, the truth is no, I did everything of my own mind. You did not expect me to tell the truth, to you earth-folk and risk punishment, perhaps even imprisonment?’

“What is it?” the psychologist now asked.

Tony had never told her the truth about Loki’s demi-god stature, although a bit of research would readily reveal this to her.

“Must be difficult, being with one known to be a trickster,” she continued.

So, there it was.

“Well, it does make things interesting, I’ll say that much.”

*

Tony deliberately failed to tell the psychologist about his birthday. He’d almost forgotten about it, himself, until he stepped out of the rather blocky grey building and onto the busy New York street. A rotund man before him carrying a black briefcase and umbrella, to shield from the heavy rain, suddenly stopped his rather jaunty stride, turned to face him, flung his head back and sang, in a rather impressive tenor voice,

“Tony Stark!”

Tony, who had been about to shout at the man to hustle along, simply stood, mouth gaping in amazement, as he continued to sing.

“What a lark, to sing about Tony Stark….”

Half a dozen or so men and women in business suits suddenly broke their brisk pace along the street and started to dance, in precise choreographed fashion, around him.

“Tony Stark. Tony Stark, Tony Stark!”

Tony had a peculiar feeling he knew what this was about… or rather, who had organised it. He was about to step into his limousine, to take him the six blocks to his tower, but decided to stay and enjoy the show, as the entire street suddenly erupted into a full-fledged musical number. As with what usually happened in musicals, Tony had no idea where the trumpets, drums, guitars and saxophone playing were originating from. Not that he cared, as men, women, and children twirled themselves, their umbrellas and each other, around in front of him, all while singing him a happy birthday tune. A few businessmen started doing flips down the street. Then the Chinese New Year dragon inexplicably came through. Grinning to himself, bopping on his feet and clapping, he had to admit, Loki had style and had clearly gone all out, with this one. He particularly liked the bit at the end, when the people stopped, in choreographed poses, and fireworks suddenly shot off in the sky, spelling out, in multi-colours, ‘Happy Birthday, Tony!’.

Then, the spell ended. The formerly singing and dancing pedestrians looked at each other, with bewildered faces. Tony laughed. He had told Loki, off-hand, the day before, that life would be better if it was like an old musical. This was clearly Loki’s rather extravagant way of wishing him a happy birthday. Beyond turning the odd people into frogs, this was the first time, since returning to New York four months before, that Loki had shown the extent of his powers.

The media were going to go crazy over this one, he was certain.

Sure enough, as soon as he climbed into his limousine, to his rather bewildered driver who had also partaken in the ad-hoc event, by doing a tap-dance on top of the limousine, a stampede of reporters came running down the street towards him. Tony quickly slammed the car door shut and ordered the driver to move.

*

He could tell, from Loki’s toothy grin, as soon as he stepped through the front door of his tower, that he was rather pleased with himself. Thor, standing beside him, appeared rather disgruntled.

“Did you enjoy your present?” Loki asked.

Tony responded by grabbing him and kissing him passionately on the mouth, indulging in his warmth and vitality.

“Those people, in the street…” Tony began, after releasing him.

“Oh, they were real. I simply… persuaded them under my will to perform for you.”

“You are one scary demi-god,” Tony grinned.

“Well, I for one did not find it amusing!” Thor said, scowling.

“Surprise there,” Loki was clear in his sarcasm. “Thor, everyone had a good time! Who doesn’t want to be part of a musical number?”

Thor continued to frown but nevertheless came forward, to embrace Loki.

“Well, I go to Asgard now. I wish to see how Heimdall is doing, ruling in my stead.”

A portal opened up and Stephen Strange stepped out, nodding at Loki and Tony.

_Does he walk anywhere? Why isn’t he grotesquely overweight?_

“Happy Birthday,” Stephen said.

“Thank you,” Tony placed an arm around Loki’s waist.

As Thor and Stephen disappeared into the portal, Tony had the distinct impression that their reason for the Asgard visit, was more to give him and Loki some alone time. After reappearing in New York, after Wakanda, Thor had only visited Asgard briefly, before returning to earth. Tony had offered for him to stay in the tower until he had found his own residence. Four months later, he was still there. Tony never considered that Thor would turn out to be the lounge sleeper equivalent who never left.

“Just us, gorgeous, tonight,” Tony said, kissing Loki’s lips and cheeks, after the portal sealed closed.

“Mm… I have organised a feast for you. Do not be concerned, a chef has come in, to make it right. I will not subject you to my cooking, this birthday night.”

“I didn’t say a word,” Tony grinned.

*

Half-way through the dessert, Tony decided that Loki looked far more appetizing. The demi-god now lay sprawled on top of the table, the food and wine hastily moved aside, as Tony knelt down before him, eagerly sucking on his erection and coveting every whimper. His hands ran up and down the naked contours of his abdomen and broad thighs, delighting in the smoothness of his chest and stomach, compared to the rough hair on his legs.

“Tony…” Loki’s face was adorably flushed, a line of sweat trailing down his forehead. “Can you use your finger?”

“Remember the safe word,” Tony said.

Loki nodded. The safe word had only ever been used the one time, by Tony, all those months before. Loki had never used it. Tony vowed to be so gentle and loving in his attentions that he would never feel the need to. Only in the past few weeks, had Loki felt comfortable enough for Tony to start milking his prostate. Loki had also been determined to be equally as gentle and respectful with Tony. He truly didn’t need to. As far as Tony was concerned, he’d had far larger things up inside him, than mere fingers. Certainly, he hadn’t been with a man since before Pepper. Even so, when he did take on the occasional one-night stand with a man, or more than one, he generally preferred to bottom and the more well-endowed his partner, the better for him.

He slowly entered his finger inside Loki, moving it up until it brushed against his prostate. Loki whimpered louder, as Tony then continued his ministrations upon his erection. In his experience, men didn’t last long, when being so expertly fingered while concurrently being sucked off, and Loki was no exception. Within less than a minute, Loki’s whimpers turned to moans and Tony felt the always slightly cool tang of his semen spill down his throat. Inwardly praising himself for a job well done, he kissed the inside of Loki’s thighs, first right then left, then kissed up the alabaster flesh of his abdomen, this body that he now knew so well, documenting every aspect with his eyes, lips, and tongue. He reached Loki’s face and smiled down at him, feeling one of Loki’s hands stroke his erection, the other reach inside him, to press up against his own prostate. Aspects of Loki that were not immediately clear, when first looking at him; the dusting of very light freckles across his nose, the minor scar on his forehead received from a fight in a battle many a year ago, the way his hair frizzed to curls when he came out of the shower. All, to Tony, aspects of pure perfection.

“Well hello there, pretty Loki,” Tony clambered up on top of the table, astride him, gently cupping Loki’s face in his hands, knowing not to kiss his lips after going down on him- Loki didn’t like that and fair enough, but there was something utterly erotic about looking into his lover’s eyes, as he felt himself building up to orgasm.

“Hello there, pretty Tony,” Loki smirked.

Tony shuddered, his breath quickening, as he felt himself move closer and closer to the peak of his passions. Loki continued to stare up at him, with the same smirk, a mischievous glow in his pale eyes, as his hands continued their magic.

“Yes, finish for me, Tony. I want to feel your release all over my body.”

Tony closed his eyes and cried out, as he felt his body give in to Loki’s words, in a height of intense ecstasy.

“Well…” Loki withdrew his fingers from Tony’s opening, and Tony climbed off him, still feeling rather weak-limbed. Loki looked down at the semen splattered across his stomach. “That was fun!”

“I want to kiss you all night, so I’m going to go brush my teeth,” Tony said then padded, naked, through the archway and down the hall, to one of the guest bedrooms, with Loki following.

“My legs feel a little wobbly after all that,” he remarked.

“Should we have a shower?” Loki asked.

“Whatever you want,” Tony said, feeling not fussed.

They moved through the bedroom to the ensuite and Tony picked up one of the spare toothbrushes from the rack, grabbing the toothpaste.

“I will be inside,” Loki grinned, stepping into the shower and closing the glass door behind himself.

Tony finished brushing his teeth in record time, spat, rinsed and then crossed the floor to join him in the shower.

“Let me help you get clean,” Loki said, rubbing the soap over Tony’s chest. Tony noted that he’d already washed the semen from his own abdomen. “I know you do not like me commenting on your Iron Men but, with the new series… bear me out here,” he continued down Tony’s arms. “I was conversing with Stephen Strange yesterday.”

“Doctor Strange?”

“Yes, while you were meeting with the government officials, with Steve Rogers, to iron out the details of the new accords, Stephen and I had brunch.”

“You and Stephen Strange are pals?”

“Is that so odd? We are very skilled magic users. Anyway, I was discussing your new series with him, in particular, the new jet-pack…”

Usually, Tony would be beyond irritated, to have details of his Iron Men discussed with Doctor Strange, of all people. However, perhaps it was the fact that he’d just had a magnificent orgasm, or that Loki’s lips were so tantalisingly close, he decided to let it pass.

“So the mark three series…” Loki continued to waffle on.

Tony’s mind wandered. He thought about the past few months, and how far Loki had come. In the past week, he’d even finally agreed to talk to a therapist, in regards to his issues. He still had the occasional nightmare and anxiety attack and Tony was, as ever, extra careful when making love not to panic him (penetration of anything other than fingers was strictly still out, which Tony had no qualms about. Four thousand years or so was plenty of time to work up to it).

“… or the mechanical issues you were talking about…”

But also, in the past few months, as Loki moved in with him in the Stark Tower, he also saw aspects of the demi-god that thrilled and delighted him. Who else would organise an entire street to abruptly erupt into a musical number, simply to entertain him?

“You have not been listening to a word I have been saying,” Loki frowned.

“Wasn’t I?”

“It is fine, Tony. You do not wish for me to interfere with your Iron Men creation.” Loki now squeezed shampoo into his hand and started to run it through Tony’s hair.

“Oh, that… well, I’d rather you didn’t discuss my work with Doctor Strange-“

“We were only trying to help.”

“I know… anyway, I wasn’t listening to you because I was thinking…”

“What?” Tony felt the intensity of Loki’s stare flow through his veins, electrifying his very being.

_Standing in my shower with a demigod shampooing my hair. Yep, life has definitely taken a turn for the more bizarre._

Tony placed his arms around Loki's neck, then rested his forehead against his.

“What is wrong, Tony?”

“Nothing…I was just thinking how far you’ve come in the past few months.” He pulled back, to look at Loki. “I was just thinking how fortunate it is that you’re with me. Because I’m all kinds amazing-“

“I agree,” Loki grinned.

“And you need some who is equal to you. Thank you for not leaving,” he said seriously. “With everything that’s been happening, since arriving on earth, you stayed here, with me.”

“Why would I leave?” Loki looked honestly bamboozled. “You’re being silly, Tony.”

“I know…”

Loki’s lips then curled up into a magnificent smile. There was no artifice in the showing of Loki’s white, even teeth, no hidden malice, scorn or fear. Tony could only blink a moment, feeling utterly overwhelmed. In the genuineness of Loki’s smile, all of Tony’s own fears and issues seemed to depart. He could believe, once again, in hope, not only for himself but for the others, for the entire world, perhaps even the entire universe. Loki’s entire being became radiant, seeming to project a beauty that was unequalled to anything that Tony had ever experienced.

“Damn, I love you,” Tony said, giving in to the urge to passionately kiss him.

*

They stepped along the curved edge of Tony’s landing bay near the top of the tower, to stand before the waist-high glass panel that separated them from the steep depth below. Before them lay the magnificence of the city, Loki’s ‘Happy Birthday’ fireworks still twinkling in the skyline, over the Hudson, with a few news helicopters still hovering. Tony didn’t need to turn on any television, to know what was making headlines, in that moment.

“I do love going out to the spot where we had our first real conversation,” Tony said, stepping behind Loki, wrapping his arms around his chest and then kissing him on his chin.

“Technically, we spoke when we were inside and you offered me a drink. Although, I was thinking how delightful it would be to have the great Tony Stark under my influence…and also how, close up, you were really such a pretty delicate thing, with your big brown eyes.”

“I was thinking about trying to save the planet and you were thinking about how utterly insatiable I am. Typical,” Tony murmured against his chin.

Loki laughed.

“And I am not delicate. Not at all.”

“To me, you were. You still are, to some extent. But there is a strength to you also, oh yes.”

“Mm…” Tony buried his face in his hair.

“Tony…” Something in Loki’s tone made Tony pull away, slightly, to look into his eyes. “I spoke to Thor today.”

“Well, yes, you speak to him every day.”

“He told me of the last time he was in Asgard. Tony, others have come forward. Like me- pale-skinned brunet males. Half a dozen, who now say they were also raped by Titor, before I was.”

“Can’t say I’m surprised. A lot of these kinds of people don’t stop with one. I just hope he’s suffering in Dormammu’s realm.”

“It is rumoured that your Hell is based on that realm. Anyone there suffers utter torment, so cold that they burn.”

Tony’s mind went to Odin, therefore also suffering, deliberately, to protect his sons. Neither Thor nor Loki talked about their father, but Tony was aware that he was always there, in the background of their thoughts.

“Titor… there was no suffering to his childhood, that Heimdall could find, none to provide at least some answers. By all accounts, all around him were loving, giving, his father a guard, as he was, his mother tending to the farm.”

“Maybe some people aren’t created. Maybe they really are born twisted.”

Loki shuddered. “Maybe.”

“I get it, Loki. You’re trying to find a reason as to why they hurt you. Maybe there wasn’t one. Maybe they just did it because they wanted to.”

“Tony…” Loki’s uplift of lips somehow didn’t correspond to the slight anxiety in his eyes. “I have been thinking what to give a man who has everything. In the mornings, when you go to work on your Iron Men, at times, I would lay in bed and use my fingers, to stretch myself, first one, then two then three. It would be alright. Sometimes, it would be more than alright…”

“Damn, if you’re going to masturbate please let me watch.”

“It is true, sometimes I would have to stroke myself to completion.”

Damn…” Tony found himself responding, in a very physical way.

“I thought what can I give you? And the answer is simple. Me. You can have me. Tonight,  I’ll indulge any fantasy you wish.”

“Loki…” Tony looked out again, to the glittering sign that his partner has created for him. “You know I used to be quite the male slut.  I didn’t care. Of course, my female partners got all the press, but I didn’t care. Male shemale, trans… whatever. It was all good, to me. I’d take two, three into my bed at once. With the men, I’d let them pound me into the following week. I found this website, where these men told their stories about fucking me. Of course, I sent a virus to all their computers and closed the website down. But it did bring back memories. There was one time, I took these two guys home and they took it turns fucking me all night, the stamina of these men… I grew exhausted after about three hours. But it kept going. Don’t worry,” he said, at the alarmed look in Loki’s eyes. “They didn’t rape me or anything like that. It was like, I wanted to see how much I could take, it was some weird pride that I could take their cocks for hours on end. They didn’t use condoms either so yeah smart of me. But there were other stories….I’m shocked I never picked anything up…”

“What is a condom?”

“Don’t you have sexual diseases in Asgard? Well, they’re a sheath for the penis, to protect from either giving or receiving a disease.”

‘Oh…we do not have such diseases in Asgard.”

“Well, then you’re lucky, truly. Look, I used to be the walking definition of slut-“

Tony felt the shudder run through the one before him and so pressed himself harder against Loki’s back.

“That’s what _they_ called me, a slut. My attackers kept saying that. I was a slut. I _wanted_ them to hurt me. It made no sense. I had not any interaction of that kind, before.”

“Loki, if you want to have penetrative sex, then we can do it. You can even have _me_ if you want. But you don’t owe me anything. As far as I’m concerned, you have already given me what I want. Because I already have _you_. And we don’t need to jump into penetrative sex, when you’re not ready, as some kind of bizarre birthday gift. To be honest, it’s a relief, to not have to live up to some kind of odd expectation I built up, in my own mind, as to how I have to be, sexually. More than a few times, some guy would be pounding away and I’d be more than a little bored and wondering why I was making the effort. Don’t get me wrong, I will do anything you want. Because I love you. But not everything is about sex.”

“I want you to be happy, Tony. I want to give you everything you could possibly want.”

“Loki, I am in ecstasy. I’m some kid let loose in a theme park, with no lines and a pass for every ride, every game, and every item of food he can get his hands on.”

Loki smiled again. “I am full of ecstasy too. I would like to have penetrative sex, one day.”

“Yeah, I kind of get that impression. Oddly enough. And we will. But only when I know you’re one hundred percent ready for it.”

“Mmm…” Loki’s eyes lit up with clear pleasure, his lips slightly uptilted. “Do you know how I used to start my morning? I used to start by devising ways to take Thor’s place on the throne. I was so obsessed with thwarting my brother, the extent of my envy was agonizing for me. Now, I wake up, we are intimate, which is always such a pleasant way to start the day…and I think of all the things that I can do today. I am free of my envy to do as I will. And it is so liberating.”

Loki then indulged Tony’s mouth, as around them, more fireworks fired off, lighting the sky in multi-colours.

“We are explosive together,” Loki said and then burst out laughing. Tony laughed along with him.

“Now that is one terrible pun,” he said, then leaned forward, to kiss Loki again, as the sky continued to explode around them.

 

TBC...

(Epilogue)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so this comes to an end.
> 
> Thank you all who have followed this right to the end. This ended up being the size of a novel!

The gentle rhythm of Tony’s heart against his lulled Loki in his fragile half-sleep.

Lubdublubdublubdub.

So much faster than his own. A galloping sleipnir compared to his rambling sloth. Tony always felt so warm against him, occasionally spiralling over into uncomfortably feverish, particularly on sweltering nights, as this one. He ran his fingers down Tony’s sweat slicked back, resting his palm on the curve of his buttocks. Tony did not stir, his expression its usual peaceful countenance. Only rarely, did his composure change, in rest, to be one of discomfort. As he didn’t need as much sleep as his partner, oftentimes, at night, Loki would lay still and silent, overwhelmed with gratitude with who he was now honoured to be with.

In a few hours, Tony would rise, on the morning that marked a year to the day that they returned to New York, from Wakanda. To the former Loki, this would mean nothing; but a speck, in his millennia of lifetime. But now, with Tony’s longer life, he was starting to realise how much even the most insignificant of time was a great blessing.

He couldn’t say that everything was perfect. Even despite all of the conversations that he had with Sam, the only one, other than Thor and Tony, that he felt comfortable enough to discuss his sexual assault with, he still felt the ghost of his attackers, marked by every occasional nightmare or even rarer anxiety attack, with the fact that he was even seeing a ‘therapist’ to begin with, a practice unheard of, on Asgard. (Thor had initially been adamantly against the idea until Tony took him aside to speak to him.)

Tony.

The Tony Stark.

To him, Tony was perfect; even with what could be deemed flaws. If anything, to Loki, they simply added to his overall perfection.

“Tony…”

Tony didn’t respond.

Inwardly frowning, Loki carefully extricated himself from under his lover and threw on the silk dressing gown located at the end of the bed, before exiting the room and padding down the hall, to the loungeroom at the end. There, he stood and waited. The longer hand of the clock on the mantelpiece to his left moved around from fifteen to thirty. A dim yellow haze shimmered in the corner of the room, before opening wider, to reveal snatches of a landscape- rocky and barren, with frothy grey waves whipped up by a fierce wind. A figure in a black cloak then came through.

“Loki.”

“Balzatha.”

The being threw down her hood, to reveal a rather pale female humanoid, with piercing grey eyes and fiery red hair.

“You know why I am here.”

“Hm.. one of the universe’s top assassin suddenly appears in my loungeroom? I think I do. You want to sell me Tupperware!” Loki said.

Balzatha’s grim expression didn’t falter.

“Thanos always said that if you failed, on earth, the first time you were here, this would be the punishment. I am sorry. I always did like you.”

“If you are looking for the infinity stone, do not bother here. I do not have it.”

“Thanos know this. He also knows that Vision has escaped, through multiple multiverses, with Scarlett Witch. No matter, he will find them. And he will kill him and take the infinity stone.”

“Do keep up to date with current events, Balzatha. They left earth months before.” _And caused rather an upheaval, especially with the press. But you do not need to know about that._ “Look, can you please not talk? This is getting rather-“

In a lightning fast mood, the assassin pulled out her knife from the holster in her ankle and drove it deep into Loki’s chest. Loki gasped.

“I am sorry, Loki,” Balzatha said, watching the light dim from his pale green eyes.

“No,” Tony stood in the doorway of the lounge room. As Balzatha turned to face him, he picked up the Iron Man glove that lay on the nearby banister, placed it in his hand and fired at the assassin. Balzatha deftly leaped out of the way. Tony fired again. The assassin jumped into the portal and it closed behind her. Tony rushed up to the downed Loki-

“No, no no no no.”

-The Loki lying on the ground disappeared, and the very much alive one stood in the place of the image of himself lying dead.

“What was that?” Tony said, quickly shaking the glove off his hand and dropping it to the floor.

“Thanos was searching for me. I had to have him believe that his assassin had murdered me. This should keep her away from me… for now anyway. Of course, it will get back to Balzatha that I am still alive… but she does seem rather more concerned with Vision, at the moment, anyway.”

“You bastard!” Tony grasped him rather firmly by the chin with both hands and started peppering rather wet kisses about his face. “For a moment, I really thought… don’t ever do that again…”

“Tony, I am fine!” Loki returned the kisses, although he was aware that he was rather less slobbery. “I am alright.”

Somehow, still mainly tongue-locked, they made their way back to the bedroom, falling back onto the bed, with Tony cursing him all the way for scaring him and Loki reassuring him that he would never be as rude as to actually be murdered. Tony grabbed the lube off the bedside table. Loki wasn’t sure how he ended up with his fingers inside Tony. It simply happened. 

“Loki, I want you,” he said, quietly, with such unspoken vulnerability in his dark eyes, that Loki felt all of his resolve break.

He didn’t even question entering Tony until afterwards. All there was, for Loki, was the need to reassure his beloved, to love him, to meld with him, be in him, be on him. Tony felt almost fiery inside and so tight it was constricting but also oh so almost agonisingly pleasurable. Tony tasted of salty sweat and moaned so prettily.

“Loki…Loki please…” Tony said, wrapping his legs around his waist.

At one point, Tony rolled him, moved until he was on top, and then started to rock up and down on top of him, moaning out his name, so powerful and strong. Loki gently gripped his hips, moaning at the intense pleasure that shook his body. He was about to be overcome and for a moment felt a thrill of anxiety shoot through him. Was he going to hurt Tony? Because he would kill himself if he ever-

And then Tony was crying out, his head flung back, his release spurting all over Loki’s chest and Loki found himself moaning through his own overwhelming pleasure, before Tony collapsed down against him.

And it was over. As Tony tenderly released him from his body, Loki could only lie, stunned. They had just made love. Gone all the way, all of that popular vernacular.

“How are you?” He asked. Tony was still panting on top of him.

“Hm… not bad…” Tony reached down to gently stroke his hip. “I just orgasmed so hard I think I broke something in my penis and my brain but apart from that…”

“Tony…I completed inside you… you are not hurt are you?”

“That felt slightly cool. It was interesting…”

“I am not sure how that happened…”

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, I feel… great in fact. I am simply stunned at how easy it was.”

“Maybe because we didn’t overly intellectualise it. We just let it happen.”

“You do not feel… sore?”

“Loki, it didn’t hurt. It’s not _meant_ to hurt. It’s meant to feel great.”

“I did not even think about being triggered. Do you think that is odd?”

“No, gorgeous. I think that’s awesome.”

*

Loki had not considered that he would fall asleep, after all that had happened, that morning. However, he suddenly came to, to realise that they had changed positions. He now lay with his head on Tony’s chest.

“Hey…” He could feel light fingers combing through his hair and the muffled sounds of the LCD wall television.

“Hey, gorgeous…”

Loki looked up, to warm brown eyes and a wide grin.

“We had sex last night. As in all the way. I want to create a big billboard just to announce that fact,” Loki said.

“Well, you wouldn’t be the first, to want to advertise to everyone about having sex with me.”

“… with protests against the appointment of Judge Palmer to Attorney General by the incoming President…” the news anchor on the television was saying

“We don’t need to listen to this…” Tony picked up the remote and switched off the screen.

“Judge Palmer… he is the one who gave a low sentence to those business students in that rape trial, saying it was going to mess up their futures if he gave them a longer sentence?” Loki asked.

“Loki, you don’t have to-“ He could see, from Tony’s face, that the conversation was uncomfortable for him.

“Yes, that is the one,” Loki insisted. “It was all over the news a few months ago. He stated that the victim was exaggerating their suffering.”

“Yes, he said that. Among other things. The man’s a douche of the highest order.”

“His office is in New York. You know, I have been thinking about paying him a visit.”

Tony’s lips curled up and his eyes glittered with clear amusement.

“Alright, we can do that,” Tony said.

*

A few hours later, Judge Palmer had parked his limousine and was about to enter his office, right in the centre of Manhattan, when a very stereotypical looking flying saucer shone a bright blue light on him. He was the only one to notice. The other passers-by continued to walk swiftly back and forth down the footpath, not noticing the screaming man being sucked up into the sky.

Once inside, Judge Palmer was tied down to a medical table and stared at by the bug-eyed aliens. Two hours later, he was released back to the earth, unharmed.

The ranting, screaming judge wandered into traffic and was almost mowed down by a passing car.  The man was making such a scene, that eventually the police were called, where he was then arrested, to the flash of cameras.

*

As soon as they re-entered the tower, Tony clutched at Loki, laughing so hard that he was concurrently gasping for air.

“That was… that was amazing…” He wiped tears from his eyes.

“Well, I thought as he thinks victims exaggerate what happens to them, I thought to set up a scenario where he is placed in an _actual_ ridiculous scenario so he knows how it feels to have no control over what’s happening to one’s body.”

“I love you,” Tony said. “Damn you’re wonderful…”

Still laughing, between kisses, they stumbled down onto the closest lounge chair and fell down onto it, pulling off each other’s clothes.

“Wonder what he’ll tell the media?” Loki said, laughing.

“He can’t tell the truth to them. Perhaps he’ll say he had a psychotic break?”

“Maybe…” Loki said before being distracted by Tony’s tongue in his mouth.

Before long, Tony’s mouth was then on a more sensitive area of his body. Loki fumbled through the cushions for the lube, begging Tony to use his fingers.

Ever the dutiful one, Tony did as he proposed.

“Pull up, Tony…”

Tony released his mouth from his erection and moved up his body.

_I want him. Now._

 “I want more than your fingers,” Loki said, hooking his legs on either side of his hips.

“Loki, just because this morning…”

“Tony, I want to feel what you felt. I am unafraid. I am not doing this because I think I should because I did it to you. I want you. All of you. As you had all of me, this morning.”

For a moment, Tony stared down at him, clearly searching for confirmation.

“Alright, we use a lot of lube, then.”

He poured more onto his hand and stroked it down his cock.

“No anal probing for the judge… yes, I have heard of that earth myth. I would not rape another, as I was. But you may probe me, all you want,” Loki said.

He felt pressure, as Tony slowly entered him. “How’s that for probing?”

Loki laughed. “Aliens take note. This is how you probe another.”

Tony carefully inched in, in excruciatingly slow fashion, until Loki was filled, before stopping. Loki looked into Tony’s calm brown eyes, puzzled. Why wasn’t he thrusting into him? He sorted through how he felt. Full. Not fearful. Tony continue to maintain eye contact, his entire body trembling, face flushed.

“I know you didn’t want to truly hurt him. Just give him a little payback," Tony said.

“Exactly. Felt good, did it not?”

Tony then started to move. Very gently rocking inside him. Loki gasped, as Tony’s movements sent fissions of delight throughout his entire body.

“Ooh, that does feel good…” Loki said.

“ _Just_ good?”

Tony poured more lube onto his hand and then started to stroke his erection.

“Bet that feels even better…”

“I think it would feel even better if you kissed me.”

Tony pressed his lips to Loki’s, tongue entering his mouth, as his body continued to rock within him, stroking, with fiery precision, into his insides. Tony moaned, wrapping his arm around Loki’s back, to bring them even closer together.

_Not hurt…good… so very good…_

“You alright?” Tony asked, pulling away.

“Mm…” Loki kissed his neck, running his tongue down his adam’s apple.

“Remember the safe word?”

“Panther”.

Tony moved a little faster and Loki found himself rocking to meet him.

“I love my Tony…”

“Loki….” Tony leaned forward to kiss his lips once more. Loki felt himself build up in intensity and simply went with it, telling himself that this was good and fine and normal. This was what people did every day, on the earth. He gasped, moaning. Yes, he was loved and loveable. Tony continued to slam into that sweet spot that launched him higher into untold levels of excstacy that he had never felt before.

“Tony, Tony…”

This human, who had shown him compassion, who had listened even when he didn’t want to admit to himself the anguish of what had happened to him.

He thrust up faster, in time with Tony, moaning louder, moaning into his orgasm, that shook his entire body, so explosive that it was almost painful. He continued to moan, as shoots of extreme bliss continued to engulf him, in his bodily climactic descent.

“Well, you did seem to enjoy that, I see,” Tony grinned, still continuing with his thrusts inside his body, as Loki lay languid and relaxed. “Do you want me to stop?” He suddenly ceased moving.

“I want you to keep going.”

“Loki…” Tony started to move again, this time in a more erratic motion. It occurred to Loki that he was about to orgasm, based on his shuddering breaths and harder motions. A man was about to come inside him, this time, by his own choice.

“You love me,” Loki whispered.

“I do…” Tony groaned loudly and Loki felt warmth spill inside him, before Tony pressed himself back down onto him.

_It is complete._

“You love me,” Loki repeated.

Tony moved up and trailed a hand down his cheek, as he tenderly removed himself from his body.

_My Tony._

“You know I love you. You’re my Loki. And I’m not just saying that because of the great sex we just had… well, partially…You okay?”

“I was a little worried that I would be reminded of _them_. But it was very sweet. Thank you, Tony, for that.”

“I was more than happy to oblige.”

The crisp voice of  Friday suddenly sounded.

“I know you usually don’t want to be interrupted, while you’re having some alone time with Loki, but I thought you should know that Thor has been waiting outside for the past ten minutes, ringing the bell, and is getting more and more impatient.”

“Oh yes, we were going to lunch today,” Loki suddenly recalled. In all of the rather exciting shenanigans of that morning, he’d completely forgotten.

“Two demi-gods out to lunch. How very boring of you two,” Tony said.

“I know. I’ll have to come up with some mischief, to entertain ourselves with.”

“I’m sure Thor is going to love that,” there was no doubting Tony’s sarcasm.

He then kissed Loki, long and lingering on the mouth and then stood up, stretching.

“I guess we’d better let him in,” Tony then began gathering up his clothes and pulling his boxers up. “Do you want a shower, Loki, first? I’ll talk to Thor.”

“If you do not mind…?”

 “You go, gorgeous.”

*

Loki spent a minimum of time in the shower, before drying and choosing jeans and a t-shirt featuring Chopin playing piano as the print as his clothing. He then walked out, to Tony and Thor standing by the lounge chair upon which they had just made love, beers in their hands. It wasn’t until he saw Thor’s suit that he recalled they were going to a fancy restaurant. Thor’s eyes ran up and down Loki’s outfit but he made no comment, as he knew he wouldn’t.

“I presume that Tony has explained the reason why we were late in answering was because we were being intimate?” Loki asked, moving an arm around Tony’s waist.

Thor narrowed his eyebrows and took a sip of his drink. “Yes, I suspected as much.”

Tony shrugged and then nodded.

“It was very gratifying. Right on this sofa,” Loki continued.

“I am pleased that you two can provide pleasure for each other,” Thor said, looking as though he meant it.

Loki scowled. He had been hoping to make his brother uncomfortable and then tease him. However, this had clearly backfired.

*

Two demi-gods out to lunch were always bound to attract attention, so Loki had organised, with Doctor Strange, to add a protective shield around the three-hat restaurant. No one was aware of them coming in or out, other than the staff and Tony had already created a gag order on them talking. Such was the price of fame, Loki supposed. Still, the attention-seeking side of himself wished for the public to know more about him and where he dined.

Loki bit down into the veal, considering that, despite it being a three hat restaurant, the food of earth didn’t truly compare to Asgard. He then looked across to Thor, who slammed down his large pint of beer before cutting into a massive bloody steak.

“How is Darryl?” Loki asked.

Darryl was Thor’s housemate; a quiet, unremarkable man who Loki and Tony could not understand the appeal of, particularly as Thor often raved about him.

“Very well indeed. I plan to surprise him at work, later today, with a large ham, to celebrate his thirty days of employment.”

“I am certain he will love that,” Loki said, knowing that Derek would most probably not love to be surprised in his new job in an accounting firm. “You do seem happy. For that, I am pleased.”

“I am beyond pleased, brother. We are closer than we have ever been, you and I.”

Loki bit his upper lip. Just the other night, Tony and him had discussed telling Thor the truth about Fandral. Now that he had his brother’s attention, he wasn’t sure if he could actually do it.

“Brother?” Thor asked.

_You must, Loki. He deserves to know all._

“I have been… Thor, you must know something. You must know the truth about Fandral.”

A sudden dark expression crossed Thor’s face.

“Go on…”

With his heart hammering, Loki spoke.

“I… lied about what occurred, with Fandral’s death. It is true that he and Edwing snuck back into Asgard, with the plan to rape and kidnap me. I was offered, by Fandral to Edwing, to as a reward, for helping him. But then Edwing decided that he preferred Tony. I could not let him touch Tony, so I placed a protective spell over him, weakening myself. Tony and Edwing went into another cell and Fandral…I told him not to touch me, that I would undress myself. Then he struck me across the face and tore off my clothes. He did not need to but even the violence of that seemed to delight him. He threw me onto the bed. I was too weak to fight him. Called me a whore. Told me that he was going to ravish me. Violently.”

“He violated you?” Thor’s face had turned a virulent red and electricity sparked about his hair.

“No, Tony came in. Tony was the one who beat Edwing to unconsciousness, not Fandral. Fandral was on top of me and Tony picked up the knife that Edwing had foolishly left behind. Fandral hit him in the one area that I could not reach with my protective spell. I managed to pick up the knife from the ground and I killed him. I killed Fandral.”

The redness leeched from Thor's face, the electricity dissipating. Rather than reacting with the cataclysmic anger that Loki had expected, Thor simply appeared thoughtful.

“I would ask why you did not tell me, at the time. But I realise it would cause even more complication to your situation. Loki, we must never tell anyone else in Asgard of this. They must think that Edwing killed Fandral.”

“You are not angry with me? Edwing is in prison for a murder he did not commit!”

“Edwing is not entirely innocent. He planned to rape you, rape Tony and organise your kidnapping. Loki, at least there is justice here, even if it is for the wrong crime.”

Thor must have caught the bewildered look on Loki’s face, so continued.

“I do not feel angry or upset at this news, Loki. You killed the one who had raped you, who organised your gang rape, who was planning to rape you again, kidnap you and subject you to a life of slavery, who was complicit in his accomplice potentially raping Tony. No, I do not feel angry that you were the one to end his life.”

“But he was your friend.”

“He ceased to be my friend the moment he forced himself on you.”

Loki grimaced.

“Today Tony and I were intimate in the way that they forced on me. Does this make me wrong?”

A look of anguish crossed Thor’s face. “No, of course not, Loki. It is a mark of your trust and comfort with Tony, that he can provide you with such pleasure. It was pleasurable?”

Loki nodded. “With much laughter and talking. I did not think that intimacy could involve laughter and talk. Tony was, as ever, so attentive to my needs.”

“Tony loves you, Loki. You are a good match.”

“This morning Balzatha came for me. I went with our plan. She believes me dead, for now.”

“She will come back… eventually. But we will be ready for her. As well as Thanos.”

“I am not scared of him. Let him come.”

“Loki…” Thor started to move his fork, in a semi-circular pattern around his plate. “Do you ever think about our father?”

Loki tried not to think of Odin, and the sacrifice that he’d made for him, because of the tightness that it caused in his stomach, every time.

“Sometimes. It is complicated. Ultimately, he sacrificed himself for us. For me.  I hold onto that.”

“We are orphans now.”

“Like Tony. Like Steve. Bucky. Natasha.”

“I mourn for him. That is all,” Thor said, staring glumly into his steak.

“How is Heimdall?” Loki asked, to get the conversation off Odin.

“He governs Asgard well. Just and fair.”

“And Edwing?”

“He resides in his cell.”

“Good. Let him rot there, alone and friendless, for the rest of his life.”

Both brothers were silent a few moments. Thor took another large gulp of his beer, while Loki daintily cut into his meat and ate it. He suddenly realised that Thor was watching him, with a slightly crooked smile.

“What is it, Thor? Do I have food on my face?”

“No, I was simply thinking how much I adore my little brother.”

“Sentiment,” Loki said but felt pleased, never-the-less.

*

Tony literally grabbed him about the waist as soon as he entered the front door, backing him up against the wall and kissing him soundly on the mouth.

“Happy is ready with the helicopter. We leave in five minutes.”

“Where to?”

“Celebration of your one year here in New York. Yes, I do remember. We fly to Paris, where I’ve booked us a five-hat restaurant to ourselves, followed by a stay in a ludicrously expensive hotel. You’ll love it.”

Loki placed his hands around Tony’s shoulders, feeling his sharp shoulder blades beneath his fingers.

“I have something to tell you.”

“Oh yes? What is that?” Loki asked.

Tony’s brown eyes flickered away momentarily and then came back.

“I’m still coming to terms with this crazy extended life scenario I’m now rocking. I’m going to see a lot of my loved ones die. That’s… not so fun. But the, on the other hand, I can build up to be emperor of the galaxy. That’s something to look forward to.”

Loki pressed his hands harder into his shoulders.

“I do not know what the future holds. But I wish to spend it with you by my side,” Loki said.

“That’s what I wanted to say, Loki,” Tony’s large brown eyes flicked away again. “I’m never good with this touchy-feely emotion stuff.” The eyes then pinioned on him and held. “I think we work well together. Or maybe we don’t. But I don’t care. I’m crazy about you. As in the _real_ you. I can’t see that changing. Not in one thousand years. Not two. I want to be with you, Loki.”

“And you have me. As I have you, my love,” Loki said and then indulged his mouth, once more.

*

Loki awoke to an empty bed. Stretching, he pulled on the rather thick nightgown from off the end of the mattress and placed his feet into the thick night boots seated underneath. He then stepped out of the room and down the short corridor, then through the lounge room, consisting of rather rustic furniture, noticing that the outside light was on. For a moment, he stopped at the back door, watching, through the window, the man seated on the porch. In the three thousand years that had passed, his aging was apparent in the grey in his hair, and the lines on his face when he smiled or laughed, which was often.

In that time, they had built themselves up to be emperors of worlds, had travelled to many a dimension, fought battles with both foes and friends. Of course, the passing of earth friends always hit Tony hardest. They met countless iterations of Steve, Bruce, and the other Avengers, in other dimensions. But Tony would always say that they weren’t the same as the original ones. Odin was released from Dormammu's realm within a year of being sent there, died, and now resided in Valhalla.

In three thousand years, they had loved, laughed, argued, made countless love, had barely spent a day without the other.

_Tony._

With warmth circling his heart, Loki stepped onto the porch. Tony’s brown eyes, as always, lit up at the sight of him. He came over and sat down on the seat next to him, taking his hand. It was difficult to believe that many millennia ago, they had become close after he had been violently sexually assaulted. Now, so much time had passed that his attackers were but a dim memory.

Loki looked out onto the bright purple and yellow forest of the rugged world before them. Earth had changed in the many millennia since they had left it. They were grateful that humans still resided and hadn’t destroyed it, as they had thought they would.

“You were sleeping so peacefully,” Tony said. “I thought you would need it, after the visit from Thor and Hyped Up Bruce yesterday.”

In the least predictable of outcomes, Thor had recently paired up with a Bruce Banner from an alternate dimension, who ended up as Captain America and who was rather more fast-talking, than the one that they used to know. Loki liked this Bruce, however,after about five minutes talking to him, he found him a little grating.

“I do not mind having a noise like tinfoil being chewed next to my ear constantly grate at me all morning.”

Tony laughed a little. “His voice isn’t that bad!”

Loki shot him a look.                                                       

“Alright, maybe it is.”

“Shall we have sex on this porch? I can mount you if you want.”

“Come here, gorgeous,” Tony said, grabbing him and pulling him onto his lap. Within seconds, they were naked and Loki was sliding Tony into his already slick opening. It was strange to think, that a long time before, he had been terrified of this very act. This was straight penetration, with much kissing and stroking of flesh. There was no need for the handcuffs, nor did Loki use his magic, to provide more than one replica of himself to pleasure Tony (or pleasure each other, for Tony’s enjoyment). After crying out his orgasm and feeling Tony complete inside him, Loki reached down, to trail his fingers down Tony’s face.

“To think, we bonded over the most terrible of crimes against me.”

“We didn’t bond over that, Loki. We would have bonded anyway.”

“Yes, that is true,” Loki said, then kissed Tony, long and soothing, on his lips.

“Let’s go back inside,”  Tony said. “I’m ready for bed, once again.”

Loki grabbed his hand and stood up. “Shall we build up a plan to become the new presidents of the earth?”

“Getting bored of our extended holiday already? Okay, be something fun to do tomorrow.”

They then walked, hand in hand back into the cabin.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
